Nuevo Destino
by MenmaAction - kun
Summary: Continuación de "La Sangre Azul" Esta novela narra las crónicas del agente de policía, Uzumaki Naruto. Es enviado a una misión para atrapar a Uchiha Madara, un poderoso jefe de una organización criminal global. Y en su camino se cruza una chica, Shion. El cual deberá enfrentar además de peligros recuerdos de personas del pasado; venganzas del presente. Una historia para no perderse
1. Comienzo en casa

Nuevo destino.

By Menma - kun

 **Capitulo 1: Comienzo en casa**

 _Aclaro que gran parte de los personajes a los que yo haga mención no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Esta serie es un mundo alternativo donde están involucrados varios personajes de la serie._

Soñaba mientras dormía. Nunca puedo recordar nada de lo que sueño. Es un defecto que tengo desde que nací. Es extraño, a las personas se les borra y se les resetea el casette antes de levantarse de la cama. Eso es normal y muy entendible. Me debería consolar por eso, pero, lo cierto es que me molesta mucho no recordar ni uno solo de mis sueños. Simplemente guardo solo los sentimientos y las emociones que haya experimentado en ellos. Es injusto. No me gusta quedarme con las dudas. ¿Alguna vez sabré si soñaba con un príncipe azul de pequeña o de un monstruo, bestia o alguna cosa horrible en mi adolescencia? ¿Que cosas estaría soñando para tener tantas sensaciones a lo largo de mi vida? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar ninguna?

Argh - dije medio dormitada.

Es de mañana. Son las 7:19 am. Mi padre sale a trabajar temprano y mi hermano se va a la universidad. Yo tengo clases en la tarde, así que no tiene caso levantarme temprano. Puedo quedarme dormida hasta tarde leyendo Cien Años de Soledad. Mi favorita de todas las novelas de Garcia Marquez. No pude contenerme a ese manjar de la literatura, por el que me acoste casi a las 4:00 am. Sin mencionar la galeria que me he leido: El Amor en los tiempos del Colera, Los Funerales de la Mama Grande, El Otoño del Patriarca, Del Amor y otros Demonios, La Hojarasca, y entre varios más y mucho menos sin contar con un par de novelas de Vargas Llosa, La Casa Verde el que mas me gustó y mi tesoro mas preciado: Don Quijote de la Mancha de Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra, libro que me compró mi padre hace un mes y que de la emoción aun no lo he abierto de su empaque. Lo tengo como al vaso más fragil de mi colección y pienso leerlo cuando llegue la ocasión especial que solo yo sé. Es raro que a una nipona le gusten los estilos literarios de escritores de otro continente y mas si son latinoamericanos, pero es que ellos son muy buenos y dificilmente encontraran otros como ellos.

¡Vaya! Es sorprendente que siga hablando para mis adentros con tanto sueño acumulado. Si de por si soy perezosa cuando estoy activa,ahora que estoy apagada cuanto más; si hasta para hacerme el desayuno me da flojera. Odio admitirlo pero esta soy yo en realidad. Tampoco me quedaré así para siempre. Algún día me casaré y tendré que ajuiciarme, porque se que puedo hacerlo cuando me lo propongo, mas por ahora disfrutaré de la vida en lo mas que pueda. Sin presiones, sin afanes, sin tanta cosa en la cabeza. Ya me tendré que levantar de la cama en algún momento, de eso no me preocupo, lo que me preocupa es de cuanto más seguiré revolcada entre mis sabanas. *dormida de nuevo*

¡Alto! ¡Policia! - grité.

Voy corriendo por un callejón en medio de los edificios. A unos metros más adelante se encuentra un delincuente al que vengo persiguiendo varias cuadras atrás.

 _Hicimos una redada en un establecimiento nocturno, donde llegó una información de que allí estaban poniendo a trabajar niñas en ese lugar. Su dueño es sospechoso del delito de Explotación infantil y además, es acusado de Proxenetismo y de integrar una gran red de trata de blancas y al parecer, ese sujeto es parte de la banda que tiene su lugar aquí en Japón. Logramos capturar a casi todos las personas que se encontraban en el sitio y pusimos a salvo a las menores, que se encontraban en ropa ligera, ninguna era mayor de 16 años. Algunas tenían solo 12 y se encontraban llorando. Era típico de un hombre bastardo que solo buscaba su interés propio. Hallanamos dinero del ilícito y además material pornográfico probatorio para enviar ese tipo tras las rejas. El problema es que uno de los implicados escapó durante la redada y es al parecer el cerebro de la banda. Por eso he decidido emprender en su persecución pues la información que tenga podrá llevarnos al centro de toda la organización._

El tipo me la está poniendo difícil, no se cansa. Evade la gente y los obstáculos en la calle. Pero no puedo rendirme. ¡Tengo que conseguir atraparle como sea! Además, si consigue escapar, dará aviso a los demás y la oportunidad de desmantelar esa organización se ira al carajo, ¡No debo permitirlo!

¡Oye, detente! - grito muy agitado.

Me siento muy agotado, la respiración se me hace mas y mas agitada. Mas sigo corriendo y no dejo de seguirle el paso. El dolor en el pecho tendrá que ser para después. Ahora lo importante es capturar a este tipo. Ha dado vuelta a la derecha, se acerca a un callejón sin salida y no tendrá oportunidad de escapar. Doy la vuelta y me topo con un problema.

¡Maldicion! - rechisté.

El sujeto no está. No ha podido desaparecer así como así. El callejón es largo, pero no hay lugar donde cruzar. ¿Pero entonces cómo pudo perderme de vista? No tardo en averiguar cómo. Hay un par de edificios en esa acera. El segundo a lo largo del callejón, la puerta de entrada se encuentra abierta. Ha subido al edificio, seguro. Debo averiguarlo, es mi responsabilidad o será mi culpa si lo pierdo. No se si habrá subido, pero al acercarme a las escaleras, puedo descubrir que estaba en lo correcto. Soy atacado a disparos por el sujeto que me estaba esperando a mitad de la altura. Logro cubrirme a tiempo antes de que me tuviera a tiro. Debo desenfundar mi arma de dotación y responder. No puedo matarlo, pero tampoco pienso dejarme matar por el, aunque será difícil que alguno de los dos salga herido de esto. El sujeto subía por las escaleras, mientras echaba un vistazo, a ver si yo me asomaba para tratar de atravesarme con una bala. Solo puedo cubrirme y evitar hacer algún disparo indiscriminado que pueda herir a un civil. El sujeto no puede huir. Si las personas que están escondidas refugiándose del tiroteo avisan a la policía, solo será cuestión de minutos para rodearlo, pues la salida del edificio ya está cubierta por un policía: Por mí. ¡Y no lo dejaré escapar!

El tipo sube y sube por las escaleras hasta que escucho abrirse una puerta antes de llegar al último piso. Oigo un grito de mujer por el pasillo.

Pasó por aquí - Pensé.

Debo acercarme con cuidado. Podría emboscarme otra vez y no salir bien librado como antes. Es tensionante pero no debo perder la calma. Se que está por aquí y lo atraparé. A mi mano derecha, en la segunda puerta antes de llegar al final del pasillo, puedo ver que ésta se encuentra entreabierta.

¡Aquí está! - me dije.

El sujeto está adentro. Ahora todo se hace más complicado.

¿Está a salvo? - pregunté a la señora en el pasillo.

Ella me asiente con la cabeza.

Llame a la Policía. - le dije.

Entro con el arma por delante apuntando hacia el frente. El desorden en la habitación es notorio. El sujeto está nervioso y desesperado. Eso es bueno ya que puedo tomarlo con la cabeza caliente; sin embargo es malo a la vez, porque preciso en eso puede lastimar a una persona y eso tampoco quiero. Con mucha preocupación avanzo en el estrecho lugar, es bastante tensiónante el momento y estoy alerta ante cualquier ruido. En la pared que da al callejón hay dos ventanas y una de ellas está abierta. La corriente de brisa agita la delgada cortina que tapa la ventana. Por alguna razón esa tensa calma y el silencio que reina en el lugar es casi asfixiante. Todo esto solo logra causarme una sensación muy fuerte en mi pecho: Sospecha. Un policía siempre debe sospechar ante situaciones como éstas. No hay que fiarse de nada. A veces es arriesgado y es muy peligroso porque se puede perder la vida, mas nunca sabrás lo que sucede si no lo asumes. Así que. En lo mas tensionante del momento, me armo de valor, corro a toda prisa por la ventana y la rompo al atravesarla. El tipo estaba allí en el balcón esperando a rematarme a lo que yo me asomase por la ventana abierta. Salto sobre el y ambos caemos del balcón al suelo en el callejón. Caemos sobre un auto y el sujeto sale muy lastimado. La caída no nos mató por fortuna. Mis brazos y piernas me dolían mucho, pero yo me preocupaba más por el aspecto del otro sujeto, que antes de que sufriera un desmayo y quedara inconsciente le interrogué con furia:

¡¿Quien esta detrás de todos esto?! -

Grrrr.- el tipo gruñía aquejado del fuerte dolor.

¡¿Quien es el jefe de la red?! ¡Dame un nombre! - arengué con más fuerza.

¡Urgh! - se negaba a contestar. Hasta que le advertí una vez mas gritando mucho mas fuerte.

¡Dime un nombre ahora! - dije yo.

Grrr... M-Madara... - dijo balbuceando.

¡¿Qué?! - pregunté.

M-Madara, Madara Uchiha. - me contestó el sujeto.

¿Madara Uchiha? - le pregunté.

¡Me matará! - respondió a manera de lamento.

¡¿Qué?! - pregunté desconcertado.

L-Le fallé (Urgh...) le he fallado y de seguro me va a matar... No hay manera de salvarse de él. Mas te vale no acercartele o acabará también contigo. (Arghhh...)

Le saqué de encima del auto y lo captura llevándolo personalmente hasta la Estación de Policía para entregarlo y reportarme con la directora. Mientras esto pasaba mi mente me daba vueltas y vueltas sobre el jefe de la organización. Madara Uchiha, ¿Quién es ese tipo?


	2. ¿Todo es un sueño?

Nuevo destino.

Por Menma - kun

 **Capitulo 2: ¿Todo es un sueño?**

 _Aclaro que parte de los personajes a los que yo haga mención NO. me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Esta serie es un mundo alternativo donde están involucrados varios personajes de la serie._

Llego a la universidad a ver que trabajo nos dejará pendiente el profesor Taruho. Es muy pesadito ese profesor, pero al menos explica bien. Además, es mejor no llevarle la contraria y seguir lo que el dice, vmis notas son muy buenas y seria muy malo que empezara a irme mal solo porque no tolero a veces su forma de ser. Tampoco puedo yo sola, mas por suerte tengo a mis amigos del salón que me dan la mano con eso. Karui y Hokuto son mis mas entrañables e inseparables amigas con las que comparto todo. No es exagerar, las quiero con toda el alma y eso es por una larga amistad desde la niñez. Nunca se han separado de mi ni yo de ellas. Hemos hecho tantas cosas juntas, hasta incluso entramos a la misma universidad. Vivimos en la misma calle, así que eso facilitaba nuestra relación tan cercana. Pese a que en la preparatoria no fuimos a la misma escuela: Karui fue a la Konoha High School, Hokuto a la Suna High School y yo a la Royal British School de Tokyo, no fue ningún impedimento para estar unidas y hacer muchas cosas juntas. Cuando no estamos juntas nos lo contamos todo y no nos cansa. Simplemente es un asunto de Física: las unas no podemos vivir sin las otras. También los demás compañeros de clase son chicos muy geniales y son tan amables conmigo. A decir verdad, desde que tengo memoria, he sido la mas popular del salón. Muchos chicos y personas del entorno giraban alrededor de mí. No me las doy de ínfulas ni mucho menos me creo engreída y arrogante. En realidad soy una chica muy tímida y amable. Tenga días buenos o malos, hasta incluso dias peores, siempre me veras con una sonrisa. A nadie se la niego, pues es mi naturaleza, de mi parte estará hacer el bien y no mirar a quién. Pese a no ser tan audaz y avivata en casi todas las cosas, sha sido precisa esa mi forma de ser, la que ha hecho que hasta los que si lo son me tengan respeto y este en paz con casi todas las personas. Y si, digo casi porque se que jamás hará falta ese alguien que solo desee hacerme sentir mal por cualquier razón estúpida. La verdad no me interesa y menos quiero comentar nada sobre eso.

Gracias a las chicas tengo el taller para realizarlo la próxima semana. Acordamos reunirnos el jueves en casa de Temari para resolverlo. Y es una pesadez hacer la tarea entre semana, pero lo que pasa es que ya tenemos planes para este viernes. Rumba en la discoteca hasta el amanecer por los 20 años que llevamos de nuestra amistad. Y si, eso suena demasiado cursi, pero... ¡Aayyy, a quien le importa! Me quiero divertir con mis amigas y ya! ¡No tengo que pensar en que explicaciones tenga que darle a nadie si llegan a preguntarme! Pero (*carraspeo*), claro está, que solo a mis padres deba darle cuentas de eso. A pesar de ser mayor, les respeto y siempre dialogo con ellos comoarto algunas cosas y me reporto cuando voy a salir a algún lado. Ellos confían en mí, porque saben que no haría nada malo a escondidas de ellos. Eso es algo que aprendí a ganarme sola con los años. ¡Y de veras agradezco ser así de sumisa! Pues eso me permitió que ellos aprobaran mi primera relación: Mi novio. Menma. El mes hijo de una familia privilegiada, pero lo que me enamoró de el fue su gran corazón y la sinceridad con la que expresa sus sentimientos. Es tan único y genial. Me gusta y además es muy atractivo. Me trata muy bien y es muy amable conmigo. Y hasta se lleva bien con Karui y Hokuto y ellas lo aprueban, ¡Es increíble! La verdad es que desde antes de cumplir mis 15 años ya había empezado a recibir proposiciones de noviazgo de parte de muchos chicos. A los cuales me deden tener incluso hoy en día en mucho dolor pesar, lastima o hasta rabia quizás, de que los he tenido que mandar a volar. No he sido grosera, pero mentiría si digo que alguno me llegó a gustar, o que antes llegué a sentir algún interés por un hombre. No me había preocupado por eso antes y tampoco lo habría hecho ahora. Mi relación con mi familia, mis amigas, el estudio y mis ocupaciones llenaban toda la atención de mi vida y con eso me bastaba. Era feliz. Bueno, aun mi vida sigue siendo feliz gracias a eso, y ahora, tengo novio. ¡Por fin! Temía que si no tuviera uno pronto del que yo me enamorara de verdad pronto me tildarían de lesbiana, y esom a estas alturas, no seria bueno para mi reputación. Como dije, he rechazado a muchos chicos, y lpa los que llegué a tener algún interés, Karui y Hokuto se han encargado de quitarkes la mascara a varios que con engaños querían acercarseme para tan solo acostarse conmigo. Y a otros más también los han evitado porque descubrían que ellos, teniendo novia querían estar conmigo. Menma ha sido el único que ha logrado atravesar la "barrera impenetrable" conformada por el dúo dinámico de la chica de los moñitos con trenzas practicante de tiro con arco y la rubia de ojos verdes artista creadora de esculturas en la arena.

Ya pronto voy a mi casa. Debo hablar con mi padre. Hace días me comentó que tenia algo importante que decirme. Es una novedad. Casi todas las veces me hablaba sereno y jovial, pero esta vez como muy pocas, me habló con tanta seriedad, como si se tratara de algo de suma importancia. Dijo que era con relación a su trabajo. Me había comentado muchas veces que deseaba que trabajara en su empresa y en unos años me hiciera cargo de ella. Pero, no estoy aun segura si eso es lo que quiero hacer. Mas ahora le noto distinto y ahora que lo pienso, se ha comportado muy raro últimamente. Algo poco común de él. No entiendo muy bien lo que sucede con él, pero bueno, ya me enterarse mas tarde. Por ahora, es hora de irme a casa.

Llego a la estación y la extrañeza de la gente en el lugar no se hace esperar al verme entrar con el saco sucio y la cara de agotamiento llevando por delante y esposado a un hombre con ropa callejera golpeado y con algunos golpes, pequeñas heridas abiertas con sangre destilando de su cabeza. Al avanzar por el pasillo, sale al encuentro la nueva directora de la Policía de Tokio, Tsunade Nagasaki. ¡Mhpnn! Aun me sorprende un poco ese hecho. La ultima vez que la recuerdo ella era una sargento. Pensé que el teniente Yamato quedaría a cargo, pero bueno, las vueltas que da la vida.

Uzumaki. ¿No puedes presentarte aquí sin hacer todo un espectáculo? ¿Te la están poniendo difícil ahora? - dijo ironicamente la vieja.

Este sujeto es de la redada de hoy. Es el cerebro de la red de apoyo de la ciudad. Y ya tengo un nombre. Creo que podemos sacarle información. - dije sin salirme del tema.

Mmm... Uzumaki, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando en ese caso? ¿No crees que haberte hecho poner realizar trabajo de campo te ha hecho perder el pensar con claridad? -

¡Esta vez es en serio! Ya se quien es la cabeza de toda la organización. No me voy a detener y usted lo sabe. - le respondí.

J-Jamás darán con él.., grrr. - habló el sujeto.

Tú callate. - le dije mientras le apretaba las esposas para causarle dolor.

Esto será definitivo. Estoy seguro de que lo lograré. - dije.

*suspiro* Mmm, de acuerdo. Ven, acompaña me. Deja que a ese se encarguen los de interrogatorios. - contesto la directora.

Pasó un rato y ahora me encuentro en el salon de reuniones con la directora Tsunade y varios oficiales mas, entre ellos el sargento Deidara Doton, del departamento de asuntos internos. Es alguien importante para el departamento pero también un arrogante estupido. Nos encontramos sentados alrededor de la mesa mientras la vieja Tsunade comienza a explicarnos de lo que se trata nuestro objetivo.

Con la redada que realizamos hoy descubrimos nuestras sospechas sobre esta nueva organización dedicada al Proxenetismo Infantil. La misión fue un exito. Capturamos y desmantelamos esta red de delincuencia. Sin embargo, tras este golpe no solo cerramos este caso, sino que además abrimos uno nuevo que involucra una de las mayores y mas peligrosas redes de Trata de Personas mas grande que hasta ahora hayamos conocido en los 5 continentes.

Esto es algo sin precedentes que jamás hayamos enfrentado. Suena fácil con todos los esfuerzos que a nivel internacional se hacen para acabarlo, pero lo cierto es que es mas difícil de combatir de lo que se imagina, empezando por quienes son víctimas de esta red. Uzumaki. ¿Que averiguaste con el sujeto que trató de escapar? - me pregunta.

Solo me dio un nombre, pero dijo que se trata de quien realmente está detrás de todo. Madara Uchiha. - dije.

¿Uchiha dices? - intervino Deidara.

Le puse una cara seria al tipo.

Madara Uchiha es un sujeto que no se deja mostrar tan fácilmente. Hace años que desapareció del rastro del FBI y la CIA. Prácticamente es una leyenda... - le interrumpo.

Pues es la persona que esta liderando toda la organización y ahora se está estableciendo aquí en Japón. - contesté con animo de molestarle.

Deidara me hace un gesto de disgusto al escucharme.

No es tan solo en Japón. - todos nos volteamos a ver a la directora - Esta red ha llegado a los principales países de cada rincón del mundo. Por mucho se dijo que era una leyenda del crimen organizado. Pero la verdad es que solo una persona como el podría estar al mando de tan macro actividad. Sargento Doton. -

Madara Uchiha. Nació el 24 de Diciembre de 1955. El mayor de 4 hijos de Tajima Uchiha. Su padre peleó en la segunda guerra mundial. Se alistó al ejercito tan pronto dejó la escuela. Lo suyo siempre fue entrar en combate. Entrenado en combate, manejo de armas, asalto, planeación, reconocimiento, estrategia y tácticas militares de guerra. Fue condecorado, el mejor de la base, dirigió su propio pelotón alcanzó el rango de Sargento del ejército. Fue un gran militar de su época. Hasta el día en que el al mando de un grupo elite para buscar información sobre una nueva arma de destrucción masiva que estaban desarrollando en Siberia en conjunto con científicos soviéticos y de Medio Oriente. Extrañamente todos los hombres a cargo de Madara Uchiha resultaron muertos junto con el y la información que supuestamente se hallaba allí. No se pudo confirmar la veracidad de las fuentes que daban con esa información, pero lo que si se supo es que Uchiha Madara desapareció ese mismo día, pues su cuerpo no fue encontrado. Además que se hallaron indicios de enfrentamiento. El caso quedó cerrado como un ataque de guerrillas mercenarias, mas se abrió una investigación en su contra y además una búsqueda de su paradero, el cual no tuvo éxito. Desde entonces se han tenido informaciones extra oficiales de sus avistamientos en distintas ciudades de Europa y África en actividades ilegales. Se ha hablado y afirmado su participación en numerosas actividades y adjudicado al cargo de delitos y redes del crimen organizado sin que nadie haya podido corroborar ninguna de ellas. Antes del siglo XXI Madara Uchiha desapareció del rastro que le venian siguiendo y no se habia vuelto a saber nada de él. Asumimos que se ha de haber cambiado su nombre y aspecto para burlar las autoridades. La ultima vez que fué visto esta datado en Octubre del 2011 en Londres. Varios gobiernos han tratado de infiltrar agentes tras su búsqueda pero todos han resultado muertos. Por el gobierno de Japón se han enviado tres agentes del servicio secreto. Todos han sido asesinados. Llevamos tres años tras la pista de este tipo sin tener ningún resultado.- culmina de hablar Deidara.

Naruto Uzumaki fué escogido para reforzar el equipo de investigación que está a cargo de esta misión hace 6 meses y tampoco ha tenido mucho éxito. Esto nos ha costado muchos recursos, además de material de trabajo y la vida de varios oficiales. Si no tengo algo concreto para este viernes cerraré el caso y archivare todo lo referente a Uchiha Madara.- sentencia la señora Tsunade.

¡Dejeme que yo lo haga! - contesté.

¿Tu iras acaso a infiltrarte hasta la red de Madara? ¿No acabas de oír el reporte oficial Uzumaki? - me pregunta Deidara.

¡Si lo oí! Y por eso es que quiero intentarlo. Deseo traer la información y las pruebas suficientes para ir por él y llevarlo tras las rejas. - respondí mirando a la directora.

No estoy segura Uzumaki. Es muy peligroso. Ya hemos perdido tres de nuestros mejores hombres. Uno de ellos fue recomendado por ti y también murió. - dijo Tsunade, sin evitar que el sentimiento de culpa me asaltara.

Entiendo - dije a manera de lamento -, por eso esta vez quiero ir yo. Yo arreglaré esto y cumpliré la misión. Déjeme ir a hacerlo. - le pedí a la vieja.

Mmm, de acuerdo Uzumaki, irás en la misión. Pero te recuerdo que tienes cinco días para traerme algo contundente o voy a cerrar este caso.

¡Entendido dattebaio! - respondí.

El sargento Doton Deidara te ayudará con la información referente a lo que necesites sobre contactos y ubicaciones que te lleven a alguna pista sobre la Red. '-dijo la directora, sin tampoco evitar que mirara con malestar tener que trabajar junto con el imbécil de Deidara, que tampoco pareció hacerle ninguna gracia escuchar las ordenes de la vieja Tsunade.

Aun así no me pienso rendir. Juro que conseguiré resolver este caso y si es posible, atrapar a este tal Madara, sea quien sea, lo detendré.

He llegado a casa. Parece que no hay nadie, pero antes de que pidiera decir algo, escuché la voz de mi padre desde arriba.

Shion, ¿eres tú? -

¿Papá? - pregunté.

Estoy arriba. Ven, sube. -

Está bien. -

Subo por las escaleras y llego a suhabitación. Mi padre está sentado en una esquina de la cama y me observa al entrar, la puerta estaba abierta y solo tuve que seguir y sentarme a su lado. Esto ya estuvo. Si antes no estaba inquieta por la actitud sospechosa de mi padre, pues ahora si lo estoy, estoy preocupada. ¿No le habrá pasado nada a mi mamá o si? No se veía que estuviera llorando, así que no puede ser eso. ¿Pero entonces qué? ¡No entiendo nada! Antes de que mas cosas me empiecen a dar vueltas en la cabeza, me decido a preguntar.

Dime papi, ¿Que quieres contarme? - digo fingiendo tranquilidad.

Tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante y que nunca se lo he contado a nadie. Esto es algo serio, algo que ni siquiera tu madre lo sabe. - respondió.

Su cara era como de piedra, mas no por rabia sino como por lamento, pena y venguenza. Se le notaba que le pesaba mucho estar ahí. En definitiva algo estaba sucediendo y no pareciera que fuera nada bueno. ¿Papá ha ocultado algo muy importante a mi mamá desde hace muchos años y no había dicho nada hasta ahora? ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué ahora? Algo tuvo que haberlo obligado a llevar a hacerlo, o de lo contrario no me hablaría.

Dime que sucede. Te escucho. - lo miré a los ojos con cara de profunda preocupación. Era evidente que no podía ocultar.

Shion, hija, hay cosas de mi vida pasada que a nadie se las he dicho. Si antes jamás las dije fué porque no venían al caso, era agua pasada y no tenía que volverla a traer ahora que llegaron ustedes. Y en estos años todo estaba en calma, era paz y tranquilidad, viviendo junto a la mujer que amo, a tu madre, y a ti, mi mayor tesoro, mi hija. Por mucho he sido un buen esposo y un padre para ti. Y me he dedicado a ser el mejor ejemplo para que tengas una vida intachable y siempre pudieras sentirte orgullosa de lo que eres. Y me alegro mucho que hasta ahora eso se haya mantenido así. - me dijo melancólicamente.

Papá, ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas? ¿Que está ocurriendo? ¡Dime qué sucede! - le dije con viva preocupación. Por alguna razón no me gustaba el modo con el que me estaba contando todo, y eso comenzó a asustarme.

Bien, creo que es la hora. Ha llegado el momento de decirte toda la verdad. - me dijo papá.

¿La verdad? ¿Que verdad? ¿De que hablas? -

Papá se toma un hondo respiro, y luego de exhalar, empieza a relatar:

Hija, debes saber, que antes de conocer a tu madre, mucho antes de ser tu padre, yo fui un hombre que vivía en el crimen. Durante 10 años, trabajé en una organización que se dedicaba a vender y comprar a personas de todas partes del mundo. Durante 10 años, estuve al lado de gente mala y aterradora, que su único interés era comerciar con seres humanos como si fueran mercancías a cambio de dinero. Era lo que importaba, el dinero. El dinero que producía esa actividad mantenía a la organización, y a cambio, nos daba inmunidad a sus integrantes y nos daba un lugar de respeto entre el grupo. Yo era el encargado del dinero, de manejar las finanzas de la organización. Hacia que todo cuadrara y que no faltase nada. Al principio no fué fácil. Necesitaba el dinero, y era un joven que no la tuvo fácil, pero no por falta de consejos. Debes saber hija, que cuando joven fui rebelde, un rebelde que no sabia nada de la vida. No era una mala persona, jamás le hice daño a nadie, pero era ingenuo y muy confiado. Entre a una banda, al principio mi trabajo era hacer mandados y cumplir ordenes sencillas. Era como un peón razo, después subí y me dieron tareas de cobrar dinero junto a un compañero. Yo manejaba el vehículo y solo esperaba a que el regresara con una bolsa llena de dinero. No imaginaba qué pasaba hasta entonces, luego que un día escuché unos disparos tras la puerta de un local. Vi a mi compañero salir corriendo del lugar, con una bolsa de dinero y las manos llenas de sangre, diciéndome a gritos que apretara el acelerador. Desde ese momento supe la dimensión de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba trabajando en cosas delictivas muy serias. Mas por temor nunca me atreví a salir. En la organización mataban a aquellos que dejaban el trabajo y amedrentaban a quienes se atrevieran a pensar dejarla. Para mi no fué difícil cumplir con esa advertencia, ya que no tenía compromisos con nadie en la sociedad, me había alejado de mi familia y no tenían nada con qué amenazarme.

Al contrario, me quede trabajando en la organización, y reprimiendo todo aquello que me hacia sentir esas acciones, cumplía sin rechistar todas las ordenes que me daban en mi trabajo. Y de ese modo pude ser respetado dentro del grupo y logré ganarme la confianza del jefe de la banda. A pesar de no haber disparado nunca un arma, la diligencia con que cumplía todo lo que se me ordenaba me elevó de cargo y fui asignado a las finanzas de la organización. Al anterior que estaba antes de mi lo habían asesinado el día anterior por intentar robar a la banda y delatar al jefe y a toda la organización. A cualquiera que llega a ese puesto le amenazan con quitarle la vida si llega a fallar, pero en mi caso no hubo necesidad de advertencia alguna. El cadáver del hombre que habían matado seguía allí, y solo se dignaron a quitarlo de mi nuevo puesto para que me pusiera a trabajar. Así fué como comprendí el mensaje. Mi trabajo fué diligente y jamás di motivos para que sospecharan de mi. Poco a poco el jefe se sentía bien con mí trabajo y llegué una vez a ser elogiado delante de sus hombres, lo cual terminaría siendo un gran problema, ya que algunos de su banda no les hizo gracia y acabarían por guardarme odio. Mas el jefe poco caso le daba a esa situación y seguía haciéndome reconocimiento a mi labor, hacia que le acompañara a todas sus reuniones y fiestas. Era una cosa del otro mundo. Algo que no lo puedes llegar a imaginar. Varias veces, dos de sus hombres de confianza intentaron inculparme falsamente de mis actividades. Al no tener pruebas de ello, optaron por amedrentarme. Varias veces les vi malas intenciones conmigo y yo estaba a punto de perder la poca rectitud que me quedaba y tocar por primera vez el verdadero mal camino. Pero no lo hice y menos que para esa época ya tenía 30 años. Jamás voy a olvidar ese día. Era en una tarde de Abril. Aun recuerdo la brisa que soplaba en aquel parque. Fué la primera vez que vi a tu madre. Y yo me había enamorado de ella.

De inmediato pensé en todas posibilidades, sabía que nunca saldría vivo si abandonaba todo de la noche a la mañana y que no comprenderían razones si les dijera el por qué. Sabía que tampoco ella se sentiría feliz compartiendo una relación con un hombre al lado del crimen. Esa no era la vida que ella quisiera, por mucho que pudiera conquistarla y que se enamorara de mí. Sin contar el hecho que yo la pondría en peligro por culpa de aquellos tipos que no me dejaban en paz. Así que tomé una decisión: Decidí renunciar a la organización, dejando todo lo que había conseguido durante los años que estuve con ellos y dejando mi puesto a disposición del jefe de la banda, al igual que mi vida. Había planeado con detalle y varias veces todo lo que le diría a mi jefe días antes. Y lo hice un día luego de un golpe hecho por la banda, en el que estaban reunidos todos sus hombres de confianza. El jefe se sorprendió y me indagó por mis razones. Mis enemigos no perdieron paso para atacarme con sospechas, peor solo fué hasta que en privado le confesé, que estaba enamorado de una mujer y me había resuelto a hacer una vida junto a ella, en la que no era posible llevar una doble vida. Al principio no lo tomó de buena gana y su ira era visible. Sin embargo, el tiempo sirviendo a su organización y la confianza ganada por ello me dieron la absolución. No mentía en ninguna cosa referente a mi trabajo, así que apostó a que no estaba mintiendo esta vez como en las demás veces, sobre no delatar ninguna de las actividades que se hacían dentro de la banda. Eso me salvó y el jefe me despidió, por primera vez, un hombre de su organización se iba sin más de sus filas, dando orden de que ninguno me tocase o fuera tras de mi. Y todos cumplieron con su mandato, todos excepto aquellos dos tipos de su organización. Habían resuelto asesinarme definitivamente y planearon mi muerte apenas supieron que me salía de la banda. De algún modo, sus amenazas llegaron a oídos del jefe, y en respuesta, el jefe ideó una contra respuesta a sus planes.

Antes de marcharme me ordenó una ultima labor, en conjunto con aquel par. Debíamos ir a cobrar un dinero en una bodega. Era extraño, no entendimos por qué nos daba una misión facil, sin contratiempos ni nada, y menos por qué nos había puesto juntos. Hasta que llegó esa llamada. Era el jefe. Dijo que me quedara en la bodega por si venían quienes la estaban cuidando y me pedía que a los dos tipos los enviara a una dirección, y que fueran con el dinero y lo llevaran allá y que luego regresaran por mí. Así fué. Ellos subieron a la van y se encaminaron allá. Dos minutos después, recibí otra llamada del jefe, ordenándome regresar. No entendí nada de lo que me pedía. Solo hasta que regresé a su oficina fué que me enteré. El jefe los había asesinado, los emboscó con un buen numero de hombres a varios kilómetros de donde estábamos antes. Me dijo que antes de morir, les mandó a decir, que yo había planeado sus muertes y que era por traición a la banda, que el dinero que llevaban se lo habían robado al jefe y estaban escondiendo el botín. Así fué como me salí. Me había salvado de una muerte segura a cambio de la de ellos. Y hoy aún dentro de la banda se habla de como eliminé a los traidores del jefe, yo, el encargado de las finanzas. El jefe me dejo el dinero que había ganado justamente en mis años dentro de la banda y un dinero extra por la confianza que gané con ello.

Pero ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, ese pasado a vuelto a acecharme. Ahora hay un nuevo jefe en la organización. Un hombre malvado y mas cruel que el anterior. Ha ordenado eliminar todo cabo suelto que lo pueda vincular a él con sus ilícitos. Y yo estoy en esa lista. Temo ahora que ustedes estén en peligro también. No se que piensa hacer con nosotros, pero lo cierto es que no permitiré que llegue a ponerte un solo dedo encima. Hija mía, ahora que sabes toda la verdad no te reprocharé si me llegas a odiar por esto, que opines lo peor de mi y que jamas vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. No me ofenderé si piensas que soy un desgraciado por haberte ocultado todo esto durante estos años, ya que no pienso sacerte de ese error, pues la verdad, lo era, o tal vez, aun sigo siendolo.

Mi senblante todo se horrorizó ante su relato. Y acabado este estalle en gritos contra él. No me podía creer nada de lo que me ha contado. ¡No! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Mi padre un criminal? ¿Ahora estamos en peligro? No se que me pasó en ese momento, pero algo sentí dentro de mi, una voz que le decía a mi cabeza, que todo mi mundo tal y cual como lo conozco, se había empezado a derrumbar.

Intentando contenerme un poco, le pregunto con mas calma sobre ese hecho.

¿Que haremos, papá? ¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? -

Deben ponerse a salvo, hasta que todo se resuelva con este tipo. Voy a persuadirlo para que no tengan problemas. - dijo mi padre.

Papá, ¿Y quién está ahora tras de todo esto? ¿Quién es ese tipo?-

No se quienes es. Tan solo es un nombre. Madara Uchiha,


	3. Correr

Nuevo destino.

Por Menma - kun

 **Capitulo 3: ¡Correr!**

 _Aclaro que gran parte de los personajes a los que yo haga mención me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Esta serie es un mundo alternativo donde están involucrados varios personajes de la serie._

Bien, lo primero que debes saber sobre Uchiha Madara, es que este hombre es un intocable. Jamás puedes acercarte a él así nada más. - Comenzaba Deidara a relatarme los pormenores de mi objetivo - Posee gente de confianza que son los que se encargan de manejar sus negocios. El principal de ellos, la droga; Lo segundo es que Madara jamás deja que nadie pueda verlo si el mismo no lo permite. En base a eso, la única forma de que te infiltres en su organización, es que él quiera que estés allí. Hay varias formas de entrar a su red de crimen, pero tú, ingresaras por la vía del negocio de las drogas.

-¿Y qué pasa con las otras? - Le pregunté ásperamente.

-Pues para ser honestos, las demás son vías que requieren mucha discreción, disciplina, inteligencia y mucha cautela. Cosas que tu no manejas por supuesto y que pueden llevar al fracaso de esta misión.

-Deidara, ¿Acaso quieres una paliza en este lugar? ¿Cuál es tu problema? - pregunté enojado.

-¡Mi problema es ver que un estúpido como tú, que no pueda refrenar sus impulsos sin que antes le metan una bala en la cabeza! Los que han muerto cometieron errores leves que les costaron la vida. Tu no durarías ni cinco minutos actuando de esa manera.

(Me reprimió la mira que llevo por un segundo analizando lo que sucedió con la chica que envíe en la última misión)

-Ella estuvo cerca de lograrlo. Y lo único que la motivó a hacerlo fuiste tú, Naruto. Deberías pensar en eso antes de perder el control. - dijo Deidara.

-Jamás dejo de pensar en ella. Aún me cuesta dormir en las noches recordando cuando recibí la noticia. Fue una locura. No puedo creer que eso le haya sucedido.

-Sí. Ryuzetsu hubiera hecho eso y hasta más si tú se lo hubieras pedido.- vuelve a decir él.

-No es como si yo quisiera que ella haga cualquier cosa para complacerme.- repliqué.

-Pero así fue. Quieras aceptarlo o no, de alguna manera, eres el responsable de lo que le ha ocurrido. Lo más impresionante de todo, es que aun sabiendo los riesgos aceptó tomar esa misión. ¡Y lo hizo solo porque te amaba, Naruto! Y si aun estuviera con vida, lo hubiera hecho otra vez...

Ya no pude contenerme más contra él y cegado por la rabia y la impotencia, corrí hacía Deidara, lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y lo levanté contra la pared. Muy enojado le dije:

-¿¡Y qué es lo que pretendes con esto, eh!? ¿¡Deseas que me muera de la culpa por no haber impedido en algo lo que ocurrió!? ¿¡Quieres que diga "Lo siento" por todo lo que pasó, eh!?

-No. - Respondió zafándose de mí agarre y arreglándose el cuello - solo pretendo que pienses en lo que has perdido hasta ahora para que tú estés aquí. No hagas alguna otra cosa que haga que sigamos perdiendo más personas preciadas para nosotros.

Y dicho eso, Deidara se marchó, dejando sobre el escritorio todos los archivos de la investigación que se le han hecho a Madara Uchiha. Los cuales empecé a leer y a analizar.

Noté que en cada cargamento de droga que Madara lograba llevar al extranjero, usaba transportadores distintos. Jamás eran los mismos, deduciéndolo por el número de muertos que encontraban en el camino y las capturas hechas en el lugar. Primero se transportaba por mar, hasta un puerto clandestino en territorio ruso, y de allí eran pasados por tierra hasta el estrecho de Bering para llegar hasta Alaska en otros medios. El punto crítico era transportar la droga una vez toquen Rusia. Los controles son mucho más fuertes. Madara precisaba de gente tenaz y valiente, que no le teman al peligro y sobre todo, que sepan conducir perfectamente. Ahí descubrí como entrar en su organización. Pero mientras pensaba en esto, las palabras del imbécil de Deidara hicieron eco en mi cabeza. Y de un momento a otro, empecé a recordar a aquellos que murieron y que importaron en mi vida. Veía en mi mente las imágenes de mi padrino, Hizuji, rondar por mi cabeza, y con él, sus recuerdos; no pude evitar recordar de nuevo a Ryuzetsu.

Mi historia con ella es diferente de lo que otros piensan. Solo recuerdo por ahora lo muy emocionado que estaba con ella cuando empezó a destacar en la Policía. La alegría que me daba por sus logros; y cuando la pusieron como mi compañera, me esforcé bastante con tal que ella aprendiera y estuviera apta para una misión de importancia. No puedo describir la alegría que me dio cuando lo logró. La habían aceptado en la Unidad de Operaciones Encubiertas, con tan solo 25 años y recién salida de la Academia. Se había convertido en la más joven en llegar a ese puesto. Pero, no imaginaba que en su interior, estaba creciendo algo más allá de una admiración. No tenia idea la verdad. Lo que para mí era compañerismo y una relación profesional muy agradable, para ella, era el principio de un gran amor. No supe reaccionar cuando me lo confesó. Fue el día antes de partir a esa misión, sin saber que seria la última.

Y cuando creí que no se podría poner más apretada la situación, el recuerdo de Hinata llegó en ese momento para decirme, que por ella, aún quedaba el bello recuerdo de ese gran amor que no se dió. Ryuzetsu lo notó y no pude escapar a darle una explicación. Por miedo a repetir el pasado traté de dejar las cosas en claro para ella, pero acabé arruinándolo todo. Ryuzetsu se fue enojada y muy dolida conmigo, yéndo a infiltrarse en la organización de Uchiha Madara como corredora. Nunca quise que eso pasara. No puedes controlar que alguien llegue a tu vida y menos que esta decida quedarse. Eso le pasó a Ryuzetsu. No imaginé que todo lo que aprendió fue solo para estar tiempo conmigo. Todo porque me quería. Lamento no haber correspondido a sus sentimientos. Pero eso es algo que yo no hubiera podido hacer en ese momento.

Pensando en Hinata, justo como ahora, me llevó a la conclusión de que quedarme en el pasado puede hacerme perder lo que hoy me queda en el presente, y dejarme al final solo en el futuro. Tenía que parar con esto. Debía dejarlo y encontrar un nuevo rumbo. Un Nuevo Destino.

Veía a mi padre, con mucha prisa haciendo un par de maletas sobre la cama de mi habitación. Se le notaba desesperado. Estaba convencida, por mucho que esta situación le pusiese nervioso, no podría estar más asustado de lo que yo lo estaba en ese momento. Es que solo pensar que en menos de 24 horas, mi vida se había convertido en una pesadilla, no me daba ningún aire de calma y tranquilidad. Fácilmente podría culpar a mi padre por todo aquello, sin embargo ¿De qué sirve esto ahora? Lo que más deseaba era estar con mamá y que este sueño se acabara pronto y volver a mi vida como la tenía antes. Pero lejos de que eso ocurriese, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Iremos a casa de tus tíos en Canadá. Estarás a salvo allá. Tengo algunos amigos que nos pueden ayudar. Llamaré a tu madre y le avisaré que...

-¿Papá? - Interrumpo consternada.

-...

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? - pregunté.

-Hija, todo va a estar bien. Te lo juro. No vas a tener problemas. Mi amor estarás bien...

-¡No, no voy a estar bien! ¿Que no ves el lío en el que nos has metido? No puedes prometer que todo va a estar bien cuando la realidad es que todo está de cabeza. ¿Por qué papá? ¿Me entiendes? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

-Shion, tienes razón. Lo lamento. No he debido meterte en este lío. Es mi culpa que ahora te sientas así. Y soy un egoísta al tener que llevarte a pasar por todo esto. Esta es la prueba de que no soy el padre perfecto.

-No puedo entenderte. - le dije.

He fallado, Shion. Te he fallado como padre. Le he fallado a tu madre como esposo. Y ahora me arrepiento de todos mis errores. Sin embargo eso no ha sido suficiente. Mis pecados del pasado me han seguido hasta aquí y ahora te han involucrado a ti y a tu madre. Mas eso es algo que no voy a permitir.

Empezaba a llorar en ese momento. Papá seguía diciendo.

Me encargaré de que nadie les haga daño. Yo voy a solucionar todo este problema en el que les he metido. Sé que en fondo, en alguna parte de ti, debes estar decepcionada de mi, y lo entiendo. Solo espero que cuando todo esto acabe, puedas perdonarme algún día, Shion. - dijo mi padre mirándome a los ojos.

-Papá, tengo miedo.

-Lo sé hija, lo sé. Ven.

Me atrajo hasta él y me da un fuerte abrazo, tratando de consolarme. Intenté corresponderle; y aunque le abracé igual, no me hizo sentir segura. Mi presentimiento se hacía cada vez más grande y el temor de que algo malo estaba cerca de suceder, me abrumó del todo.

Salimos de la casa en el coche de papá. Al salir de la ciudad, paramos en un terreno a un lado de la carretera. Había una casa blanca y pequeña. Un sujeto salió por la puerta vestido de camionero. Papá se bajó del auto, sacó las maletas y me pidió que me bajara también del auto. Lo hice así. Y luego de una corta conversación, el sujeto con el que papá hablaba salió caminando a un parqueadero a cielo abierto que estaba a unos metros de la casa. Papá me dijo que lo siguiera y lo seguí. Allí paramos frente a una camioneta y el sujeto le entregó unas llaves a mi padre. Él las tomó y abrió la puerta trasera metiendo las maletas dentro. Vi también que papá recibía un sobre de aquel sujeto que él solo se guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Entonces subimos a la camioneta y papá encendió el motor, dejando atrás su auto y yéndonos rumbo a Canadá.

Zzz ...

Zzz ...

Zzz ...

Zzz ...

-¡Hija!

Zzz ...

Zzz ...

-¡Hija, despierta!

Zzz... Mmm... -

-¡Shion, despierta!

-¿Ahh? ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Vamos levántate! ¡Tenemos que bajar del coche ahora! ¡Agacha la cabeza, vamos! ¡Por aquí!- gritó papá muy desesperado.

Asustada y sin saber que pasaba, bajo la cabeza y salgo de la camioneta por la puerta del conductor.

-¡Ven, ahora corre!

Sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el miedo, entramos en el bosque y comenzamos a correr. Intentando comprender la situación, le pregunto a mi papá:

-¡¿Papá, qué sucede?!

Pero mi papá no me daba una respuesta, sino que seguíamos corriendo más y más adentro del bosque. Busqué el rostro de mi padre y vi que su cara estaba pálida. Nunca antes vi a mi padre tener tanto miedo.

-¡Tememos que seguir corriendo! ¡Vamos!

-¡Dime que está sucediendo, papá! - le dije muy angustiada.

-¡Son ellos!

¡¿Ellos?! - dije.

-¡Son la gente de Madara! ¡Corre!

Apenas y si me espantó la respuesta de mi papá, cuando algo más me puso los nervios de punta. Escuché pisadas acercarse rápido hacia nosotros, haciendo crujir las hojas secas caídas al suelo y el sonido de las ramas pequeñas partirse con cada paso.

-¡Deprisa, Shion!

Ya agitada, acelero el paso y corro mas a prisa mientras escuchábamos de cerca las pisadas de aquellos que se acercaban más velozmente.

Papá alza la vista y ve una cueva adentro de un árbol junto a un arbusto. Entonces él me sujeta de la mano y me lleva hasta allá.

-Escúchame Shion. Pase lo que pase ¡No vayas a salir de aquí hasta que yo te lo diga! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Quédate aquí!

-¡Papá! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿Que vas a hacer?! - pregunté.

-¡Silencio! No hagas ruido. Ya te dije. No salgas hasta que te aviso. Por favor.

-¡Papá, Espera...! - Y entonces se va dejándome en el escondite del árbol.

Y justo cuando quería salir a ir tras él, los pasos de quienes nos estaban siguiendo llegaron hasta allí. Y no tuve otro remedio que ocultarme como papá me había dicho.

Miré por entre el arbusto junto al árbol, y vi a unos hombres vestidos de negro, de camisa, pantalón, botas... ¡Y armas! Me asusté mucho al ver esto. Solo pude tapar mi boca para no hacer ruido. Mas no fue suficiente para que esos sujetos no dejaran de buscar en el lugar.

-No deben haber ido lejos - ?

-Búsquenlos. Están escondidos por aquí. - ?

Mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho. Jamás había estado tan asustada.

*¡Oh, no! ¡Viene hacia acá!*

Un sujeto venia directo hacia el árbol y con un arma en la mano. Eso era todo. ¡Estoy atrapada!

-¡Mpfm ...!

Entonces de pronto escudo un ruido de entre unos arbustos y un grito que me pone alerta de inmediato.

-¡Shion! ¡Corre! -

Papá gritó muy fuerte mientras se lanzó a forcejear con uno de ellos y yo, sin saber más que hacer, solo cerré mis ojos, salí de la cueva, y corrí como si fuera lo último que haría en mi vida. Inevitablemente empecé a llorar del miedo. Todo esto ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo es que esto está pasando? No puedo seguir siendo perturbada por mis pensamientos cuando tropiezo con una piedra y caigo al suelo. Y allí tirada, mi piel es electrizada por el sonido de un disparo que retumba en el aire.

Mientras corría oía como disparaban aquellos hombres

Mis ojos se abren espantados por el disparo que acabo de oír, mi cuerpo se paraliza por un momento de pensar de donde vino, y las lágrimas que empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas de imaginar quien pudo haberlo recibido.

No. No puede ser. No es posible. No... No es verdad... ¡No puede ser verdad! -

-Deprisa. Se está escapando. - ? Gritó uno de los tipos.

Y como a una máquina a la que acaban de darle una descarga de energía, mi cuerpo reacciona y de una salto me pongo de pie. Y empiezo a correr. No creo, ¡No lo creo! Mi papá... Mi papá no puede estar... ¡El no puede estar muerto! ¡No!

De pronto escucho disparos.

-¡Ahhh! - grité asustada.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Tras ella! - ?

Ahora no había marcha atrás. Me estaban siguiendo y peor aún, me estaban disparando. ¡No voy a detenerme por nada del mundo! ¡No dejaré que me atrapen!

-¡Ahhh! - un grito que salió de mi al tiempo de una frenada en seco junto a una roca, hizo que me percatara del precipicio al que iba directo de frente. Y cuando salí del susto para pensar hacia dónde ir, me veo rodeada de esos tipos que de una vez me acorralaron, dejándome sin salida. Entre la espada y la pared; entre gente peligrosa y un precipicio. ¡Ya no tenía salida!

¿A dónde vas, princesa? Ya no tienes a donde huir. - ?

-Jajajajaja. ? - rieron todos a la vez.

-Con gran susto en mi cuerpo, retrocedo mientras ellos se están acercando, y un piedra se desprende del borde.

-Las rocas no amortiguaran tu caída si te lanzas, niña. Piénsalo bien y hagamos esto rápido, ¿Quieres? - ?

¿Es en serio? ¿Hasta aquí llega todo? ¿Este es mi fin? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¡No puede ser! ¡No!...

-¡Nooooooo!


	4. En marcha

Nuevo Destino

By Menma - kun

 **Capitulo 4: En marcha.**

 _Aclaro que gran parte de los personajes a los que yo haga mención NO me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Esta serie es un mundo alternativo donde están involucrados varios personajes de la serie._

Me encuentro en la sala de conferencias nuevamente luego de haber leído todo el expediente de Uchiha Madara. TenTen Kazekaya, una de las investigadoras de la jefatura estaba presente. Está al mando de todos los decomisos que hacia la Policia. Lógicamente estaba la vieja Tsunade, el viejo Yamato, que ahora es capitán, el segundo al mando de la jefatura en Tokyo y el para nada agradable inspector Deidara Doton, presentes. Luego de reportar mi análisis de sus últimos movimientos, y tras un rato de debate llegamos a un termino en el procedimiento a seguir.

-Estamos de acuerdo todos en que si hay una oportunidad para infiltrar a un agente en su organización, debe ser en esa carrera. - dijo la directora Tsunade.

-Madara enviará a dos de sus lugartenientes para coordinar el evento: Kabuto Miyamoto. Conoció a Madara en los 90's. Se metió muy joven en el mundo del crimen. Asesinó a su padre cuando tenía 10 años. Desde entonces huye de la ley. Llegó de ilegal a México y allí empezó con el microtrafico; siguió con la extorsión y pronto tocó el asesinato. Contactó con Madara por medio del transporte de drogas hasta la frontera y este lo llevó de vuelta a Tokyo. Desde entonces trabaja para él. - detalló el capitán Yamato.

-La otra persona es Rin Nohara. Es el enlace de Uchiha Madara con todos sus contactos. Si él quiere contactar con alguien, ella es quien le prepara sus encuentros. No sabemos mucho sobre ella salvo que sus padres eran originarios de Francia. Su madre fue reportera en medio oriente. Su padre un activista político de París. Tenía algunos amigos expertos en sistemas y programación que tenían gran cantidad de contactos con personas muy importantes en Europa, Norte de Africa, Oriente Medio, Sur de Asia y Rusia. Sospechaban que él tuviera algo que ver con eso pero las autoridades jamás lograron comprobarle nada. Los padres de Rin Murieron en un accidente de tránsito y se crió en un orfanato en Marsella. Cuando se hizo mayor de edad se fue a la ciudad de San Petesburgo en Rusia y de allí no se supo más de su paradero. Apareció cinco años después por labores de inteligencia de la Interpol a unos movimientos de tráfico de armas en Afganistán. Descubrimos que Madara la contactó un año después de salir de Francia y desde entonces trabaja para él. No sabemos qué tipo de relación tenía Nohara con Uchiha. Jamás supieron de persona alguna que tuviera contacto con ella. Nadie la visitó en su temporada en aquel orfanato- Menciona la agente TenTen.

La manera más elaborada de llegar con ella es entrando a una carrera clandestina. Uchiha Madara realiza eventos de carreras en la ciudad para encontrar a nuevos corredores como parte de sus actividades ilícitas. Cabe anotar que ya se hizo esto una vez y nuestra agente encubierta Ryuzetsu Dairenji, fue quien estuvo más cerca de llegar al fondo de esta investigación. Por desgracia fue descubierta y murió. Lo que deja en evidencia el riesgo que representa entrar con un antecedente policial.

*Que maldito es Deidara a mencionar ese asunto de nuevo. No puedo evitar sentirme frustrado por eso*.

Es por eso que esta vez te mancharemos, Naruto. Entrarás en esa carrera con antecedentes falsos por varios delitos para hacer más creíble tu accionar al colarte entre sus filas. Serás un criminal entre gente temeraria y peligrosa. Así nos aseguraremos de que no te maten mientras estas dentro. Y puesto que tienes la mejor afinidad con los motores estarás al frente de la investigación. - dijo la vieja Tsunade.

De algún modo, el elogio por mi alocado desenfreno al estar tras un volante me animó un poco.

-Agente Uzumaki, como encargada de los decomisos, tengo la lista de todos los autos confiscados de Japón. Hay muchos autos de alto valor y muy lujosos. Pero creo que estoy segura cuales son los que usted va a elegir. - acentuó la agente TenTen.

-Ni que lo diga. - respondí fascinado. Me sentí como un niño en una dulcería al ver la gama de autos decomisados que podía usar. Y la libertad de escoger... ¡Dios! Esto es fantástico.

-¡Ahhh! Aquí están. -dije mientras buscaba en la computadora - Si. De esto estoy hablando. -

-¿Ya eligió, agente Uzumaki? - me pregunta TenTen.

-Sí. Quiero el Lancer Evolution, el C63 AMG Coupé y el BMW M6 Coupé. - dije a la agente TenTen.

-Naruto. - Me llama la directora y Volteo a mirarla - Espero que esta vez sepas lo que haces.

-Sí. También yo.- eso último lo dije en un susurro.

Lo mucho que podía hacer para esconder mis verdaderas emociones era actuar con naturalidad. Algo muy sencillo; aunque en realidad todos en la jefatura de Policía sabían muy bien el carácter del agente Uzumaki Naruto, el hijo del recordado Uzumaki Minato. Aun hoy en día recibo respetos de los más antiguos en el servicio. Y sabían por supuesto quien era yo; lo que nadie sabe en realidad es sobre el fortuito encuentro que tuve con el hermano mayor de Ryuzetsu: Dairenji Obito. Pero para explicar eso, tendría que irme unas horas antes de entrar a la reunión con la directora esta mañana. Olvidé mencionar que el agente Deidara estuvo presente esta mañana con una venda en la nariz producto de un puñetazo que yo le ocasioné. ¿El motivo? Bueno, para comenzar con ello es necesario retomar el punto donde estuve revisando el expediente de Uchiha Madara en mi apartamento.

Descubrí que los corredores que aspiraban a obtener el trabajo se les daba una invitación. Eran avisados y contactados por gente del bajo mundo en las carreras clandestinas y debían conservarlas si querían entrar en la carrera. Regresé a la Estación y la regente TenTen estaba allí. Le pedí que me diera una mano para ayudarme a localizar a un corredor que podría participar muy seguro en dicha carrera y comenzamos a buscar. Habían muchos posibles delincuentes menores y varios de mayor peligrosidad que podían entrar en el perfil.

Dar con alguien así de la nada era imposible en esas circunstancias; y con el tiempo en contra, la búsqueda se volvía una batalla contra el reloj. Entonces pensé que lo mejor era dar con la persona de acuerdo al vehículo que podría usar en la carrera. Investigamos en la base de datos todos los vehículos en circulación en Tokyo. Descartamos todos los que no fueran aptos para competir, sin embargo, la lista aún era amplia. Con los registros de personas que teníamos, reducíamos la lista, dejando solo a quienes se ajustaran al perfil que la gente de Madara buscara en un corredor. Así las cosas, dimos con una pequeña lista y miramos los nombres y los autos que estaban a su nombre, hasta que...

 _-Lo tengo. ¡Ese es! El dueño del Dodge Dart modificado. - afirmé._

 _-¿Está seguro? ¿Cómo sabe que se trata de él? - preguntó la agente._

 _Porque yo no usaría jamás un vehículo tan bajo para una competencia tan alta. - respondí._

 _Salí de inmediato con la dirección del sujeto a ir en su búsqueda. No tengo que dar detalles de cómo hice el procedimiento apenas divisé al tipo. Perseguirlo fue lo que más recuerdo de aquel sujeto. Entró a un edificio residencial y subía las escaleras. Pero cuando fui llegando hasta él, oí gritos que salían de una de las habitaciones, la escena que encontré fue la del sujeto en mención, que colgaba de cabeza hacia el vacío, sostenido de un pie por ésa persona. Hay lo supe de inmediato. Era él. No podía tratarse de otro y menos que fuese una casualidad que encontrara al mismo tipo que estaba buscando. Mientras el desesperado gritaba rogando que no lo soltara al vacío, mi voz fue la primera en romper con la tensión._

 _-¡Baja el arma Obito y pon a ese tipo de vuelta al edificio! - le ordené._

 _-¿Vas a dispararme, Uzumaki? - me responde._

 _-No, pero juro que lo haré si llegas a soltarlo o hacer algo estúpido. - afirmé._

 _Voy a entrar a esa carrera. Obtendré el trabajo y acabaré con el desgraciado que mató a mi hermana. - me sentenció mientras alzaba más al sujeto por el pie en acción de dejarlo caer._

 _-¡No te atrevas Obito! - grité._

 _-Y esto va para ti también, Naruto. Si interfiere en mi camino, no tendré consideración en acabarte, igual que a ese tipo. - dijo él._

 _-¡Ayuda! ¡No me mates, por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Por favor! - decía el sujeto, a lo que yo, sólo podía apuntar con mi arma a Obito._

 _-Obito, encontraré a Madara, lo juro. Lo pondré en prisión, desharé su organización y haré que el responsable de lo que le pasó a Ryuzetsu pague por lo que hizo. Te doy mi palabra, Obito. - le dije._

 _-¿Me das tu palabra, Uzumaki? - pregunta él._

 _No supe qué responderle a eso._

 _-Mi hermana estuvo contigo todo este tiempo y no hiciste nada para protegerla._

 _-Escucha...- me interrumpe._

 _-Ahora ella no está. No pude siquiera despedirme de ella. ¿Sabes cómo me hace sentir eso? Seguro que no lo sabes... - ahora yo le interrumpió._

 _-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Sé cómo te sientes! - Pausaba al decir cada frase.- Perder a alguien que resultó ser importante para ti es algo que no puedes olvidar. Obito, lamento no haber podido proteger a Ryuzetsu. Lamento no haber hecho nada. Por eso ahora quiero enmendar mi falla y no dejaré que lo fastidies. ¡Baja ya ese tipo y suelta el arma! - eso ultimo lo dije de prisa._

 _-Ya nada va a traerla de vuelta. No digas estupideces. Lo único que realmente queda... Es la venganza. - sentenció finalmente y soltó al tipo mientras se alejo rápido y huyó de la escena._

 _-Alcé mi voz y corrí hacia la ventana y vio que el sujeto quedó enganchado en un asta del edificio._

Traje al sospechoso hasta la Estación y entonces me salió al encuentro Deidara a hacerme reclamos por las llamadas que recibieron de un alboroto en un conjunto residencial. Personas asustadas viendo correr a sujetos armados por las calles y otras cosas que no estuve dispuesto a tolerar.

-¡¿Ah si?! ¡¿Y qué has estado haciendo tú al respecto?! ¡Yo busco la manera de encontrar a Madara y que se haga responsable de todos sus crímenes! -pregunté airado.

-Ah, ¿En serio? Porque lo único que has conseguido es traernos quejas en contra de la jefatura por tu actitud violenta en las calles. ¡Actuas igual que uno de ellos pillos! ¡Si no fueras un Policía haría que te metan a la cárcel! - me reclamó.

-Y dime ¿Qué esperas para arrestarme? - le dije en tono sarcástico.

-Maldito seas, Naruto. ¡Idiota! ¡¿Quieres saber cuál es tu maldito problema?! Estás arruinando todo lo que vaya por delante tuyo y actúas como si nada te importara sin pensar el daño que ocasionas y dejas atrás.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

-¡Sabes muy bien de que hablo! Por no pensar las cosas terminas creando problemas para todos nosotros. Lo peor de todo es que hay cosas que después de hechas no tienen vuelta atrás y tienes que vivir con ese peso encima. Si no hubiese sido tan estúpido, quizás aún hoy ella estaría con vida...

Y eso fué todo. Deidara cruzó la linea intangible y yo también traspase mi limite y no pude soportarlo más. Solo se escuchó el puñetazo en seco con que rompí su tabique y este se ensangrentó de inmediato.

-¡Maldito! - se quejaba Deidara.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - intervino la vieja Tsunade.

-Él empezó. - me acusaba el imbécil de Doton.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo contigo, Naruto? ¿Eso es lo que aprendes estando en las calles? ¡¿A portarte como un maldito criminal?! - me reclamaba la vieja Tsunade. A lo que yo sólo guardé silencio.

Después de un breve momento sin respuesta de parte alguna, la directora voltea a ver a Deidara y le ordena ásperamente:

-Ve por el botiquín y anda a limpiarte fuera de aquí. Estas ensuciando mi piso.

Con una cara amargada, el agredido Deidara se levanta del suelo y se marcha. Cuando quedamos la vieja Tsunade y yo con el acusado, ella me dice:

Naruto, entiendo tu frustración y se por lo que debes estar pasando, pero eso te ayudará a aliviar su perdida. Solo vas a buscar que termines en prisión o a que te maten. -

-Es que... A veces siento que no puedo con esto. Siendo que debo hacer mucho mas que esto para compensarlo... - Tsunade me quita la palabra.

-Tú no tienes que compensar nada, Uzumaki. Ella murió cumpliendo con su deber. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es volver a apegarnos a lo que hacíamos y tratar de atrapar a los responsables. - me dice ella.

Suelto un Respingo ante las palabras de la vieja Tsunade.

-Escucha muy bien, Naruto. Ningún agente está mejor capacitado que tú para esta misión. Eres la persona indicada y en lo personal, el único capaz de poder atrapar a Madara Uchiha. La presión es muy alta y solo tienes una oportunidad para lograrlo. Hazme ver que tengo razón y que no me equivoco en lo que digo. - dijo la directora antes de retirarse, dejándome un debate dentro de mi cabeza.

¿En verdad podré lograrlo? Hay tanto de por medio y gente involucrada en esto. Ojalá estuvieras aquí y decirme que hacer... Padrino.

Un secuestro. He sido víctima de un secuestro. Me cuesta creer lo que está sucediendo. No es posible que esto sea verdad, pero entonces… ¿Por qué me está pasando a mí? No...

Empiezo a llorar de la angustia.

Estoy siendo llevada a no sé qué lugar en lo que parece ser un camión o... No tengo idea en qué. En mi cabeza pusieron un saco. No me deja ver nada a mi alrededor. Mis manos están atadas a mi espalda, reducida a solo estar sentada en mi lugar. Paraban solo un par de veces en su trayecto para darme algo de comer. Por tres días traté de forcejear infructuosamente contra esos malditos, gritando por una ayuda la cual jamás llegaba.

Humillada e impotente, sentí mucha rabia por todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo. No quería comer ni recibir nada de esos tipos. Me daba mucha repudia y asco de solo pensar que me tenían a su merded. Que podían tocarme y hacerme algo. Era inútil llorar o pedir ayuda. El sonido del motor en marcha era solo único que podía oír.

Pensaba mucho en mi padre y en todo lo que le pudo haber pasado, pero ciertamente el no saber de él era lo más torturante de esa situación. El estar allí, presa, sometida y sin saber que harían conmigo, ese el peor dolor que podrían causarme en estos momentos. Del resto, cualquier otra cosa podía pasarme. Ya estaba secuestrada, que más daba, en todo caso, me estaba sintiendo perdida. Solo podía aferrarme a una esperanza de que pudiera ser rescatada y salir de ese infierno al que iba a bordo de aquel camión o lo que sea. Una esperanza, que conforme pasaba el tiempo, se agotaba poco a poco.

Si hay males que puedan destruir al ser humano, el que te roben la libertad podría calificar como el peor de todos ellos. Una abominación que jamás debió existir y el castigo que ni yo le desearía al más infame de los criminales.

En medio de mis lágrimas de dolor, solo podía tratar de buscar consuelo en las personas que más importaban en mi vida:

-Mamá... Papá... - lloraba al llamarlos - ¿Dónde están?

Pensaba mucho en ellos. Por un momento recordé también a Menma. Espero que en donde él este se encuentre esté bien. Ojalá pudieras estar conmigo...

 **Un dia después...**

Ha llegado el día de la carrera. Estamos en el punto de reunión que nos han indicado. En el lugar, un edificio de bodegas en las afueras, su fachada es la de una empresa de suministro de materiales para la construcción. Y como lo esperaba, está uno de los lugartenientes de Madara: Kabuto. Que nos recibe en una oficina adentro del edificio. Esta se halla en un segundo piso. El tipo tiene una actitud de macho alfa pero no parece entimidar a nadie co. Eso.

-Muy bien, cabrones. Ha llegado el momento de conocer, quienes son los más duros de todo Japón; aquel que tiene las treinta tres rayas en las pelotas para obtener este trabajo. Les puedo dar mi palabra, que no hay hombre en todo el mundo, que pague mejor a sus subalternos que Madara. El personalmente, me ha enviado hasta aquí, para encontrar al piloto mas temerario de todos. Esto no tiene que ver con esas carreritas clandestinas en que solían competir por unas miserias. Les ofrezco la oportunidad, de que se conviertan en gente con la cual ninguno se atrevería a meterse. En esta carrera, no solo deberán ser muy rápidos, sino también que no le teman poner sus vidas en peligro con tal de lograr el objetivo, aun si eso significa colocar la vida de su compañero en riesgo. - recitó el cabrón.

-¿Cuándo veremos a ese tal Madara? Si voy a trabajar para alguien, merecemos al menos conocer su cara. - dijo uno de los corredores.

-Ahora mismo yo soy su jefe aquí. Soy el que mando en este lugar. Si solicitan algo deben verse las conmigo, amigo. ¿Tienen alguna duda? - preguntó abiertamente el tal kabuto en tono desafiante.

-¡Oye, jefecito! - una voz muy conocida se escuchó en la oficina, tensando el ambiente.

.Disculpa, ¿Que dijiste? - Kabuto pregunto muy molesto, al tiempo que tomaba su arma 9 mm.

Ninguna persona podía hablar de manera tan retadora como lo hacía el dueño de esa voz que tanto conocía. Y sí, él también había llegado hasta aquí: Obito.

-Así que eres el jefe aquí ¿No es así? Fue un lindo discurso el que acabas de decir. Es interesante, sobre todo en el hecho que tu jefe, Madara, esté tan ocupado que no haya visto otra opción que enviar a uno de sus guardaespaldas a decirnos que hacer, actuando como Macho frente a todos usando un arma para que ninguno diga alguna objeción, aunque tenga algo que decir. Así que sería mejor que en vez de alardearnos tú estatus nos dijeras cuando empezamos a correr. - le encaró Obito.

-Tú, tal parece que no me conoces y menos que comprendas en qué circunstancias te encuentras ahora mismo. - le hablaba Kabuto a Obito muy cerca de él con una mirada asesina y frenética.

-Eso no me interesa. No tengo miedo de enfrentar nada. Puede que sea solo mi impresión, pero si no estamos ahora mismo en las calles, es porque andas esperando a alguien más, que ese alguien si sabe que decirnos y que sí, ese alguien, es quien maneja todo en este lugar. Mas no creo que eso sea así. Porque tú eres el jefe ¿No es verdad? - sentenció Obito mientras la cara de Kabuto se desdibujaba en una llena de cólera contra Dairenji, a lo cual él no mostró ni una sola pizca de temor. Y en ese momento, aparece saliendo por otra puerta la otra lugarteniente de Madara.

-Kabuto. Es suficiente. - habló en un tono serio.

Aquel hombre rudo miro unos segundos más a Obito y luego se apartó, sentándose sobre el escritorio de aquella oficina frente a nosotros.

-Me da gusto que hayan acudido todos a este encuentro. Me llamo Rin, seré quien les explique en qué consistirá la carrera. - en eso sacaba de una mochila unos GPS's y mientras pasaba por cada uno seguía diciendo - En sus manos tienen un dispositivo de rastreo satelital. Este se activara cuando todos estén en la línea de partida. Saldrán desde la entrada del edificio. El sistema le mostrará una ruta la cual seguirán hasta llegar a su destino. El ganador obtendrá el privilegio de trabajar para Uchiha Madara. Se desactivaran los GPS's una vez el primero haya cruzado la meta. Otra cosa: Deben dejar sus identificaciones. A partir de ahora, ustedes ya no son nadie aquí.

-¿Por qué, sospechan de nosotros? ¿Qué piensan, que somos policías o qué? - preguntó otro de los corredores.

-Espero por su bien que no lo sean o acabaran antes de que inicie la carrera. - dijo Rin tajantemente. El tipo se quedó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ah, y hay una cosa más que tengo que decirles antes de comenzar... - todos se quedaron fijos mirándola a ella, y su respuesta fue la más fría pero definitiva para culminar la reunión: - No vayan a morir tan pronto.

Esto último, lo dijo mirando a Obito a los ojos, mientras que él, comprendía en sus ojos, el mensaje que ella quería decirle.

En 10 minutos todos deben estar en la línea de salida. ¡Prepárense! - terminó de decir y ésta se marcha junto a Kabuto, que no le quitó la mirada a Obito hasta que los dos cruzaron la puerta.

Ya en la línea de salida, antes de subir al coche, busco a Obito y trato de buscar una conversación. Cuando él me ve acercarme, lo primero que dice es:

-Así que has venido aquí, Uzumaki. Mmm, lindo auto. ¿Ahora la Policía les presta sus autos confiscados a los agentes para correr en las calles? - me pregunta con sarcasmo.

-No tanto como deshacerme de un corredor para entrar a esta carrera Obito.

-Yo no me deshice de nadie. Pero parece que tú si te deshaces rápido de la gente que tienes cerca. Sería fantástico que aquí todos supieran que eres un agente encubierto de la Policía.

-Ya te lo dije, Obito. Voy a encargarme de Madara y atraparé al causante de la muerte de Ryūzetsu. - le contesto.

-Y yo te dije que a mi Madara no me interesa. Y antes de que tú intervengas, yo acabaré con ese maldito. Uzumaki... - llama mi atención - Por tu bien, Te agradecería que no vuelvas a mencionar a mi hermana. Jamás te interesó después de todo. - sentencia el mayor de los Dairenji para luego subirse a su coche.

Sus palabras son muy duras, no más que el peso de mi conciencia por ello y comprender el dolor que sientes cuando pierdes a un ser querido. Mentiría si digo que no entiendo las razones que tiene Obito de buscar venganza; sin embargo, es un hecho que es algo que no pienso permitir. Seré yo quien me encargue de este asunto y no él. Aunque a decir verdad, me preocupa lo que pueda pasar en esta carrera con Dairenji participando en ella.

Desde que conozco a su familia, si hay algo que caracteriza a los Dairenji, si por alguna razón son muy conocidos en todo Japón, es por su gran habilidad tras el volante. Incluso Ryuzetsu, era muy buena conductora. La más rápida que yo había conocido. Aposté contra ella algunas ocasiones y casi siempre me derrotaba. Prácticamente mordía el polvo frente a ella. Algo a lo cual yo no encontraba explicación.

Mas eso no era todo, porque la realidad, ni con lo hábil que era, Ryuzetsu no se podía comparar a la habilidad de su hermano Obito a la hora de conducir. Era un demonio de la pista; el líder de todas las carreras; una leyenda. Obito es el mejor piloto de cualquier carrera clandestina en Japón. Jamás ha perdido una carrera; y su auto no ha conocido lo que es ver unas luces traseras. Mi determinación no se conmueve y pienso ganar esta vez. Sin embargo, quisiera también decir que esto será fácil, pero con Obito al volante, la situación no pinta nada bien.

A los 10 minutos, los GPS's se han activado y comienzan a mostrar la ruta de este Sprint al tiempo que una voz electrónica anuncia:

Tiempo restante para la partida: 10 segundos...

9...

8...

7...

-Ese trabajo es mio, bebés. Vayanse haciendo a la idea. - dijo un corredor.

6...

-Ni lo sueñes, idiota. El trabajo será para mí. - dijo un segundo.

-¿Que dijiste?

5...

4...

Las miradas de Obito y mías se cruzaron en ese instante a traves de las ventanas de los autos, hablándonos con tan solo vernos y así decirnos todo lo que nos hacía falta. Lo que en palabras normales no seriamos capaz de expresar. Lo que llevó a entender claramente lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

-Voy a ganar esta carrera, Obito. ¡Te voy a derrotar!

¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto, Naruto? - dijo Obito.

-Mucho ha cambiado. - respondí

-Tienes razón- contestó.

3...

2...

Aumentando las revoluciones de los autos...

1...

..

.

¡En Marcha!


	5. Astuto

Nuevo Destino

By Menma - kun

 **Capitulo 5: Astuto.**

 _Aclaro que gran parte de los personajes a los que yo haga mención me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Esta serie es un mundo alternativo donde están involucrados varios personajes de la serie. Habrán notado que algunas escenas están inspiradas en películas de acción que ya sabrán de que se trata. Esto solo es para el refuerzo y recreación de esta historia._

Obito realiza el primer cambio de marcha y eleva las ruedas delanteras de su Charger 78 modificado incrementando el impulso del auto colocándolo a la cabeza de la carrera en los primeros 100 metros, los demás autos siguieron tras él y en cambio yo, las ruedas de mi C63 AMG derraparon en la salida quedando rezagado en el ultimo lugar. A los 400 metros el GPS da la indicación de cruzar.

\- Girar a la derecha. -

Obito va a la cabeza y yo cierro la cuadrilla de competidores en la primera recta.

\- Están a 8 kilómetros de su destino. -

Nos encontramos en una avenida con bastante tráfico. Empezamos a adelantar autos a gran velocidad y el primer choque ocurre. Al pasar la primera manzana una mini van se atraviesa haciendo que un corredor no tenga tiempo de frenar, yendo de frente al coche y quedando fuera de la carrera.

Obito se va al extremo izquierdo de la avenida perdiéndolo de vista. Dos pilotos mas siguen frente a mí. Esquivar los coches no resulta gran problema. Pero a veces el trafico es traicionero y debes estar alerta todo el tiempo. Obito termina apareciendo en contra vía por la misma avenida y ahora debe abrirse paso, sorteando se entre los autos que vienen de frente a él. El primero de los dos pilotos de adelante va al tiempo que Obito en el otro carril; el segundo toma la osadía de meterse en la misma contra vía para perseguir al líder: ¡Gran error!; y yo me voy al extremo del carril derecho buscando menos tráfico. Intento sobrepasar un camión al frente mío, pero acabo encajonado por un campero que me cierra el paso, a lo cual debo frenar y bajar la velocidad para sobrepasar el camión por el otro lado.

Nos acercamos al siguiente cruce. De algún modo Obito sale de la contra vía directo a tomar la siguiente curva. El piloto de atrás también pasa el carril y va tras el. El otro piloto adelante mío obstruye mi avance con su auto en una lucha por sobrepasarlo.

¿Se ve muy lindo mi trasero no es así? Jajajajajaja. - fue su respuesta.

Al llegar a la curva bajamos un cambio para tomarla con más seguridad debido a los autos. Y esta és la razón: El gran error del piloto tras de Obito fué que acelero y cruzó para rebasarlo por fuera. Obito hizo el cambio de marcha haciendo un drifting preciso sin tocar a un vehículo; haciendo que los demás autos tuvieran que frenar abruptamente. Para mala suerte del otro tipo, quiso hacer lo mismo y no pudo ver un coche que venia en el carril que iba a tomar; a lo cual no pudo evitar y fué tan fuerte el choque que toda la parte izquierda de su Mazda Miata quedó hundida por el impacto. Y tras eso los vehículos que venían detrás terminan involucrados en el accidente, provocando una reacción en cadena. El piloto que está adelante mío logra superar el choque múltiple; pero yo quedo sin oportunidad de pasar por ahí y mas bien estoy en problemas de quedar involucrado en él, cuando una camioneta que participa en el accidente al estrellarse, da una vuelta en el aire a punto de cerrarme el paso. A lo único que puedo hacer para evitar chocar es acelerar y seguir de frente cuando el GPS me dice que debo girar. Me salvé de chocar, pero ahora estoy corriendo fuera de la ruta establecida.

Por el recorrido que marca, me voy guiando para saber donde está Obito.

\- Creando una nueva ruta... -

Veo que Obito ha dado vuelta en una intersección.

\- Siga de frente. -

Doy vuelta a la derecha por una calle directo a un puente sobre la avenida en la que van a pasar. Y en efecto, veo a Obito seguir a la cabeza y un corredor tras él.

\- Creando una nueva ruta...-

Voy a alta velocidad conduciendo por un callejón entre las manzanas. Ahora además de lidiar con los autos debo evitar atropellar a los civiles que transitan allí. Hago sonar el claxon para que abran paso y seguir con el camino.

\- Creando una nueva ruta... -

¡Argh! ¡Ya callate, no fastidies! - le grité al GPS que no paraba de repetir esa frase.

Pronto el callejón se iba a acabar y terminaría en una calle. Y más adelante, estaba la ruta señalada donde Obito iba a pasar. Me acerco a la curva y cruzo pero al tomar el carril un auto me toca por detrás y me hace girar haciendo que casi me choque con un camión y me vaya al vacio,; pues la calle está pegada a un barranco pequeño. Y bajo el, la avenida, en la que justo en ese momento, pasan los autos que están en carrera. Estoy inmóvil a mitad de la calle y al verlos pasar por ahí, acelero paralelamente a ellos por aquella calle mientras que el GPS notifica:

\- Está a 6,8 kilómetros de su destino.-

Subo la marcha del auto para seguir a la par de ellos, pero en eso me encuentro que ya no hay mas camino de frente.

\- Ahora debe dar vuelta en U. -

¡Esto es una jodida broma, ¿No es cierto? - grité.

Al analizar que no tenía otra opción para seguir detrás de ellos, decido acelerar a fondo virando a la izquierda a lanzarme por el barranco.

Lo siento auto. - dije.

Caía con el auto bajando por aquel barranco y luego tocando la avenida estrepitosamente, estropeando un poco el Mercedes en la caida. A lo que yo por fortuna recupero el control y estabilizo el coche volviendo a la ruta trazada, a 1,4 kilómetros de la meta y lo mejor de todo, justo detrás del Charger 78 modificado.

¡Adivina quién ha regresado, Obito! - dije con emoción.

El otro piloto que seguía a Obito en un Alfa Romeo 4C tuneado. Este golpeaba la parte izquierda del Charger tratando de hacerlo perder el control. Obito solo resistía las embestidas de aquel auto. Pero al llegar a un separador, el sujeto trató de atacarlo una vez más, a lo cual Obito frenó en seco, haciendo pesar de largo al Alfa Romeo, toca do el separador perdiendo el control y volcar sobre la calle.

Para evitar un choque me alejo al carril derecho pasando por una glorieta. Con tan mala suerte que el auto había rodado hasta allí y al pasar al lado del puente, el auto va cayendo directo sobre mí; a lo que debí hacer un drifting de 90° para esquivarlo sin perder el ritmo de velocidad que llevaba.

Al salir de la glorieta solo estábamos Obito y yo en la misma calle llegando a la ultima curva del trayecto. Cruzamos a la izquierda. Deliberadamente el Charger deja ir un poco la parte trasera golpeando mi auto haciéndome alejar de Obito y este acelera tratando de dejarme atrás.

\- Están a 400 metros de su destino. -

Eso era el final. El todo o nada. Uno de los dos cruzaría primero la meta. ¡Y por supuesto ese seria yo! Por la marcha que llevaba Obito, su Charger estaba al máximo de sus revoluciones y yo en cambio me faltaba una marcha . Acelero la marcha preparando el cambio de velocidad mientras que Obito trataba de aguantarme. Finalmente nuestros autos quedan de igual a igual y nuestros rostros se encuentran por las ventanas. Esto era definitivo y a falta de 200 metros se iba a comprobar. Llegó el punto exacto de hacer el cambio de marcha, acelero a fondo pero un ruido explosivo se escucha de repente. Obito accionó el Oxido nitroso y su coche coje impulso rebasandome de nuevo.

Demasiado pronto, Obito. -

Con dos cargas de Oxido nitroso sin usar, las acciono al tiempo de hacer el ultimo cambio y el Mercedes agarra una gran velocidad que hace que me pegue al asiento. El coche se va acercando rápidamente al Charger a falta de 100 metros. Finalmente sobrepaso a Obito. Es un logro único:

¡Es mio! - grité.

Pero justo cuando estaba por pasarlo completamente, Obito golpea mi auto por detrás haciendo que pierda el control y gire de trompo en la pista llevándose la delantera y de paso el triunfo.

¡No! - grité.

Aún sigues siendo un novato. - dijo Obito.

Y llega a la meta. El ganador es el Charger 78 modificado de Dairenji Obito.

\- Han llegado a su destino. Hasta la vista. - fué lo ultimo que pronunció el GPS.

Obito detiene el auto con sobradez mientras un grupo de chicas empezaba a felicitar al ganador de la carrera. Y justo allí, estaban Kabuto y Rin. Pero ahora, había alguien más con ellos. Un segundo sujeto. No se me hacía conocido. Debía tratarse de otro mensajero de Madara.

¡Wow! ¡Eso es todo cabrón! ¡Qué gran carrera! ¡Vaya manera de conducir! - dijo Kabuto.

¡Oye, Obito! ¿Qué diablos fué eso? Has demostrado que no puedes ganarme sin hacer trampa. - le dije molesto.

Jamás dijeron que habían reglas. - me contestó.

¡Ey! Este hizo trampa. Me cerró el camino. - lo acusaba con uno de los hombres de Madara, Kabuto.

¡Anda a llorar con tu mami! - fué su respuesta.

Molesto con Obito me voy de vuelta al auto.

Entonces el segundo sujeto que apareció en escena le dice a Obito.

Buena carrera. Ahora trabajas para Uchiha Madara. Está pendiente de tu GPS. En cuanto te muestre la siguiente ruta, la sigues. - ?

Obito movía la cabeza en señal de entender el mensaje mientras que yo lo veía por la ventana del auto. En eso los dos sujetos se retiran y quedando solo la otra chica, Rin con Obito.

 _Dame tu licencia de conducir. - dijo ella._

 _¿Cual licencia? - respondió Obito._

 _Pon aquí tu huella.- Rin le mostraba un aparato de reconocimiento por escáner de huella._

 _Obito puso su índice derecho mientras el escáner hacia lo suyo. Terminado de identificarlo..._

 _Número de celular. - le dijo ella._

 _Obito la volteó a mirar con cara de extrañeza. Ésta se da cuenta y adopta una postura más correcta mirándolo de frente._

 _La huella digital es para Madara, El número es para mí. - contestó Rin._

 _Entonces la cara de Obito cambió y tomo una expresión más varonil y más condescendiente con la lugarteniente del Uchiha._

Al pasar con mi auto llevando el premio de mi derrota, estaba en la escena uno de los pilotos que trabaja para Madara junto a unas chicas abrazandolas a lado y lado. Lo reconocí por fotos que vi en el expediente gracias a Inteligencia. Este al verme pasar dice.

Jejejejeje. ¿Ya te das cuenta cómo es ésto, capullo? Sólo los más grandes aplastan a los más pequeños. No sólo en las carreras. Pequeños como tú jamas llegan a la gloria. jejejejejejejejejeje. Si sabes a que me refiero. Jejejejejejejejejeje..- reía el sujeto mientras se daba alarde frente a sus chicas.

Yo solo me limité a ignorarlo y seguir. A pesar de haber perdido, ya tenia elaborado un plan para entrar a ese trabajo por si algo fallaba. Y ahora sabía exactamente quien me haría ese "favor". A lo cual me marcho a la jefatura con una sonrisa en los labios y una mente maquinando ciertos planes divertidos.

A la mañana siguiente con un grupo de asalto, entramos en un operativo en contra de expendedores de drogas de la ciudad. Ahora sabrán como obtuve este "favor"; el sujeto de aquella noche, el mismo que se había mofado de mi en esa carrera. ¿Cómo es que lo hice? Fué sencillo: Hice un reporte de un potencial distribuidor de éxtasis, cuyo lugar de expendio estaba en su departamento con 500 dosis listas para ser comercializadas. Aquel reporte en realidad solo era una cuadrada para no tener inconvenientes con la gente de Asuntos Internos. Es aquí donde la Ley y el Orden entra en un conflicto entre lo correcto y lo justo. La facilitación de una pequeña mercancía de alucinógenos de parte de unos agentes de la bodega de Evidencias y traídas hasta el departamento de ese tipo durante el allanamiento, nos dió la evidencia suficiente para que ante un juez pudiéramos llevarlo a la cárcel. No miento si digo que esto podría ser un gran problema para mí si se llega a investigar más adelante bien esta cuestión, pero si lograba desmantelar una temible organización criminal como la de Madara Uchiha, podría darme la justificación necesaria para que ese asunto quede archivado y sin ninguna repercusión legal.

Ha sido el día más largo de toda mi vida y siento que aún no termina. Tengo sueño, estoy cansada, triste, sucia afligida. Ni al más blasfemo de mis enemigos le deseo este mal estoy sufriendo. Las últimas 24 horas han sido muy agitadas y de muchísimo pánico: El camión se detuvo dos veces. Una fue para traerme algo de comer y de ir al baño; La segunda fué para cambiar de transporte y pasar la frontera. Eso fué lo más fatigante. Porque el evadir los controles caminando muchísimo, el ser llevada en medio de la nada, con el clima que hacía y los malos tratos de esos tipos, hicieron de todo eso un infierno en mi cabeza. Uno del cual no se cuanto me tomará reponerme de seguir así como va.

Lo más reciente hasta el momento, es que escuché el ruido de un motor que parece ser de una avioneta. Olía a mar y eso me daba a entender que estábamos cerca de la costa. A juzgar por el frío intentaba imaginar que ya nos encontrabamos más allá de la frontera hacia al norte, pero no en que parte exactamente. Estaba demasiado asustada para pensar en ello. Solo sabia que me han llevado demasiado lejos de casa en contra de mi voluntad, que estaba muy triste, sola y sin al parecer encontrar esperanza alguna de ser rescatada. Imaginaba que alguna autoridad haría detener el vehículo, harían que abriera el contenedor, me encontrarían, me pondrían a salvo y arrestarían a los culpables pero eso nunca sucedió. Ahora sólo estaba siendo llevada en un avión con rumbo desconocido con una amargura en el alma y esta maldita incertidumbre de no saber qué va a suceder conmigo.

Ha aterrizado la avioneta. El piloto da la orden de bajar y todos los que se hallaban a bordo bajan de inmediato, yo incluida por supuesto. Al bajar de la avioneta un tipo me quita el saco de la cabeza. El reflejo de la luz entrar por mis ojos, luego de varias horas sin ver otra cosa más que oscuridad me dejó ciega por unos segundos. Fué muy molesto recibir la luz tan de repente después del día tan nefasto que viví, y que por Dios quisiera olvidar. El cielo era gris debido a la parte del planeta donde nos encontrábamos. Un cielo muy nublado, congelado y muy deprimente como mi alma en aquel momento. Había un hangar de un color verde muy negro y apagado. Se veía que era de hace 40 años atrás más o menos. Ví hombres armados con abrigos, algunas camionetas jepps y unas casetas de vigilancia.

Al encuentro de mis captores llega un sujeto con un abrigo y gorro para el frío. Tenia la cara cuadrada, de barba larga y hablaba en un idioma diferente. Era similar a hablar al revés. Por su forma no tardé en adivinar que era ruso, año que me llevó a la idea de saber donde estaba. Era una posibilidad, mase no me decía nada más. Solo quedaba rogar por dentro para que no osaran en hacerme daño. Definitivamente lo último que quería era morir en un lugar así.

Luego de esa conversación el sujeto del abrigo nos guió hasta un vehículo en el cual mis captores me subieron y volvieron a vendarme los ojos ahora con una pañoleta. El vehículo empezó andar y allí, hice la pregunta que todo el que sufre de un secuestro dice:

\- ¿a donde me llevan? Por favor... No me hagan daño... *sniff* - lloraba mientras hablaba.

Esa horrible sensación de sentirte y estar vulnerable ante cualquiera, de estar expuesta, de que pueden hacer lo que quieran contigo si así lo desean, es algo de ni siquiera puedo describir en mis pensamientos. Estar a la merced de una persona mala es demasiado horrible.

\- A donde vas no importa. La persona con quien te verás sí. Es de quien tienes que pensar ahora mismo, porque es quien decidirá lo que va a hacer contigo. Tal vez te obligue a trabajar o te venda como esclava. Puede que te mate incluso... - esa parte me dió escalofríos y muro llanto - ...pero eres demasiado linda como para que el jefe haga eso contigo. Quizás tengas suerte y te envíe a Hong Kong a convertirte en una cortesana.

 **(NT: Cortesana significa una prostituta refinada.)**

Eso si que sería fantástico. - dijo otro captor - Ya desearía tener una belleza así entre mis sabanas. -

Hay que admitir que la chica está muy bonita. - dijo otro más

¡Sí! Apuesto y a que es virgen. -

Y todos sueltan en risas. De solo escuchar sus palabras se mezclan en mi un conjunto de lágrimas, dolor, rabia y muchísima repugnancia. Luego decían entre ellos:

Oigan, deberíamos aprovechar ahora que aún estamos lejos de nuestro destino... -

Oye, oye, ¿de que estás hablando? -

Sabes de qué hablo.

Estas loco, hombre. -

¡Vamos! Nadie se va enterar. -

El jefe es muy perspicaz. El se da cuenta de todas las cosas. Se enterará de que le hicimos algo a la chica y nos matará. -

No pasará nada. El jefe no tiene por qué enterarse. Y esta belleza no le irá a decir nada a nuestro jefe si no desea sufrir ningún accidente, ¿o si? -

Si pretendían abrumarme más de lo que ya estaba con sus aberrantes intenciones, definitivamente lo habían logrado. Jamás me sentí tan aterrada y abrumada en toda mi vida y esta vez, mi llanto se hizo audible para ellos, dándoles a entender que estaba oyendo lo que decían.

Ya dejen de decir estupideces. Recibimos unas ordenes claras del jefe. El quiere que esta chica llegue intacta y sin un rasguño. No podemos hacerle nada hasta entonces. -

¡Oh vamos hombre! ¡Tranquilizate un poco. No seas aguafiestas. Tan solo decía que seria mejor darle un buen uso antes que nuestro jefe decida deshacerse de ella como lo ha hecho con las demás. -

Eso es asunto del jefe y no nuestro. Hasta entonces que no se hable más del asunto, ¿quedó claro? -

Sí, señor. -

En ese momento entendí que entre ellos había un líder que al parecer dirigía mi secuestro y que debía ser el que habló y dió la orden a todos de guardar silencio. Lo que debí entender también en ese momento, es que había escuchado de boca de esos tipos, una idea sobre de que y por qué me estaban secuestrando. Posiblemente iba en camino a convertirme en una nueva víctima de la Trata de blancas o trata de personas. Es demasiado aberrante que en el mundo haya gente que practique este tipo de miserablezas. Es simplemente demasiado bajo e infame. Algo que mi mente no podía concebir. Con algo de valor, logré endurecer un poco mi voz, con miedo pero decidida, me atrevo a preguntar:

Han dicho que debo ver a alguien. Me supongo que es su jefe. ¿puedo saber como se llama? -

Se escuchó sólo un silencio por varios segundos hasta que uno de ellos se atreviera a decir algo.

Eso es algo que no te interesa. Mejor limitate tan sólo a respirar y nada más o harás que hasta de eso te privemos un buen tiempo. -

Si van a hacerme algo, merezco saber el nombre de la persona responsable de lo que me está pasando. - les dije.

Entonces, la voz del que creo es el líder de mis captores, me da la respuesta que estaba pidiendo.

No te servirá de nada saber su nombre. Jamás podrás usarlo para hacer algo contra él. No te hará para nada feliz escuchar pronunciar su nombre con el tiempo. Pero si insistes en mortificarte desde ahora, sabrás que este nombre se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla. Escucharlo bien niña: Su nombre es... Uchiha Madara.

 _Señor, todo está marchando según lo planeado._

 _¿Esto es así? - ?_

 _Pues, la Policía ha estado interfiriendo. Mas le hemos dejado unas advertencias. No querrán acercarse de momento y para cuando lo hagan ya no quedará evidencia. Además, el costo que les ha traído el ir tras usted los obligaran a archivar el caso y dejarlo todo en manos de la Interpol. Si no lo han atrapado en tanto tiempo no lo capturaran ahora. - dijo Kabuto._

 _Si he aprendido una cosa a lo largo de mi vida, esta ha sido en jamás confiarme de nada sólo porque parezca ser seguro. Uno jamás sabe cuando algo llegue a salir mal y un cabo suelto pueda arruinar todos los planes. - ?_

 _Es imposible que le toquen y menos aquí. No mientras esté al frente. - respondió enérgicamente._

 _Kabuto, a veces un enemigo te ataca en donde te sientes más seguro. No creas que porque te deshiciste de aquella chica infiltrada no vayan a venir más oficiales encubiertos. Debes estar alerta. No quiero que haya otra sorpresa como esa. Un solo error y toda la operación se vendrá abajo; podrían atraparme después de tanto tiempo y todo lo que creado hasta ahora dejará de existir. - ?_

 _Entiendo, señor. -_

 _Cuidate de dejar cabos sueltos. A propósito de eso... ¿Que hay del encargo? ¿Por donde va? - ?_

 _La chica va en camino hasta el punto de llegada de la mercancía. El grupo que envió por ella no tuvo mayores problemas en traerla. - dijo Kabuto._

 _Es una pena que el anterior jefe no se haya encargado de ese asunto desde el principio. Si habían personas que saben de los movimientos que hacemos, era un riesgo dejarlos estar libres por ahí, no podía permitirme quedar expuesto de esa manera. Tal vez haya sido leal y no haya contado nada pero lo mejor era no arriesgarse. Ha habido presión y buscarían llegar a mi de cualquier forma. Recuerdales a ellos que quiero que la traigan lo más pronto posible y que no le hagan nada. - ?_

 _Entendido jefe. ¿Alguna cosa más? - preguntó Kabuto._

 _No. Ya sabes qué hay que hacer. El cargamento saldrá en un buque a las 10:45 am con 2000 kgs. empacados en 10 maletines. Habrá una inspección de la carga aproximándose al puerto. Hay personas que trabajan para mí en ese buque incluido el capitán. Soltaran el cargamento antes que venga la patrulla costera en un barco pesquero que pasará cerca al buque llevando la mercancía hasta un punto distinto. Detendrán la marcha alegando alguna falla mecánica. Ellos se aseguraran que los corredores suban a bordo y pasen por la inspección sin problemas. Me he encargado de que puedan salir del puerto sin la presión de las autoridades. Cuando ellos superen el puerto, has que vayan por la mercancía y luego hagan el recorrido. Quiero que estés allí y te encargues de todo lo demás. Eso es todo. -?_

 _De acuerdo. Se hará como usted ha dicho... Sr. Orochimaru._


	6. Inicia el plan

Nuevo Destino

By Menma - kun

 **Capitulo 6: Inicia el plan.**

 _Aclaro que gran parte de los personajes a los que yo haga mención me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Esta historia es un mundo alternativo donde están involucrados varios personajes de la serie._

Con el GPS del tipo que arrestamos esta mañana, tengo la oportunidad de infiltrarme en el siguiente viaje y así dar con pistas sobre el paradero de Madara. Pero el jefe del Departamento de Policía ya no le basta con allanamientos y decomisos. Existe gente muy poderosa y con influencias. Hay gente en el poder involucrada en los negocios de Uchiha. Se sospecha de que el alcalde ha estado presionando a la directora Tsunade para que cierre este caso. Ahora que me he infiltrado quizás gane algo de tiempo, pero eso lo hace más arriesgado, porque no se sabe quien pueda delatar a Madara de otro agente de Policía tras él. Definitivamente, no me puedo permitir fallar en este asunto. Pero no soy tan es tupido: No tengo el perfil de un héroe ni nada parecido. No quiero ser lo. No ganas nada con ser un héroe. Sólo acabarias muerto y de eso están personas a las que puedo mencionar; y en el mejor de los resultados terminas siendo un don nadie del que luego se olvidan y después ya no le importas. El mundo ha cambiado mucho. Ya no queda mucha gente buena. Creo que...

*se enciende el GPS en ese momento*

Unas coordenadas se muestran en la pantalla con una ruta marcada, dirigiéndose al oeste del país hasta un puerto marítimo.

Es hora. - me digo a mi mismo rumbo al destino señalado.

Llego al punto que señala el GPS y con el los demás corredores de Uchiha Madara. En efecto, estamos en un puerto y parece ser que la seguridad aquí es alta. Los presentes no tenemos pinta de ser un trabajador de este lugar; ni siquiera de ser de por aquí. Y por supuesto, cabía anotar, que Obito también estaba allí. Pero en ese momento se abre el paso para nosotros dándonos autorización de entrar. El camino que señala el GPS nos envía a un muelle en donde ya estaban dispuestos unos contenedores para los autos. Para nuestra sorpresa, habían baños portátiles dentro de los contenedores y viveres para nosotros. Era lógico saber de que se trataba y que es lo que teníamos que hacer.

Ingresamos con los autos a dentro de los contenedores y se cerraron las compuertas tras nosotros. Fuimos subidos por las grúas y aparcados a bordo del buque. Todo esto ocurrió en menos de 24 horas. Han pasado dos de los cinco días de plazo puestos por la vieja Tsunade. Me preocupaba un poco el tiempo que habíamos de demorar en llegar. Sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

Oye amigo. ¿Tienes idea de a donde nos piensan llevar? - preguntó uno de ellos a Obito, quien cómodamente descansaba en el asiento del conductor de su auto.

Nos llevarán a donde nos tengan que llevar. Sólo relajense y disfruten el paseo. - contestó él.

Y así, el buque zarpó y empezamos a viajar. Calculo que llevábamos un día de viaje dentro de los contenedores. Pensaba en esto, cuando de pronto sentimos que el buque se estaba deteniendo. Fué un momento en el que nos extrañamos todos; nos preguntábamos que podía estar pasando; quizás y algunos se preocuparon de que nos podían haber descubierto. Cualquier cosa era probable, pero solo eran especulaciones y la duda era la reina de aquel espacio cerrado de 40 pies. Al cabo de una hora los motores volvieron a moverse y el buque siguió su marcha a lo cual todos pudimos dar un respiro.

Quizás todos lo hicieron y seguían pasando el tiempo dentro de sus autos sin mayores preocupaciones. En cambio yo recordaba el susto que tuve momentos antes de subirnos a bordo del contenedor:

 _Antes de subir, al llegar al muelle, vi al sujeto que estaba con Kabuto en la carrera pasada junto a varios hombres. El sale al encuentro y se presenta._

 _Bienvenidos. No se molesten en salir de sus coches. Me llamo Kurosui Orochimaru. Uno de loa subordinados del señor Madara. Él me envió para asegurarme que ustedes no vayan a ser molestados en este viaje. Les manda a decir que hasta que no lleguen a su destino, no deberán preocuparse en absoluto de los controles de aduana ni de las autoridades. Antes de que suban, estos hombres registraran sus coches para detectar algún tipo de dispositivo electrónico. Es solo por motivos de seguridad. Seria malo que pudiesen ser rastreados y ubicaran su posición con alguien de afuera; lo cual acarrearía problemas no solo para el señor Uchiha, sino también para ustedes. Procedan. -_

 _El tal Orochimaru da la orden a esos hombres de revisar los autos con unos detectores electrónicos que pasan dentro y fuera de cada auto. Ese fué un momento critico, ya que tenia un telefono satelital, conque entraba en contacto con la directora Tsunade; y justo al acercarse al pasar por mi puesto, el teléfono empezó a sonar. El sujeto que venía hacia mí sospechó y se acercó a la cabina del auto..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Nada. Al no ver nada sospechoso se alejó. Fué terrible. Estaba a punto de ser descubierto. Una lata de bebida energética fue la salida que hallé para evitar ser atrapado. No vio otra salida que arrojar rápida y sigilosamente el teléfono dentro de la bebida, con la consecuencia de dañar el teléfono y cortar el rastreo de mi ubicación en el comando de Policía._

Pasado aquel recuerdo y el percance de hace un momento, volví a recostarme en el asiento del auto procurando ponerme cómodo. Y entonces una voz me hace abrir los ojos y regresar a la realidad de la que pretendía huir temporalmente en un sueño.

¿Entonces vas a ir en serio con tu plan, Naruto? - Obito es el que habla.

Quizás debí haber esto yo solo desde el principio. Ahora me doy cuenta tarde. - respondí sabiendo a que se refería.

Ella pasó por esto mismo. No es un lugar para estar cómodo. Esto no es un trabajo agradable para una chica y menos con todo lo que involucra. - seguía diciendo Obito.

Yo solo podía guardar silencio. No tenía miedo de la advertencia que me hizo en la carrera. Era respeto y remordimiento juntos por quién él estaba hablando. Al no decir palabra alguna, prosiguió.

Era fuerte y nada le quedaba grande. Aun me acuerdo de esos días de niños, cuando quizo estar en el grupo de los chicos con quienes yo andaba. Quería hacer las mismas cosas que nosotros hacíamos. Atreverse a hacer las cosas a la que nos atrevíamos. Era divertido verla fracasar y burlarnos de ella. Siempre llegaba sucia a casa, con raspones y moretones. Nuestra abuela siempre me pegaba y me castigaba por no estar pendiente de ella. Decía que solo era una mala influencia para ella y que si no cambiaba me botaría de la casa algún día. Estaba de vuelta con mis amigos al otro día. Tenía la esperanza de que mi hermana no regresara con nosotros. Buscábamos hacerla llorar y quedar muy mal. Tratábamos de asustarla y que no volviera más por allá. Incluso cambiamos nuestros lugares de reunion para poder despistarla. Pero ese día y al igual que en todas esas ocasiones, ella, aun con las cicatrices de loa golpes pasados, regresaba a pedir que les dejara jugar con nosotros. No estaba triste ni resentida conmigo. Tampoco estaba asustada. Decía cada vez que volvía una y otros vez, con más y más fuerza:

" _Quiero volver a intentarlo. Se que puedo hacerlo. Haré cualquier reto que ustedes digan. Pero... ¡Dejen que me quede con ustedes!"_

Y ella, logró después mucho intentar, ser la primera chica en pertenecer a un club de hombres. Y fué mas ruda y fuerte que ningún otro chico de la escuela. Así crecimos y nuestro grupo se convirtió en una pandilla de escuela. Era otro nivel. Los retos y pruebas se volvieron encuentros de riñas y trifulcas. El lodo y los globos de agua y orina cambiaron por piedras, palos y cadenas. Y ella ahí, la única chica involucrada en ello. Aprendió a pelear y a defenderse por sí sola. Aún después de su primera herida y la vez que salió mal librada de una pelea, no quiso dejarme solo pese a que me opuse con todas mis fuerzas. No quería que le hicieran daño, y de nuevo intenté alejarme de ella para que no saliera lastimada. Pero en todas las veces ella llegaba y para mi sorpresa era quien terminaba salvándonos el día. Llegué a sentirme muy orgulloso de mi hermana. Tan dulce, tan bella y a la vez tan fuerte y ruda. Pero cuando más unidos estábamos como hermanos, nuestra abuela, había fallecido.

Su perdida fué muy dura. Pero lo fué más para mí que para mi hermana. El grupo iba escalando y ya estábamos llegando a la ilegalidad. Fué en ese momento cuando por fin abrí los ojos, y vi que esa no era la vida que debía merecer mi hermana. No quería involucrarla más en mis asuntos. Y tampoco quería perderla a ella también en una mala hora. Había sido demasiado irresponsable al no cuidar bien de ella y era el momento de cumplir la promesa que le hice a la abuela de cuidarla. Así fue cuando tomé la decisión más sabia de mi vida en aquel entonces. Luego de que la abuela murió... Me fui del lado de Ryuzetsu para jamás volver. Y a diferencia de las demás veces, ella no pudo encontrarme. Eramos unos adolescentes. Yo tenia 21 años en ese momento. Ella solo 17. Nueve fueron los años en los que no volvió a saber nada de mí. Tampoco supe que hubo pasado con ella en ese tiempo. Regresé a Kyoto 9 años después. No volví a recibir ni una sola llamada de ella y ni un mensaje. En verdad creí que se había olvidado de mí. Me alegré un poco; no quisiera que se enterara, que su hermano se había vuelto un delincuente. Después vino un trabajo; en la capital. Un robo. Debía llevar el dinero a esconderlo en las afueras de la ciudad para despistar a las patrullas mientras estas perseguían a los chicos. Pero una patrulla me siguió sola después del intercambio y comenzó la persecución. Nadie era mejor que yo corriendo, pero la habilidad del que conducía me puso en aprietos por varios momentos. Hice maniobras peligrosas para perder a quien me perseguía pero nada parecía detenerle. Era demasiado insistente. Y en un puente sobre una canal, usé el freno de mano y di media vuelta, golpee el costado trasero de la patrulla, esta se desvió un poco y un auto la embiste por detrás enviándolo al borde del puente destrozando el delgado muro quedando a punto de caer. Entonces, la persona que iba conduciendo sale del vehículo mientras está por irse al vacío. Salí del auto a ver lo que pasaba y note que se trataba de una chica. Me sorprendí. Nunca imaginé que una persona pudiera seguirme el paso... ¡Mucho menos que fuese una mujer! Luchaba por salir del auto cuando este por el peso cedió y empezó a caer al vacío. Estaba cerca y pese a que era una policía, me lancé corriendo hacia ella y la tomé de la mano antes que cayera junto con el auto.

 _¿Estás bien? -_

Pero en vez de una respuesta, ella tomó su arma, se incorporó rápidamente y apuntó directo a mi cabeza haciendo que cruzaramos las miradas. Y lo que ví no lo podía creer.

Era ella, ¿No es así? - le pregunté.

Así es, Naruto. Era ella en persona. Había encontrado a mi hermana o más bien, ella me había encontrado a mí en esas circunstancias. Se había convertido en policía de Tokyo. Y un bandido estaba frente a ella. Lo único que evitó en ese momento que ella apretara del gatillo, era el impactante golpe de emociones encontradas, cuando vió de cerca, a la persona que tenía delante.

¡ _Awhn! - exclamó con cara de mucha sorpresa._

 _¡¿Ryuzetsu?! - le dije sorprendido._

 _¡¿Obito?!_ \- su pregunta tenía todo el asombro del mundo al ver de nuevo a su hermano después de 9 años.

Obito, hiciste lo correcto al alejarte. Cambiaste su vida y ahora era una persona de bien. ¿No era eso lo que querías? - pregunté.

Ahora pienso que fué un gran error no haberle hablado en esos años. No tenía la menor idea del destino que le deparaba. - respondió seriamente.

¿A que pretendes llegar? Nadie puede prever lo que ocurrirá en el futuro. Pero de algún modo, siento que es mi deber, terminar con lo que ella había iniciado. Y es por eso que he venido hasta aquí. No tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarme y la verdad no me importa. Eso no seria más de lo que a ella le tocó pasar. - le interpelo.

En mi opinión, Naruto, nada sería lo suficiente para hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Porque jamás vuelve a ser así. Entiendo que quieras reivindicarte con lo que pasó pero ya no puedes hacer nada. Lo hecho, hecho está. Y ahora mi hermana se ha ido. El valor que le das a todo esto tenías que haberlo hecho mientras ella estuvo contigo. Ahora ya no le sirve estando muerta. - fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Obito en el buque. Entretanto el dolor de la muerte de Ryuzetsu llegaba a mis pensamientos otra vez y mi rostro se dibujó la verdadera cara de la tristeza.

 _Zzz..._

 _Zzz..._

 _Zzz..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¿Shion? ¿Shion dónde estás?-_

 _*Poke* Miraba escondida tras las cortinas blancas de la sala mientras mamá me buscaba._

 _Shion, ¿a don... ...de estás? -_

 _Jijijijiji. - me reía de la emoción._

 _¿A donde pudo haber ibo? Veamos... Si yo fuera una linda niña picarona y risueña, con un conejito de felpa a todos lados, ¿donde me escondería, ah? -_

 _Jajajajajaja. No podía aguantar la risa que me provocaba su voz._

 _Hmmm... Puede ser... -_

 _Bajo las cortinas de la sala, se veían mis pies y la patita de mi conejo arrastrada saliendo a la vista._

 _¡Aquí estás! -_

 _¡Ahhhhh! -_

 _Grité y corrí por toda la casa con mamá detrás de mí. Y llegando al jardín del patio me da alcance para atraparme en un tierno abrazo sobre la hierba. Sobre el marco de la puerta, estaba papá mirándonos a las dos con mucha felicidad._

 _Mami, me atrapaste. - dije._

 _Sí, claro que lo hice. Como no atrapar a una niña tan preciosa. - se disponía para luego darme un gran ataque de besos y cosquillas. Luego de eso y parar de reír le dije._

 _Pos ya no voy a dejar que me atrapen. -_

 _Ah, ¿en serio? -_

 _Sí. Mi papá y tu jamás van a atraparme. Voy a correr tan y tan rápido para que nadie pueda atraparme._

 _Oh, eso está por verse señorita. - dijo mi mamá._

 _Y... Y... Y también, también me voy a esconder bien para que no me encuentren.-_

 _Ohhhh. Pero entonces ¿cómo sabremos en donde estás si no te encontramos? -_

 _Pues no porque yo seré quien los encuentre cuanddo me busquen. - respondí._

 _Las risas; la emoción; la alegría de estar con mi familia no tenia ninguna comparación. Ninguna..._

 _..._

 _..._

Zzz.. _._

Zzz...

¡Es hora de levantarse, princesa! - una voz maliciosa y enferma me despierta.

He despertado. Y para mi desgracia, ¡Aún sigo secuestrada! Lo primero es quitarme de nuevo la venda de los ojos. La camioneta se ha detenido y hemos parado en lo que parece ser una fabrica de bloques de concreto. Por supuesto, no faltaban más hombres armados con pinta de asesinos. Se parecían de a mucho a los otros que había visto en el lugar de antes. Debía suponer que me encontraba en alguna parte al este de Rusia. Pero como ya sabía antes, cualquier cosa que pudiese especular, eran tan solo suposiciones y nada más. Me hacen entrar con ellos a la fábrica. Por dentro el ambiente no era nada cálido. Podría decir que era igual de gris y vacío como al exterior. Luego me hacen subir por unas escaleras hasta un sexto piso. Camino por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera de un color verde opaco. Tenía una ventana en su parte superior y de la cual salia un rayo de luz.

Uno de los dos tipos que se bajó a llevarme toca la puerta avisando en ruso al que está del otro lado y una voz se escucha en respuesta a ello. Entramos luego de eso y soy forzada a seguir hasta una silla frente a un escritorio con una lampara incandescente colgante sobre un escritorio.

Toma asiento por favor. -

Ahora en un claro español, la voz que me hablaba y que estaba de espaldas mío, sentado sobre una silla giratoria, me ordena a ocupar la silla que se encuentra a mi lado.

Con miedo y sin mas opción solo me queda hacer lo que ese hombre me dice. Al tomar asiento, el sujeto a mi espalda vuelve a hablarme.

Si tienes curiosidad de saber, en efecto estás en Rusia. País símbolo del socialismo a nivel mundial. Buena parte de lo que he hecho en mi vida lo he dejado en sus calles y a lo largo de sus campos. -

¿Qué es este lugar y que planea hacer conmigo? - pregunté asustada.

Mmm. Vas muy rápido al asunto. Pero ya aclarada la pregunta, ésta es una vieja fabrica militar de concreto destinada a bases militares y cárceles de esta zona del Este. - contesta el tipo.

¿Usted fué quien me trajo hasta aquí? - hago la pregunta fácil.

Sí. Responde él.

¿Y a que me ha traído aquí? ¿Por qué me ha hecho esto? - preguntaba cada mes más dolida y rabiosa.

Básicamente eso tuvo que ver con tu padre. - me dice él.

¿Mi padre? ¿Que tiene que ver mi padre en esto? - pregunté.

Tu padre estuvo involucrado antes en esta organización. ¿sabias eso? - me respondió.

Jamás me contó sobre ello. Hasta hace poco. Dijo que mi vida estaba en peligro y que había un hombre que nos estaba buscando. - contesté.

¿Y él te dijo cuál era el nombre de ese hombre? - preguntó aquel sujeto.

Recuerdo que mencionó un nombre. Dijo que era el que estaba al mando de esa banda a la que pertenecía. Un tal... Madara. Uchiha Madara. Pero, ¡¿que tiene que ver mi padre conque me haya secuestrado?! Además, ¡¿no había dejado su grupo antes?! ¡¿por que fueron a buscarnos ahora?! ¡Si dejaron que se fuera es porque ya no les debía nada , ¿no?! ¡¿que es lo que desea ahora?! - pregunté con más insistencia.

¿Que qué deseo? Bueno, para responder a eso... - se daba vuelta en su silla hasta quedar frente a mí - es menester que primero conozcas a la persona que te habla.

Cuando el sujeto se volverá de frente, se acerca al escritorio apoyando sus codos y la luz de la lampara colgante muestra su apariencia tras ese fondo sombreado y oscuro que lo mantenía cubierto. Y entonces...

Has de saber que el hombre que mencionó tu padre es la persona que habla contigo. Mirame a los ojos... ...pues yo soy... ...UCHIHA MADARA. - se presenta al fin el hombre que ha destruido mi vida. La persona de la que habló mi padre.

Vestía un traje color vino tinto de pantalón y saco. Unos zapatos clásicos del mismo color. Una camisa negra de botones con un pañuelo negro y dorado en el bolsillo derecho de su saco. Unas gafas como las que usan los sherrifs en Texas y un cigarrillo sin encender en su mano izquierda. Su aspecto era muy sombrío a pesar de tener la luz encima suyo. Tenia el cabello largo y desarreglado que bajaba libremente por su espalda. Su rostro era limpio y sin marcas y físicamente era corpulento. Para ser un hombre delgado tenia un cuerpo atlético y se veía fuerte. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención y a la vez lo que más me atemorizó, fueron sus negros y profundos ojos. Ojos que jamás he visto. Su mirada a pesar de ser muy natural, era de la más fría, oscura y hasta con una sensación de muerte y sangre que no había visto en mi vida. Y de inmediato mi corazón me dijo, que debía tenerle miedo y no confiar en él.

¿Qué fué lo que mi padre le hizo? - pregunté con algo de sollozo.

En sí no me ha hecho nada que pueda cobrarle. La verdad sólo fué una duda lo que me llevó a mandarlo a traer aquí junto con su hija. -

¡¿Dónde está mi padre?! - pregunté seria.

No tengo idea. - fue su simple respuesta.

Entonces el miedo desapareció por unos momentos y la rabia ocupó su lugar ante tan simplona respuesta sobre la vida de mi papá.

¿Cómo que no tiene idea? ¡Fué usted quien me trajo a éste lugar en contra mi voluntad! Nos persiguieron a mí y a mi padre y lo último que se es que trató de salvarme de los tipos que usted mandó tras nosotros. No volví a saber nada de él desde que salí del bosque. No se que hicieron con él ni a donde le llevaron. Pero usted sí lo sabe, porque fueron sus hombres los que hicieron todo esto. ¡Así que no me diga que no tiene idea porque sí lo sabe! -

De acuerdo. - respondió con mucha tranquilidad. Era como si no se inmutara. - Te diré ya que quieres saber. ¿Mas no quieres saber también que será de ti? Habías preguntado a mis hombres cuando venían en la camioneta. Mereces saberlo, ¿no? -

Deje de manipularme por favor. ¿Me dirá lo que le he dicho? - pregunto.

Esperaba que pensaras en tu propio bienestar. Eres igual que tu padre. Aún cuando trabajaba para el antiguo dueño, siempre se preocupó por los demás. Pero pensó tanto en los demás que olvidó cuidar de si mismo. Por pensar en su bienestar y futuro ingresó a este negocio. Por cuidar de los suyos dejó este negocio. Y por olvidar que existen cosas que jamás se pueden dejar atrás, al querer proteger y salvar la vida de su hija, tu padre... Ha Perdido La Suya. -

Mi padre... Mi padre... No. Noooo...

¡Noooooooooooooo! ¡Noooooooooooooo! ¡No, mi padre No! -

La ira me ha cegado por completo y por la cual me levanto de la silla y corro sobre la mesa para atacar aún con mis manos atadas al maldito desalamdo que con una tranquilidad diabólica, me acaba de revelar que mi padre había sido asesinado. Tal y como mis premoniciones decian en mi cabeza sobre lo que pasó en ese bosque. Pero cuando estuve a punto de golpeado el hombre detrás mio, el más cerca a ese maldito, me agarra por el cabello y me derriba al suelo de un tirón. Luego dos más se unen y terminan por someterme de nuevo en el asiento frente a su jefe.

¡ahhhhhhh! ¡Un Maldito! ¡Eres un Maldito! ¡Maldito, te odio! -

Eso ya no sirve de nada que lo digas. - mi ira se incrementaba más y no dejaba de gritarle.

¡Maldito! !¡Eres un Maldito asesino! ¡Malditoooooo! ¡Mataste a mi padre, por tu culpa mi padre... ...por tu culpa él...! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-

No paraba de gritarle una y otra vez, pese a que sus hombres trataban de controlarme. Temí que me mataran pero eso no me detuvo. Y seguí repitiendo otra y otra vez y aún después de quedarme ronca de tanto gritar.

¡Maldito! -

¿Crees que vas a ganar algo con eso? - Madara vuelve a abrir su boca para mi furia.

¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! -

No te servirá de nada insultarme. Era un cabo suelto que podría causar me problemas de todas maneras... -

¡Maldito Hijo de Puta! -

*sonido de metal pasando a gran velocidad.*

La frente de uno de los hombres que me sometía, más exactamente el del hombre que más cerca estaba de Madara antes de atacarlo, fué atravezada con una daga que Madara lanzó con tal velocidad, que no me dí cuenta en que momento la había arrojado. Entonces la ira que había en mi se convirtió en terror. Mi rostro y mis ojos reflejaron el más puro de los miedos. Temblaba del horror y el espanto. El cadáver de ese hombre se desplomó abruptamente luego de eso y cayó dejando sangre en el piso que empezó a hacerse una mancha cada vez más y más grande. Sus hombres también sintieron temor y asombro al mirar lo que había sucedido. Tanto que los otros dos que estaban tras de mí se hicieron un paso atrás y los tres hombres, que al principio estaban en esa oficina, también quedaron muy asombrados con lo que acababa de pasar.

La daga había pasado tan cerca de mí, que por un segundo pensé que la había lanzado hacia mí y que yo era su objetivo. Si esto es así yo estaba muerta. Pero no lo estoy, ¿Entonces por qué falló? ¿Habría matado a su subordinado por equivocación? ¡No lo creo! Madara no falló. Ahora si tenía toda mi atención y me sentí completamente subyugada ante su mano. Con voz fuerte y firme, muy distinta a la voz tranquila de hace un instante, Madara me contesta.

Quiero que te quede clara una cosa, pequeña. No he llevado una vida como la mía hasta hoy, sólo para terminar siendo insultado por una niña insolente y mimada como tú. Aquellos que contravengan lo que digo, terminarán pagando el precio de su desobediencia. Estos hombres que ves aquí, están para protegerme y evitar que persona alguna trate de acercarseme sin que yo no lo permita, incluso si su intención sea la de matarme. Mas si yo no lo autorizo, su deber es de no fallar en la tarea que se le ha sido asignada. Espero por tu bien que no seas la próxima en fallarme, Shion, o tendrás el mismo destino de este hombre que ves en el suelo. -

Fué tan fría y tenebrosa su sentencia, que me quedé de hielo con solo escucharlo y mi voz se apagó, aunque traté de decir un sonido audible.

Y acerca de lo que ahora sucederá contigo. Te enviaré a China a trabajar para mí. Harás todo lo que se te ordene con las personas de allá. Te mantendrás ocupada allá haciendo lo que tengas que hacer y no te dará motivo alguno para huir si tienes la ocasión de hacerlo. No te irás jamás. Eso te lo garantizo. Ya que si llegas a hacerlo con todo lo que has visto, ¡Conocerás lo que es vivir el verdadero infierno en la Tierra! -

¡Nooooooooooooo! - fué mi último grito antes de que sus hombres me sacaran de la oficina.

 **Después de que hubo sido sacada Shion de la oficina...**

 _*Beep beep beep* Suena un mensaje de celular._

 _Saca Madara su celurar y mira el mensaje:_

" _El buque ha atracado en el muelle. Procederé a sacar la carga._

 _To: Kabuto_

 _From: Mr. Orochimaru._

 _Last messaje: 12:05 pm_

 _02/04/2013"_

 _Mmm. Parece que han llegado sin problema. Muy bien. - dijo para sí. - El plan ha iniciado. Solo será cuestión de esperar un poco._


	7. La ruta de Kabuto

Nuevo Destino

By Menma - kun

 **Capitulo 7: La ruta de Kabuto.**

 _Aclaro que gran parte de los personajes a los que yo haga mención me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Esta historia es un mundo alternativo donde están involucrados varios personajes de la serie._

Fué algo estresante el momento en el que el buque había detenido por completo su marcha. Pero no se le comparó a lo que vino después. Asumo por el movimiento que tuvo el contenedor, que fuimos suspendidos en el aire; movidos por una tractomula a juzgar por el sonido del motor; y después de algunas horas de espera y puesto a rodar de nuevo, detuvo el motor y las pertas del contenedor se abrieron.

¡Muy bien, salgan todos! ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera! - fué el grito de un hombre que subió adentro.

Al momento encendimos los motores de nuestros autos y los sacamos del contenedor. Estaba algo mareado e irritable por el viaje tan incómodo. Al cabo de un par de minutos, aparece Kabuto en escena a darnos la siguiente orden:

Espero que todos hayan podido dormir y relajarse de ese viaje porque lo que viene ahora va a tomar de toda su concentración. Tienen de una hora para hacer del baño y esas cosas. Después nos iremos. -

¡Perfecto! Y ahora más agite. En verdad esto no es para todo el mundo. Pero no voy a renunciar a esto y mucho menos que es cuando todo comienza.

El GPS se activará y debemos seguir la ruta que nos marque hasta cierto punto. Luego ésta se desactivará por motivos de seguridad que ya les estaré revelando en el viaje. A partir de que lleguemos a las coordenadas señaladas, usaremos estos radios para comunicarnos. Ahora muevanse. -

En el paso de esa hora intenté relajarme un poco. Todos se veían fatigados. Pero no parecía que a Obito le afectase. Quizás su determinación sea la causa. Cuando faltaban un par de minutos antes de la hora, llegaron 4 camionetas negras hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

¡Con todos! ¡Abran las cajuelas, rápido! - Kabuto da otra orden.

Las abrimos. Al instante varios sujetos sacaban de las camionetas unos maletines negros y estos los cargaron dentro de las cajuelas de nuestros autos. Pusieron dos maletines en cada auto para hacer un total de 10. Después de eso, los GPS's se activaron y marcaron una ruta de viaje.

Correcto. Ha pasado la hora y el GPS está activo. ¡A los autos! -

Kabuto y todos nosotros corrimos a los autos y empezamos a movernos. Faltaban menos de 36 horas para que el plazo que me dió la vieja Tsunade se terminaba. No tenía que adivinar mucho para saber cual era la carga que había dentro de aquellas maletas: Drogas. Por el cómo se agitó la suspensión del auto al subirlas, diría que hay 200 kilos en cada auto; 100 por cada maletín. Esta era la prueba que necesitaba para solicitar un despliegue policiaco de mas de 300 hombres con apoyo de la Interpol y las autoridades de éste país. Sin embargo, pese a que se daría un buen golpe a la operación de narcotráfico de Madara, el pez gordo no sería atrapado en dicha redada, sólo lo pondría sobrealerta y menos que nunca dejaría alguna pista de su ubicación. Podría perderse para siempre y ese no es el objetivo. Tenía que llegar más lejose investigar. Si podía hacer la inteligencia de donde íbamos a llegar, ubicar a Madara e informara al comando en Tokyo, podrían planear el operativo final y definitivo y lograríamos su captura con todo el material probatorio para condenarlo el resto de sus días bajo una habitación de 2 x 2, sin luz del sol que entre por una ventana.

...

...

...

Pasaron 24 horas conduciendo sin descanso. Y quedaban menos de 10 horas para que se venciera el plazo. Los autos solo los detuvimos para tanquear gasolina, ir al baño una sola vez y comíamos para llevar con los vehículos en movimiento. De más nunca paramos y solo seguimos adelante. Lo único que pude averiguar en ese eterno recorrido, al ver el entorno a mi alrededor y por ciertos avisos en la carretera, que seguramente estaba en Rusia, rumbo al norte.

Finalmente, y llegados al punto que indicaba la ruta, el GPS se apagó, quedando a ciegas en el camino. Al momento el radio que traía conmigo se encendió y la voz de Kabuto se escuchó.

Escuchen todos. ¡Ahora es cuando lo bueno comienza! Las rutas de carretera desaparecen en esta parte del mapa. Lo que sigue son montañas y casquetes de hielo hacia el norte. Pero no se necesita un GPS para saber a donde ir. Hay un túnel secreto bajo tierra. Sólo yo conozco donde es y cómo atravesarlo. Cuando les de la señal, todos deben ponerse atrás de mí y permanecer en esa formación. Es importante que no haya nada electrónico en sus autos ya que hay una base militar de frontera que vigila toda esa área con aparatos de rastreo y a la mínima señal de rastreo que emita algún dispositivo, les dará su ubicación y estarán en problemas. Es por eso que el GPS se ha desactivado. También hay otra cosa que debo avisarles pero eso será en unos minutos. A partir de aquí deberán seguirme y no perderse. Si es que quieren llegar con vida hasta su destino. - se corta la comunicación.

Es entendible lo del GPS. Pero más que por no ser rastreados, era que si tenias mala suerte y te perdías o te estrella as, no necesitaban preocuparse por buscarte para que no abrieras las boca. Ya que el clima se encargaría de matarte en lugar de ellos. ¿Pero cual era la "otra cosa" de la que Kabuto se estaba refiriendo? El combustible solo daba para llegar hasta donde él nos llevaba quedando solo la reserva en el tanque. Comienzo a pensar que este viaje no era un asunto de ida y vuelta.

Abordo de un Pontiac Firebird, Kabuto iba a la cabeza del grupo guiándonos por el terreno. Obito le seguía atrás y sino fuera porque no conocía del terreno, estaría adelante pues su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Por la cercanía que tuve con Ryuzetsu, conocí datos sobre él:

 _Nombre: Obito Dairenji._

 _Sexo: Hombre._

 _Nacionalidad: Japonés._

 _Nacimiento (fecha): 10 de Febrero de 1982._

 _Nacimiento (lugar): Kyoto, Japón._

 _Padre: Sōsuke Tagaki._

 _Madre: Mie Dairenji._

 _Antecedentes:_

 _-Hurto calificado._

 _-Robo agravado._

 _-Lesiones personales._

 _-Conducción a alta velocidad._

 _-Conducción temeraria y peligrosa._

 _-Daños a propiedad del Estado._

 _-Resistencia al arresto._

 _-Tentativa de homicidio culposo._

 _-Infracciones múltiples a normas de transito._

 _ **Hermanos: Uno (1)**_

 _ **Nombre: Ryuzetsu Dairenji.**_

 _ **Sexo: Mujer.**_

 _ **Nacimiento: 4 de Abril de 1986.**_

 _ **Nacimiento (lugar): Kyoto, Japón.**_

 _Ocupación: Oficial de Policía de Tokyo._

 _ **Estado: Fallecida.**_

*Se enciende el radio de nuevo*

¡Muy bien todos! ¡Es la señal! ¡Todos en formación! Les explicaré la otra cuestión de la que les hablé. Confirmen. - habló Kabuto por la radio.

Confirmado. - dijimos todos.

De esto se trata el otro asunto: Pasaremos ciertamente por un largo tunel a 10 metros bajo la capa de tierra y hielo. A tres kilómetros del puesto de control deberemos salir del túnel y recorrer a espacio abierto el tramo restante hasta el siguiente túnel bajo el puesto de vigilancia. El gran problema son las camaras con sensores de calor que operan a lado y lado del puesto. - hablaba Kabuto.

¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Como diablos atravesaremos el puesto de vigilancia con semejante joda?! ¡Eso es estúpido hombre! - dijo un piloto.

Tranquilo, novato. No he trabajado en esto por 10 años y no conocer sus trucos. A la media noche se apagarán las cámaras del lado ruso por 50 segundos antes de de ser encendidas nuevamente. Deberán ser muy rápidos y cruzar el llano antes de ese tiempo y entrar por el túnel. Después de ese tiempo, el túnel se cerrará, las cámaras volverán a activarse y será todo. Más les vale no quedarse atrás. ¡Demuestren de que están hechos!. Demuestren que trabajan para el más temido de los jefes. ¡Que son dignos de servir a Uchiha Madara! -

Con esas palabras Kabuto intentaba supongo en animar al grupo. Yo mas bien creería que era para animarse él solo.

Nos acercamos al primer túnel. Solo lo repetiré una vez: ¡No se despeguen de mi si quieren seguir viviendo! -

Faltando menos de 100 metros, la compuerta se abre y el Firebird de Kabuto entra por el túnel. Me suponía que por la advertencia el pasadizo sería estrecho. ¡Pero no creí que fuera tan estrecho! Apenas y si hay espacio para que pase toda la carrocería. Total, los autos pasan sin problema; pero ya adentro la cosa se complica más: ¡No se ve una mierda! Y los cruces son un poco cerrados. Una reacción lenta o la más mínima desconcentración y estás muerto. Paredes ásperas y puntiagudas de roca y hielo te dejaran vuelto nada.

Era muy tensionante. Pasara menos de dos metros de distancia entre los autos, a más de 100 km/h, a oscuras, con un camino tan estrecho y muy poco tiempo para reaccionar a cruzar tenía que pegarte los ojos al volante y no voltear la vista. Podías tener la incomodidad más grande del mundo, pero en ese momento, tu vida dependía de no apartar la vista del frente.

Fueron unos 4 minutos estresantes que pasaron, hasta que una luz se divisó y la salida del primer túnel apareció. Logramos salir todos y aparecimos en el llano del que Kabuto nos habló.

*Se enciende la radio*

Bien. Han superado la primera parte sin problema. Ahora es cuando se pone interesante. Estamos justo en el límite de detección de las cámaras. Si en menos de 10 segundos no dejan de grabar se activaran las alarmas.- dice Kabuto.

Y a diferencia de cuando quizo animarnos, esta vez si hicieron efecto las palabras, pero de forma adversa.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

...

...

... No ha ocurrido nada.

¡Muy bien! Los 50 segundos de tiempo estan corriendo, ¡Vypolnit' ili umeret', suk! -

 _ **Traducción: ¡Corran o mueran, bitches!**_

Andamos a toda marcha. A todo lo que daban los autos. Kabuto, que se mantenía al frente, no perdía la marcha. Por el contrario, su auto se adelantaba poco a poco del de Obito, que no dudó en seguirle el paso y mantenerse muy cerca de él. De pronto, este se desvía hacia la derecha y acelera hasta ponerse al lado de Kabuto.

¡Que coños estás haciendo. Vuelve a la formación, viejo! - le dijo uno de los pilotos por radio.

¿Que haces, Obito? -me pregunté.

Faltaba 1 km para llegar y menos de 15 segundos antes de que la compuerta del segundo túnel se cerrara. Y por ende que las cámaras se encendieran y no hubiera salida.

Oye tú. No se quien seas, pero será mejor que vuelvas a la fila. Te estás buscando una cita con el diablo.

5 segundos..

¡Obito, entra! - grité dentro de la cabina.

A falta de tres segundos ingresa el Pontiac por el túnel. Y enseguida lo hace Obito con su Charger virando su auto quedando detrás de Kabuto. Y de último entro yo dentro del túnel en el momento justo en que se acababa el tiempo.

Entrados al túnel este se cerro y volvimos a sortear el camino estrecho, serpenteante y oscuro. Fueron varios minutos lidiando de nuevo con los nervios por atravesar esa complicadísima ruta. Pero finalmente, llegamos a la salida y sin mayor novedad.

Descubrimos al mirar hacía atrás, que habíamos atravesado bajo tierra toda aquella cadena montañosa de nieve y hielo. Realmente lo habríamos logrado. Mas ahora no era tiempo para festejar. Debía volver a la prioridad de la misión y llegar hasta el fondo de todo esto. Y con solo 8 horas de tiempo límite la presión va aumentando.

Corrimos más kilometros hacia adelante como por hora y media, llegando a una población pequeña por la cual atravesamos yendo por su calle principal. Seguimos uno kilometros más hasta que entramos en una edificación antigua. Tiene pinta de haber funcionado una fabrica aquí hace varios años.

*Sonido de radio encendiéndose*

Estaciónense frente a la fábrica y luego bajen la mercancía. - ordena Kabuto.

Al acercarnos a la entrada, puedo ver varios guardias con fusiles AK - 47 en varios puntos. Conté ocho carreteando hasta el frente de la fábrica. Ya allí, un grupo de 12 guardias reunidos a la entrada esperaban nuestra llegada igual de armados como todos los demás.


	8. La trampa El escape

Nuevo Destino

By Menma - kun

 **Capitulo 8: La Trampa. El Escape.**

 _Aclaro que gran parte de los personajes a los que yo haga mención NO me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Esta historia es un mundo alternativo donde están involucrados varios personajes de la serie._

Sacamos los maletines de las cajuelas y las pusimos frente a los hombres en la puerta. Kabuto se encontraba al frente en medio de los guardias. Al echarnoa un vistazo a todos habló entonces.

Realmente estoy impresionado. ¡Lo hicieron! Consiguieron llegar hasta aquí y han demostrado que nadie es mejor que ustedes tras esos volantes. Ahora: han hecho un largo recorrido transportando esta carga. Aquí es donde juego yo y debo hacer mi parte del trabajo. -

Al instante el chisquea sus dedos y los hombres al lado de él abrieron los maletines. Y como lo sospechaba, el cargamento era de droga; tenia cocaína envuelta en paquetes de plástico. Al constatar la mercancía el semblante de Kabuto cambió. Un aura de malicia y complacencia noté al verlo a los ojos.

Con un tono de voz irónica dice:

Espero que comprendan esto. ¡Los negocios son negocios! Y sí. Lo que han traído hasta aquí es droga. Cocaína. -

Ya tenía idea de que estaríamos llevando algo así. - dijo uno de los pilotos mirando a su colega con cara de poca sorpresa.

Realmente estos no tenían idea de la situación que estaba a punto de suceder. Pero mientras seguía Kabuto hablando a nosotros.

¿Sí? Pues qué bueno que lo hayan hecho muy bien. Esta droga representa parte de los negocios de su jefe, Madara. Y equivale a mucho dinero. Hace un par de horas llegaron unos clientes y nos trajeron el pago de este encargo que ustedes han traído.-

Al momento una de las camionetas negras que habían en el lugar se estaciona en reversa, diagonal hacia nosotros y del lado izquierdo de donde estaban ellos. Uno abre la cajuela de la camioneta y a la vista resaltan 5 maletines similares a los maletines con la droga. Sacaron los maletines de la cajuela y los colocaron de frente a los otros que tenían la cocaína. Al abrir uno de los maletines con dinero se dislumbró en efecto fajos de U$10,000. Kabuto ve el asombro de algunos pilotos al ver el dinero que entonces dice.

¡Y aquí está la recompensa! El pago producto de sus servicios. Son cien millones de dolares en paquetes de U$10,000 por cada maletín. Y por todos suman U$500 millones.

Los que no podían leer el momento se daban la mano y celebraban su hazaña. Lamentablemente, ni Obito ni yo, nos creímos esa fantasía. Y con justa razón. La verdad estaba a punto de ser descubierta y Kabuto se encargó de una vez de revelarla.

Llegaron muy lejos para hacer todo esto posible. Y Madara Uchiha se los agradece. Han viajado ilegalmente en un buque violando todas las normas se seguridad portuarias. Transportaron droga por territorio extranjero y atravesaron un puesto de vigilancia y control militar fronterizo deliberadamente. Todos ellos representaron puntos críticos dentro de esta operación en el cual todo el negocio de Madara se podía venir abajo afectando sus intereses. Sin embargo y contra todo pronostico ustedes han sortedo esos obstáculos. -

Los corredores no entendían de que estaba hablando, pero Obito y yo sí y no sería nada bueno en absoluto. Lo que pude camuflar entre la ropa fué un 357 de cañon corto y doce balas; 6 de ellas en el tambor. Mas era un completo suicidio. Una misión kamikaze convertida desde el momento de haber llegado a esta fábrica. ¡Esto es es tupido! ¡No hay la menor posibilidad de salir vivo de aquí sin un milagro! Pero a Obito no parece que eso le afectase y por el contrario se mantenía en calma; Mirando fijamente a Kabuto, y de repente, camina hacia él y de manera desafiante lo desmiente poniendo al descubierto la trampa.

Oye, tu, gran jefe. ¿El pagarnos sólo con gracias es una idea tuya o también te pidieron que lo hicieras? -

Obito tiene un verdadero talento para hacer cabrear a los chicos malos. Al escuchar a Obito interferir, Kabuto saca su Strizh 9 mm en actitud amenazante y se le acerca a Obito hasta que estos se caraven cara a cara. Solo que uno estaba enojado; el otro estaba confiado. No tenía idea de qué pasaba por su cabeza. Si lo que está es buscando la manera de safarse de este lío, tenía que ser el plan más fantástico de la Tierra.

Creo que tu y yo tenemos un serio problema para enterdernos, ¿no lo crees? - Kabutohablaba de manera íntimamente.

Pues yo creo que entiendo todo perfectamente. ¿Me dirás acaso que es necesario tanta guardia de honor por un simple trabajo? Apenas nos conoces. No tenemos idea de siquiera como es el jefe y tu sólo nos dices cosas, que algunos sabemos que no son verdad. Nadie se gana una confianza así en poco tiempo y menos en este trabajo. Incluso hasta el más experto podría ser desplazado en cualquier momento. - responde Obito sin un rastro de miedo en sus ojos.

Jajaja. -risa de sorna-

Escucha cabrón. Estás algo lejos de casa como para actuar igual que lo haces en tu ciudad. Estás en mi territorio. Éste, es mi hogar. Creo saber después de tanto tiempo como son las cosas aquí. Y no hay nadie que me venga a decirme en mi cara lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer.- Kabuto devuelve el dardo que Obito le lanzó. Pero este contraataca.

Qué gracioso. Lo haces sonar muy rudo por tu cara y la Steizh que llevas en tu mano derecha. Pero no va a funcionar conmigo. Solo muestras una capacidad de liderazgo que se queda tan corta, que incluso una chica podría dejarte en serios apuros si tuviera la oportunidad. - Obito realmente quería morirse ya mismo con esa contestación.

Pero lo más desconcertante es que Kabuto no se alteró al oír decir eso. Más bien se quedó extrañado de oír lo que dijo Obito; Lo miró a los ojos como buscando una respuesta, que esta al final, apareció en sus memorias.

Entonces a Kabuto le sobrevino todo a su cabeza. Cómo si de un secreto revelado se tratase. Algo así como retirarse el velo de los ojos. Por fin pudo entenderlo todo. Y descubrió el misterio que estaba escondido frente al hombre que tenía delante.

¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahora ya entiendo! Jajaja. ¿incluso de una chica, dices? - Obito frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Kabuto.- ¿Sabes? Hay una historia mía que te gustará saber. Fué antes de conocer a Madara. Antes de matar a mi propio padre. Me estaba muriendo por un dengue en las calles. Pero conocí a una mujer, una chica. Se apiadó de mi y me recogió. Mi madre duró tiempo sin saber de mi por culpa de mi maldito padre. Esa mujer, esa chica, me dió la mano y me cuidó cuando estaba indefenso. Vivía en los suburbios, pero a pesar de sostener a dos pequeños más, se las arreglo para mantener a un tercero. Era feliz con esa mujer, esa chica. Pero de repente un día, alguien llegó hasta su casa. Hablaron con ella un par de hombres, no recuerdo bien. No pude entender lo que decían. Al día siguiente, ella se marchó y nos abandonó a los tres allí, a nuestra suerte. Pasaron cinco años después de eso. Sobrevivíamos en las calles, mendigando. Aprendimos a ser mañosos y pillos. Era la única forma. Y una noche, caminando por un callejón bajo una fuerte tormenta, un desconocido salió de la nada y nos atacó. Mató a mis dos amigos con un cuchillo. Teníamos menos de 12 años. Aquel encapuchado de negro llevaba una mascara. Al verme se abalanzó a tratar de matarme. Solo pude correr por mi vida. El callejón terminó en una pared. Estaba rodeado. Atrapado y sin salida, el encapuchado comienza a golpearme, a sacudirme, a tirarme y a lanzarme contra las paredes. Un rayo cayó e en un edificio rompiendo varios vidrios que caen sobre mí. Y cuando este se me acerca, un pedazo de cristal a la mano, pudo librarme de la muerte, hundiéndoselo en el cuello.. Comenzó a desangrarse. Me sentí aliviado. Habia asesinado a la persona que mató a mis amigos. En su ultima agonía, quize ver el rostro del asesino. Y entonces...

 _¡...! - ¡¿Quéeeee...! !¡No, es cierto! !¡No es verdad!-_

 _Agh... -_

 _¡!¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tú?! ¡Por qué... Nonō, por qué!-_

 _Era... Una... Trampa... Agh... - dijo ella._

 _!¿Una trampa?! - le pregunté entre lágrimas._

 _Tu padrino... Me envió... A matarte... - confesó._

 _¡¿Que dices?! ¡Cual padrino! ¡Yo no tengo padrino, Nonō! ¡Pero ese no es el tema! ¡Por qué hiciste esto! ¡Por qué los mataste a ellos! ¡Ellos eran mis amigos! ¡Tu me llevaste con ellos y nos criaste! ¡Siempre decías que eran cómo mis hermanos! *sollozos* ¡¿Qué es lo que pasó, NanaNonō?! - le llamé por el nombre que le deciamos de cariño._

 _Tu padre es... En relidad, tu padrino. El me envió para... Para... - Nonō se estaba muriendo._

 _¡Nonō! ¡¿Qué no me reconoces?! !¡Soy yo, Kabuto! ¡¿ qué No me recuerdas?! -_

 _¿Kabuto? ¿Quien eres...? No te he... Visto... -_

Y así, la mujer, esa chica, la que me crió y cuidó de mí, no me reconoció. Y murió sin más en ese solitario lugar. Vi unas fotos que tenia dentro de su traje. Eran fotos de niños que se parecían a mi y mis amigos. No pude entender eso sino hasta después de varios años. Pero lo que si supe ese día fueron dos cosas:

1) Que mi padre era en realidad mi padrastro y fué el responsable de todo lo que ocurrió.

2) Que Jamás debo contenerme ante nada. Aun si se trata de una mujer, una chica.

Ahora comprendo tu actitud. Se parece mucho a la de una persona que estuvo aquí también en un trabajo. Era una mujer. Una chica. La primera en pasar esta ruta. Yo quería hacer una excepción con ella. Habría confiado en ella ciegamente. Incluso cuando creí que estaba de mi parte al desafiar a los pilotos que vinieron con ella. Pero entonces, esa chica, esa mujer, resultó que era una agente encubierto de la Policía de Tokyo. Asi que, como lo fué la mujer de mi infancia, así era la mujer que estuvo aquí... ¡Tu hermana! -

A Obito le cambió la cara de seriedad a Ira, cuando Kabuto le revela, que Ryūzetsu estuvo los ultimos momentos de vida allí y ese maldito era su asesino.-

Ambas compartian algo en común: Todas tenian vendidas sus conciencias y ¡NO debía fiarme de ninguna de ellas ni de nadie! Siendo fiel a mi promesa, actué por la experiencia. Ella no terminó aquí mismo. Era una mujer muy fuerte y resultó dificil de matar. Pero al final Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Ante cualquier cosa, sé lo que debo hacer y no pienso dudar en ello. Y ahora que ya lo sabes, podrás ir a estar a su lado en este momento y lo harás por la misma causa que lo provocó. -

Apuntó entonces Kabuto con su arma a la cabeza de Obito mientras este, pese a la ira que lo poseía, supo controlarse ante semejante provocación de esa "serpiente".

Así pues qué, colega, ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? - preguntó Kabuto apuntando a la cabeza y con el los guardias en la entrada al resto de nosotros.

Yo solo tenia la mano cerca para sacar la Mágnum, pero era una completa locura por donde se le mire. Y cuando nada podría tensionar más la escena, Obito le responde entonces:

¿Que qué voy a hacer? Que voy a disfrutar mucho lo que va a suceder ahora.-

Y cuando dijo eso, su auto explota causando una onda expansiva que tiró a todos al suelo. Aprovechando la confusión, Obito golpea en el rostro a Kabuto haciéndolo caer para salir corriendo y buscar una salida. Todos los corredores huyeron al unísono para ponerse a salvo. Los guardiastras reponerse del aturdimiento comenzaron a disparar a todos los corredores. Pero en medio del salseo que se había generado, perdí de vista a Obito y la situación se había vuelto tan complicada que pareciera en realidad imposible salir vivo de allí. Buscando refugio de las ráfagas de fusil, entré a la fabrica y para mi mala suerte habían mas guardias adentro. Lo único que pude hacer era algo que no me hace sentir orgulloso.

*disparos*

La supervivencia del más fuerte. Asesinar o ser asesinado. El tener que elegir la salvaguardia de mi propia vida por encima de la de los demás es algo de lo que a veces hace que me sienta mal conmigo mismo. Soy un policía y mi deber me lleva a tener que afrontar esas situaciones cuando tengar lugar. Siempre y cuando sea en un acto legitimo de mi deber y cuando hay una razón justificada, dar de baja a una persona no debe representar un sentimiento de culpa. Pero en mi caso no me hace nada valeroso el arrebatarle la vida a otro. Es muy contradictorio. Sobre todo porque en otro tiempo habría elegido sin dudarlo volverme un criminal si fuese el caso por una persona muy especial del pasado. Alguien por el yo me arriesgara la vida cuantas veces lo requiriera.

A uno de los guardias muertos le quito su fusil y avanzo por la fabrica. Debo estar demente por quedarme allí a la ventura en vez de escapar de este lugar, mas debo recordar que estoy en una misión y es mi asunto investigar que pasa aquí. También de que me la estoy jugando y es la ultima oportunidad que existe para hallar a Madara y acabar con su organización. Si este lugar es un punto estratégico para el envió de su droga, seguramente habrá información verídica de sus operaciones y con suerte, habrían pistas, indicios, sitios, nombres que figuren y ubicaciones donde poder contactarlo. Todo eso puede ayudar. Pero en la situación que estoy, no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer todo eso. Si mi integridad corre demasiado peligro, tendría que ser mi máxima prioridad y escapar definitivamente. No sirve de nada hallar la información y pruebas si acabo convertido en un cadáver. Subo por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto piso. Es un largo pasillo y hay una puerta en la mitad. Pero al acercarme a ella, ocurre una explosión que sale de ahí destruyendo todo adentro y tirandome al piso. Después de eso más guardias aparecen y el tiroteo continua ahora dentro de la fábrica. Son muchos hombres y yo solo en medio de todo eso. Mi única salida es huir y empieza el enfrentamiento; pero del que busque responder al fuego de igual forma, sino, del que uno entra para proteger su vida. Debo moverme rápido si quiero vivir. Esto ya es demasiado peligroso para quedarse allí. ¡Debo escapar a toda costa! Huyendo de las balas corro ahora para bajar niveles y escapar de mis perseguidores. Intentando poner distancia con ráfagas, voy bajando hasta encontrarme en la planta baja de la fabrica.

Siento mucho miedo a cada paso. Es un asunto de "Entre la espada y la pared". Quedarme quieto significa la muerte; seguir avanzando es toparme con un callejón sin salida. Al final del pasillo mal iluminado de ese nivel veo una puerta y un metro más adelante el pasillo dobla a la izquierda. ¿Qué vendrá ahora?


	9. La trampa El escape 2

Nuevo Destino

By Menma - kun

 **Capitulo 9: La Trampa. El Escape. (Parte 2)**

 **Viendo al Pasado en el Presente.**

 _Aclaro que gran parte de los personajes a los que yo haga mención NO me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Esta historia es un mundo alternativo donde están involucrados varios personajes de la serie._

 _No hay forma de escapar sin alguna distracción. El que hayan muchos hombres armados sólo por una entrega, significa que todos vamos a morir. No hay pago por el trabajo. ¡Esto es una trampa! Recibirán la mercancía y luego nos asesinaran para no dejar testigos. Ryūzetsu lo habrá notado de igual forma y tomado un plan de contingencia. Pero lo que más me inquieta es ese tipo: Kabuto. Desde que lo ví tuve un mal presagio. Es un asesino a sangre fría. Pude notarlo en sus ojos. Si mi hermana pasó por esto, entonces significa que la ultima persona que vió en vida, se trataría de este sujeto. Además, es un conductor muy experimentado. No me extrañaría que ella haya tenido problemas con él y el destino no la haya favorecido ese día. Algo que habría decidido su final; ahora solo restaba corroborar, si Kabuto, fué el que dictó su sentencia._

 _*Sonido de radio encendiéndose*_

 _Estaciónense frente a la fábrica y luego bajen la mercancía. -_

 _Ya estamos cerca. Ahora es cuando todo comienza. Al detener el auto, abro la llave de los tanques de Óxido nitroso y pulso el botón del calentador de cigarros que trae el auto. Luego bajo de él cerrando enseguida la puerta sin levantar sospechas._

...

...

 _El auto está en llamas y corro hacia un hangar para buscar refugio. Naruto toma otro camino y desde entonces no se nada de él. Esto se pondrá peligroso y debo encontrar un auto para salir de aquí. Pero no pretendo huir de ahí. Regresaría después para matar a Kabuto. Ahora que he comprobado que él es el asesino de Ryūzetsu no iba a permitir que continuara con su vida. Después de atravesar ese camino hasta el hangar, encuentro dos Land Rover de color negro. Los guardias empiezan a disparar y me doy cuenta que viene un grupo de ellos hacia mí. Los otros estarán tras Naruto y los demás; Lo sentia por Naruto pero voy a hacer lo que tenía planeado desde el principio, o eso pretendia, Cuando por la puerta trasera de la fabrica veo, que un hombre sale escoltado por cuatro hombres y Kabuto se le acerca corriendo mientras le da ordenes a los guardias. Entonces reconsideró todo... Y en mi mente se traza una nueva idea._

Una explosión acaba de ocurrir. Los dos guardias que estaban mirando TV en ese momento se ponen en alerta. Hablan en ruso y parecen preguntarse lo que está sucediendo. Yo por inercia hago lo mismo y comienzo a preguntarme.

¿Que habrá sido eso? ¿Qué estará sucediendo afuera? -

Me encuentro atada a una silla con los ojos vendados y dentro de mí comienza a llenarse de miedo por lo que pueda pasar. Luego de un rato, siento que uno de ellos abre la puerta y sale a ver que sucede mientras el otro se queda al pendiente.

Todo para mi se vuelve una incertidumbre; Pero en ese momento, al salir aquel hombre de la habitación, escucho una ráfaga.

*disparos*

¡Ahhh! - grito del miedo.

¡Zakryt! - me grita el guardia.

 _(_ _Traducción: Zakryt significa Cállate)_

El sujeto comienza a decir otras cosas en ruso mientras que escucho cargar su arma y aproximarse a la entrada.

¡Chert! - gritó el guardia.

 _(_ _Traducción: Chert significa Maldito)_

Y entonces escuché disparos que venían hacia la habitación. El sonido de un cuerpo caer al suelo es todo lo que puedo oír. Comienzo a llorar del temor sin poder me explicar qué está sucediendo. Escucho pasos que se posan bajo la puerta. Es seguro que hay alguien ahí. Al cabo de unos segundos, la persona que se encontraba ahí se acerca. Escucho sus pasos aproximarse más y más mientras la tensión subía en mí. Luego siento su mano tocarme la cabeza y comienzo a gritar, pero de inmediato esa persona me quita la venda de los ojos y dice...

¡Tranquila! ¡Tranquila! ¡Ya! ¡Soy policía! No temas. Voy a ayudarte. - fueron las primeras palabras que dijo aquel sujeto. Un hombre rubio de unos ojos azules muy intensos con marcas en sus mejillas.

Mi primera reacción es de mucho desconcierto. No sé que me pasó por la cabeza. Simplemente ví a ese hombre y mi cabeza se bloqueó por unos segundos. Quedé enlagunada sin saber que reaccionar. Pero lo más extraño de todo fué que el policía como dijo ser, también le pasó lo mismo. Pues me quedó mirando y su mirada se perdió en mí por esos segundos. ¿En qué pensaría ese hombre?

¡No puedo explicar en mi cabeza qué fué todo eso! Un hombre armado salió de la puerta y tuve que abatirlo. Me quedo en alerta y avanzo lentamente. El riesgo de que aparezcan por detrás me intriga, pero no tengo otra alternativa que avanzar. Escucho ruidos venir de arriba y voltwo la vista por un segundo hacia atrás y de inmediato sale otro sujeto por la puerta gritando:

¡Chert! -

 _(_ _Traducción: Chert significa Maldito)_

Estando de espaldas me agacho y el tipo comienza a disparar y reacciono con tiros en automático hasta que el sujeto cae muerto en la habitación. La escena me obliga a entrar a esa habitación y enfrentar a quienes puedan quedar allí. Con mucha alerta sigo hasta que finalmente quedo bajo el pórtico de la entrada.

Entonces mi corazón se agita de asombro cuando adentro del lugar veo a una chica, atada a una silla y los ojos vendados con un pañuelo. Realmente no esperaba encontrarme con esto. La situación es demasiado critica ahora como para tener que preocuparme por alguien más. Pero más allá de mi deber de "proteger y servir", dentro de mi nació un grito que clamaba por dentro No dejar jamás a un compañero. Y si una persona estaba en problemas, no me perdonaría dejarla a su suerte. Por eso tomo la decisión de liberar a la chica y me acerco a ella y extiendo mi mano para retirar el pañuelo de su rostro.

¡Ahhhh! - Ella grita de temor.

¡Tranquila! ¡Tranquila! ¡Ya! ¡Soy policía! No temas. Voy a ayudarte. - le dije.

Y lo que vino después es un asunto de no poder explicar con palabras: Una chica de tez blanca, 1,66 mts. de alto, rostro ovalado, ojos perlados y cabellera rubia.

Todo, absolutamente TODO, con excepción del último detalle, creó en mi cabeza un Deja - vú que pareció congelar ese instante del tiempo al contemplar a esa chica. ¿Qué es esto? ¡No, no es posible! ¿En verdad esto esta pasando? ¡¿Es real?! Sería posible que ella es... No... ¡No puede ser! ¿o sí?... ¿Acaso ella... ¡Está viva!?...

¡¿Hinata?! -

¿Q-Qué? -me respondió ella sin entender.

Ehhh... - ¡Diablos! Hablé en voz alta. Estaba perdiendo la cordura. - No, no dije nada. -

¿C-Como? - la chica pregunta otra vez.

Comprendiendo a juzgar por su... rostro... (Trago saliva) que ha debido estar presa varios días y vaya Dios a saber cómo la habrá pasado. En cualquier caso, debo sacarla de aquí. Ya las preguntas y crisis existenciales vendrían para después.

Soy un policía encubierto. Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto. Te prometo que voy a sacarte de aquí-tebbaiyo.- dije a la muchacha.

Entonces la chica comienza a llorar y al liberarla de las ataduras salta sobre mi y llora más fuerte sin poder decir una palabra. Ese momento fué algo que me dió un aire de compasión y alegría; pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de confusión porque de inmediato, mi cabeza comienza a imaginar y por un segundo, Solo por un segundo, estaba convencido de que esa chica, era nadie menos que Hinata abrazandome con tanta fuerza. Lo cual me llevó a recobrar el sentido y volver en sí para preguntar:

¿Cómo te llamas? -

S-Shi...on..., Shion. Me llamo Shion. - contesta ella.

De acuerdo, Shion. Te sacaré de aquí. Quedate cerca a mí y no te separes. Agachate si alguna cosa pasa. Me encargaré de todo. Procura ser fuerte y no sientas miedo. Se que es normal pero has tu mejor esfuerzo. -le digo yo.

S-Sí. - responde ella.

Creo que lo último que dije fué demasiado. Además que fué tonto y algo estúpido. ¿que no sienta miedo? ¿"haz tu mejor esfuerzo"? ¡Qué ridículo!

Salimos de ahí y avanzamos por el pasillo hacia el frente y unas escaleras que van hacia el primer piso. Subimos y abrimos la puerta. Miro a todos lados y al ver que no hay problemas hago señas a Shion para que me siga. Temerosamente ella obedece y viene tras de mi espalda. Nos ocultamos tras unas cajas para poder pensar mejor cuál es el plan para salir ahora de allí y a la vez que no nos vean. Teníamos que irnos pronto o seguirían buscando y nos hallarían. Y con menos de 12 balas en el proovedor la situación jugaba en mi contra.

Sería estupendo si pudiera saber algo de Obito. - dije para mí.

¿Obito? ¿Hablas de tu compañero? - pregunta Shion que me escuchó decir su nombre.

No. Es un conocido. - respondo.

¿Un conocido? No entiendo. ¿No es un compañero tuyo de Policía? - Shion pregunta extrañada.

La verdad es que me enviaron solo a ésta misión. Obito es alguien que conozco de antes y que ahora está aquí. Debería ayudarnos si logro explicarle la situación. - le confieso a ella.

¿Pero... Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ese tal Obito es amigo tuyo? - pregunta otra vez.

Ehhh... Bueno... Más o menos-tebbaiyo. Es una larga historia. - le hablo sinceramente.

No entiendo nada. - me dice Shion muy confundida.

Pero al ver movimiento cerca decido salir con Shion hasta afuera de la fabrica. Pero cerca de llegar a una puerta somos avistados por unos guardias y entonces debo reaccionar, cubriendo a Shion para que corra, gasto las balas que quedan en el fusil. Y ya sin balas y con las puertas cubiertas por guardias me obliga a correr y tomarla a ella por la mano hasta una ventana al frente. Mientras las balas pasaban cerca grito con fuerza.

¡Vamos, salta! -

¡Ahhhhhh...! - gritó Shion del miedo.

Y con mi impulso adelante, rompo la ventana de un salto y Shion salta tras de mi tomada de mi mano y salimos de la fabrica quedando expuestos.

Los guardias se aproximaban de todos lados y no había por donde pasar a salvo. Estábamos atrapados esperando solo a ser asesinados. ¡No! ¡Esto no puede terminar así! ¿Este es el fin?

Pensaba en eso con una chica muy asustada a mi lado tomada de la mano sin saber que hacer cuando en ese momento un auto que es blanco de disparos sale por la derecha y se frena justo al frente de nosotros.

¡Rapido, Suban ya! - era Obito hablando enérgicamente.

En serio que no podía describir lo afortunado que fue ver a Obito para salvar el día llegando en esa camioneta en medio de todo ese peligro. Subimos Shion y yo a la camioneta y de inmediato Obito acelera en dirección a la salida.

Shion, ocultate abajo y no salgas. - le ordeno a ella que de inmediato se agacha en la parte de atrás.

¡Naruto, toma el arma! - dijo Obito pasándome un rifle.

Lo tomo y lo cargo y comienzo a disparar por la ventana manteniendo distancia entre los tipos que nos perseguían. El camino estaba bloqueado por los guardias y Obito tuvo que buscar otra ruta. Teníamos una oportunidad si lograbamos llegar a la carretera que va rumbo al pueblo que pasamos antes.

Obito conduce a toda velocidad, sacándole todo lo que puede al motor de esa Land Rover, que pasa entre el terreno cubierto de nieve; Evitando las capas de nieve gruesas y los guardias, llegamos a una cerca de alambrado y los guardias de la entrada comienzan a descargarnos ráfagas de fusil repetidamente, los cuales impactan en el costado izquierdo del auto. Obito acelera a fondo derribando la cerca saliendo milagrosamente ileso de los disparos.

Shion gritó cuando derribamos la cerca y yo me encima para cubrirla de las balas. Y de esa manera logramos escapar de la fábrica y además rescatando a una chica que se encontraba secuestrada. Debo explicar en este momento la situación, pero un fuerte dolor me hace perder la concentración y empiezo a ver borroso. Y entonces...

Obito... Yo debo... Quiero que sepas, ugh... - *desmayo*

¡Naruto! - gritó Obito.


	10. Reagrupando

Nuevo Destino

By Menma - kun

Capitulo 10: Reagrupando.

Aclaro que gran parte de los personajes a los que yo haga mención NO me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Esta historia es un mundo alternativo donde están involucrados varios personajes de la serie.

Nota del autor: ¡Por fin se vieron por primera vez! Naruto y Shion. Cuántos recuerdos pasan por su cabeza al contemplar a esa chica. Ella y Hinata, su gran amor, son como dos gotas de agua que hacen perder la cordura. ¿Podrá Naruto superar ese trance emocional?

"Muchacha, muchacha ¿estas bien? ¿No estas lastimada?-

Qué bello eres.- (...)

Mmm...-

¡Perdóneme por favor!

Descuida (...) -

No por favor. No se disculpe conmigo seño...-

Naruto. Llamame Naruto. Eso de señor me hace sentir muy viejo."

...

"Hinata, lo siento mucho, de veras.- No, Naruto. Antes quiero darte las gracias.- . ¿Y eso?- .

No te las dí antes por cuanto estabas inconsciente. Naruto... ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme!-«

...

"Te tengo preparado algo especial.- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso que es?-

Es una sorpresa. Te la mostraré mañana que vuelva a invitarte a salir.-"

...

"No, no, no es cierto. No es cierto Hinata. Tu no. Hinata, tu no eres nada de lo que está diciendo este tipo. ¡El está mintiendo! ¡Dile que está mintiendo!-"

...

"¡Perdoname por favor Naruto!... Esto era lo que quería decirte... Esta soy yo. ¡Soy una asesina!... Esto era lo que iba a confesarte hoy. (...)"

...

"Yo no puedo hacerte daño. Porque eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. (...) Naruto... Yo te amo"

...

"¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Hinata?! - (...)

Naruto...- (...)

¡Largate! (...) ¡Largate de aquí, Ahora, ¿Que es que no entiendes?! (...) Largate, por favor. -"

...

"¡Hinata! Tú... -

Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de esto. Lo importante ahora es escapar de aquí con vida.- (...)"

...

"¿Qué sucede, Hinata? ¿Por qué estás así? -

Mmm... -

Hi... Hina... ...Hinata...? Tú... ...pero... ...¿Por qué...? Ahhhh... ...no entiendo... ...Tú...? -

(...) prefiero matarte antes de que alguien más lo haga. (...) ¡Tu y yo jamás debimos habernos conocido! (...)

Aún te amo, Hinata. -

Perdoname, Naruto. Lo lamento... Lo siento mucho. - (¡Disparo!) - "

...

¡Hinata! - Fué mi grito de la nada.

¡Ahhh! - Shion se asusta de ver mi reacción.

Caí en cuenta que había perdido el conocimiento y que no podía recordar nada.

Lo siento. Te he asustado. - me disculpo con Shion.

Está bien. - dice.

¿Qué pasó? - le pregunto.

Estabas soñando. - me responde.

No quería mencionar eso delante ella. Aun me dolía la cabeza de haber despertado de eso. Cambio la pregunta ahora.

¿Qué fué lo que me pasó? -

Te dispararon. Una bala entró en tu brazo y luego te desmayaste. Se estaba infectando muy rápido la herida y empezó a subirte fiebre. Obito se estaba ocupando de alejarnos de esos tipos y buscarnos un refugio. Me pidió que te atendiera. No sabía que hacer muy bien así que él me ayudó a atenderte. Hizo lo que pudo para traer las cosas mínimas para tratar alguna herida y me iba explicando qué hacer. Estabas muy mal. Tuve miedo. Pensé que no sobrevivirías. - me explicó Shion.

Veo mi brazo derecho y noto que estaba vendado de la mitad del antebrazo hasta la mano. A juzgar por la explicación de Shion, imagino que los cartuchos estaban contaminados, como un método para matar al enemigo si llega a quedar herido en un enfrentamiento. Tuvo que ser delicado el tratarme mientras estaba inconsciente y más debido a lo que sucedió. Ahora que lo pienso, me doy cuenta que Shion me ha estado cuidando, así que ha debido quedarse conmigo todo este tiempo a curar mi herida. Pobre cita. Ha sido difícil para ella lidiar con tanta situación junta.

Muchas gracias. - le dije - Gracias por ocuparte de mí.

Shion se sonroja al decirle eso y desvía su mirada hacia un lado.

N-No es nada. Era lo poco que pude hacer. Además, tu amigo me ayudó también. - responde ella.

¿Mi amigo? - pregunté.

Sí. - Shion señala con la mano hacia la dirección donde Obito se encontraba vigilando por una ventana del lugar.

Bueno, creo que después de esto tal vez quiera pedirselo formalmente. - le dije.

Shion sonrie al escucharme eso. Pero un flash en mi cabeza pasa en ese momento y por un segundo, el rostro de Hinata pasa por mis ojos.

¿Q-Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta ella.

S-Sí, estoy bien. - respondo.

Ella toca mi cabeza y su cara se vuelve de preocupación.

Aún no te ha bajado la fiebre. Debes seguir descansando. - me dice.

No. No podemos descansar. No debemos quedarnos aquí. -

N-Naruto, espera... -

Debo avisar... Arhhh... - mi cabeza me duele mucho en ese momento.

Deberías hacerle caso a la chica, Naruto. No estás bien en estos momentos. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por ahora. Estamos seguros por un tiempo. Al menos para pensar en qué sigue. - interviene Obito.

¿D-De qué hablas? - pregunto confundido.

Pasa que ahora tenemos a una persona más con nosotros. Logramos salir con mucha suerte de ese lugar, pero ahora todo se pondrá más arriesgado. No podremos cuidar de nosotros y cuidar de ella. - dijo Obito.

Yo me ocuparé de ella. - le digo.

¿En serio me estás diciendo eso? Naruto estás solo y no hay una base donde puedas apoyarte. Hallaré una forma de que tú y la chica salgan de aquí. - dice él.

¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad? Debo terminar con la misión que me han enviado. ¡Y tu conoces bien el motivo! Y ahora que hallé a Shion hay motivo de peso para pedir apoyo desde fuera. - le respondo.

Eso no será suficiente para recibir apoyo. -

¡Claro que sí! ¡No me he jugado la vida hasta aquí sin hacer nada al respecto! ¡No pude ubicar a Madara y eso era lo crucial! Archivaran el caso y todo habrá terminado. ¡No pienso permitir que ese tipo se salga con la suya y no pague por eso! -

Obito vio mi determinación y su rostro cambió. Sintió que no estaba bromeando cuando le dije que me encargaría de hacerle pagar a Madara y entonces dice:

¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? - me pregunta.

Si queremos atrapar a Madara y a su gente, debemos cooperar los dos, Obito. Hay que reagruparse y elaborar un plan. *respiraba cansado* Pero antes... Debo hacer una llamada, ¡Y pronto!

¿A quien? - preguntó Shion.

Llamaré al cuartel e informare todo lo que ha sucedido. Trataré en todo lo que pueda para convencer a la directora de que no archive el caso. Teniendote como prueba misma y con tu testimonio quizás aún tengamos una oportunidad. - le dije yo.

¿Y para qué la usarás como prueba? - preguntó Obito.

Tu no lo entiendes... - me interrumpe él.

No será necesario mostrar lo que le ha sucedido para que tu gente de afuera trate de hacer algo. - dijo Obito.

No comprendo. - respondo.

En ese momento Obito toma unos sacos negros que estaban sobre un armario y los lanza al suelo abriéndose solos, puesto que la corredera ya se encontraba abierta. Al mirarlos, eran un saco con 100 kilos de cocaína y otro con el dinero del pago de la mercancía: U$10 millones de dolares.

¿Esto podría ser suficiente evidencia para que tu gente se decida a echarnos una mano? - preguntó Obito aprobando así mi determinación de seguir con el plan.

Sorprendidamente le contesto:

Seguro. Ésta vez Madara no escapará. Pero... *dolía mas fuerte mi cabeza*... Debo llamar. Y después... Descanso un rato... - dije sin poder ocultar mi estado.

Y también hay algo más que tienes que saber. - me dice él.

¿Qué es?- pregunto.

...

...

...

De acuerdo. Pero antes debemos ocultar todo esto. No podemos dejarlo aquí y tampoco quedarnos. Sin contar que es peligroso moverse por esta área. No podemos saber cuanta gente trabaje para él. Nos Buscará y no descansará hasta encontrarnos. - dijo Obito.

Mmm... Creo que se donde ocultarlo. - respondo.

Obito y Shion buscaron algo de víveres y medicina en una tienda local. Era un riesgo estar expuesto con una herida que aun no se alivia.

¿Diga?-Tsunade habla.

Soy yo.-respondo.

¡¿Uzumaki?! ¡¿Donde has estado?! ¡Te perdimos de vista al llegar al puerto! ¡Pensé que te habían atrapado! - dijo ella.

Estoy en Rusia. Y tengo evidencia suficiente para involucrarlo hasta el fondo. La ocultare en una vieja estación de esquimales. Trineos tirados por perros. Es un lugar muy obvio en estos pueblos. Pero es perfecto porque sería el ultimo lugar donde buscarían. No imaginarán que está allí. Ésto es lo que tanto han esperado para venir con todo sobre ...- me interrumpe Tsunade.

Nunca debí dejar que fueras a esa misión... - le interrumpo.

Escucha. Tengo a Madara ubicado. - le revelo.

¡¿Qué dices?!- pregunta ella muy sorprendida.

Está aquí también. Está dirigiendo un envió de cocaína que transporta por el Estrecho de Bering. He descubierto la ruta por la que ellos llevan la mercancía directo hasta el paso de la frontera. El motivo por el que Uchiha buscaba corredores. -

En ese momento Obito avista a gente de Madara merodeando cerca en varios vehículos y es la hora de irse.

No tengo mucho tiempo... - *agitación *... Debo colgar. -

Naruto, te oyes mal. ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta Tsunade con preocupación.

Escucha. Debes traer ayuda para atraparlo. Madara está sobreaviso y pronto lo perderemos otra vez apenas haya acabado el negocio. Están tras nosotros y no nos dejaran tranquilos hasta encontrarnos. - le dogo.

Espera, ¿has dicho nosotros? ¿Quien está contigo, Uzumaki? - pregunta ella.

Tengo a una chica conmigo. Estaba secuestrada en el sitio donde avisté a Madara. Tal vez pensaba hacerla una víctima más de la Trata de personas. -

Naruto. Ésta situación me ha apretado demasiado y estaré en problemas si no cancelo toda la operación. - me responde angustiada.

Por favor, se lo pido, vieja Tsunade. No lo haga. Consiga que mantengan la operación activa y pronto tendremos a ese maldito. ¡Por favor! -le digo con fuerza.

Obito y Shion me miran al instante.

Mmm... Me pones en una situación muy difícil. Mucho peor de la que estoy ahora si continuo así. Aún si te ayudo,. ¿Sabes que cortarán mi cabeza si todo esto sale mal, verdad? -

Podrá usar la mía como saco de boxeo para que se desahogue si no logro poner a Madara tras las rejas, directora Tsunade.

*suspiro*

Está bien. Te daré tiempo y desde aquí te enviaré el apoyo que solicita, agente. Mantenga se a salvo y encubierto. ¡No permita que lo capturen! ¡Eres nuestra ultima esperanza para resolver este caso! - me dice la vieja.

¡Entendido! - respondí.

Por ahora dime como se llama la chica que está contigo. Empezaré a trabajar de inmediato para enviarte el apoyo que necesitas. Servirá como prueba ante el juez si llegamos a tener éxito. - me dice ella.

Su nombre es Shion... -

¡Uzumaki ya! - me alerta Obito.

Debo irme ahora. - despido la conversación.

Uzumaki... - cuelgo la llamada.

Conseguimos ocultarnos de las patrullas que nos buscaban en todas partes. El pequeño pueblo, más bien parecía una aldea rodeada de tanta nieve. Era fácil buscar de casa en casa. El hombre que nos atendía nos ayudó a escondernos, llevandonos hasta un sotano en donde guardaba el carbón para la chimenea que usaban de calefacción. A Shion no le gustaba de a mucho el plan de quedar sucia y del color de una pasa, pero en vista de las circunstancias no tuvo otra alternativa.

Dos hombres llegaron hasta el sótano trayendo linternas y estaban armados. Dialogaban en ruso con el tendero mientras bajaban las escaleras. Llegados allí comenzaron a registrar el lugar. Al vilo del susto y el peligro, veíamos bajo las piezas de carbón encima nuestro la luz de las linternas que pasaban por al lado.

Pero entonces, y debido a que la puerta de acceso al sótano estaba abierta entró el viento y debilitó la llama de la chimenea. Uno de los guardias ve lo que pasa y le dice al hombre algo así como:

Kazhetsya, chto vash ogon' vyklyuchayetsya. -

(Traducción: Parece que tu fuego se está apagando.)

El dueño de casa se mostró algo nervioso y miraba hacia un montón de carbón apilado en una esquina. A los guardias no se les hacia normal la actitud del hombre que de nuevo entonces presionaron diciendo:

Chto ty, dedushka. Davay. Chego ty zhdesh'? -

(Traduccion: Qué tienes, abuelo. Vamos. ¿Qué esperas?)

El hombre con algo de preocupación, tomó una pala que estaba al lado de la chimenea y y de manera pausada, comenzó a sacar carbón de la montonera y la arrojaba dentro de la llama. Lo hizo unas tres veces hasta que dejó la pala y cerro la tapa de la caldera; La cual al cabo de un rato agarró fuego con más fuerza. Los guardias al no ver ya nada sospechoso, miran por un momento al hombre y luego se marchan sin decir nada más.

Tuvimos suerte; no nos vieron. Jamás sospecharon que estaríamos bajo el montón de carbón pese a la tensión que pasamos cuando el tendieron escarbaba cerca de nosotros. Debo admitir que fué muy rápido para ocultarnos. El hombre destapó varios sacos del mineral y los echaba sobre nosotros con gran agilidad hasta formar el montón que estaba en la esquina, quedando los sacos rotos tendidos en el suelo.

Salimos luego de que el tendero volviera al cabo de unos minutos para asegurarse. Con mugre y oliendo a fósil conflagrado, queríamos agradecer al hombre que nos ayudó pero notamos que en su mirada se notaba un rostro de tristeza absoluta. No sabíamos nada de ruso y sin embargo, logré de alguna forma por medio de señales de manos y gestos, que el hombre pudiera explicarnos sus razones. El hombre expuso una bella y conmovedora platica en un ruso claro y fluido a la perfección, que todos los presentes quedamos asombrados de sus palabras ya que no pudimos entender ninguna. Sin embargo, pasando de largo el sarcasmo, hubieron dos cosas que si logramos comprender de todo eso: La primera es que señaló un retrato de una joven junto él. La chica era de piel rigen a, cabello castaño corto y ojos negros. Eso nos dijo mucho de el por qué nos ayudó. El hombre tenía una hija que de seguro había sido llevada por los hombres de Madara y vendida como esclava. No suena raro ya que teníamos a Shion con nosotros y le habría sucedido lo mismo. Era una chica bella la verdad. En nada se parecía al que parece es su padre. Un señor de piel blanca, de baja estatura, cabello blanco canoso, rostro arrugado, ojos negros grandes y una nariz gruesa y colorada.

La segunda cosa que comprendimos fué un nombre que pronunció durante su platica. El señor hizo una seña en forma de círculo indicándonos que se refería a la aldea; y en medio de sus palabras dijo un nombre claro.

Orochimaru...-

Decía ese nombre cuando señalaba hacia los guardias que nos estaban buscando hace un momento. Lo cuál nos daba una pista sobre quien era el hombre que al parecer controlaba toda esa zona. Pero no me cuadraba de nada ese nombre: Orochimaru, ¿Quien demonios es ese? No vi en el expediente algún nombre parecido. Si debía tratarse de algún subordinado más de Uchiha o si era algún líder segundo al mando de la organización, quedaba en sólo una hipótesis. Pretendíamos salir de la tienda cuando Shion vio algo inusual en aquel hombre anciano. Tenía una manilla de color purpura en su muñeca derecha con un cascabel transparente. Ella entonces se sorprendió grandemente y miró consternada a aquel hombre.

¿Que sucede? - pregunto.

Esa manilla... - dice Shion.

¿Que ocurre? - pregunta Obito.

Shion se le acerca y le habla al anciano en el español.

¿Quién fué el que le dió esa manilla? - preguntó con vehemencia.

Obito y yo nos pusimos en alerta pensando que había descubierto algo raro. Pero...

Shion se recoge la manga de su chaqueta y le enseña su muñeca izquierda. Esta tenia una manilla exactamente igual a la del hombre y nosotros nos quedamos sorprendidos y atentos a lo que sucedía.

El sujeto no entendía las palabras de Shion mientras esta seguía insistiendo.

¿Donde la consiguió? ¿Quién le entregó a usted esa manilla de lazo purpura con un cascabel? ¡Mire! Yo tengo una igual a esta. Mi padre me la dió cuando era pequeña. -

Shion. ¿Que pasa con esa manilla? - Pregunté yo.

Los cascabeles son parte de mi familia. Los tenemos por generaciones. Recuerda nuestros orígenes. Anteriormente mi familia era un linaje de sacerdotes que servían en el Templo de Oni. Mi abuela fué la ultima de mi casa en ser una sacerdotisa. Llevan a cabo un ritual durante cada generacion para renovar un sello que mantenía atrapado a un demonio llamado Mouriou por toda la eternidad. Mi familia y yo vamos cada año a rezar en ese templo; y todos los que sirvieron llevaban una manilla idéntica a esa. No puede haber otra similar en ninguna parte. - dijo ella.

Comprendimos el por qué de su asombro y miramos al hombre para buscar una explicación. Pero aquel anciano estaba más asombrado que nosotros aparte de que no entendió una palabra de lo que dijo Shion. Y luego...

¿Como es que usted la tiene? Si lo sabe por favor, intente decírmelo. - dijo ella.

¿Como se llamaba tu padre? - preguntó Obito.

Mi padre... * se conpungió un poco. Su muerte aún seguía vigente* ...se llamaba Marty Asakawa De León. Nació en Japón pero se crió en Suramerica. Conoció a mi madre en un viaje y se enamoró de ella. Después de eso se fué a vivir con ella a Tokyo... - una voz la interrumpe.

¿Asakawa? - dijo el anciano.

! - todos nos asombramos al oírle pronunciar ese nombre.

¡No puede ser! ¿Usted conoció a mi padre? ¡¿Mi padre... Había estado aquí antes?!-

Bien, aquello explicó por fin de donde salió esa manilla. Pero también descubrimos que el padre de Shion había estado involucrado en los negocios de ese tipo.

¿Qué le sucedió a tu padre, Shion? - hago la pregunta del millón.

Con su mirada apagada, de tristeza y rabia, responde con una herida en su corazón.

Mi padre fué asesinado. Fueron los hombres de Madara quienes lo hicieron. responde Shion y su semblante se torna triste y abatido.

Algo en nuestro interior fué tocado. Hablo por mí y por Obito también. Ambos sabemos lo que és perder a un ser que amamos y sentir la ira por ello. Lo mio por Hisuji, mi padrino; y Obito por lo de Ryūzetsu, su hermana. Ambos nos juramos que detendriamos a Madara a toda costa. Pero disociabamos del destino que tendrían. El mio era encerrarlo por siempre en una celda; el de Obito era matarlo como fuera, o al menos a su causante. Y con una nueva tarea. Investigar a ese tal Orochimaru y ver que relación tenía con Uchiha.

Nos fuimos de allí y regresamos a donde estuvimos antes. Le prometí a Shion que resolveríamos esto y que se hará justicia por todas las cosas que le sucedieron. Ahora al punto que nos interesaba. El plan para ubicar a Madara.

Para poder acercarse a Madara, sólo es posible si él quiere que estés allí. Eso es lo que nos dijo uno de sus subordinados que capturamos en Tokyo. - dije yo.

¿Eso qué significa? - pregunta Obito.

Que Madara no dejará que lo vean si no hay algo que a él le interese de ti. Lo cuál es lógico. Puede ser que se refiera a Shion. Madara la querrá de vuelta y entonces habría una oportunidad. Pero eso no es una opción. No la expondré a un peligro así. Sin embargo eso nos deja sin nada que pueda querer Uchiha de nosotros. - analizaba yo.

Madara no irá por la chica. Si la quisiera se la habría llevado con él cuando escapó. Y eso es porque hay algo que a él le interesa mucho mase en estos momentos. - dijo Obito.

Eso es verdad. Pero... ¿Qué puede querer él que sea más importante ahora? - pregunto.

El cargamento que había en la camioneta. Era parte del negocio que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. El trabajo que estábamos haciendo para él, ¿recuerdas? - aclaró en mí una brillante idea.

Abro los ojos sorprendido y le comunico una idea.

Usaremos la droga que tenemos escondida y le pondremos una cita. No puede darse el lujo de perder 100 kilos de cocaína así nada más. Le diremos que tiene que venir por ella personalmente y pagarnos U$20 millones en efectivo. Y si acepta venir a la cita... -

...Tendremos a Madara. - completa Obito la frase.

¡Exacto! - afirmo.

Yo haré esa llamada. - contestó Obito.

¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? No tienes su numero. - digo yo.

Pero alguien de su gente tiene el mío... Y me está llamando en este momento. - Obito me muestra su teléfono y en la pantalla aparece un nombre...

Rin, llamando.


	11. Acercamiento

Nuevo Destino

By Menma - kun

 **Capitulo 11: Acercamiento.**

 _Aclaro que gran parte de los personajes a los que yo haga mención NO me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Esta historia es un mundo alternativo donde están involucrados varios personajes de la serie._

 _Obito. - dijo Rin._

¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto.

 _¡Cielos! Has causado grandes problemas al jefe. Toda su gente te está buscando a ti y a tu amigo. También se han llevado a la chica. ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? - preguntó ella._

Si esto es una trampa voy a... - me interrumpe.

 _No tengo intenciones de delatarte. - revela ella._

Mmm...-

 _Si quisiera te habría localizado por tu teléfono. Pensabas llevarlo contigo de todas formas cuando pasaras al otro lado. ¿No es así? Te estoy vigilando, Obito.- me dice._

Muy bien. Necesito pedirte algo. Quiero que nos concretes una cita con tu jefe. - afirmo.

 _¿Con Madara? - pregunta ella._

Dile que si quiere recuperar su droga tendrá que vernos en las afueras de la aldea. A 4 kilómetros cerca del Puesto de control militar. Deberá traernos 20 millones de dólares. - le detallo.

 _Mmm... ¿ y cuando lo van a hacer? - pregunta Rin._

A primera hora de mañana. Dile que venga sólo. - le digo a ella.

 _De acuerdo. Procura que no te maten. Me harán lo mismo si fallas. - me dice ella._

No fallaré. De eso puedes estar convencida. - le digo seriamente.

 _Esta es la ultima vez que hablaremos. No volveré a llamarte. Tampoco esperes que venga a verte. - cuelga después de eso._

Los dos; tanto ese tal Obito y Naruto están quedando en atrapar a ese tipo. Jamás he pasado por una situación así. El peligro rodeandome a cada instante me asusta mucho. Al menos ya no estoy secuestrada. Ellos me han tratado bien. Ahora solo quisiera estar en casa con mamá. Por otra parte, el anciano con la manilla que mi padre le dió hace varios años, fué un regalo para su hija. Pude entenderle cuando miraba aquel retrato en esa tienda.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no dejo de sentirme sola y triste. Pienso que no hay nadie que esté cerca de entender lo que estoy sintiendo. Al menos nadie que no sea mi familia. Quisiera poder decir lo mismo también de Menma. Es un buen chico y todo. Sin embargo con lo introvertida que era en la Escuela, fui yo la que en casi todas las pláticas tenía la iniciativa. Si me preguntaba "¿Como estás?" y "¿Que tienes?"; pero solo hasta allí llegaba. No preguntaba más a fondo. Supongo que era normal para ser mi primera relación. A veces no sé en qué pensar. Mi vida... Claro que quiero mi vida de vuelta. Mas todo lo que está pasando me lleva a imaginar, ¿Con quien puede contar una persona cuando debes enfrentar una situación adversa por tu propia cuenta? Me pregunto, ¿Habrá alguien así Al menos que pueda inspirarte confianza con solo mirarle?

Miro perdida a través de una ventana hacia la nada. Trato de no estar en ésta realidad para hacer que el tiempo fuera más deprisa, cuando soy tocada del hombro y encuentro la mirada azulada de aquel policía.

! - volteo a mirarlo.

Perdón, no quise asustarte. - dice Naruto.

Esta bien. Solo estoy un poco distraída. - digo.

Entiendo. Quizás solo deba dejarte aquí con tus recuerdos. - me dice él.

¿Qué? - preguntó confundida.

Eso hacen las personas cuando están pasando por una circunstancia muy fuerte. - dice Naruto.

No entiendo. -

Yo sí. - me contesta.

¿A que viene eso? - pregunto yo. Me empiezo a sentir incomoda.

No es la gran cosa. Pero en tu lugar yo evitaría divagar tanto, cuando atraviesas por momentos duros. - dice Naruto.

¿Por qué me dices eso? No estoy pensando en nada, solo... - divagó de nuevo.

Solo... ...quisieras estar sola. - completa Naruto la oración.

Si, es... ¡No!- niego su acierto.

¿No? - interpela él.

Es que es... ¡¿Por qué me dice eso?! Ya empieza a molestarme esto. - le digo molesta.

¿Lo estás? Estás molesta y por eso quieres estar sola. - dice Naruto.

¡No es cierto! - digo.

O solo vas a molestarte conmigo y pedir así que te deje sola, ¿verdad? - dice él.

No es verdad. Pero en serio empiezas a molestarme. Y eso no me está gustando. - le respondo molesta.

Entonces... ¿No quieres que me marche y te deje sola? - pregunta el.

No sé. - respondo indiferente.

Pos yo creo que si sé por qué. - me dice él.

¡De que estás hablando! - dije con evidente molestia.

De que Puedo saber que no es bueno callar un dolor que es tan evidente. - responde él.

Mi corazón se agita de la indignación; pero a su vez de que me está acojonando. Mi molestia con Naruto estaba alcanzando el límite. Sin embargo no podía negar que estaba en lo cierto: Me dolía la muerte de mi papá. Y no quería mostrarle a nadie que por dentro quería deshacerme en lagrimas. Debí pensar en eso desde que comenzamos a hablar. No por nada es un policía. Supongo que sabe de esas cosas.

Mis ojos se aguaron de inmediato pero contuve el llanto para no llorar delante de Naruto. No voy a actuar como una niña chiquita en frente de varios hombres. ¡De eso nada! Seré fuerte. Trataré de no actuar jamás así. De momento pienso un poco y con voz cortada le digo.

No sirve de nada hablar ya de eso. No se puede revertir el tiempo que ya pasó. Y no se puede sacar ese sentimiento que te hiere por dentro. Mi papá tenía sus defectos ya de mucho antes de enterarme de la verdad. Pero jamás dejó de ser una buena persona. El era de aquellos que no tendría malas intenciones con ninguna persona aun si esa quisiera hacerle lo malo.

Mi papá... Hubiera preferido arrojar el arma... Y dejar que el otro disparase antes que él lo hiciera. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Nunca dejó de hacerlo.

A veces se me caía el helado jugando en el parque, y entonces él me daba el suyo y se quedaba sin probar. Si era de estar conmigo cuando estaba enferma trabajaba más de prisa por llegar temprano a casa y estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa. A veces el se quedaba dormido conmigo acostando su cabeza al costado de la cama estando en el piso. No tenia que esperar a que me sucedieran las cosas para él venir y ocuparse de que todo estuviera bien.

Sea cual fuere el caso, papá siempre estaba allí. El jamás me dejó. Por eso me siento con esta queja por dentro. Una queja del por qué. Un "¿Por qué me ahoga todo esto?!; "¿Por qué todo terminó así de este modo para él?" "¿Acaso ser bueno... No sirve de nada?"

Naruto se quedó como en Shock por un segundo. Me miraba y su cara se puso ida y pálida. Luego pestañea y vuelve en sí para prestarme atención de nuevo y decir.

¡Claro que vale la pena ser buena persona! No importa lo que haya pasado, uno no debe cambiar para mal. Todas las cosas buenas tienen su recompensa tarde o temprano. - dijo él.

¡¿Y qué de bueno le trajo a mi papá ser un pillo mafioso al lado de ese maldito hombre?! ¡Me mandó a secuestrar y Lo mataron a él por protegerme! - me sentía al límite. No aguantaría más así sin llorar.

No, tienes razón. No trajo nada bueno. - me dice él.

¡Entonces no digas tonterías sobre lo de ser bueno porque ya no aguanto! - contesto rabiosa.

¡La mujer que amaba asesinó a la única persona que me quedaba y NO por eso me convertí en un asesino! - confiesa él.

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar eso. Por segundos fui una muda ante él. Esto no me lo esperaba.

Me enamoré de una mujer hace tiempo. Ella también de mí. Realmente... Me sentí muy feliz y mi vida era esplendida en esos momentos. Jamás imaginaba que un jefe gangsta pudiera a enviarla para matarme. Cometió errores en el camino; y una persona, que yo quería mucho, murió bajo su mano. Pero mi vida no acabó por eso. En primer lugar porque me negaba a creer que ella no tenía un alma para sentir todo aquello. Que detrás de esa tela de odio y oscuridad pudiera ver algo bueno que rescatar. No niego que me enojé y quise odiarla por siempre. Pero una vivencia de mi pasado anterior ya me había enseñado que el camino del odio no llevaba a nada bueno. Logré perdonarla y ella encontró a su manera un alivio para su alma. De paso ella misma salvaria la mía. (También a su manera) y yo pude encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba. ¡Como superar el perder todo lo que más quieres en un segundo cuando más te has ilusionado! La respuesta es simple... ¡Tu mismo creas un nuevo destino! Tú elijes atascarte en el dolor o elijes soportarlo y seguir hacia adelante hasta superarlo! No te echas a morir por eso. - dijo Naruto con tanta energía.

¿Y acaso piensas que somos de palo o de piedra que no sentimos cuando algo nos duele? ¡Soy humana, Naruto! El que lo hayas superado tú no quiere decir que yo pueda hacerlo. Los dos no somos iguales. Tú eres alguien fuerte pero yo, si algo me hace daño no evitaré que me duela...-

¡Claro que tiene que doler, Shion! Sino no seriamos humanos. Y yo no estaría aquí. - me dice él

¡Cómo! - exclamo sorprendida.

Hmph. ¿En serio crees que porque sea fuerte no siento el dolor? Solo mira mi herida y comprueba. Debería estar herido de gravedad. Y en este clima ya estaría muerto. Aquí donde estoy, siento que colapsaré en cualquier momento pero creí que sería importante dejar de descansar un rato para ir y darle ánimos a una persona que está sufriendo. - me dice Naruto.

¿Cómo es que tú...? ¿Por qué te preocupas más por mí de lo usual? - le pregunto asombrada.

¿Preguntas por qué? ¿Debería tener una razón para hacerlo? - devuelve la pregunta.

Creo. - le respondo.

Si eso necesitas para estar tranquila... Pues... Lo hago porque yo... Soy una buena persona. - me contesta él.

Bien... Es oficial. Naruto Uzumaki me ha dejado completamente Intrigada. ¿Quien es este hombre? Realmente es una persona interesante de conocer. Jamás alguien me había dejado así.

*estrépito*

¡Naruto! - grito angustiada.

Naruto se acaba de desmayar mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos. Quizás le haga caso a Naruto en esta ocasión y dejo de pensar mucho. O de pronto acabo loca o termino muerta. ¡No puedo creer que hablaba en serio sobre acabar colapsado! En serio a veces creo que está loco. Pero aún así de loco... Naruto... Creo que me comprende.

Despierto luego de unas cuantas horas. Estoy acalorado y me siento pegajoso. Sudo frío y tengo una gran sed. Alcanzo una jarra con agua sobre la mesa de noche y me la bebo de un empinón.

¡Aaaaahhhhh! -

Dolió un poco la cabeza el tomar el agua tan fría. Quizás está así por el clima que está de muerte; al menos he saciado mi sed. ¡Y mira cómo he vuelto la cama! ¡Está toda empapada! No me siento para nada agradable estar enfermo. La verdad muy poco sufro de alguna gripe u otra cosa. Seguro ésta misión es la responsable de mi estado actual. Pero, empiezo a sentir que recobran mis fuerzas y mi cabeza a dejado de doler. Eso es una buena noticia. Ya temía perder más tiempo por culpa de esta tontería. Y lo mejor es que no tengo que ver a un doctor cuando vuelva. Seria pésimo el tener que regresar a un hospital. ¡Odiaría eso!

Me levanto de la cama y empiezo a quitarme la chaqueta y posteriormente la camisa; Acabo con mis pantalones quedando en Bóxer. Voy buscando ahora una toalla para poder asearme. Al encontrarla, me dirijo hacia la mesa de noche por la jarra y la lleno otra vez. Hay un balde con agua que veo debajo de la cama. Lleno la jarra con agua y la coloco sobre la mesa. Ahora humedezco la toalla en la jarra y procedo a limpiarme. La calefacción apenas nos mantiene calientes pero quizás no para mantener el agua en liquido. Lo noté porque estaba muy helada mientras retiraba la mugre y sucieza de mi cuerpo. Me subo los pantalones de nuevo y me limpio de la cintura para arriba. Por último lavo un poco mi cabello y vuelvo a por la camisa. En eso vuelvo a mirar y me percato que no me quité de la muñeca un pañuelo de tela verde y gris que llevo conmigo a todas partes.

Lo observo solo por unos segundos, pero eso es tiempo suficiente para que los recuerdos del ayer, regresen a mi mente otra vez. Alguien que conocí muy bien. Una ser humana de esas que te hacen ser mas y mejor persona de lo que eres. De esas por las cuales te interesas y apoyas incondicionalmente a alcanzar sus metas. Alguien con quien quisieras llevar una relación cercana y agradable. Alguien que quisieras poder haberla visto llegar mas lejos y ser mejor de lo que era. Alguien que ahora ya se ha ido. Ya no está. Alguien que no puedes olvidar jamás. Alguien como tú... ...Ryūzetsu.

*sonido de asustarse*

Volteo de inmediato hacia la puerta y veo a Shion en el umbral con la vista hacia a un lado y con la cara muy sonrojada. Se veía como si estuviera avergonzada.

Shion, ¿Que sucede? - pregunto curioso.

N-Na... Na... Nada, Na... Na... ruto. E-E-Es so-solo quee... Que... Venía a ver sólo cómo seguías, eso es todo. ¡Queria chequear si te había bajado la fiebre! - dijo un poco tartamuda.

Ehhh... Bueno, si... Estoy bien. La verdad ya me siento mejor. Ya no siento dolor. Muchas gracias por cuidarme. - le digo tranquilamente.

M-Me alegra M-Mucho. - me dice ella aun con la cara roja.

¿Por qué estas nerviosa? ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto deprisa. Trato de sonar inocente.

¡N-No! No... No, no es nada. Es que yo... Yo, yo no sabia que... Que estabas... Mmm... despierto, si. ¡No sabia que habías despertado! - dice de forma tímida y avergonzada.

Creo que había visto algo similar antes en esa expresión. El recuerdo de Hinata empieza a florecer en mi cabeza y me da un sentimiento de nostalgia. En parte me divierte en poco eso. En el fondo me alegra pues conozco cuál es la razón. Pero a su vez se siente extraño y me produce emociones encontradas. Shion no me creería si pudiera mostrarle el gran parecido que tiene con Hinata. Juro que la habría llamado así si no es porque mi cerebro alcanza a reaccionar un segundo antes de que lo diga.

Está bien, Shion. No pasa nada. No te preocupes. Ya me siento mucho mejor. - le digo.

Ella me asiente con la cabeza ya un poco menos rojiza.

¿Dónde está Obito? - le pregunto.

Se ha ido al encuentro con ese hombre. - responde con algo de coraje.

¡¿Con Madara?! ¡¿El solo?! - pregunto sorprendido.

Me dijo que era mala idea que le acompañarás porque aun no estabas en condiciones. También que había una cosa que quería comprobar personalmente. ' me relata ella.

¡Ese idiota terco! ¡Arrrrr! ¡No debió apresurarse! ¡Puede echar a perder la operación por eso! - dije indignado.

Ehhh... También dijo que No te preocupes; Que no iba a hacer nada que dañe el plan que ustedes tienen y que volvería a salvo. - me revela Shion.

¡Carajos! - respondí enojado.

Camino de punta a punta en aquella habitación de la molestia y la impaciencia. Cuando de pronto la voz de una Shion ahora tímida y frágil me habla por segunda vez.

N-Naruto... -

Mmm... - la volteo a mirar.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dice ella.

Claro. Sí. ¿De qué se trata? - pregunto yo.

Podrías... Hablarme un poco más acerca de esa chica, Hinata, de la que mencionaste hace un rato, ¿Puedes?- me pregunta ella.

¿Para qué deseas saber? - pregunto sorprendido. No sabía a que venía eso. Traté de no sonar grosero.

Cuando te hirieron en el coche y caíste desmayado, estabas en la cama y parecías estar soñando. Ehhh, Yo estuve allí pendiente de cuidarte ese tiempo. Te escuchaba decir su nombre mientras dormías. - dijo Shion.

Y yo que trataba de mantener alejado lo más que podía ese tema que me estaba volviendo loco y ahora estoy solicitado a tener que afrontarlo precisamente con la mujer que provocaba esos recuerdos. No es como si ella tuviera alguna responsabilidad. Pero no se por qué siento, que hubiera algo de Hinata en esa chica. Tal vez sería lo correcto hablar con ella sobre eso. Pero, también puedo evadir el tema, negarme a contarlo ya que no tengo alguna obligación en hacerlo. Después de todo, Shion es una civil involucrada en esta situación en calidad de victima; y yo soy un policia en cumplimiento del deber. Haré lo que debo hacer; sin embargo... Creo... Que será lo mejor... Enfrentarlo de una vez. Poder encontrar paz en mi interior. Si eso ayuda a conseguirlo... ...puede valer la pena intentarlo.

De acuerdo. Te diré. Puedes tomar asiento. - le digo.

Etto... Naruto...- Shion hablaba muy sonrojada.

Luego caigo en cuenta de que seguía sin camisa y ella estaba ruborizada por haber visto mi torso. Por decencia y educación vuelvo a vertirme. No es que lo hiciera a propósito, aunque admito que tampoco fué por un asunto de modestia; la verdad es que Empezaba a helarme y no quería morir congelado.

Debes saber primero que nada, que Hinata, era una chica común y corriente. Era buena e inocente. Alguien de buen corazón y de nobles sentimientos. Alguien como tú, Shion. -

¿Qué le pasó a ella? - pregunta.

Sucedieron cosas muy fuertes en su vida cuando era solo una jovencita. Tenía a sus padres, pero estaba sola y por desgracia era vulnerable. Su vida se volvió un infierno. Llegas a ese punto en el que ya nada te importa y te conviertes en una persona fría y sin sentimientos. Prácticamente te ves y ya no te reconoces en el espejo. Pero lo peor de todo es cuando estás en ese estado, aparece el diablo y usa tu odio y tu rencor para darte una nueva forma. Empiezas a encontrarle un uso a esos sentimientos rotos y terminas acabando siendo una desalmada. - le digo a Shion. Comienzo a divagar en los recuerdos y dudo por un segundo en si seguir contándole a ella o parar allí.

Naruto, está bien. Puedes decírmelo. - me dice ella con serenidad.

¿De verdad? - le pregunto.

Aquellos que no conocen la historia tienden siempre a repertirla. Tal vez es por eso... Que quiero que me lo cuentes. - dice ella.

Shion...- me interrumpe.

Acabo de perder a mi padre; he sido secuestrada; iba a ser vendida como una prostituta y es probable que no salgamos vivos de aquí. Tengo tanto miedo, Naruto. Tengo mucho miedo. Temo de lo que puede pasar más adelante. Si pudiera tener la experiencia del pasado, tal vez sepa lo que tengo que hacer para afrontar el futuro. - me dice Shion mientras una lágrima recorre su mejilla izquierda.

De acuerdo. Te hablaré de ello. -

" _ **Hinata Hyuga..."**_

Y allí comienza el ralato de su historia.

Voy al punto de reunión para encontrarme con Madara. Es muy posible que no cumpla con su trato y traiga hombres ocultos dispuestos a atacarme. Siendo francos, es muy probable que muera en este lugar. Pero escogí éste sitio por otra razón. Cuando veníamos por la ruta en que nos trajo Kabuto, habíamos pasado por un acantilado y en una curva el separador había sido atravesado. Podía ser solo casualidad pero decidí investigar antes y bajar allá para comprobarlo. Lo primero que noté al urgar en la nieve de la carretera, era que habían marcas de llantas de automóvil deslizándose hasta donde el separador se atraviesa. Al bajar hasta el fondo busco pistas o indicios de algún accidente en medio de la dificultad del viento y la nieve. Luego de un rato registrando encuentro lo que parece ser pedazos de un auto regados por el lugar. Allí fué cuando uní todas las piezas y pude recrear la escena... ...del último momento de vida de mi hermana.

...

...

...

 _ ***sonido de celular llamando***_

 _ **Vamos, contesta.-**_

 _ ***coche chocando del lado izquierdo***_

 _ **¡Arhg! -**_

 _ ***coche chocando del lado izquierdo de nuevo***_

 _ **¡Que te den por el culo, maldito bastardo! - grité de ira contra ese cabron.**_

 _ ***coche chocando del lado izquierdo la tercera vez***_

 _ **¡Dejame en paz desgraciado! - miraba a Kabuto a través de la ventana del coche mientras es seguía embistiendome en su Pontiac.**_

 _ ***sonido de celular respondiendo***_

" _ **El número al que usted está llamando, está por fuera del área de cobertura..."**_

 _ **¡Maldición! ¡Tenías que joder ahora con la señal! - grito ofuscada al no poder llamar a la base.**_

 _ **Kabuto no deja de golpear mi coche y aun falta para atravesar el túnel. Vamos acercarnos a un acantilado ahora y...**_

 _ **¡Crash!**_

 _ ***sonido de auto deslinzandose en la carretera***_

 _ **Kabuto ha golpeado ahora por detrás y el coche empieza a perder el control.**_

 _ **¡Aaarrrhhhggg!-**_

 _ **Alzo la vista aferrada al volante sin poder estabilizar el auto, y para cuando puedo ver, Kabuto se acerca de frente y me embiste a toda velocidad atravesando el separador en una curva. El coche está cayendo y de pronto...**_

 _ **El auto cae dando vueltas desbaratándose conmigo adentro. Hasta que el coche toca el fondo del precipicio sacudiéndome como nunca antes lo habían hecho en la vida.**_

 _ **¡Aaaahhhh! - los golpes y escoriaciones por el accidente me empiezan a llegar.**_

 _ **¡Dios! * quejidos de dolor* ¡Mi pierna! - creo que me he fracturado la pierna derecha. Me he partido la frente y estoy sangrando por la cabeza. Un hilo de sangre comienza a correr de mi frente mientras que con mucho esfuerzo me impulso para salir del auto por la ventana. Cuando salgo del auto mis heridas se hacen más evidentes. No solo me he fracturado la pierna, también se me ha salido el hueso. Mis brazos me duelen muchísimo y una lata retorcida del auto me ha lacerado el costado izquierdo del abdomen. La sangre va cayendo en la nieve en tanto que voy arrastrándome hasta salir completamente del coche que ha quedado destruido. Muy adolorida y agobiada, alzo la vista para ver de donde he caído. Pero al fijar mi vista, veo a Kabuto mirando desde el borde del acantilado con un arma en la mano derecha.**_

 _ **Había llegado mi hora. ¿Esta es la forma en la que iba a morir? Había imaginado que este momento llegaría dentro de muchos años mas tarde, cuando fuese una anciana. Teniendo a mis hijos y mis nietos. Dejando este mundo en paz con todos... Y conmigo misma.**_

 _ **Parece que he fracasado. - me digo a mi misma mirando hacia la nieve que tengo al frente mientras me desangro.**_

 _ **Kabuto apunta con su arma desde arriba dispuesto a dar el golpe final. Estos son los últimos momentos que me quedan de vida. Recuerdo a mi hermano y pienso en el en ese momento.**_

 _ **Obito. Me alegré mucho como no lo sabes cuando te ví de nuevo. Quiero que sepas que hice esto para poder ayudarte. Te estaban pisando los talones a punto de atraparte. Pedí por tu absolución ante el comando central para que eliminaran tu expediente aun a costa de mi propia carrera.Y esta misión, era el trato para poder conseguirlo. Esa es la razón por la que me convertí en una policía. Después de eso iba a dejar esto y volvería contigo, hermano. Perdóname. Lo intenté pero he fallado. No pude cumplir con la promesa que me hice. Quise que fueses un hombre libre, para que ya no tuvieras que huir, Obito.**_

 _ **Ahora él está apuntando a mi cabeza en este momento. Cuando eso pasa, la imagen de una persona muy especial aparece; mis ojos se ponen aguados y una lágrima cae en la nieve. Recostada sobre el auto desecho empiezo a hablar de él sola.**_

 _ **De alguna manera, me hiciste abrir los ojos y reconsiderar mi camino. Antes de ti no me importaba en nada ser una oficial de policía. Solo pensaba en mi hermano y era todo. Tan solo te estaba engañando a ti y a todos los demás. Nunca quise ser una chica buena. Y por un tiempo te estaba usando para lograr mi propósito. Lo estaba haciendo a la perfección; sin embargo, no imaginé jamás que mientras lo hacía, me iba enamorando cada día de ti. Tu me entrenabas cada día haciendo que diese mi mejor esfuerzo. Me motivabas y confíabas en mi diciéndome que sí podía hacerlo. Que lograría ser una agente especial. Aunque al principio te veías muy distante y algo frío, terminaste abriendome tu corazón; y descubrí que era algo bello y especial. Ahí fué cuando me eché para atrás. Ya no quería dejar esto. Ahora no sólo lo hacía por mi hermano, también lo hacia por tí y para tí. Me dolió mucho saber que no me correspondías de la misma forma en la que yo a ti sí. Pero a pesar de todo lo que me hizo sufrir aquello, ¡Aun te amo! *llorando* Y si pudiera volver en el tiempo, juro por Dios que lo haría una y otra vez. Regresaría desde cero y volvería a hacer exactamente las mismas cosas. Porque tú, fuiste lo mejor que he conocido...-**_

 _ **Kabuto cambia la trayectoria del tiro y apunta hacia el tanque de combustible.**_

 _ **Con una sonrisa en mis labios, cierro mis ojos y hablo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.**_

 _ **...Gracias... ...Naruto.-**_

 _ ***disparo y explosión. ***_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Ryūzetsu.- Digo muy conmovido.

En ese momento veo un vehículo acercarse a la distancia y mirando el lugar por ultima vez en despedida, regreso hacia la carretera a la espera de Madara. Traigo una escopeta conmigo. Si esto falla al menos podré cargarme a este tipo y a quienes puedan aparecer. Finalmente aparca la camioneta y un hombre baja de ella. Vestía un abrigo de piel gris y un calzado de ejecutivo. Algo inapropiado para caminar en la nieve. Traía en la mano derecha una maleta negra gruesa y se para a unos tres pasos de distancia mío. Tengo el maletín con la droga que logré llevarmeles de la fabrica puesta detrás de mí. Cuando el tipo está frente a mí abre de inmediato la maleta mostrando una cantidad de dinero que ocupaba todo en interior.

He hecho lo que me pediste. He venido sólo. Hay 5 millones de Euros en esta maleta. Esto solo me ha ocasionado muchos problemas y quiero solucionarlos rápido. Toma el dinero de una vez y largate que cambie de opinión. - dijo el sujeto con cara de anciano y mirada extraña. No debo pensar mucho su decisión. Voy y tomo la maleta con droga que está a mi espalda y voy a guardarla en la cajuela de la camioneta. El sujeto se extraña de mi reacción y pregunta.

Oye. ¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué has guardado la droga en la camioneta? - pregunta el tipo.

Cargo la escopeta y le apunto al sujeto.

Tú no eres Madara. - contesto decidido.

¿De que hablas? ¿Estás loco? ¡Yo soy Uchiha Madara! ¿Con quien crees que estás hablando tú, EH? - insiste en la mentira ese tipo.

Sé que no lo eres. Así que no me mientas o te volaré la cabeza. Yo vio a Madara. Y se muy bien que no luce así. ¿Quién eres tú? Dime donde está Madara. - le digo al tipo.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. ¿En serio Creíste que el jefe cedería ante un chantaje tan miserable? Jamás puedes acercarte a él si el no lo permite. ¿Aún no lo has comprendido? Tu tiempo se ha acabado. *salen de repente algunos hombres escondidos entre las nieve* Vas a morir aquí; en el mismo lugar en que murió esa agente encubierta japonesa. También hay tiradores a la redonda por si algo llega a fallar. Eres un tipo muy peligroso aunque no creo que logres apañartelas tú solo para salir de este lío. Porque simplemente no lo harás. Me llevaré la mercancía de vuelta y tú estarás enterrado bajo la nieve- revela el sujeto.

No hay nada oculto que no haya de saberse. Ni escondido que no haya de ser revelado. Tu jefe no va a ser la excepción y tarde o temprano, lo vamos a encontrar. - digo yo.

¡Ja! ¿lo dices por el espía que enviaron hace poco? Él también va a morir muy pronto y a esa chica la traeremos de vuelta. Será una pieza maravillosa para comerciar con ella en las calles. Miles de hombres podrán disfrutar de su hermosura. - dijo con descaro aquel sujeto.

Pues quien sabe. *de pronto la sonrisa del sujeto se borra de su cara* A lo mejor y ésta vez... ...se lleven una sorpresa. - digo decidido.

El sujeto saca un radio de su bolsillo y ordena.

¡Disparen ahora! -

Pero de inmediato la camioneta en la que iba el tipo hace explosión y todo se vuelve confusión.

De repente salen más hombres con trajes especiales y armados con fusiles Tavor CTAR 21. Estos empiezan a disparar contra los tipos que vinieron con aquel falso Madara y comienzan a enfrentarse.

Sin ninguna otra cosa más que hacer luego de todo lo que ví decido huir y regresar a donde está Naruto. Escucho antes de arrancar el vehículo a un tipo de la Interpol gritarme.

¡Espera Obito! -

Una mujer adulta de cabello rubio pálido, ojos verdes, tez blanca con una singular marca en su frente se quita el pasamontañas lanzando voces tras de mí. No sé quien sea pero no iba a quedarme a averiguarlo. Abandono la escena para regresar pronto.

Toc, toc, toc.

La puerta suena y por la forma de tocar sé que se trata de Obito. Puedo abrir sin tomar precaución alguna al descartar peligro alguno. Al entrar noto que está agitado y sé de inmediato que algo ha salido mal.

Después de cerrar la puerta le pregunto:

\- ¿Qué diablos pasó, Obito? ¡Dime qué sucedió! -

Madara jamás fué a la cita. Tendió una trampa y sus hombres aparecieron. También llegó la Interpol al lugar. Supongo que después de todo han venido tus refuerzos. - describe él.

¿Interpol has dicho? - pregunto.

Una mujer se descubrió y gritó mi nombre. Era mayor, cabello rubio claro y ojos verdes. ¿Sabes quien es? - pregunta el.

Tsunade. Está aquí. Es la directora del Departamento de Policía de Tokyo. ¿Cómo lo habrá logrado? - digo sorprendido.

Qué curioso que lo digas. Se supone que son del mismo bando. - dice con tono incrédulo.

Jamás mencionó en venir aquí. No me dijo nada. - digo la verdad.

¿Tu crees? - más incredulidad.

Es la que maneja los hilos en el Departamento. Todo pasa por sus manos. La inteligencia es su mayor fortaleza. No es extraño que haya trabajado en secreto sin saberlo. Podría incluso venir aquí mientras estamos hablando. - le dije yo.

Y justo acabado de decide aquello suena la puerta del otro lado.

Ambos nos tensiónamos al tiempo. Shion se asusta un poco y retrocede ya que también estaba presente con nosotros mientras hablábamos.

¿Alguien más venia contigo? - pregunté

Sabes bien que no - responde él

Apuntábamos las armas hacia la puerta en actitud de alerta. Y en ese momento sale una voz del otro lado que conozco bien.

Naruto, sé que estás allí. Abre la puerta. -

¡Tsunade! - exclamo.

Obito me observa desconfiado. No se imaginaba que no pudiera saber nada acerca de esto. Cuando otra vez la voz de Tsunade se escucha al otro lado de la puerta.

He venido sola. Vengo a darte instrucciones. -

Tenia que abrir la puerta. Tal vez era hora de saber que pasaría con esta misión.

Ya un poco más tranquilos, bajamos las armas y avanzo a dejar pasar a la vieja.

Tsunade entra al lugar y cierro la puerta tras de sí.

Me alegra mucho que estés bien, agente Uzumaki. - saluda ella.

¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí? -

He perseguido a muchas personas que viven al margen de la Ley por muchos años. Eso incluye a corredores experimentados que han huido de la justicia tanto tiempo. - miró a Obito cuando dijo eso.

Obito solo apartó la vista de ella con indiferencia.

No creas que no me refería a ti, Dairenji. - dijo Tsunade.

Todo lo que saben de mi está en archivos y expedientes. No me conoces quien soy en realidad. - dijo Obito.

Creeme que te equivocas. Se mucho más de tí de lo que imaginas. De Algo que no viene en un expediente; o creo que mejor debí haber dicho, alguien. - Tsunade le responde persuasiva.

Obito no puede ignorar el tono con el que le hablaba y supo enseguida a quién le estaba mencionando.

¿Qué pretendes insinuar con eso? Ella no tuvo mayor importancia para ustedes más que la de una simple agente que obedecía ordenes. - contesta fríamente.

¿Piensas que no fui cercana a tu hermana? La conocía muy bien y sabía como era. dijo ella.

No hables como si la conocieras. - Obito habla y se le ve amenazante y enfadado.

Se acerca con rabia hacia Tsunade y por un segundo creí que iba a golpearla. Pero lejos de tener miedo, la directora jamás de movió de su sitio y no se atemorizó frente a un Obito furioso y agresivo.

Me enteré del verdadero motivo por el que ella entró al Departamento, Dairenji. - lo encara con firmeza.

¿De qué estás hablando? - pregunta desconcertado.

Yo lo sé todo, Obito. Tu historial. Tus antecedentes. Te esperan muchos años en prisión. Se me hizo sospechoso que Ryūzetsu quisiera ingresar tan pronto en la Unidad Especial. No fué difícil revelar su secreto. Al estar adentro quería entrar en misiones encubiertas. Infiltración. Desmantelar redes del crimen organizado. La respuesta era su familiar más cercano: tú. - seguía encarandolo.

Obito mira hacia los lados con sorpresa y mucho desconcierto.

Pude haberla incriminado al tratar de guardar el engaño. A su ingreso mencionó que no tenía familia alguna pues todos estaban muertos. Sus padres, abuelos... Su hermano. Pero cuando fui a informar al capitán Yamato de la situación, me dijo que la agente Ryúzetsu le había solicitado una absolución para una persona. No iba a recibir ningún beneficio a cambio salvo eliminar el expediente de un delincuente que provenía de Kyoto. Y la persona que figuraba en la solicitud, era la de un hombre llamado Dairenji Obito. Ahí medite sobre aquello y reconsideré mi decisión.- dijo ella.

Obito apenas y si podía permanecer firme ante esas palabras.

Eso iba contra el protocolo, pero al ver la determinación que tenía fui a hablar con ella para explicarle todo. Debía asegurarme de que no planeara algo raro más allá de lo que pretendía. Dialogué con Ryūzetsu para convencerla, de que desistiera de aceptar la misión. Después de todo era una de las mejores agentes que habían ingresado a la Policía en estos años dando buenos resultados. Sabía del riesgo que corría si iba a a infiltrarse en la organización de Madara. Intenté persuadirla pero no quería ceder. Al final quise chantajearla con enviarla a la cárcel si no dejaba aquello. Eso ya no podía hacerlo en ese momento, pero buscaba convencerla, de que no fuera a ese lugar. Eso de nada sirvió y aceptó entrar al operativo. -

El rostro de Obito se llenó de tristeza mientras Tsunade le contaba la verdad sobre su hermana. O buena parte de ella.

No sé quien fué su contacto dentro del Departamento para que pudiera entrar como agente especial. Pero consiguió aprobar todas las pruebas requeridas para su ingreso. -

¿Por qué mi hermana iba a hacer una cosa así? - pregunta Obito al aire.

No lo sé. Pero era una razón muy fuerte para que pusiera en riesgo incluso su propia vida. - le dice Tsunade.

Un sin mar de recuerdos aglomeraban mi mente en ese momento. Sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido con ella. Todos los detalles; todo en cuanto a Ryūzetsu se referia. Y entonces la directora cambia de interlocutor y con voz seria se dirige a mí:

Uzumaki. Ha debido ser muy complicado para ti llevar a cabo esta misión. Por desgracia, llegamos demasiado tarde hacia el sitio donde Madara había estado. No encontramos nada más que una fabrica abandonada. Tal vez no se encuentre muy lejos de aquí si se encuentra en medio de una intercambio. Pero ya se encuentra alerta y no se dejará ver. El caso se volvió imposible de resolver y será archivado definitivamente. - dice Tsunade muy frustada..

¡¿Qué?! Estamos cerca de atraparlo. No podemos dejarlo ir.

¡Ya es tarde, Naruto! ¡No insistas! Hemos perdido la última oportunidad que teníamos para atrapar a Madara. Aunque buscáramos ahora llegaríamos tarde y el intercambio se habrá hecho. Ahora solo queda regresar a casa y enfrentar las consecuencias. - dice la vieja.

¡Me niego a aceptarlo, directora!. -

Pues te guste o no, tu misión ha terminado, Naruto. Regresas a Tokyo de inmediato. ¡Y es una orden! - ordena ella enojada y alzando su voz.

¡Tsk! - rechisto de la rabia.

Un equipo te sacará de aquí mañana a primera hora. Por otro lado, He venido por la chica. Vengo a llevarme a Shion de vuelta a casa ahora mismo. Acabará toda esta pesadilla para ella. En cuanto a ti, Dairenji, será mejor que no estés aquí cuando recojamos a Naruto de este lugar. O no dudaré en encerrarte sin pensarlo, aunque se lo haya prometido a tu hermana. - termina de decir ella.

La escena acaba y Tsunade al rato se va llevándose a Shion con ella. Solo había un vehículo afuera esperando sin nadie mas que interviniera. Shion se marcha con Tsunade mientras nuestras miradas se cruzan por ultima vez.

En eso me acerco y le digo con desconcierto.

Espera, Shion... ¿Estás... Segura de lo que quieres hacer? -

Naruto... Yo... No se que decirte, yo... - miraba con melancolía a ambos lados - estoy muy alterada con todo esto. Necesito aclarar y poner en orden muchas cosas. Ha sido muy fuerte para mí y... Además tengo que regresar a mi vida y... Es que... No es fácil, Naruto. Por favor... Yo...- Shion es interrumpida.

Vámonos. Ya es hora. - ordena Tsunade.

Lo único que quedó por hacer en ese momento fué observar como se marchaba de vuelta a Japón. Regreso a la habitación y miro hacia la cama. Al cabo de unos segundos, me siento sobre ella, pensando en todo lo que ocurrió. Obito me mira a mi y nota un aire de tristeza en mi interior. No tenía que intuir mucho en lo que está pasando. Al igual que en las mujeres, los hombres saben muy bien entenderse entre sí. Y él sabe justo lo que está pasando. Me gustaba Shion. Y no me había sentido así desde Sakura. La diferencia era que ésta vez si era correspondido, pero muchos obstáculos se interponían en que esto fuera posible. Obito me observa y con voz irónica me dice:

¿El gran agente de policía Uzumaki está derrotado por una chica? -

Mira quien lo dice, Teme. Ibas decidido a enfrentarte a la vieja y te desarmó con unas cuantas palabras. - le respondo.

No fueron palabras cualquiera. Y lo sabes. - me dice.

Sí. Así es. - le afirmo.

Al instante Obito se va a otro punto de la casa y yo quedo allí. Pienso de nuevo en todo lo que ha sucedido. Me acuerdo de inmediato en la conversación que tuve con Shion. ¿Cómo se puede involucrar una persona sentimentalmente en una situación de trabajo así? De alguna forma, esto me hace comprender al fin, cómo debió sentirse Hinata cuando nos conocimos. Siempre fué sincera al decir que se había enamorado. Creo que lo mismo sintió Ryūzetsu en ese entonces. No sabía de que me estaba usando hasta que la directora Tsunade lo dijo delante de Obito. No se si deba enfadarme algo con ella por lo que hizo pero, ya he vivido esto antes y siempre existe un por qué de todo. ¡Qué karma más extraño me ha tocado! Acabo involucrado con chicas que han querido aprovecharse de mí. No me hace sentir muy orgulloso que digamos, por llamarlo de algún modo, pero el pensar en ello no evita que surga una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro pese al cúmulo de emociones revueltas en mi estomago.

Todo eso pasaba por mi cabeza... Hasta que un sonido me devuelve de golpe a la realidad. Mi celular suena en la mesa de noche donde estoy sentado. Miro la persona que aparece en la pantalla y entonces mis nervios se ponen de punta.

 _ **Ryūzetsu llamando...**_

Mis ojos se abren despavoridos ante la sorpresa. Mas la impresión fué mayor cuando bajo el marco de la puerta estaba Obito con un móvil en su mano derecha mirando hacia mí con mucho enojo.

¿Cuando ibas a decírmelo? - Habla Obito a punto de cegarse en furia.

Obito... -

Me cojió fuera de lugar al llamar a mi celular en el teléfono de Ryūzetsu. Es increíble que haya encontrado su celular en medio de la nieve después de tanto tiempo.

¿Cuando ibas a decirme que tú fuiste el contacto de Ryūzetsu? -

Obito, escucha...-

Pero ya era tarde para razonar.

¡Cuando ibas a decirme, Naruto! -

Entonces Obito corre hacia mí tomandome del cuello y me lanza al otro lado de la habitación. Por lo visto no tenía intenciones de detenerse, lo cual significa que debo pelear con él pero... ¿Esto debía ser así?

¡Aaarrrggghhh! - grito de adrenalina.

Obito corre hacia mí a tratar de golpearme en el rostro. ¡Es increíble la fuerza que tiene! Intento sujetarlo de los brazos todo lo que puedo, sin embargo es inevitable que imponga y logre golpearme la cara en tres ocasiones. Nuevamente él me toma de la chaqueta y me arroja violentamente hacia el piso.Y luego se monta encima de mi para tratar de asfixiarme con las manos. En una lúa por librarme de su agarre, uso mis pies para apartarlo de mí mientras que hago un esfuerzo para lograr que entre en razón:

¡Obito, escuchame! - digo yo.

¡Tú fuiste su contacto! -

¡Obito, ella...! - me interrumpe.

¡Tú la enviaste hasta aquí! ¡Tú la recomendaste! ¡Dijiste que era buena para el trabajo! - hablaba con dolor y enojo.

¡Ella quería...! -

El agarre de Obito no me dejaba hablar bien.

¡Y ahora por tu culpa ella está muerta! - dijo con odio e ira.

Ya eso fué el colmo; no podía soportar más el remordimiento. Suficiente tengo con mi conciencia para soportar las palabras del hermano de la mujer que me amó.

¡Ella lo hizo para salvarte a ti, Obito! - grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Y entonces al decir eso, Obito se detiene y deja de presionar sobre mí. Muy agitado y algo asfixiado, le digo la verdad.

¡Quería ir a la misión para que eliminaran tu expediente y así poder volver a verte de nuevo! ¡Quería poder ganar tu libertad! ¡Quería regresar contigo y ser una familia de nuevo! - le grité esas cosas mientras el aflojaba su agarre.

Obito se quedó atónito frente a tal revelación.

¡Ella me lo contó todo después de algún tiempo! ¡Quedó muy afectada desde el día que te fuiste y la dejaste sola en la ciudad! No pudo superar tu despedida, que hubiera perdido toda esperanza de querer seguir adelante de no ser por el día que te encontró en aquel puente. Cuando te persiguió y supo que eras tú, volvió a ser la misma de antes y recobró las ganas de vivir. - dije con voz gruesa y firme.

Me sentía muy mal. De alguna manera era responsable de todo ese suceso. El peso de mi cargo de conciencia nunca había estado tan insoportable.

Ryūzetsu solo quería poder regresar contigo. ¡Hizo todo esto solo porque quería recuperar a su hermano! ¡No lo habría hecho por nadie más! Nada de lo que hice funcionó para detenerla, ¡Nada! Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, pero desistir en traer de vuelta a su hermano mayor era algo que no estuvo dispuesta a poner en discusión. ¡Eso si lo sé! - le afirmo con vehemencia.

Obito finalmente me suelta dejando me respirar con normalidad. Había logrado hacerlo entrar en razón, pero a un precio emocional muy alto. Estaba afectado por enterarse de la verdad sobre su hermana.

¡Perdoname, Obito! - le grito a él.

Mmm...-

¡Perdóname! - grito con mucha mas fuerza.

Obito lloró en ese momento.

¡Maldición! -

Al gritar de la impotencia pateo la mesa de noche contra la pared rompiéndola en pedazos. Esta situación no podía ponerse peor de lo que estaba. ¿O tal vez sí?

 _ **Suena el celular de Obito en ese momento.**_

" _ **Numero desconocido"**_

Obito contesta el teléfono y su semblante cambió por completo.

 _ **Diga.-**_

 _ **Mala jugada la que has hecho al traer a la Interpol hasta aquí, Dairenji. -**_

El rostro de Obito se volvió rabia de nuevo al escuchar la voz de quien hablaba.

 _ **¿Eres el que creo que es? - preguntó sin sonar que había estado llorando.**_

 _ **Supongo que al fin lo has descubierto. No creo que ya sea necesario esconder mi identidad contigo.**_ -

Con ira en sus ojos Obito pronuncia el nombre que tantos problemas nos estaba ocasionando.

 _ **Uchiha Madara.-**_

 _ **Correcto. Así es. - responde Madara.**_

 _ **¿Sabes que eres la última persona a la que quisiera encontrar con vida en estos momentos? - contesta amenazadoramente.**_

 _ **No hablarás en serio, ¿o si? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Eso quieres decirme? - pregunta Madara.**_

 _ **La muerte siempre te rondará. La tienes al solo virar tu rostro a algúna parte. Pero no me interesa si mueres o víves. Pero hay un hombre que trabaja para ti, al que sí quiero matarlo con mis propias manos. - le dijo con frialdad.**_

 _ **Bueno, tal vez eso podamos averiguarlo pronto. - dijo Uchiha.**_

 _ **Mmm...**_

 _ **Enviaré a mis hombres hasta el punto de embarco donde montaré mi mercancía. Llevarás la droga que tienes en tu poder y el dinero que tomaste hasta allá. Ah... Y se me olvidaba... ¡Debes venir sólo! -dijo él.**_

 _ **¿Y que pasa si me niego? - pregunta Obito.**_

 _ **Ehhhh... No sabría decirte muy bien lo que pasará. Quizás esa oficial de Policía que vino desde Japón y sus hombres sepan darte una idea de como es. Pero me temo que ellos... No se encuentran muy bien. - responde con mucha frialdad.**_

¡¿Qué dijo, Obito?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! -le pregunto a Obito estando junto al teléfono.

 _ **¿Que les has hecho? ¿Dónde está Shion? - pregunta Obito.**_

Mis nervios hacen que me impacte de la impresión. Había ocurrido algo con Shion y la vieja Tsunade. ¡No me lo podía creer!

 _ **¿Cómo dices? ¿la chica NO está contigo? - pregunta Madara con desconcierto.**_

Obito no supo que responder así que prefiere callar a la pregunta.

 _ **No se qué pretenda hacer Dairenji, pero por tu bien será mejor que no trates de burlarte de mí. Si tienen a la chica, será mejor que tú y el policía que está contigo la entreguen también con la mercancía. - dijo él.**_

 _ **Ahora mismo estoy solo. El policía ya se fué. - le dijo a Madara.**_

Algo estaba raro en esto. ¿Obito mintiendole a Madara sobre mí?

 _ **Mmm... Da igual. Lo que me interesa son la mercancía y la chica. Más te vale darte prisa. Tienes hasta la media noche. - dijo Madara.**_

Cuando se corta la llamada, miro a los ojos a Obito y le pregunto.

¿Qué sucedió? -

Madara atacó la camioneta donde iban Tsunade y Shion. - me revela él.

¡¿Qué?! - grito de la consternación.

La chica no estaba en la camioneta. Esa oficial de policía fué emboscada de camino. Si Shion no estaba en la camioneta debe estar aún afuera. - me dice.

¡Tenemos que buscarla! - le exclamo a Obito.

Pero él aun estaba algo afectado por la revelación que acababa de escuchar y era muy posible que no quisiera ayudarme. Después de todo, ella no era su responsabilidad.

Obito, no puedo hacer esto solo. Te pido que me ayudes. Por favor. - le suplico.

Él se queda parado frente a mí mirándome a los ojos con una mirada fría y solitaria. El desconcierto aun se le notaba en las facciones de su rostro. Y con lo ultimo que acababa de pasar, había sido demasiada información y muchas sensaciones entremezcladas en su interior. De todas maneras él era de aquellos que daban la apariencia de que no pasara nada en su interior, pues Obito sabía guardar muy bien sus emociones. El jamás mostraba debilidad alguna. Sin embargo... Algo cambió en él. Algo que no supe apreciar con claridad. No tenía obligación alguna en hacer esto, mas la respuesta de Obito me ayudó a entender, que hasta los más duros de corazón, guardaban bondad dentro de ellos.

Hay que darnos prisa entonces. - me responde Obito.

Levanto na cabeza en señal de sorprendido.

Shion debe estar congelándose en alguna parte. - me dice el mayor de los Dairenji

¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos por ella dattebaiyo! - le contesto.


	12. Ryūzetsu

Nuevo Destino

By Menma - kun

 **Capitulo 12: Ryūzetsu.**

 _Aclaro que gran parte de los personajes a los que yo haga mención NO me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Esta historia es un mundo alternativo donde están involucrados varios personajes de la serie._

El mejor corredor de Japón se sube al coche en el asiento del copiloto. Conduzco ésta vez por la carretera en medio de la nieve que estaba cayendo. Buscamos a lo largo del camino temiendo por si hubiera una emboscada. Recorrimos unas tres millas hacia el sur buscando a lado y lado de la carretera; hasta que finalmente vimos a lo lejos la camioneta en la que viajaban la directora Tsunade y Shion. Nos bajamos a unos 200 metros de la camioneta vuelta destrozada. Al acercarnos notamos más a detalle lo que había sucedido:

Habían usado lanza-granadas de forma perimetral al paso de la camioneta. Intentaron esquivar varios impactos tratando de acelerar, pero uno de ellos los alcanzó. Si hubieran querido los habrían hecho volar en pedazos. Su intención era la de raptar a Shion y llevarla con Madara.

Busca a Shion, Naruto. Yo iré a investigar. - dijo Obito.

De acuerdo. - le respondo.

Observo en busca de alguna pista, señal o algún sonido que me muestre donde está pero no la veo por ningún lado. La nieve que caía hacía más difíciles las cosas. ¿Y si hubiera sido una trampa? No Pensamos en esa hipótesis al salir. Ninguno. Ni el fuerte e imponente hermano mayor de Ryūzetsu; ni yo, el agente de policía hijo del legendario y recordado director del Departamento, Uzumaki Minato.

Pero A unos 80 metros cerca de donde quedó la camioneta los retazos de un abrigo color amarillo pálido, pantalón jean y unas botas de nieve grises, cubiertas de nieve y tiritando por el frío, delataronlo que tanto estaba buscando.

¡Shion! - grito al encontrarla.

Corro y al llegar a donde estaba, quito la nieve que le ha caído encima y la ayudo a levantarse. Estaba temblando, su aliento era visible en el aire y su pulso estaba muy acelerado. Era bastante malo pues podría contraer Hipotermia.

¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Estás herida, Shion?! ¡Vanos, habla me! ¡Reacciona! - le menciono.

Trato de frotarla con mi cuerpo buscando que coja calor, pero tiritaba tanto de frío que no le era posible decir palabra alguna. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve que caía a esa hora. Pero pienso que es más por el espanto que sufrió ésta vez que del mismo frío en si. La cargo entre mis brazos y la subo al coche para que la calefacción del auto pueda ayudar un poco.

Aun en shock, le miro a los ojos a la chica de cabellos rubios y palidos.

Shion, espera aquí. Volveré por ti. No tardo. - le dije.

Me disponía a cerrar la puerta del vehículo cuando entonces su mano fría por el clima que hacía, toma mi brazo deteniendo mi marcha. Al notarlo me doy media vuelta para observarla y veo, que ella está llorando y en su rostro se veía el miedo y la desesperación. Con voz ligera y frágil ella me dice:

N-Naruto... Estoy muerta de miedo... - dijo en medio del llanto.

Ya estás bien, Shion. Ya estás bien. Ya pasó todo. - le digo a la rubia.

Tratando de consolarla, acerco mi mano y la paso por su mejilla. Debo decir que era suave y muy delicada. Estaba tan fría como el resto de su cuerpo, pero eso no quitaba lo hermosa que era. Me dolía ver el estado en que se encontraba.

C-Creí que iba a morir allí...- relataba ella.

¿Qué fué lo que pasó? - pregunto.

Nos atacaron en el camino. La señora Tsunade me sacó del coche en movimiento. Me lanzó fuera al ver que lanzaban esas cosas. Estaba muy desesperada. No había opción. Todo pasó muy rápido... Yo... Yo no podía creerlo... - trató de contarme con claridad. Ella no paraba de llorar.

¡Como! ¿Tsunade te lanzó del auto? ¿Eso dices? - le pregunto a Shion.

Dijo que no tenía salida. Que No iba a dejar que esos hombres me capturaran de nuevo. Dijo también que cuando cayera ni se me ocurriera levantar la cabeza. Yo... No supe cómo reaccionar... Naruto... Yo... - las palabras ya no salían mas de su boca.

Está bien. Voy a buscarla. Miraré si Tsunade está bien, ¿de acuerdo? - le dije.

Quose tranquilizarla un poco, pero entonces ella...

Naruto,... Te lo suplico... ¡No me dejes! Te lo ruego...- Dijo rogando ella.

No pude quedar más desarmado con las palabras de una mujer en mi vida tanto como quedé delante de Shion.

Te doy mi palabra, Shion. ¡Yo no te dejaré! - le Respondo.

Al momento llega Obito cargando a Tsunade entre sus brazos y de inmediato abro la puerta del otro lado del auto para ayudarla a subir. Estaba muy mal herida y su estado no era para nada bueno. Sin embargo, la directora y jefe de policía de Tokyo hacia un forzado intento por hablar, el cual solo hacia mucho mas estresante la situacion.

¡Abuela! ¡Abuela Tsunade! - le hablo con preocupacion. Me olvidé por completo de los formalismos.

Naruto... - respondía muy adolorida.

Tsunade en realidad había salido volando dentro del vehiculo al ser alcanzada por una granada lanzada de un lanzacohetes. Impactó a un costado el cual volcó y mandó al coche por el aire hasta hacerse pedazos. Es increíble que no muriese en el acto, pero por desgracia las heridas que tiene si se encargarían de hacerlo.

Acostamos a Tsunade en el sofá viejo de esa casa. No podiamos hacer mucho.

Escucha, no hables ¿sí? Por favor no hagas esfuerzos... - repentinamente me hace callar hablando más fuerte.

¡Escuchame por favor Naruto! Tengo... que advertirte... Sobre Madara.

Óbito y yo nos miramos el uno al otro un par de segundos y volveamos a verla de nuevo.

¿Que ocurre? - pregunta Obito

Madara... Me dejó un mensaje... - decía con dificultad - para los dos... (Tensión total en el lugar) El dijo...:

" _Diles a ellos lo siguiente: Jamás se irán de Rusia. Ustedes morirán aquí. A no ser que traigan lo que me robaron y a la chica. Quizás considere NO matar a uno de los dos. Más si menosprecian su_ _vida y quieren pelear contra su final destino, tienen hasta la medianoche. En el muelle. Si el buque zarpa antes, ninguno sobrevivirá. Pero si vienen podrá ser que alguno salga con vida. No lo perseguiré ni mataré. No pienso quitarle ese privilegio a la tundra artica."_

Es un maldito - replica Obito.

Es obvio que no tenemos otra salida. Mas es seguro que nos tenderá una trampa. No escaparemos vivos de esta. - dije yo.

Naruto... - habló Tsunade en ese momento - ...Tienes que irte pronto. ¡Rapido! ¡Huye! No quiero que mueras por la misma razón que tu padre...

Ya lo sé. - interrumpí - Pero voy a hacerle caso omiso a esa órden vieja...

¡No, esta no es una órden! - replica de nuevo - Es una súplica.

¿Qué? - pregunto sin entender lo que quiso decir.

Naruto... Minato fué un gran hombre... Y también era mi mejor amigo al igual que Hisuji. Yo... Jamás le he dicho a nadie... Pero no sabes las lágrimas que derramé por ambos cuando murieron. Y sólo quedaste tú... Lo único que preserva su memoria... Y si tú mueres... Yo... (Comenzaba a llorar), yo... ¡Me volveré loca! -

¿P-Por qué dices eso? - pregunto.

Porque tu te pareces mucho a ellos... Tercos, temperamentales, cabezas huecas... Jamás escuchaban... Y siempre... Metidos en problemas...

¡Aaarrrgh! - sus heridas imsoportables ya eran imsoportables.

¡Abuela! - grito de desespero.

Hmphhh... Aún así... Ellos dieron sus vidas por una buena causa y se volvieron heroes...pero... ¿De que sirven los heroes cuando ya no puedes contar con ellos?... Y ahora tú...

Se dirigía a mí...

Te enfrentas a una amenaza que jamás ellos habrían aceptado... ¿¡Como crees que me hace sentir eso!?... ¿Acaso no imaginas... cual es la verdadera razón por la que dejé que entraras en este caso? - contesta Tsunade.

¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? - pregunto sorprendido por la revelación.

Esta misión era un imposible desde el principio... Si fallabas, de igual modo no me habría importado... Tu vida es más valiosa para mí. Jamás permitiría que al hijo de mi mejor amigo... sufriera el mismo destino que su padre... ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! - Estaba agonizando. No resistiría más.

¡No, abuela Tsunade! - le hablo y sacudo impotente sin poderla hacer reaccionar. Su hora había llegado.

Hice todo esto sólo para protegerte, Naruto... No te vayas a enfadar por esto ¿sí?...

¡! - no pude decirle nada.

Las palabras no hallaron lugar en esa hora. Solo pude mirarla a los ojos y tomar de su mano, la cual apretó con firmeza a la mía.

Y Naruto... - hizo una pausa.

¿Qué? - le dije

Tenías razón. Si soy... Si soy... (Su alma se iba).

¡Jefa Tsunade! -

Si soy una anciana. Tsk. - Y allí, con una mueca de sonrisa en sus labios, el corazón de ella expiró. Su mano cayó quedando descolgada en el sofá y sus ojos color miel se apagaron por un par de cortinas que cumplian la última tarea de proteger a las que miran por las ventanas del cuerpo. Pero esta vez, ellas se cerraban para siempre.

Shion estaba también presente en el momento que Tsunade murió. Y lo que sintió fué similar a cuando se enteró que su padre había muerto. La tristeza volvía a maquillar el rostro de la joven. Un bajo golpe en la moral de aquellas tres personas que se hallaban solas ante un enemigo que en el momento se vió enorme.

Y en esa frustración, la calma de Naruto se agotó y simplemente, explotó.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggghhhh! -

En un arranque de ira ciega, Naruto comenzó a destrozar todo en la habitación. Arrojaba y rompía todo lo que viera en su frenesí. El dolor en su corazón era enorme. Y a Shion eso le partía el alma en dos. No entendía el por qué pero al ver a Naruto en aquel estado le hacía doler mucho su corazón. Quería desesperadamente intervenir y ayudarle a darle alivio a su alma, pero ella estaba igual de destrozada y no podía tampoco hacer nada. Eso empeoró las cosas. El dolor de Naruto era también el dolor de ella misma. Y el llanto volvió a aparecer.

Pero Obito al no soportar verlo más así, se dirigió hacia él y tomandolo de un hombro lo miró fuerte y penetrante. Y le dijo:

¡Basta Naruto! -

¡! - Lo mir con rabia cuando este me detuvo. Y luego de mirarnos fijamente, respirando agitado, le digo adolorido del alma:

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo proteger a nadie que me importe, ¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué!? Otra vez... - Me derrumbaba por dentro. Pero de la nada el me responde:

Ahora comprendo - dijo Obito - que el dolor de la muerte de mi hermana, no fué ajeno a tu palabra.

Obito -

No lo habría sabido nunca si no hubiera visto que en verdad te pesa haber perdido a alguien importante. Te juzgué mal Uzumaki. Y lo lamento. - responde Obito.

¿Conque ahora si me crees, eh? ¿De qué me sirven tus palabras ahora? ¿¡Como vamos a hacer ahora!? - le grito.

¿Te soy sincero? No lo sé. Pero hay algo que no cambia en absoluto. - me dijo.

¿¡Y qué es!? - pregunto en un alarido.

Venganza. - me responde

¡! - Me quedo pensativo

No tengo miedo de enfrentar a mi hora final. Siempre estoy listo para cuando ella llegue. Tan sólo espero poder hacer que el bastardo que silenció a mi hermana reciba su merecido. El final poco me preocupa. Si obtengo eso, lo demás no me interesa. - dijo él.

¿Y bien? - pregunto yo.

Si estás dispuesto, iré contigo hasta el final, Naruto. - dijo Obito.

¡! - Me sorprendo de su respuesta.

Ella lo habría hecho sin pensar. Estoy convencido de eso. Y si estuviera aquí, nos daría su aprobación. - dijo él

Mmm. Sí. Creo que tienes razón. - contesto.

Shion, que estaba cubriendo a Tsunade hasta el pecho con un manto, escuchó nuestra conversación y por supuesto su voz no se hizo esperar.

¡No! -

¿? - Obito y yo volteamos a mirar.

¡No tienen que hacer esto! ¡No vayan a morir allá! ¡Ya fué suficiente de ver a la gente que me importa caer una por una! ¡No sean tan egoístas! ¿No es suficiente lo que he sufrido ya? Ya... Ya no quiero perder a nadie más. Ya no... ¡No así! - contestó ella con pausada melancolía.

Lo entendemos. Pero esto ya es una decisión tomada. Tu debes escapar ahora Shion. Te daremos tiempo para que logres llegar hasta la frontera. Los militares pueden que te encierren pero no te harán ningún daño. Y si se enteran de lo que ocurre puede que tal vez ayuden a detener al barco. - le digo a ella.

No lo haré. - contestó Shion tajante.

¿¡Qué!? - Exclamo alarmado.

Se armó de valor y ella responde:

¡Y-Ya Me oíste! -

¿¡De qué estás hablando!? - pregunto molesto por su respuesta.

¡No me voy a ir de aquí! No pienso dejarlo todo como si nada me importara y sólo... ¿Dejar que mueran sólos así nada más? ¡Ni hablar! Yo también iré con ustedes. - respondió con mucha decisión.

¡De ninguna manera! - le reclamo.

Intenta impedírmelo Naruto, ¡Y te juro que nunca te lo perdonaré! ¿me has oído bien? ¡NUNCA! - Respondió con enojo y decisión.

Me quedé en silencio. Y entonces ella siguió.

Ya no pienso huir más. Ya no quiero que nadie más deba morir por salvarme. Si van a arriesgar sus vidas y detener al tipo que asesinó a mi padre... QUIERO ESTAR AHÍ CON USTEDES. QUIERO AYUDAR. - Contestó Shion.

¿Entiendes que será muy peligroso? ¿Estás consciente de que puedes morir tú también con nosotros si vas allá? - interviene Obito.

Ya no tengo miedo. Si esto vale la pena, con gusto voy a morir en el intento. - respondió Shion.

¡Shion! - le exclamo.

¿Que? - me pregunta.

¿Por qué haces esto? - le regreso la pregunta con otra.

Porque... -se mordía los labios - Ya está bueno de llorar y rendirme antes de intentar luchar por lo que quiero. Ésta vez voy a cambiar las cosas. ¡Quiero un nuevo rumbo! ¡ **QUIERO UN NUEVO DESTINO**! Desde hoy, voy a luchar por lo que quiero y no pienso dejarme detener ante nada ni ante nadie. ¡Y eso te incluye a tí Naruto! - me contesta.

¿A mí? - le pregunto.

Mmm... - se ruborizaba en ese momento - se que esto es repentino, pero, si llegamos a... Es decir... Si tu no... Si yo... Si tal vez... - divagaba para responder. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero sabía lo que significaba. Sólo me costaba creerlo un poco - Yo... Quiero, lo que quiero decirte es que... Yo...

**Beso de amor**

Besé a Shion sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Podía haber esperado un rechazo recio de su parte. Mas en vista de que no ocurrió, deduje que aquel momento, era correspondido.

Shion apenas pudo respirar y recobrar el aliento tras faltarle el aire. Entonces se ruborizó aún más y me miró enlagunada, como perdida y desorientada. Quería como entender qué había sucedido, mas en su interior sabía lo que pasó. Y lo mejor de eso... ¡No se arrepentía!

Muy bien. - cortó Obito el momento de telenovela mexicana que estaba presenciando.

Shion y yo volteamos a ver al mismo tiempo.

Entonces iremos los tres. ¿Estan listos para enfrentarnos a ese fantasma de Madara y detener su organización?

Ambos respondemos...

¡Sí! -

 _..._

 _..._

 _Una mañana del mes de Mayo, eran las 07:54 am, los reclutas estaban pasando a la fila para la iniciación del servicio. Los suboficiales a cargo encausaban la disciplina mientras que el personal de la plana mayor y dos oficiales de la Policía, se encontraban al frente de la formación. Por fortuna mi tiempo de adiestramiento había terminado. Ahora era un patrullero y pasaba a la fila junto a otros patrulleros de más antigüedad. La cortesía, el respeto y la admiración, eran virtudes que se ganaban muy lentamente dentro de la Fuerza. DIN embargo, me conseguí una buena reputación y no fue gracias a la sombra de la memoria de mi padre. En verdad, la actitud y el compromiso me ayudaron a escalar en cuanto a confianza y respeto. ¡Como cambia la gente debido a las circunstancias! Antes era un holgazán a bordo de Gama - chan esperando una fortuna que no se en qué diablos hubiese gastado; pero hoy era un agente de la Policía, un ciudadano de bien que portaba un uniforme defendiendo la ley y preservando la justicia y el orden. Ya era más serio con mis cosas y mis asuntos. Mi actitud era distinta. Mucho de lo que viví poco tiempo atrás sirvió para entender que el mundo no es sólo lujos y comodidad. Existe gente buena pero también gente mala. Personas que solo piensan en hacer daño; otras que luchan por salir de ese mundo de maldad. Gente que quiere cambiar, tratar de ser otra per y hacer las cosas diferentes; y otras gentes a las que sólo las guía la desidia, el odio y la indolencia._

 _Bueno, eso solo significaría que si se ser necesario tendría que usar de la fuerza. Ya he tenido mis primeros trabajos de campo y la verdad me ha ido muy bien. Ya tengo experiencia en peleas callejeras; no habría hecho falta aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo y defensa personal, mas era necesario por causa de las reglas. Y es que no es igual reaccionaar contra un bandido vestido en civil estando en la misma condición que portando el uniforme. No me puedo permitir ser estupido. Nadie toleraría ese tipo de comportamiento aparte que sería mal visto por todos. Nadie seria capaz... Nadie, que estuviera con vida..._

 _En eso la formación inicia._

 _Aspirantes, Han superado la primera parte de su fase de instrucción. Ahora su siguiente paso será comenzar con la segunda parte en el campo de entrenamiento. Irán a la costa oeste del pais a recibir instrucción de combate y defensa personal, entrenamiento y pruebas fisicas. Probaremos y mediremos su fuerza, destreza, agilidad, resistencia e incluso su propio instinto de supervivencia. Los llevaremos hasta el limite de sus capacidades, exigiremos tanto de ustedes y miraremos si sus mentes logran soportar el alto cargo de presión que ejerceremos sobre ustedes. Les advierto que NO seremos condescendientes con ninguno. Si no tienen lo que se requiere para pertenecer a esta honrosa y noble institución, no pueden quedarse aquí y tendrán que irse de inmediato. Hasta ahora todo ha sido muy facil, pero pueden creer en mis palabras: EL DESAFIO APENAS EMPIEZA. Solo aquellos que aprueben al 95% de su entrenamiento, podrá ingresar y se hará un Policia de Japón. Aquellos que saquen un porcentaje menor a ese le deberá decir "Adiós" a su oportunidad. Y si tienen la suerte y alguien logra completar el 100% del total de su entrenamiento, se tendrá_

 _en cuenta para que ingrese a formar parte del grupo de campo especial. Algo similar al grupo S.W.A.T. en Norteamerica. ¿Ha quedado clara la órden con respecto a eso? - Dijo el Teniente Yamato. A lo que todos loa reclutas contestaron con gran voz:_

 _Firme, mi teniente. -_

 _Luego se realizó la iniciación del servicio sin ninguna novedad tal y como se hacía todos loa dias. Habían en la fila tanto hombres como mujeres por igual. Como por intuición, miré hacia aquella compañía de cadetes, y una cabellera blanca recibida, de tez trigueña, fileña y singulares ojos grises llamaron mi atención en ese momento. Básicamente fue porque era la única con ese color de cabello entre la fila, aparte que era más delgada que las demás. El único pensamiento que se vino a la cabeza fue: "Esa chica es muy delgada para su edad. Se ve muy flaca para ser una policía"._

 _De pronto los compañeros de al lado comenzaron a hablar entre dientes de cierta persona. Entre los patrulleros estaban dos que trabajaban en la sección de Inteligencia. Y cuando alguno de ellos dos abría la boca para hablar de alguien, era para creerles e incluso, de tenerle cuidado: Estos dos: Itachi Kenda y Kakuzu Tankeuchi, se referían de una persona que se encontraba en el lugar; para mi sorpresa, esa persona, era la misma chica que minutos antes había llamado mi atención._

 _ **Ey, Itachi. - empezó Kakuzu**_

 _ **¿Que ocurre? - respondió Itachi**_

 _ **¿Ya te fijaste quien vino a convertirse en policía? - miraba hacia ella al decirlo.**_

 _ **No comprendo bien. - admite distraído.**_

 _ **Ok. Ahora lo harás. ¿Recuerdas el caso Dairenji? - le pregunta Kakuzu.**_

 _ **Sí. - dice Itachi.**_

 _ **Bien, mira a la fila ahora. - señala su compañero con los ojos.**_

 _ **Itachi ve hacia el grupo de reclutas y entonces coloca una cara de asombro y reacciona seriamente de la sorpresa.**_

 _ **Esto si que es una novedad, amigo. -**_

 _ **¿Ahora es que te das cuenta de eso? - pregunta irónicamente.**_

 _ **¿Pero que hace ella aquí? ¿A qué demonios habrá venido? - se preguntaba desconcertado.**_

 _ **Hmph, pues quien sabe. - contesta Kakuzu tras un gesto.**_

 _ **Tenemos que proceder en serio. Ella podría sernos útil para hallar a su hermano. El caso aún podría resolverse. - hablaba el patrullero Kenda con gran seriedad.**_

 _ **Itachi... - su colega Tankeuchi le bajaba a la tensión. Sabía como era Itachi de intenso cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza. Había estado mucho tiempo trabajando en ese caso y de repente se le aparece la gran oportunidad de terminarlo en la forma de un chica.**_

 _ **¡Hay que aprehenderla, Kakuzu! Alistemos el equipo y aseguremos la zona... - pero Itachi es interrumpido.**_

 _ **No podemos hacer eso. -**_

 _ **¿Como así? ¿Por qué no? - preguntó él.**_

 _ **Pero Kakuzu no respondió.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede? - miraba Itachi a su compañero sin descifrar lo que sucedía - ¿La directora está informada de esto?**_

 _ **Es un asunto restringido. No sabemos bien por que, pero el caso es que no podemos tocar a la Dairenji. - responde al fin su colega.**_

 _ **Pues no entiendo nada qué sucede. - dice Itachi.**_

 _ **Oficialmente no sucede nada. Extraoficialmente al parecer la directora Tsunade y la recluta Dairenji tienen un acuerdo secreto el cual le da Inmunidad aquí. Nadie puede acercarsele ni menos aprehensarle por su conexión con su hermano. - contesta Kakuzu.**_

 _ **Es bastante absurdo, pero si es una orden de arriba supongo que no podemos hacer nada. ¿Al menos sabes cuál fué el acuerdo? - preguntó Itachi.**_

 _ **Honestamente ni yo mismo se de que hablaron. Pero, tengo la corazonada de que tiene que ver todo con Obito. -**_

 _ **-¿"Obito"?- me dije mentalmente mientras los escuchaba hablar a los dos.**_

 _ **¿Tu crees? - le pregunta Itachi a Kakuzu.**_

 _ **Bueno, si lo miras así tiene sentido. ¿Para qué querría venir la hermana menor de un criminal a la base del Departamento de Policía que lo ha estado persiguiendo por varios años? -**_

 _ **Ahhh. Ahora lo entiendo. Quiere limpiar el nombre de su hermano. - constesta asombrado.**_

 _ **Shhh. No estamos seguros de eso. Es una hipótesis nada más. - responde Kakuzu haciendo señal de que guarde silencio.**_

 _ **Muy bien. Entonces habrá que vigilarla. - termina diciendo Itachi con decisión.**_

 _ **Sí. - le responde su colega.**_

 _De las cosas que uno se entera. Anteriormente había escuchado el nombre de Dairenji Obito alguna vez; era un corredor clandestino que rápidamente se había convertido el la pesadilla y peor dolor se cabeza de todo el cuerpo del Departamento. En mi primer día como patrullero, al ingresar a la sede del Departamento, todos los patrulleros, suboficiales y todo el personal de campo que se hallaba ahí iban y venían de un lado a otro a las carreras: unos gritaban, otros se quejaban de infortunios, de choques, daños y algunas heridas por accidentes; y algunos se resignaban a quedar como fracasados por no poderlo capturar. Se veían desanimados y no eran optimistas cuando aquellos que aún podían seguir con los operativos, les reasignaban la misión de atrapar a Obito. Me asombró ver el pánico que ese nombre les causaba. Oí incluso a un agente hablar por algunos decir, que escogería cualquier tarea que se le pusiese: servir en el tránsito, ocuparse en tareas menores, actividades pedagógicas en escuelas... Es más: hacer el infernal papeleo de la oficina, a lo que tanto le huyen lo policías en las estaciones, ya no les parecía una labor tan mala. Preferían eso, dijo aquel agente con aspecto de llevar bastante tiempo en la fuerza, que ir a las calles a perseguir a ese sujeto. A lo que los hombres que estaban a su alrededor estaban de acuerdo con él._

 _En fin. Comencé a trabajar allá y luego de un tiempo el nombre de aquel sujeto dejó de oírse y todo parecía regresar a su orden habitual. Adquirí experiencia y fui tenido en cuenta para entrenar a los reclutas. Me asignaron a trabajar en la sección de Personal, en la subdivisión de Incorporaciones. No me sentía muy a gusto la verdad. El trabajar en el campo y estar en algún caso de importancia era mi fascinación y era más emocionante que lidiar con civiles y entrenarlos para ser policías. Y allí estaba yo, al frente de un grupo de aspirantes. Y para variar, la chica que estaba en la mira de todos en el Departamento, quedó a mi cargo en el grupo de reclutas que me tocó. Antes había otro instructor pero había sido trasladado. Apenas llevaba una incorporación y ya quería ser asignado a otra dependencia. Preferiblemente al área de operaciones. Pasé la solicitud por escrito y la llevé a la oficina del jefe de Personal la Intendente Shisune Yami. Hacia las veces de asistente personal de la misma directora ahora Mayor Tsunade Senju. Por desgracia mía, aquel policía salió y a mí me tocó por default cubrir su puesto al frente de los reclutas. ¡Vaya suerte! Pero lo que hizo llamativo el asunto es que había un caso de alto nivel sin resolver y tenía entre mis filas a una persona relacionada con ello. Podría estar de cerca a ella y hacer que esto se convierta en mi boleto de vuelta a lo que me gusta._

 _Será complicado. Si ella es sabida, sabrá que muchos policías aquí querrán sacarle información y acosarla para que diga algo. Por supuesto ella no lo hará. No hablará fácilmente, además que podría tener problemas si voy con ese plan._

 _Tendré que cambiar de estrategia. Y creo que ya tenía una idea de cómo lograrlo._

 _Después de eso fui con los nuevos reclutas hacia la costa. Allí quedaba el Campo de Instrucción y Entrenamiento de la Policia japonesa (C.I.E.) Todos los distritos y dependencias policiacas del pais venian acá a entrenarse y reentrenarse. Ahora les tocaba al grupo del distrito capital, los deTokyo. Todos los aspirantes estaban ansiosos por lo que ocurriría en el Campo. Algunos estaban nerviosos y temian por cual fuesen los resultados de sus pruebas. En teoría todo marchaba a la normalidad._

 _Lo unico que contrastaba un poco el animo entusiasta del grupo era la chica Dairenji. Permanecía callada y no hizo ningún gesto o movimiento alguno. Ella se sentó del lado de la ventana y solo giraba la cabeza para mirar el paisaje. Su mirada parecía perderse con el panorama afuera. ¡Quien daría por conocer los sentimientos, voces o pensamientos que tiene una mujer! Pues Sería genial para mí ahora que estoy con ella. Ya tendré a oportunidad. Llegamos a la costa y entramos al Campo de Entrenamiento. Desde el primer día los reclutas empezaron a sentir el rigor de lo que era estar allí en ese lugar. La presión, el estrés, a intensidad de las instrucciones, la tensión de los ejercicios y la gran exigencia fisica y mental de las pruebas, respaldaron las palabras del Teniente Yamato y muchos comenzaron a flaquear. En la primera semana solo se retiraron 12 reclutas; a la segunda se fueron 10 y asi, cada dia en promedio se iba un aspirante, alegando lo muy difícil que representa estar en la fuerza. Unos con lagrimas en sus ojos, que al comienzo se veian y mostraban fuertes al final no podían y estos se rendían siendo incapaces de continuar. De mi grupo no se fueron más de nueve reclutas. Un buen numero si se compara con los demás. Fuimos el grupo con menos novedades dentro del Campo. Allí estaba yo... Y allí estaba la Dairenji. En las pruebas fisicas estaba trotando, y a la par allí estaba ella; En las formaciones me alistaba primero, y seguido también estaba ella; En las instrucciones, en la atención y demostraciones, en la hora de pasar al rancho, servian mi comida y en un par de mesas mas adelante estaba ella comiendo sin preocupación con ganas y gran apetito. Devoraba esos cerros de arroz y agua de panela con ansias e inclusive no le daba pena pedirles a los otros más comida si llegaban a dejar. Era su apetito más voraz que el mío; En los manejos de armas, en las pistas de obstaculos, en mejor dicho, en practicamente todo, su imagen destacaba primero en todo lo que se hacía. Lo cual me sorprendió muchisimo, ya que la creía fragil por su delgadez, ahora pensaba qué tal donde ella fuese más fornida._

 _Así pasaban los días y llegó el momento de la prueba final en la pista de obstáculos._

 _Estaba lloviendo y ya casi todos habían realizado la prueba. Fueron muy pocos los que se rindieron por la exigencia de la misma. Debían primero realizar un conjunto de ejercicios fisicos combinados antes de ingresar a la pista Con el fin de que llegasen allá con un 0% de fuerza. Esto probaría su capacidad física, llevar su cuerpo al límite y ver su determinación mental al tener que superar un reto cuando su cuerpo ya no puede dar un paso más. Aparte que tenían un límite de tiempo para culminar la prueba o de lo contrario no le sumaría en su calificación. Si ellos NO eran capaces de soportar y de cumplir con las expectativas de un entrenamiento, no estarían listos para las situaciones reales y aunque pudiesen tener la capacidad física NO podrían tener éxito por su falta de determinación y de su debilidad mental. Quienes lo lograran estos serán dignos de portar el unifirme y de llamarse policías._

 _Empezaba a hacerse más fuerte la lluvia y todos sugerian suspender la prueba y retirar a todos los aspirantes al alojamiento a falta de un solo probando; o mejor dicho una probando: la chica Dairenji._

 _Podría dejarse que realizarse la prueba mañana pero por calendario ya estaban cortos de tiempo. Podrían legalizar su prueba y pasarla con el tiempo exacto; pero no sería justo con todos los demás que si la pasaron y se les exiguió. Pero tampoco iba a ser equitativo con ella pues la pista se hacía más dificil de superar debido al agua. Al final decidieron preguntarle a la aspirante si deseaba realizar la pista de obstaculos final con las condiciones en contra para pasarla; de no aceptarla podría quizás apelarse a que se hallara la manera de que presentara la prueba más tarde y si de ACEPTARLA, y no pueda superarla, la perdería y afectaría en su puntaje finak. La respuesta de la chica fué sorpresa para todos por su tono firme decidido:_

 _¡Quiero presentar la prueba final, señor! ¡Estoy segura! -_

 _Sin embargo yo no tenía esa seguridad suya pese a que no seria yo quien pasaría un terreno vuelto fango y obstáculos resbalosos por la lluvia. Podía ver el interés de los supervisores y demás personal de policías presentes allí. Bueno, era lógico por tratarse de la hermana de Obito Dairenji, pero los motivos eran por verla fracasar y divertirse de que ella fallara en su misión de entrar al Departamento. Pensaban en que si no lograba cumplir su proposito, tendrían la excusa perfecta para solicitar que anularan su inmunidad y echarle mano para tener pistas sobre el paradero de su hermano. El caso Dairenji estaba suspendido mas no cerrado; Era como una especie de tesoro perdido para cualquier agente o cuadro de policía: el que lograra capturar a Obito Dairenji y traerlo ante la justicia, sería muy bien recompensado con un ascenso inmediato al menos. Su carrera policial sería galardonada y ni que hablar del honor y la reputación entre los colegas._

 _Aquello era una lucha a dos bandas: la chica Dairenji y el cuerpo de policias detrás de ella. Ambos buscando cada quien sus interéses y objetivos. Y como por causa del destino, yo sería el supervisor de su prueba._

 _Bien, ya es hora. El turno final es para la cadete Dairenji... Ryuzetsu. Uzumaki, inicie con el calentamiento de la aspirante. - me ordena el suboficial a cargo de la prueba._

 _Hi sir. - respondo yo._

 _Comencé a voltear a la cadete con varios ejercicios fisicos en medio de la lluvia pero sin tratar de que se fatigase mucho. A lo que el sargento se molesta y grita con voz de mando:_

 _¡Qué se supone que está haciendo instructor! ¡Eso no es incremento físico! ¡Quiero que haga ejercicios hasta el desmayo, ¿me entiende?! -_

 _¡Hi, sir! - respondo con igual firmeza._

 _Realmente yo no quería que hiciese la prueba y menos ser obligado a agotarla más antes de pasarla a la pista. Será extremo pasar la pista como estaba ahora. Ya era complicado para un hombre, ¡Que sería para una mujer! Pero tocó seguir las reglas y proceder._

 _¡Muy bien, ¿A qué esperas Dairenji? Esto no es una invitación, te estoy ordenando a que corras de una vez y pases esa pista de inmediato, ¡YA! - le mando a la chica._

 _¡Yes, sir! - grita ella al iniciar la pista._

 _Comienza pasando por los neumaticos, después saltando las barras irregulares sin dejar de ir en carrera y continuar hacia subir el muro con el lazo. En la anterior casi se parte la cabeza al no ver bien una barra a su misma altura por la lluvia que caia en sus ojos. Subió por el muro con esfuerzo y logró pasarlo ante las miradas de disgusto de mis colegas. Yo por mi lado, fuera del hecho de animarla como lo hace la milicia al igual que los demás, sentía un fresco de satisfacción por ella. La verdad, deseo que ella lo logre._

 _¡Vamos, sigue, sigue, no te detengas, avanza! - le gritaba a ella._

 _Dairenji empezaba a verse muy cansada pero no se detenía. Seguía con los obstaculos y ahora estaba por pasar la barra de 15 metros de largo y continuar con el pasamanos. El agua que caía en el tubo de hierro hacía más lisa su superficie. Y Dairenji tenía problemas para aferrarse y avanzar. Una algarrabía comenzó a oirse y los policías empezaban a lanzar voces y rechiflas en desfavor de la recluta. ¡Eso no era para nada justo! Se que no le tenían ninguna empatía, pero en el fondo sentía que no estaba bien. Pronto las palabras de ellos jugaban en contra de ella y desmejoraba su ritmo y a retardarse. El tiempo no la perdonaría si llegaba a quedarse atrás. Era suficiente de tanta adversidad en contra y no dejaría que ella perdiera su oportunidad de ser una uniformada._

 _A la final ella hacía parte de mis pupilos, del grupo de aspirantes a mi cargo y no permitiría que alguno de ellos saliera de aquí por la puerta de atrás. Bien o mal, esa era su cuartada y la mía el ganarme su confianza y este el mejor de los chances._

 _¿¡Vas a rendirte antes de terminar!? ¡No me diga que va a decepcionarme ahora que ha llegado tan lejos! ¡Hagale! ¡No seas pendeja y mueve ese flaco y raquitico culo que tiene y demuestreme que es mejor que muchos gordos, mantecos y estupidos oficiales de policía que ni siquiera pueden darse la vuelta para poder urgarse el trasero! - le grito a la Dairenji cerca al oido para animarla a seguir._

 _Y al parecer estaba dando resultado. La chica recobraba ritmo y velocidad y mis colegas me quedaron viendo con ira y muy mal humor. Y es que les había caido el guante a más de uno ya que la mayoría allí presente eran de contextura obesa, que algunos le sacaban el culo a los trotes en las mañanas, otros que pasaban en la cafetería un largo rato comiendo chatarra y alimentos altos en azucar y que ni de coña harían ni la mitad de lo que la Dairenji le ha tocado realizar._

 _¡Vamos, sigue así! ¡Tu puedes! - gritaba con más fuerza a medida que la lluvia arreciaba más intensamente._

 _Dairenji pasaba el obstaculo que llamamos "El salto de Tarzán" y llegaba al más difícil de la pista: La telaraña._

 _Una red de cuerdas de una pulgada de grosor, amarradas a tubos y con una extensión de altura de 10 metros del suelo. Consistía en pasar sobre la base de cuerdas hasta llegar a la pared de cuerda la cual debía escalar y pasar por encima de ella, bajar por ella y pasar al otro lado. En sí era un riesgo porque no habian medidas de seguridad más que aferrarse bien y subir y bajar con cuidado. Y encima que llovia muy fuerte y hacía una fuerte brisa, el obstaculo se convirtió en peligroso y no lo habiamos considerado. Lo analizamos muy tarde cuando la Dairenji ya estaba por alcanzar la cima, pero de pronto..._

 _¡Aaaaaahhhhh! - ella grita._

 _La cuerda se le resbaló de su mano antes de alcanzar el tubo de acero que marcaba la cima de La Telaraña. La chica se le va el cuerpo hacia abajo y todos nos alarmamos porque creimos que iba a caer de allá. La salvó que sus pies se enredaron en un nudo del obstaculo quedando colgada al revés. Entonces los supervisores corrieron hacia acá para ir a socorrer a la recluta. Tampoco querrian el cadaver de una persona en sus instalaciones. Pero a pesar de que mi corazón me impulsó a rescatarla, algo en mi cabeza me habló. Una voz dentro de mí me aconsejó. No podía aceptar ese pensamiento, pero ¿por qué sentía que estaba en lo correcto?_

 _¡Vamos a bajarla de inmediato! ¡No se mueva! - gritaban los oficiales._

 _¡No! - le grito yo._

 _¿¡Uzumaki estás loco!? ¿¡Qué te sucede!? - me gritaban estupefactos por mi reacción. Mas lejos de prestarles atención, seguí obedeciendo a la voz de mi interior._

 _¿¡Qué estás esperando!? ¡Sube ya y safate de ese nudo! ¡Aún no has terminado la prueba! ¿¡Piensas darles la razón a los que no creen en tí!? ¿¡Piensas fracasar en la promesa que le hiciste!?_

 _\- Me arriesgué a jugarme una carta peligrosa. No estaba seguro de si era verdad o falso y ni que hablar de la opinión que tendrían los demás de mí aparte de esperar algún castigo severo. Y encima de todo, un subteniente de aquel Campo de Entrenamiento me gritó al instante con rabia:_

 _¡Ya callese agente, no diga una palabra más! -_

 _¡Sube esa maldita cuerda de una vez, pasa la prueba! - grito con toda la firmeza posible._

 _El efecto que tuvo esa terapia de choque provocó un vuelco en el corazón de la chica que inesperadamente se empezó a abalanzar hacia arriba tratando de tomar de su pierna permaneciendo aún colgada solo de sus pies. Y contra todo pronóstico, la Dairenji alcanza la cuerda y se endereza de nuevo, safándose del nudo de sus pies y pasando al fin por encima del tubo de acero y bajando sin ayuda de La Telaraña. Restaban solo dos muros uno pequeño y otro grande y culminaba la prueba. Supera entonces el muro peqeño... El muro grande... ...¡Terminó! Ella lo había conseguido. Ha superado la prueba final, ¡Y en el tiempo justo!_

 _Los supervisores y demás instructores examinaron a la aspirante y miraron que estaba bien. Luego de llamarle la atención por haber continuado, a lo ultimo la felicitaron y como tal, tomaron su tiempo y registraron su puntuación. En cuanto a mí... Hmph, ni se diga. Me vaciaron como por una hora seguida encima de que me juzgaron por según ellos mal manejar la situación y de hacerme merecedor de un informe. Aquel subteniente de hace horas me amenazó además con pasarle parte al coronel de la división fuerza de la Policía y a la directora del Departamento de Tokyo. Decía que por esto sería echado de la Policía. La verdad, las amenazas no me preocupaban. Yo también podría indagar de que ellos permitieron en primer lugar que un cadete presentara una prueba en condiciones que ponían en riesgo la integridad de un subordinado. Y de ahí para abajo más faltas que afectarian a todos por igual y que la palabra aprobatoria de este, no difiere de su seguridad mientras esté bajo el amparo de la Policía de Japón._

 _Al acabar con los malos genios y limar algunas asperezas con ellos, me dirigí a ver a la chica._

 _Estaba acostada en el suelo, aún exhausta y sin ducharse por la dura prueba. Se había quitado la blusa quedando sólo con un top cubierta por una toalla que se había tirado encima._

 _¿Como sigue cadete? - le pregunto._

 _Ahhh, disculpe mi dragoniante.- la chica de cabello blanco y ojos grises marcados se levantaba un poco adolorida. Se iba colocando su blusa aún empapada. Tenía que admitir que me sentía un poco asombrado de verla. Por como tuvo aguante para pasar esa prueba y además... Como mujer... Tenía lo suyo._

 _Debería ir a la enfermería si está muy adolorida. No quisiera que le pasare algo malo y se enferme. Lo hizo bien Dairenji. - le digo a ella._

 _Muchas gracias señor. - me contesta._

 _No se debería acostar en el suelo así. Podria agarrar un resfriado. - le digo._

 _Sí señor. - me sonrie - podría enfermarme si sigo así. Y más con este cuerpo flaco y raquitico que tengo. - dijo ella._

 _Ehhh... - me agarró fuera de base._

 _Pero mi trasero no es tan flaco mi dragoniante. - termina ella de decir._

 _Bueno, son cosas que se dicen en su momento cuando uno tiene la sangre caliente. - le digo para embarajar las cosas._

 _Sí, lo sé. Ya estoy acostumbrada a tolerarlo. - dijo la peliblanco._

 _Sí, así es. - le digo yo._

 _Señor, solicito permiso para darme una ducha. Por favor disculpe si llego un poco tarde a la formación. -_

 _Procure no demorarse mucho. -_

 _Si señor. -_

 _Ella se disponía a irse a las duchas pero de pronto se detiene, se queda parada unos segundos y luego se da la vuelta y me mira._

 _¿Que ocurre cadete? -_

 _Bueno... Es que quiero saber algo mi dragoniante. -_

 _La escucho. -_

 _¿Por qué me dijo eso allá arriba? -_

 _Luego recuerdo que le grité aquella corazonada que tuve hace varias horas. No sabía bien que decirle. Todo lo que sabía era lo que oí hablarles a Itachi y Kakuzu. Pero no eran más que solo especulaciones. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con mis palabras. Era mi primer contacto con la chica y no podía arruinarlo si quería salir de aquí de vuelta al trabajo de campo._

 _Supongo que yo... Quería tratar de animarte. No se quien seas pero no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí por nada. Tienes tus razones y eso lo respeto. Solo tengo una cosa que decirte, cadete.- hago una pausa mientras ella me observa fijamente con seriedad.- Deseo que cumplas_

 _tu proposito. Es bueno tenerte acá. Creo que serás muy util si estás en mi grupo. Espero que no vaya a renunciar. -_

 _Me queda observando unos segundos y luego, me regala una sonrisa tan natural y genuina. Y me responde:_

 _Espero con su ayuda poder alcanzar esa meta mi dragoniante. -_

 _Bien. ¿Como se llama? Digo... ¿Tienes un nombre? - Dah, que pregunta más estupida. Seguro ya he quedado como un idiota. Pero para mi asombro..._

 _(Risas de ella) Sí, claro que tengo nombre. -_

 _(Mirada de asombro)_

 _Me llamo Ryuzetsu. -_


	13. Lo que luché por alcanzarlo

Nuevo Destino

By Menma - kun

 **Capitulo 13: Lo que luché por alcanzarlo.**

 _Aclaro que gran parte de los personajes a los que yo haga mención NO me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Esta historia es un mundo alternativo donde están involucrados varios personajes de la serie._

 _Había pasado el tiempo. Ryüzetsu se volvió Policía y ahora dos años después era admitida en la fuerza como patrullera. Me llenó de orgullo aquello. Jamás me había amañado en trabajar con reclutas y hoy la más destacada de todo el contingente era elogiada recibida con honores dentro del Departamento cuando antes sólo deseaban interponerse y frustrarle sus objetivos. Algunos ya se habían resignado y toleraban su presencia como una compañera más, salían de patrulla e incluso comían en varias ocasiones con ella invitándola en sus reuniones. Otros no lo aceptaban bajo ningún concepto y sólo buscaban la manera de deshacerse de ella. Me refería al nuevo detective del Departamento: Danzou Shimura. Éste anciano fué de la misma generación que el antiguo jefe de la Policía Sarutobi Hiruzen. Antes eran amigos, casi como hermanos. Juntos habían trabajado muy duro en su época y habían sido el terror de los delincuentes en la ciudad. Iban ascendiendo y más tarde fueron ambos los candidatos para el nuevo jefe del Departamento._

 _Hiruzen trajo unas propuestas para hacer que la paz en la ciudad fuese posible: Castigar a los malhechores pero tratarlos más humanamente. Concientizar y rehabilitar a los que iban por mal camino, intensificar el trabajo social y acercarse más a la población civil. Con el fin, de que aquellos que en su tiempo hicieron el mal, fueran en el futuro personas de bien; en cambio las ideas de Danzou eran más implacables y hasta crueles: llegó además de sus propuestas, a traer un proyecto para aprobar la pena de muerte inmediata de criminales con un número determinado de delitos en su prontuario. Entre sus puntos estaba aumentar el pie de fuerza en las calles e invertir más fondos en armas, mejorar el equipamento armamentista de oficiales, suboficiales y patrulleros en la ciudad (policías armados hasta los dientes desfilando por las calles), incrementar la escolta de oficiales de alto rango y personal de cuadros del Departamento y el uso de la fuerza sin solicitud de permiso sino que los policías fueran competentes para inpartir justicia conforme a los hechos que lleguen a Presentarse (con el fin de que no se truncaran los casos por impunidad, falta de pruebas o vencimiento de terminos). Los altos mandos militares y civiles decidieron, que las ideas de Hiruzen eran buenas y ayudarian a mejorar la imagen de la ciudad; así bajarían los crimenes de una forma más efectiva y segura para la población civil que usar la intimidación y el miedo causado por laa estrictas y durísimas leyes que proponía Danzou. Finalmente Sarutobi Hiruzen fué nombrado jefe del Departamento de policía y a Danzou lo enviaron al mando de la sección de Inteligencia y como encargado de la subsección de operaciones encubiertas bajo las ordenes directas del jefe de Policía de Tokyo. Esa decisión no le gustó a Danzou en lo más minimo y él e Hiruzen se enredaron en una acalorada y fuerte disputa por todo aquello dando como resultado de la operación que Danzou e Hiruzen dejaron de ser amigos y siguieron sus caminos por separado._

 _Retomando el rumbo actual, Ryüzetsu se había convertido en patrullera y estaba en boca de todos los agentes. Y por supuesto Danzou sabía los hechos que relacionaban a la Dairenji. Pues el caso de Obito, el hermano de Ryüzetsu, estaba bajo el mando suyo y el daba las ordenes de los operativos para dar con su captura o con su cadaver. Obviamente esas razones lo llevarian a oponerse a la presencia de Ryüzetsu y buscaba motivos para sacarla de la fuerza o cualquier excusa para indisponerla y tratar si fuese posible, llevarla a la carcel._

 _Pero antes de contarles la situación que se presentó con el detective Shimura, hay algo que Ryüzetsu y yo, en dos años que llevo de conocerla, empezabamos a compartir: El gusto por las carreras._

 _Alguien decía una vez que las mujeres eran el sexo debil. Podrían salir infinidad de gremios y feministas en contra de ese pensamiento machista; pero a mi modo de ver, si existiera la persona que recitó esa frase y lo tuviera justo al frente, solo bastaría mostrarle a Ryüzetsu puesta tras el volante, para darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba._

 _ ***sonido de ruedasasfalto frenado y patinando en el asfalto***_

 _ **Demonios - dije en completa frustración.**_

 _ **Llegaba entonces atras montado en mi Nissan 300z alumbrando las luces traseras de un Honda Civic modificado al que aún humeaban las llantas de haber rechinado y las marcas de neumaticos en el suelo. Había hecho drifting por unos segundos antes de que yo llegara. Era una presumida con mucho talento para conducir, de veras.**_

 _ **No puede ser. ¿¡Otra vez!? Es la quinta vez ésta semana. No puedes ganar siempre sin hacer trampa. Debes estar haciéndole algo a tu auto. -**_

 _ **¿Mi dragoniante me está acusando de tramposa... ...o sólo son pataletas de niño ahogado que muere de la envidia? - dijo ella con tono de burla sarcástica.**_

 _ **Es que no es posible que siempre pierda. Tengo que revisar ese auto. - le dije yo.**_

 _ **Adelante. Lo único que le he modificado a mi coche son ponerle un vinilo nuevo, una capa de cera antirrayones y unas nuevas farolas traseras. Es para darle variedad, no quiero que se aburra de mirar siempre las mismas cada vez que pierda. -*reía discretamente***_

 _ **Ja, ja. Que chistosa, agente. ¿le gustaría hacer el papeleo de todos los reportes de la semana en el Departamento? Seguro será muuuuuy divertido. - le dije con sorna.**_

 _ **Señor Uzumaki, ¿ya se enojó? ¿Le gustaría que lo invite a la tienda de Ichiraku's Ramen para compensarlo por mi falta de respeto? ¿De que especia pedirá para sazonar esta vez? -**_

 _ **Arrr. *gruñía de rabia porque decía la verdad* Esta vez que sea de Quinua. La vez pasada el ají en polvo me picó la lengua. -dije ya más tranquilo- ...pero igual, harás el papeleo. - dije en aire de mando.**_

 _ **¿¡Qué!? ¡No es justo! Eso es abuso. - dijo una Ryüzetsu sorprendida.**_

 _ **Jajajajajajaja. Ya no es tan graciosa como hace un rato, ¿no?. -**_

 _ **Usted es muy malo mi dragoniante. -**_

 _ **Anda, vamos. Ya tengo hambre. Quiero ese tazón de ramen pronto. Yo invito las bebidas. -**_

 _ **De acuerdo. - respondió y me devolvió una sonrisa.**_

 _ **Diablos, me encanta verla sonreir. -pensé-.**_

 _ **¡Itadakimatsu! - ambos dijimos al unisono al recibir nuestros tazones de ramen.**_

 _ **Comíamos en completa paz y tranquilidad. En serio disfrutaba de esos momentos. Lo de las carreras entre los dos fue algo espontáneo. Un día la quise invitar a comer después del trabajo y ella se negó porque quería ser la que pagara la cuenta. Entonces me surgió la fascinante idea de apostar una carrera contra ella y el que ganara invitaba al otro al restaurante. Mazoquista de mí. Ahora no estaba seguro si después de cinco semanas de correr y venir perdiendo en racha, lo estaría haciendo inconsciente para que me diera de comer. Honestamente ella no estaba obligada y ni yo de castigarla en el escritorio todo el día si no lo hacía. Por supuesto que no la mandaría al infierno del papeleo en la oficina, pero lo que me extrañaba era que no dejara de invitarme ocasionalmente a Ichiraku's. Y eso desde que supo que mi comida preferida es el ramen no deja de tener esos detalles conmigo. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, Ryüzetsu ha estado últimamente más atenta conmigo de lo normal. Empieza a parecerse a las mamás pendientes de sus hijos. En su caso de ver si olvide mi placa y el cinturon en el escritorio, de mi arreglo personal, de asuntos de agenda en el Departamento... Mmm... Inclusive su vida y gustos personales se estaban volviendo los temas de conversación entre nosotros. Se me hacía extraño. El caso de su hermano para ese entonces había quedado archivado temporalmente. Había desaparecido de nuestra atención y a mí me había dejado de importar seguir con ella por ese motivo. La habían designado para ser mi compañera de patrulla y mi interés era más para cumplir nuestro trabajo y atrapar a los criminales. Era divertido para mí. Compaginamos muy bien. Por primera vez sabía lo que era pasar el tiempo con una amiga de verdad. Así lo vivía yo. Pero las cosas no estaban siendo iguales. Estaban cambiando y me preguntaba los motivos de cual fuera a ser aquello.**_

 _ **En eso Ryüzetsu se detiene de comer. Se junta las manos entre sus piernas, baja su mirada y se coloca un poco colorada. Me doy cuenta de su reacción y le digo:**_

 _ **¿Que te ocurre? -**_

 _ **Se veía un poco nerviosa. Titubea antes de responder:**_

 _ **No es nada. -**_

 _ **¿Que pasa? ¿No te cayó bien la comida? - En serio quería saber que le estaba sucediendo.**_

 _ **No, no es eso. -**_

 _ **Dime qué ocurre. -**_

 _ **Lo que sucede es que... Bueno... Uhmn... Ya sabe... -**_

 _ **¿Ya se de qué? -**_

 _ **Es... Uhmn... Bueno, es algo simple. -**_

 _ **No entiendo nada.-**_

 _ **Ryüzetsu respira hondo y cerrando los ojos, exhala y al abrirlos me observa y responde:**_

 _ **Es que estoy muy preocupada... Por el jefe Danzou... Me observa de mala forma. -**_

 _ **¿Y desde cuando eso te preocupa? - pregunto extrañado.**_

 _ **Bueno... El es el jefe de Inteligencia del Departamento. Sabe muchas cosas. El otro día les escuche a unos agentes que Danzou estaba sacando gente de la Policía enviándolos a misiones que no pueden cumplir y así botarlos de acá. -**_

 _ **¿Y eso qué? Al diablo con Danzou. Estamos haciendo las cosas bien. No entiendo de que te preocupas. - le digo a ella.**_

 _ **Es que a eso iba. - me dijo mirándome a los ojos con un rubor en sus mejillas - Lo que ocurre es que a ellos les oí decir, que yo soy la siguiente en su lista.**_

 _ **¡Qué ridículo! Y Danzou está haciendo mal en tratar a los agentes así. -**_

 _ **Sí. Pero igual va a designarme una misión. -**_

 _ **¡Pues que lo haga! No debes tener miedo. Has hecho eso antes, ¿por qué dices esas cosas ahora? - le pregunto.**_

 _ **Es que tengo miedo... De que falle y no logre mi meta trazada. De que esta vez no sea igual. Que no... Gane. -**_

 _ **Por fin entendía de que hablaba. Jamás la habían puesto a prueba de ese modo. Cumplíamos con el deber sin presiones y todo nos iba excelente. Ahora estarían pendientes de su trabajo y eso sería el motivo de su temor. Había encontrado la respuesta...**_

 _ **¡Claro que vas ganar! Si cumples las misiones como corres en tu coche y me vences estoy seguro que lo harás muerta de la risa. - le dije animadamente.**_

 _ **No me refería a eso. - respondió aún más nerviosa y sonrojada.**_

 _ **¡Ahora sí que no entiendo nada Ryüzetsu! ¡Explicate! -**_

 _ **Lo que pasa es... ¡Uhmn!... - jamás ví a Ryüzetsu tan nerviosa. Le costaba completar las palabras. - Es que yo... Es que yo... Uhmn... ¡Y-Yo no quiero que nos separen a los dos...! ¡Digo, no quiero que me separen como su compañera de patrulla! - respondía intempestivamente.**_

 _ **Me quedo anonadado ante su declaración tan repentina. Pero, no comprendía de que era.**_

 _ **Verá... Yo estaba sola todo este tiempo. Cuando ingresé a la Policía, todos esperaban a que yo fracasara. Fueron muy duros esos momentos, pero luego... Usted llegó y fué el unico que me apoyó. Nadie quería que yo estuviese acá; pero apareciste de repente y todo fué distinto desde ese momento. Me ayudaste, me animaste, me exigiste mucho pero al final me convertiste en lo que soy. El entrenamiento y las rutinas, las madrugadas y trasnochadas. Jamás hubiera aprendido tanto ni haber llegado tan lejos sino fuera por usted. Me siento muy bien trabajando al lado de alguien que ha creído en mí. Estoy feliz de estar con usted. Y por eso no quiero que este asunto vaya a ser la causa de que nos separen.. Digo... Que dejemos de trabajar juntos. - me confiesa ella. Su rostro mostraba estar conmovida.**_

 _ **Yo Sonreí alegre luego de haberla escuchado. Sabía bien lo que necesitaba ella en ese momento. La tomé de una mano y la sostuve yo con ambas manos, y acercándose a ella le dije:**_

 _ **Ryüzetsu, tú estarás bien. Siempre contarás conmigo pase lo que pase. Verás que todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo. - le dije muy decidido; y ella estaba que no cabía de la dicha. Y su cara... (Jajaja) estaba a más roja no poder. Casi creí que estaría por desmallar. Al ver su reacción, quise cerrar con broche de oro aquel momento. Así que le dije:**_

 _ **No importa lo que ese pedante de Danzou quiera hacer, siempre seremos muy buenos amigos. -**_

 _ **Pero la reacción que tuvo fué realmente algo que yo no me esperaba. Pues, no me gusta recordar cosas malas, pero cuando era novio de Sakura, sucedió algo similar. Bueno, antes de ella y yo ser novios, fui yo el primero que se declaró.**_

 _ **La respuesta que recibí de salida, fué la más antigua del diccionario:**_

" _ **Naruto, yo solo puedo ser tu amiga"-**_

 _ **Sentí un roto dentro de mi corazón y mi semblante se puso de una manera, que solo después de tanto tiempo volví a verlo. Ésta vez en los ojos de Ryüzetsu. Ella trató de ocultarlo bien. Sin embargo, por un instante, vi que en su mirada se reflejaba una tristeza y un sentimiento que moría dentro de ella. Lo sé. Ya había vivido eso antes. Mas por muy idiota que me viera y haya sido con Ryüzetsu, no podía volver a equivocarme en el amor. Con Sakura porque dañó mi corazón; por Hinata, porque lo nuestro no pudo ser; ahora me daba cuenta, que sin saberlo me estaba involucrando con Dairenji. Pero... Tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, todo estaba tan complicado, que no podía saber... Si era amor... O solo estaba confundido nada más. Me preguntaba aquello. Pero luego su mirada y actitud cambió radicalmente, se volteó y con un rostro alegre y jovial me responde:**_

 _ **¡Claro! Sí, ¿Por qué no? Me encanta la idea. -**_

 _ **Terminamos de comer y nos dispusimos a irnos de vuelta a la Estación. Llevé a Gama - chan para traerla a ella a Ichuraku's. Habíamos dejado los autos en la base. Me disponía a encender la motocicleta cuando noté que Ryüzetsu se quedó atrás. Me doy vuelta y la observo. Tenía la cabeza agacha. Le pregunto:**_

 _ **¿Estás bien? -**_

 _ **Ella responde: Sí, estoy bien. Vamos. -en tono alegre-**_

 _ **Ambos subimos y volvemos en mi Gama - chan.**_

" _ **Estoy bien". Pensaba en las palabras de Ryüzetsu mientras conducía. "Claro que no. Ella no estaba bien".**_

 _Al traer los recuerdos a mi mente de esa cita, me sorprende que hayan pasado 5 días y los haya sentido como si hubiesen pasado 5 meses. Dicho y hecho, Ryüzetsu fue asignada a una misión: era un operativo para atrapar a unos delincuentes. Según las informaciones recibidas de Inteligencia, un camión de valores llegaria a traer reservas a un banco del centro de la ciudad y un grupo de ladrones expertos interceptaría ese camión antes de que llegase al banco. Se veía un reto adecuado para poner a prueba a Ryüzetsu, pero habian cosas que llamaban la atención y esto me hacía sospechar. La primera era que el detective y capitán Danzou me designó a mí como jefe del operativo. (No era porque quisiera ridiculizarme por ser yo el de menos antiguedad entre los agentes de campo. Solo Dairenji era la más nueva) sino que habían más agentes con más experiencia y que por protocolo debía ser el más antiguo en la misión quien tomara el mando de un operativo. La segunda razón, es que con tanta información que nos dió el detective, podíamos decir que esos bandidos ya tenían todo perdido incluso antes de comenzar. Era absurdo. Danzou no le agradaba Ryüzetsu; lo ultimo que querría es que se quedara; y si lo hace no se la dejaría fácil y allí era el punto: NOS LAS ESTABA DEJANDO MUY FÁCIL._

 _Todo marchaba bien. Eran las 19:50. El camión llegaría al banco a las 20:00. Yo estaba al volante del coche de Ryüzetsu. (Hasta donde llegaba la confianza). Ella se veía ansiosa más no estaba asustada. Era su momento; su prueba definitiva. Ella no podía fallar; Ella no iba a fallar y yo estaría ahí para que eso no pase. En eso el camión se va acercando, y a unas dos manzanas de llegar al banco, un camión recogedor de basura sale repentinamente de un callejon que da a la calle, chocando al camion de valores arrinconandolo a la acera opuesta, destrozando unas sillas y mesas y estrellandose frente a un restaurante. La gente corre espantada y sale alboroto en el lugar. El operativo había comenzado y era el momento de actuar._

 _Se escuchan el sonido de las sirenas rodar por las calles en persecución. Nunca era sencillo moverse en el trafico de Tokyo, sin embargo aun los coches civiles, nos cedían el paso y reducían la velocidad para avanzar más rápido. Ryüzetsu y yo estabamos a la cabeza de la persecución. Una caravana de al menos 15 patrullas nos estaban siguiendo y un helicoptero nos apoyaba desde el cielo; todo eso influyó a que nos acercaramos más y más a los bandidos._

 _Un BMW M1 con 4 sospechosos a bordo cruzaban el semáforo en rojo y daban vuelta a la izquierda, en una vía en sentido contrario metiéndose por el parqueadero subterráneo de un edificio. Tenía salida por la otra calle pero las patrullas rodearon la manzana y cubrieron el otro extremo. Los teníamos atrapados. De inmediato las unidades orgánicas bajaron de las patrullas, tomaron posición y apuntaron a las salidas del estacionamiento del edificio. Ryüzetsu y yo bajamos del coche y observamos la situación. Iba coordinando las acciones entre tanto ella observaba solamente. Empezó a llamarse a los sospechosos por megafono a que se rindieran; todos apuntaban con sus armas y el helicóptero rondaba sobre el edificio. Al paso de unos 5 minutos aproximadamente, el auto sospechoso sale por el otro extremo del edificio y se subió al andén tratando de evitar el bloqueo pero fueron cercados, obstruidos y obligados a detenerse tras interponerse una patrulla en el camino. Los habíamos atrapado._

 _¡Salgan del auto! ¡Levanten las manos a la cabeza! - decían los policías._

 _Los cuatro sospechosos estaban vestidos de overoles negros, con guantes y pasamontañas del mismo color y con máscaras estilo ANBU. Tres hombres y una mujer conformaban el grupo de delincuentes que estábamos arrestando. Me empezaba a dar satisfacción aquello pues todo había resultado bien; había salido como se esperaba. De pronto, no me di cuenta en qué momento perdí de vista a Ryüzetsu y la encontré a unos metros más atrás hacia el edificio. Notaba que se encontraba inquieta y miraba a todas direcciones; con su arma de dotación en la mano, observaba atentamente a su alrededor y de repente se queda estática en un punto justo en frente de la entraba alterna del parqueadero. Un subalterno me hablaba dandome los detalles de la captura y tuve que dejarlo hablando sólo para acercarme a Ryüzetsu._

 _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sucede algo? - le hablo estando cerca. Ella miraba al suelo y luego voltea a mirar._

 _Sus ojos notaban mucha preocupación y sospecha. Pude percibirlo y me pasó esa sensación. Después vuelve a mirar y yo la sigo al ver al suelo y comprendí el por qué se estaba sintiendo así:_

 _Habían marcas de neumáticos sobre el asfalto; éstas se dirigían en dirección al estacionamiento subterráneo; ¡Y eran recientes!_

 _Ryüzetsu voltea la vista rápidamente hacia el edificio y de un momento a otro, su corazón se agitó, exhaló aire y corrió hacia su coche. Aun en carrera, le grité:_

 _¡Ryüzetsu, ¿Qué haces?! -_

 _¡Voy en persecución!. ¡Sospechoso está a bordo de un Charger 76!. - contesta gritandome._

 _¡Espera! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! -_

 _Ya en la puerta del coche, Ryüzetsu me contesta:_

 _¡Hay otro sospechoso más! ¡Alguien estuvo aquí y llegó primero! -_

 _Y mientras ella decía esto, un patrullero que estaba en la tarea de asegurar la zona, me avisa alarmado:_

 _¡Jefe Uzumaki! ¡Venga enseguida! ¡Hay un problema! -_

 _Corrí pues hacia allá y le pregunto al estar ahí:_

 _¿Qué está ocurriendo? -_

 _Señor, no está el dinero robado. Registramos a los sospechosos y el auto y no encontramos nada. El dinero no está aquí._

 _Yo solo observaba adentro del vehículo involucrado y mi cara se volvió espanto. Y justo después de ese momento, un rugido de motor fuertísimo salió del parqueadero subterráneo, estremeciendo los oídos de los patrulleros. E inmediatamente un auto sale de la entrada del parqueadero por donde habían entrado los delincuentes. Enseguida después sale Ryüzetsu en su coche detrás de él; no pudiendo quedarme atrás y sin hacer nada, doy la orden de que todos se pongan en persecución de aquel auto:_

 _¡Que están esperando, vayan tras el de inmediato! -_

 _Todos contestan:_

 _¡Sí, señor! -_

 _Todos abordan las patrullas y se ponen en camino para perseguir al sospechoso; solo quedaron dos unidades para custodiar a los sospechosos; el resto fuimos en camino._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _El ruido del motor me daba la razón de hace un momento: se trataba de un Dodge Charger negro modelo 76. Un auto poco común en Japón considerando que es un auto americano. El coche toma la autopista y empieza a rebasar autos a gran velocidad, pero con una pericia que yo jamás había visto. No desde que era adolescente cuando aprendí a conducir con... ...con... ...con Obito._

 _Las patrullas trataban de hacer lo suyo, pero era completamente en vano cualquier táctica para acorralarlo. El tipo era un experto al conducir. Sea quien fuese las patrullas no podían tocarlo, y antes de que alguna osara acercarsele, él provocaba que chocaran y quedaran fuera de combate. La radio jamás había sido tan bulliciosa con las voces de mis colegas pidiendo ayuda medica y refuerzos. Todo era a gritos y notaba que se estaban desesperando. Y al punto en que no pude tolerarlo más, apagué el radio y me concentré en seguir al tipo. Todos iban cayendo y quedando fuera de la persecución una a una las patrullas hasta que solo quedaba yo persiguiendo al tipo. Me llevaba ventaja, pero mi intuición jamás me fallaba y sabía que no estaría lejos de aquí. De pronto veo un callejón estrecho; apenas mi coche puede caber ahí; silenciosamente lo atravieso apagando las luces para no dar aviso. Y al salir del callejón, descendiendo a una calle, el coche sospechoso estaba justo a unos metros de mi. Enciendo mis luces y doy marcha a mi auto; y aquel Charger 76 acelera huyendo de mí. Lo voy persiguiendo mientras que coche se mete por el sentido contrario de la calle esquivado autos a punto de chocarse; dejaba a su paso muchos autos formando un trancón obstruyendo la vía y yo ahí siguiéndole el paso. El sujeto realizó maniobras para tratar de eludirme. Era muy bueno el muy maldito, pero yo también sabía conducir y no iba a dejarme quedar atrás. Derrapó, bloqueó, cruzó, aceleró y se metía por varios sitios difíciles de pasar mas no lograba perderme. La estaba teniendo dura, pero no me iba a dejar ganar por ningún motivo tan fácilmente. Aquel tío también estaba en problemas y hasta por un momento, acelere más mi auto, y por el lado izquierdo me le pegué tratando de ver al individuo. Pero el sujeto no se dejó rebasar de mí y seguimos la persecución. Y llegando al cruce, pasando una calle que daba a un puente, al tratar yo de sobrepasarlo, el tipo golpea el lado derecho trasero de mi coche y eso hizo desestabilizarme. Trataba de calibrarlo; y en eso, escuhe un ruido:_

 _*sonido de camión pitando muy cerca*_

 _Luego miré por la ventana pero no podía hacer nada ante lo que venía:_

 _*crash*_

 _El camión me chocó y perdí por completo el control, salí empujada dentro del auto y me tiró hasta la barricada del puente que estábamos pasando._

 _Cuando salí del aturdimiento, me di cuenta que el auto quedó descolgando de la vía; estaba medio coche fuera hacia el precipicio y la otra mitad en la vía a punto de caer por completo. El parabrisas se rompió tras el choque y al no poder salir por las puertas salí trepando por el frente de mi vehículo; o lo que queda de él. Trataba de subir por el capó pero era difícil por lo liso de su tapa. Y entonces una voz escuché del puente muy gruesa y varonil:_

 _¡Dame tu mano! -_

 _No pude alzar mi cabeza y mi cabello me tapaba la frente. Entonces, en coche cedió y empezó a caer por el borde del puente. Asustada veía como mi vida estaba por irse con el auto hacia el precipicio y un brazo salió sujetando mi mano, sacandome del auto y de una muerte casi segura. Soy tirada de un jalón al camino del puente mientras que el auto se hizo añicos al caer al fondo escuchando como sus latas se retorcían. Había sido salvada, pero no entendía quien y por instinto, y tras escuchar de nuevo la voz de ese hombre hablarme:_

 _¿Estas bien? -_

 _La misma voz gruesa de hace un segundo me dió sospecha y confirmó mi corazonada. No había nadie más en el puente, sólo yo... Y el bandido!_

 _Me pongo de pie en un movimiento rápido y desapercibido. Y en un tiempo saco y desaseguro mi arma y con firmeza apunto a disparar al sospechoso. Pero justo antes de halar del gatillo, algo impidió que lo hiciera... O más bien alguien de mi pasado hizo que mi interior se paralizara y no pudiera abrir fuego. Alguien... Que seguí... Y busqué por tanto tiempo... Y hoy, sin quererlo... Lo volvía a encontrar de nuevo..._

 _¡¿Ryüzetsu?! - ¡!_

 _¡¿Obito?! -_

 _El motivo por el que no disparé, era el más sencillo de todos pero era el de más impacto a mi vida emocional. Aquel bandido que estaba persiguiendo... ...Era mi hermano... Obito._

 _Pe-Pe... Pero...¡Q-Qué diablos! Oh, Ooob... ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí Obito?! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! -_

 _¿Alguna vez habían sentido que estan en un lugar específico y determinado, y de repente todo parece quedar quieto como si todo en el espacio a su alrededor se detuviese en el tiempo? Bueno, así estaba yo justo ahora. El tiempo para mí se detuvo esa noche en el puente teniendo a mi hermano frente a frente después de nueve años de ausencia._

 _Me costaba demasiado. Era demasiado fuerte el impacto emocional que me causaba verlo; y eso que sólo apenas lo estaba viendo. Con cada segundo las cargas se me hacen más pesadas. No podré manejar esta situación si sigue así. Había cambiado mucho. Su cabello era más corto y serio de a como estaba antes: largo hasta los hombros, abundante y desordenado; El lado derecho de su rostro tenía una cicatriz notable que antes no tenía; estaba un poco más alto de lo que ya era antes. Y pensaba que no podia crecer más; y además... Su físico: ahora es más acuerpado y macizo, Muy definido la verdad. No como fisicoculturista mas no tiene nada que envidiar. ¿Ese era mi hermano?_

 _Obito seguía guardando silencio. También estaba muy sorprendido de verme. Podía ver en sus ojos que quería hacerme muchas preguntas. Luego, el coraje y la indignación se apoderaron de mí. Aún no había dicho nada, pero tampoco dejaría que hablara una sola palabra. Ahora sí me iba a escuchar tras este tiempo sin saber de él._

 _Yo... - intentó él hablar._

 _No te atrevas a abrir la boca, Obito - contesto con ira._

 _Ryüzetsu... -_

 _¡Callate! - con más ira._

 _Hermana... -_

 _¡Cierra la boca! ¡Y no me llames hermana, maldito infeliz! - con mucha más ira todavía._

 _Obito se fué de culo con mi respuesta. Se daba cuenta de la situación y entendía qué estaba ocurriendo. Por primera vez sería yo quien le cantara la cartilla a él, que siempre había sido el más macho y el mas fuerte y líder. Ahora se cambiaban los papeles y lo tenía agarrado de las pelotas. Creí que seguiría chistando o que trataría de armar un melodrama falso queriendo darme una ridícula explicación y aprovechar mi conmoción para manipularme. Pero fué distinto. Obito no tenía intención alguna de querer tapar el sol con un dedo. Sus ojos me miraban con profunda tristeza; su rostro mostraba pena y culpabilidad; no tenía nada qué decir y lo sabía bien; le había fallado y abandonado a la única familia que le quedaba. Y eso, me hacía poner mucho más molesta. Segundos después pasan y yo continuo hablando, enojada y afectada como nunca:_

 _Grrr... ¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa? Han pasado nueve años. ¡Nueve, Obito! ¡Nueve! Y qué... ¿Qué es todo esto? Tú... ¿Un bandido de talla internacional? -_

 _Obito no me dio respuesta. Permanecía en silencio soportando mis "ataques". Pero como sabía yo, el sentimiento comenzó a ganarme. Y era que no podía pelear contra aquello. No sé explicarlo. Es tan simple y a la vez complejo: Mi corazón, me pedía a gritos correr a abrazarlo, y llorar sobre su hombro. No quería decir que no estuviera en serio enojada contra él: quería patearle el trasero. Darle una paliza así yo saliera lastimada. ¿Mas cómo podría golpearlo cuando sentía al mismo tiempo la felicidad que me da verlo de nuevo y de querer estar con él? Era irónico._

 _Como fué que... Ehhh... Espera. ¿Hace cuanto que estás en la ciudad? - le pregunté con sospecha. Me acababa de dar cuenta de algo._

 _¿Eso importa ahora? - preguntó mi hermano._

 _¡Tú sólo responde! - le dije toscamente. Pero de pronto ya me sentía mal por hablarle de ese modo. Mas el me contesta._

 _Hace dos semanas. Estaba en Asia haciendo una entrega en Hong Kong. Me llamaron porque tenían un trabajo importante. -_

 _El robo al camión. -_

 _Sí. -_

 _Supongo que el dinero está en tu auto. - contesto seria._

 _Obito asiente con la cabeza._

 _¿Entonces los otros... -_

 _Eran la carnada. Son chinos todos. Les pagaron a sus familias para prestarse a venir aquí. Y a mí para recoger y entregar el dinero a unos sujetos. - me revela._

 _Ahora entiendo lo de Danzou y su prueba. - confirmo mi sospecha._

 _¿Danzou? - se pregunta._

 _Es una larga historia. No tengo tiempo para contarla. - le dije._

 _Ni yo tampoco. - me contesta con seriedad._

 _¿Que? - me puse extraña al oirlo._

 _Ahora debes decidir. No puedo quedarme aquí. Tampoco quiero ser capturado otra vez. - me dijo Obito._

 _¿Capturado otra vez? - me alarmé más con esa respuesta._

 _Pero no puedo hacer nada. Porque tu estas aquí, Ryüzetsu. Eres mi hermana. No haré nada en tu contra para oponerme. - me dice con un tono melancolico._

 _Ahí no pude soportarlo más. Mi deber como policía se perdió en medio de mis sentimientos. ¡Al diablo! ¡No puedo! ¡Puede ser lo que sea, pero núnca voy a entregar mi propio hermano!_

 _¿Por qué? - musité muy bajito._

 _¿Eh? - no logró oirme bien._

 _¿Por qué... Por qué tú? ¡¿Por qué me tienes que hacer esto, Obito?! - comencé a llorar delante de mi hermano. - ¡¿Por qué diablos tienes que hacerme todo esto, eh?! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldita sea, Obito! - caminaba sobre mi eje moviendome de lado y lado con muchisima desesperación; mientras que Obito solo me miraba sin hacer un movimiento alguno, lo cual me hizo llorar y desesperarme mucho más._

 _¡Contesta! ¡Contestame, Obito! - le decía en medio de mis lagrimas._

 _No podía con tanta presión. Dejé de estar en alerta y bajé mi guardia hace rato. Podía el haberme atacado y desarmarme rapidamente. Hasta que ya ni ke apuntaba con el arma y solo me tomaba la cabeza mirando a mi hermano con mucho dolor. En realidad lo quería mucho. ¡Cómo no podría quererlo!_

 _Lo entiendo bien, Ryüzetsu. Has cambiado tú también todos estos años. Es normal que estés de ese modo; y no servirá de nada pedirte perdón y decir que lo siento por todo el daño que te causé; solo queda una cosa más por decir: Has lo que tengas que hacer, hermana. No me nace ya nada para decirte. - me dijo mi hermano con gallarda decisión._

 _Lo miré y no sabía qué contestar. Estaba paralizada del shock. Y ese instante:_

 _*sonidos de sirenas de policía*_

 _Las patrullas se estaban acercando. Algo debía ocurrir en ese momento y tenía que ser justo ahora. El dilema parece acabar conmigo en aquel instante, pero igual, la decisión ya estaba tomada. No daría marcha atrás. De nuevo cobro conciencia y sujeto mi arma y apunto al pecho de mi hermano Obito sin entender bien qué sucedía._

 _¿Vas a dispararme? - pregunta Obito ante mi acción levantando sus manos arriba._

 _Quiero decirte algo más: Jamás esperaba elegir esto. El ser policía. Creí que podría manejarlo pero me equivoqué. Ahora no puedo arrepentirme de lo que haga. Sin embargo, no me siento ya triste por eso. Al contrario estoy feliz. - Decía aún con lagrimas. - Creo que gora tengo una oportunidad para tener a vida que había soñado. Se que siempre quise estar contigo, Obito. Y confieso que aún lo quiero, pero ahora sólo es un poco distinto. Quiero que vuelvas. Vuelve a ser mi hermano. Deja ya esto, Obito. No sigas metido en esto. Por favor... ¡Vuelve conmigo! Hay muchas cosas que te quiero enseñar; hay buenas personas a las que te quiero presentar. No tiene por que ser así; nuestra vida no debe seguir ni menos tiene que terminar así. Regresa conmigo, Obito. Te lo suplico. Abandona este trabajo y ven a casa. Vuelve. Porque si no vienes... Tendré que seguir sola sin tí. No voy a poder seguir esperándote más hermano. No puedo. Aunque me duele, debo hacerlo. - En ese momento me le acerco hasta romper el limite de su espacio personal. Coloqué mi arma en si mano derecha y la tomé luego con mis manos levantándola hasta la altura de mi cabeza._

 _¡Ryüzetsu! ¿Que estás...? - se preguntó extrañado._

 _Piensa bien lo que te he dicho. Estaré esperando por tu respuesta, hermano. - le dije dándole una generosa sonrisa, la cual lo hizo ruborizarse. Y entonces, procedí con mi plan. Me pego a su fornido pecho y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla..._

 _*cachazo de arma*_

 _Impulsé su mano hacia mi frente haciendo que la cacha del arma golpeara fuertemente mi cabeza, abriéndome una buena herida en la frente y cuyo golpe me tiró hacia el suelo dejandome un hilo de sangre correr por mi cabeza y un dolor intenso._

 _¡Aaahhh! - quejido de dolor_

 _¡Ryüzetsu! - gritó Obito._

 _Tienes que irte de aquí. Ya están cerca las patrullas. ¡Corre! -_

 _Pero Obito me observaba estupefacto. No se creía que su propia hermana lo estaba ayudando a escapar de problemas otra vez como en los viejos tiempos. Solo que ahora era mucho más delicado y peligroso. Podría ir a prisión por esto._

 _¡Anda, qué esperas, corre! ¡Corre! - le grité aun tendida en el suelo con semejante abertura en la frente._

 _Obito solo se resignó a mirarme impotente y hacer caso a lo que le decía. Entonces con mi arma en su mano, empezó a correr y subiéndose a su coche, y tras arrojar afuera unas maletas, se marchó. Solo al verlo partir dije para mi misma:_

 _Adiós Obito. Buena suerte hermanito. -_

 _Más tarde en el Departamento de policía en la oficina de Danzou Shimura._

 _Resumiendo lo sucedido después de eso, Naruto llegó al frente de las patrullas refuerzos y fui atendida por paramédicos en una ambulancia; las maletas halladas eran el dinero robado al camión de valores y fué asegurado por el grupo de Evidencias; Naruto pasó hasta el amanecer dando el reporte de todo el operativo mientras que la prensa estaba afuera de la Estación buscando respuestas par luego cubrir la noticia en el horario de las 6:am.; prácticamente la misión había sido un éxito,... Pero como mis sospechas jamás fallaban, se había confirmado la participación de otra persona involucrada en el robo. Al corroborar que esa persona era mi hermano, Dairenji Obito, la conmoción se tomó a todos los agentes del Departamento, mas no para Naruto y para mí. Habíamos entendido el "por qué" habíamos sido elegidos para esta misión. Lo malo y precisamente eso aquello, sería la razón ideal para que el jefe de Inteligencia, Danzou Shimura, nos citara en su oficina a la mañana siguiente._

 _Naruto está bebiendo una cargada taza de café caliente para mitigar el sueño. Podía notar sus lagañas por mínimas que sean aunque nadie lo hiciera (La verdad sólo yo era quien lo notaba) y unas ojeras que hacían evidente la larga noche que le tocó. Yo fui atendida solo 5 minutos a que suturaran mi herida en la cabeza y de inmediato regrese a ayudar a Naruto con todo el trabajo que tenía. Los paramédicos dijeron que podía descansar toda la noche y tener una incapacidad de un día, pero no tuve intenciones de quedarme quieta ni siquiera porque mis compañeros me miraban caminar por los pasillos con una venda envolviendo mi frente, hasta que me incomodó y me la quité dejando solo ver el parche con unas gasas adornando mi presentación personal. En ese momento, el detective entró y ambos nos pusimos de pie._

 _Supongo que saben por qué los hice venir a mi oficina. - empezó a hablar Danzou._

 _¿Para hablar en detalle del operativo que llevamos a cabo señor? - pregunta Naruto._

 _Agente Uzumaki, es claro que comprende la situación y los motivos de por qué usted, y la agente Dairenji, participaron en la operación. - dijo en un tono sombrío casi misterioso._

 _Pues mi capitán entonces sabe que no está correcto practicar estos métodos en la Policía. - le responde serio Naruto._

 _Tengo toda la potestad de usar todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograr los fines que este Departamento requiere. Si no se rigiera con carácter no habrían resultados, las misiones no se cumplieran y esta institución perdería su legitimidad y propósito. -_

 _Al no escuchar objeción alguna de él o mía prosiguió:_

 _Ayer hubo un operativo táctico de asalto donde se debían reducir o neutralizar al parecer una cuadrilla de cinco bandidos que tenían el objetivo de abordar un camión blindado con una fuerte cantidad de dinero que iba a ser llevada a un banco. De cinco bandidos solo aprehendieron a cuatro de ellos. Y escapó, Uno, un bandido se les escapó de las manos en un operativo llevado a cabo, tras meses de trabajo arduo, haciéndoles seguimiento a los posibles involucrados, investigando, confirmando fuentes, interceptando comunicaciones y disponiendo de más de 60 hombres acordonando todo un distrito de la ciudad para capturar a solo cuatro de cinco. Pero eso no es lo que más irritante. - Danzou de repente alza su puño y golpea fuertemente su escritorio sacudiendo todo sobre el - ¡Aquel delincuente que escapó era el hombre que hemos estado persiguiendo por estos tres años! - dijo con rabia. - ¿Alguno de ustedes dos me puede explicar como y en que momento aplicaron las_ _ **tácticas**_ _en el desarrollo de la operación? -_

 _Señor, no teníamos modo de... - Naruto trató de responder pero Danzou lo calló con una frase más fuerte._

 _¡Son agentes de la policía de Japón! Ustedes han sido entrenados para actuar y también para prever, alcanzar solícitamente la meta, cumplir con su deber; hacer lo que se les ha mandado. Tenían los medios y recursos y sin embargo no procedieron de acuerdo a ello. Un criminal, buscado a nivel internacional, hizo presencia en el lugar de los hechos, tuvieron en sus manos la oportunidad de atraparlo pero fallaron. Agente Uzumaki, aún es muy joven para estar al mando de una operación; confiaba en que su intensivo trabajo de campo le diera la sutileza y capacidad mental para controlar la situación. -_

 _Esa frase hizo enfurecer a Naruto. Lo se porque conozco su temperamento. Se que cuando algo lo hace cabrear empuña sus manos. Y Naruto estaba que se sacaba sangre de tanto cerrar sus puños. No me imagino como se sentirá por dentro._

 _En cuanto a la agente Dairenji, es la más involucrada y principal causante de este fiasco operacional. Además de las faltas cometidas en el acto de servicio: ejecutar acciones por iniciativa propia, insubordinación al no seguir procediendo a ordenes de su superior inmediato, cortar la comunicación por radio poniendo en riesgo el desarrollo de la operación aparte de su propia integridad y entrar en contacto con un sospechoso el cual no solo escapó de un agente sino que además despojó de su arma de dotación pudiendo haber terminado en un fracaso operacional al considerar que este ultimo podía haber atentado contra la vida de la agente. Y lo que hace más grave el asunto: Complicidad y posible Traición, ya que el sospechoso en mención, es familiar de un agente involucrado en el operativo. - Naruto no pudo aguantarse más el discurso del capitán y detective Danzou y respondió airado._

 _¡Detective, usted no puede afirmar esas acusaciones sobre la agente Dairenji! ¡No puede decir con certeza lo que sucedió. Usted no estaba presente en el lugar de los hechos! -_

 _Es cierto pero mas sin embargo eso no cambia que el proceder de la agente Dairenji fue el inadecuado además de peligroso e irresponsable. Y debo aclarar también que está presente delante de un superior. Por lo tanto, guarde su distancia entre su sitio que le corresponda y exprecese con más respeto. - contesta con mucha dureza y frivolidad el detective._

 _Sí, señor. - Jamás noté a Naruto querer insubordinarse tanto como ahora. El peso de no tener antigüedad y el carácter arrogante de quienes están en el mando. Es una lógica con la que no podía pelear._

 _Y bien agente Dairenji, ¿Hay algo que tenga que decir al respecto de ésta situación? - me pregunta a mi ahora el detective Shimura._

 _Señor, todo lo que ha dicho es cierto y no hay nada que objetar. Responderé por mis actos y asumiré las responsabilidades a las que haya lugar.-_

 _Ante lo primero que dije, en el rostro del capitán se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción y una cara de rechazo absoluto por parte de Naruto. Pero entonces..._

 _Sin embargo, - pausé antes de seguir - me siento orgullosa porque pude servir a esta institución. No solo aprendí y me adiestré sino que también a proceder con justicia, señor. En el operativo descubrí un indicio de que en la escena de los hechos podía estar participando otra persona involucrada. No estaba segura de eso, pero si se tenía en cuenta que el botín no estaba en poder de los otros bandidos, me llevó a la conclusión de que mi hipótesis podía ser cierta. Esos fueron los motivos de mi proceder, capitán. Era más imprudente involucrar a otras unidades y exponer su seguridad o su integridad física sólo basada en una corazonada femenina. Y en su momento no habría sido adecuado establecer comunicación dada la situación en la que resulté involucrada. Enfrenté al adversario tras hallarlo; pese a la ventaja que tuvo al ser más fuerte; y pese a que fué superior a mí, frustré sus planes de primera mano dando como resultado que se recuperara el dinero robado y devuelto a la entidad bancaria. Solicito eso se me tome en cuenta.- respondí_

 _Es completamente irrelevante, agente Dairenji. No es posible compensar las faltas por buenas acciones que se hagan en acto del servicio. Es más, lejos de conseguirlo antes está usted admitiendo que cometió errores que dan lugar a una sanción ejemplar. Y el mayor agravante de todos: agente Dairenji, Ryüzetsu, es hiperactivo mencionar, que posee el primer grado de consanguinidad con la otra persona involucrada en el asalto: Dairenji, Obito, su hermano. Ciertamente no hay evidencias de los hechos; pero eso no indica que no se tome en cuenta esta hipótesis ante un juez, de llevarse este caso ante un juzgado. - sus contestaciones eran más y más frívolas cada vez._

 _Usted no puede decirme... - trató de Responder en medio de mi abrume de emociones cuando el detective continúa diciendo:_

 _¿Qué no puedo decirle, agente? ¿Ryuzetsu Dairenji, la hermana de un bandido corredor de autos, viene aquí, a este Departamento, con el unico fin de infiltrarse, buscar y hallar informaciónes o indicios que le trajeran con el paradero de su hermano y luego de encontrarlo traicionar a la Institución y a sus comandantes, escapando con él? ¿Acaso no, agente Dairenji? ¿No? Sería muy sencillo; muy fácil; además todos lo notarían. ¿Es mejor guardar las apariencias? Mejor dejarlo escapar. ¡Es la mejor opción! Hasta que la estrategia verdadera salga a brillo en el cielo. Pero tarde o temprano, tu propósito aquí se descubrirá y saldrá a la luz y cuando llegue ese momento, estaré allí y no pienso dejarla escapar. -_

 _El grado de presión psicológica que hacía ese hombre sobre mi me tenía al borde de la locura. Pero cuando creía que ya no podría más y acabaría por estallar, salió mi defensor, en contra de su mismo superior:_

 _¿Se ha de juzgar a un miembro legítimo de la fuerza sin ser previamente investigado NO sólo por sus acciones sino también por los motivos de las mismas? - hablaba con firmeza mirando fijamente a los ojos al detective. -_

 _La agente Dairenji, es una miembro orgánica del Departamento de Policía de Japón; de la jurisdicción de Tokyo. El llevar ese uniforme implica que a este miembro se le ha instruido, capacitado y entrenado en las distintas artes: capacidad fisica; resistencia; intelecto y solución de problemas inmediatos; técnicas de combate y defensa personal; para desempeñar su función adecuadamente y ser una herramienta de utilidad a la población civil. Capitán, al hablar así de la agente Dairenji está cuestionando todo el proceso que ha atravesado nuestra orgánica de la Policía. En todo el tiempo que lleva ella en la institución jamás ha presentado una sola falta disciplinaria a su folio de vida; los conceptos que tienen los cuadros y cuerpo de suboficiales del Departamento solo han sido los mejores.; un comportamiento ejemplar y digno de un agente de Policía. Es injustificable sancionar severamente a una miembro activo de nuestra fuerza sin antes conocer los motivos que demanden cabida a un castigo de las dimensiones que usted impone, mi capitán. - dijo Naruto en un aire retador._

 _¿Cuestiona acaso usted mi autoridad, agente Uzumaki? - preguntó Danzou a Naruto con notorio enojo en sus palabras._

 _De ninguna manera, mi capitán. Mi intención en realidad es exponer una causa valedera de toda la situación que aquí se ha presentado. Y esta razón es: Un Impacto Psicoemocional. La apelación a la cual alego, es que la agente Dairenji sufrió una terrible crisis emocional tras encontrar a su hermano perdido de varios años en circunstancias tan opuestas. -_

 _¿Me está usted hablando en serio, agente? -_

 _Así es, capitán. No bromeo. Es de confiar el comportamiento de la_

 _agente, a pesar de su relación con su hermano, una persona que ha vivido toda su juventud en la ilegalidad. Dudo mucho de la culpabilidad que pueda insinuar la agente Dairenji a juzgar como ocurrieron los hechos. De ser ciertas sus sospechas, capitán, ella habría huido con el criminal simplemente sin pensarlo ni dar ocasión a segundas intenciones. Lo último que querría sería la sospecha de sus colegas de la Policía. El estar aquí ya la habría puesto tan nerviosa que hubiera buscado ya la ocasión de escapar de este lugar. Por lo tanto, mi hipótesis apunta a que la agente Dairenji le afectó ver de nuevo a su familiar descarriado. Y su entrenamiento dentro de la fuerza habría sido inútil ante su presencia, la cual él pudo aprovechar y reducir de ese modo a su familiar uniformada, despojándola de su arma e hiriéndola en la cabeza. Tuvo muchísima suerte en no terminar muerta por su osadía, eso no se discute, pero si se tiene en cuenta de quien se trataba, aquel sujeto, Dairenji Obito, no mató a la agente Ryüzetsu por las únicas razones de: tratarse de su única hermana y de que el asesinarla, sería tan fácil, tan sencillo y tan lastimero, que no valdría la pena deshacerse de ella. - refutó Naruto frente al detective. En mi vida jamás me habían defendido de esa manera mas que no fueran a los golpes. Pero Naruto le estaba dando una masacre al capitán sin ni siquiera alzarle la mano, y eso, francamente me tenía sorprendida._

 _Mas el capitán Shimura no estaba para nada convencido sin mencionar lo furioso por cómo se le plantaba un subordinado sin gritos, sin enojos, sin escandalo y sin groserías más que todo; que era el plan de Danzou para hacernos perder el control, a Naruto y a mí; de esa manera tendría ventaja de la situación, la cual, estaba saliéndose de las manos:_

 _Me niego a creerlo rotundamente. - dijo Danzou._

 _Lo sé, señor. Mas le solicito que no lo haga. -_

 _¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Que no le basta con igualarse ante mi, ser acreedor a que acabe con su carrera aqui en la policía, a ud. y a la agente Dairenji sino que además se atreve a decirme LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER? - Eso ultimo lo dijo Danzou alzando fuertemente su voz contra Naruto._

 _Tal vez... - responde._

 _¡¿Como se atreve...?! - Danzou es interrumpido._

 _Tal vez se vea así, capitán. Pero estoy seguro que no hay nadie más interesado en todo el Departamento en atrapar a Obito que usted, señor. Puede no hacerlo y está en su derecho, como también está en sus manos mi carrera y la de mi compañera agente; sin embargo, no puede prescindir de ella, señor, porque usted la necesita. Yo la necesito. Si quiere llegar a Obito, debe permitirnos seguir siendo policías y dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo. Si quiere usted capitán, después que encontremos a su hermano - me miraba al decir eso - yo personalmente le presentaré mi solicitud de dado de baja de la Institución. He demostrado no vivir bajo la sombra del recuerdo de mi padre y tampoco le temo a afrontar mis responsabilidades. En cuanto a mi compañera de patrulla, quedará demostrado que no está traicionando a la Ley, al tener lo que tanto quiere en sus manos; por tanto no la haga irse del Departamento, capitán. Y si lo hace, al menos dejele ganar su derecho de no ser arrestada solo por llevar la misma sangre de su hermano. - termina diciendo Naruto mirando fijamente a los ojos del detective Shimura._

 _Y esta vez, a diferencia de las demás, Danzou pensó en la respuesta que le dio Naruto muy seriamente. Y luego de unos segundos de silencio en la oficina, Danzou responde:_

 _¿Estas seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que he deseado excluir tu nombre y el legado de tu padre de la Policía? ¡Han sido muchos años! ¿Y tú, sólo piensas renunciar a ello, así nada más, por una chica que nada tiene que ver contigo? -_

 _Esa es mi decisión, capitán. - contesta Naruto._

 _¿Que pensaría él en estos momentos si estuviera vivo? -_

 _Danzou ya se estaba propasando. ¿Mencionarle la memoria del papá de Naruto en esta situación? Eso era demasiado bajo. Si fuera a mí quien estuviera provocando, ya le habría dado un buen puñetazo, aunque terminara presa. Pero la hombría no se muestra por lo de a fuera sino por la gallardía del corazón, y Naruto demostró que es un verdadero hombre al responder:_

 _Estoy seguro, que mi padre entendería... Y estaría de acuerdo conmigo, señor. -_

 _Danzou no pudo hacer provocar a ira a Naruto. Era su último recurso para salirse con la suya frente a cualquier oficial que lo encarara y siempre ganaba, pero esta vez perdía y de la manera más humillante frente a un agente de corto tiempo en la Policia como Naruto; tal y como había sucedido hace varios años con el anterior jefe de la policía, que en ese momento solo era un cursando a oficial, el agente Minato Uzumaki._

 _Danzou hizo un gesto se suma molestia pero no tenía de otra que retirarse temporalmente y aceptar de momento su derrota._

 _Eres igual que tu padre. Siempre tan arrogante y tan directo. Una vez quise acabarlo pero no pude hacerlo. Era el mejor policía de su generación en todo Japón. Ni siquiera yo podía negar su rectitud y honestidad. Y aún su sombra parece rondar por cada pasillo de esta Estación. Eso me enferma y me irrita a lo sumo; mas supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, como tampoco ahora, ¿No es así? -_

 _Naruto no contestó palabra alguna._

 _Muy bien. Tendrás lo que pides, pero será bajo mis reglas: Agente Uzumaki, vaya y dirijase al área de Sanidad y reserve una cita en Psicología para la agente Dairenji; quiero que le hagan una evaluación completa de su estado de salud mental: su capacidad psicomotriz, desempeño cognitivo, relaciones interpersonales, de estabilidad emocional y sobre todo de su estado de conciencia y subconsciencia; e inmediatamente salgan sus resultados, quiero un informe completo de todo lo ocurrido en este operativo y anexará el examen del psicólogo de la agente y lo entregará en la mañana del día siguiente en mi oficina a las 07:00 a.m. ¿comprendido? -_

 _Si, señor. - culmina Naruto de Hablar. Y aunque no lo demostrara, algo de mí sabía que él estaba feliz de la alegría por ganar la disputa con el capitán Danzou. Sin embargo, no me hacía feliz que a cambio de defenderme el se iría de la Policía y eso no era justo. Porque lo cierto es que sí era culpable del castigo. Ahora me sentía miserable por dentro. Ya no quiero seguir con ésta farsa. ¡No puedo engañar más a Naruto de ésta manera! Debo decirle la verdad. O si no jamás podré verlo de nuevo a los ojos, y mucho menos ahora que tengo muy claros mis sentimientos hacia él: estoy enamorada de Naruto. Lo amo. No puedo hacerle esto. Tengo que afrontarlo, así deba pagar las consecuencias._

 _No siendo más, pueden retirarse y continuar agentes. - Danzou se despedía y nosotros abandonamos la oficina._

...

Madara se iría esa misma noche del puerto. Y si no lo deteniamos, es miy probable que no lo encontremos más nunca junto con toda la evidencia. Era la última oportunidad; pero el gran problema era que no había manera de salir con vida; ese tipo nos asesinaría si nos asomamos allá y también nos hará lo mismo si no vamos por él, porque jamás nos dejaría en paz. Necesitabamos un plan y en ese momento, solo pudimos acudir a una persona. Si viviamos o moríamos, teníamos que averiguarlo; al fina ya no había nada que perder, por eso llamamos a Rin. No me fiaba del todo en ella, pero no nos quedaba de otra y Obito estaba de acuerdo. Aunque a decir verdad, parecía que él ya le tenía algún apego a esa chica; pero ahora que lo veo mejor, pienso que ese apego es mutuo.

Obito, Shion y yo esperábamos a Rin a las afueras del puerto. En eso llegaba ella en un Lexus LS300. Al detenerse se baja y dirije hacia Obito y comienza a hablar:

Es demasiado arriesgado lo que pretenden hacer. Ninguna persona a desafiado así a Madara antes. Si los citó a verlos pueden empezar a darse por muertos. Obito, si quieres que te diga mi opinión, prefiero que escapes pronto. No quisiera verte muerto; para mí, eso no sería nada justo. -

Sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso. - responde Obito.

Entonces,... Creo que deben ir primero a la capilla de la aldea. El clerigo le dará la bendición a Madara. Este le pagará dinero por todos los daños y muertos que ha causado. No tiene otra opción; si lo rechaza sabe que luego vendrá y acabaría con las demás personas. Esta tierra le pertenece a el desde hace mucho tiempo. Si consiguen sacarlo de sus dominios tal vez exista la posibilidad de que la gente que habita en este lugar sea libre de su opresión. Ten mucho cuidado por favor. - dice Rin a Obito.

Lo tendré. Muchas gracias por todo, Rin. - le contesta.

Y luego de pasar dos segundos, Rin se echa a Obito dandole un fuerte abrazo. Se veía muy triste y lo tomaba con fuerza. No quería perderlo o eso al menos le demostró. Era sincera su intención y Obito lo leyó.

Era una sensación extraña el ver todo aquello. Una parte de mí no sabía por qué razón se sentía tan familiarizado con esa escena. Algo de todo eso me recordaba a ella: a Hinata; digo que de una extraña manera porque mi recuerdo de la última vez que estuvimos juntos no era tan diferente a como vivía mi presente esta vez; la diferencia estaba en que podía elegir no pelear ésta vez y salir de problemas y aún más del hecho de que no tendría que lidiar con una crisis existencial donde puedes salir herido de gravedad. Lo último me pudo haber matado de no ser porque había tenido mucha suerte. Pero lo más llamativo, es que precisamente había sido todo eso lo que llegaba a lo más profundo de mi corazón; de alguna forma, era ver como desde ése lugar invisible, aquella persona que se fue, llegara a tu lado y te dijera emotivamente: _"cuidate mucho por favor"._ Ambas chicas de mi pasado cruzaban por mi cabeza en aquel instante: si era por Hina, sabía yo, que fuese el riesgo que fuese ella lo enfrentaría conmigo; era lindo, pero no se trataba de lo mismo si pensaba en Ryüzetsu: ella no permitiría que mi vida estuviera en riesgo; antes jamás, antes ella quisiera, hubiera si podido, tomar el control de la situación y si era de asumir los riesgos de todo, los habría tomado con gusto, sin cabida a más ideas, dejandome a mí fuera del peligro.

Rin se marcha del lugar sin decir más palabra abordando su coche tomando rumbo desconocido. El tiempo para reflexionar y meditar había terminado, si teniamos que intervenir, justo ese momento es ahora.

En la capilla de la aldea, la seguridad estaba alrededor de todo ese sitio. Haber entrado directamente habría sido un suicidio; dejamos los autos fuera de la aldea ya que podrían descubrirnos enseguida si entrabamos con ellos; llegamos allá a manera de infiltración; pudimos sortear el terreno, el clima del momento y lo más importante, Obito y yo logramos evitar a los guardias. No fué fácil el hacerlo, pero la idea para haberlo alcanzado si fué bsatante sencilla: llegamos a a capilla primero que todos y nos ocultamos dentro, antes que llegasen Madara y sus guardias


	14. Estás arrestado

Nuevo Destino

By Menma - kun

 **Capitulo 14: ¡Estás arrestado!**

 _Aclaro que gran parte de los personajes a los que yo haga mención NO me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Esta historia es un mundo alternativo donde están involucrados varios personajes de la serie._

Todo lo demás fué ocurriendo en secuencia y sólo esperábamos la oportunidad. Tranquilamente, vimos como Madara entraba a la rupestre capilla, levantada en pino silvestre y con un maletin plateado, caminar hacia el pulpito donde estaba de pie un sacerdote cristiano ortodoxo. Al llegar frente a él, Madara realiza una venía en señal de reverencia hacia el religioso. Aquel hombre, de apariencia de unos 50 años de edad, tez blanca, nariz gruesa y ganchuda, guardaba un semblante de resignación y tristeza reflejándose en sus ojos. Madara inclinó su cabeza al ver al sacerdote a los ojos, nuevamente levantó su cabeza para besar el anillo que el clerigo llevaba en su mano derecha; y tras hacer esa presentación, Madara extiende hacia el sacerdote aquel maletin que traía. Aquel hombre vió de nuevo a el tipo Uchiha, con la mirada triste y pesabumbrada, que no vió otra acción más que realizar salvo la de recibir el maletín y darle a Madara la bendición. Realmente ese tipo de sotana tiene de seguro un estomago de hierro, como para hacer algo bueno por un hombre tan consumido por la maldad; si en este momento me dijeran en cual sitio desearía jamás estar, justo ahora, no quisiera tener los zapatos puestos de ese hombre. Luego que el sacerdote bendijo a Madara, se retira hacia la capellanía con el maletín en su poder dejando a Uchiha solo frente al altar, poniendose éste de rodillas ante las imagenes de santos que habían en él.

El silencio reinó en el interior de aquella capilla durante unos segundos. Era tan pacifico pero a la vez tan alterable; el más minimo silbido o ruido que se hiciese y se oía en resonancia en todo el lugar. Cualquier chasquido o pisada podría escucharse no importaba en que parte dentro de la capilla se estuviera. Cualquier cosa. Cualquiera fuera... Exepto nosotros.

Madara se alarmó abriendo de golpe sus ojos cuando Obito carga su escopeta apuntandole a su cabeza a su lado derecho y yo detras de él con una pistola Prieto Beretta cal. 9 mm., por si trataba de hacer algo.

Madara ya sabía de quienes se trataban. Muy distinto a asustarse, estaba en calma y sereno; inclusive somreía con un poco de sorna. Obito rompe el silencio:

No veo ningúna razón para que tengas esa sonrisa en tu rostro. -

Hmph. ¿Y por qué no debería reirme de algo? Al fin no hay mucho que no sepa de este mundo. Tampoco me perderé de gran cosa a futuro: El mundo cambia muchas cosas de afuera, pero su esencia seguirá siendo la misma. ¿Creen que no sé de los riesgos que tiene este negocio? A veces se gana, a veces se pierde. Mas solo quien sabe de estas cosas, está preparado para todo; incluso si es preciso para morir, así lo demanda la historia. - dijo Madara.

Pues tu acabas de pasar a la historia, Uchiha Madara. ¡Estás arrestado! - le dije con determinación.

¡¿Arrestado dices?! * Madara soltó una gran y fuerte carcajada por varios segundos antes de proseguir * ¡Ustedes no tienen idea de la situación que están enfrentando! - * suelta para luego volver a reír. Me incomodaba mucho oírlo reírse así.

Tal vez eres tú quien no comprende, que no estás en posición de negociar. - Obito acerca más la escopeta a la cabeza de Madara, quien cambia de inmediato su rostro ante la presión -

¿Entonces va a ser así? Okey, (hablaba pausadamente) pero luego no digan que no se los advertí. Seguro me han tomado desprevenido. ¿Pero cuanto durará? Se dieron cuenta desde el momento que ambos llegaron acá: No existe un modo de salir de aquí. Están atrapados y la chica dondequiera que se esconde también no tiene escapatoria. Todos ustedes se quedarán en Rusia. Jamás volverán a casa. Su destino es estar aquí, muertos, y lo saben. -.

No es algo que nos importe ahora. ¿o sí? Tú te metiste con algo que nos importaba. No me preocupa lo que pueda pasar luego; solo es una cuestión simple; hemos venido a acabarte. - responde Obito rudamente.

Y bien, ¿qué esperas? - provoca Madara. Obito tenia su dedo metido en el gatillo de su escopeta.

¡Obito, espera! - le replico.

Sabes que lo haré... - seguía presionando Obito a Madara.

No lo hagas, Obito. Madara es nuestro, no tienes que hacerlo. - seguí replicando.

Podría ser tan sencillo que apenas si aparto el rostro para no ensuciarlo con tu sangre...- Obito amenazaba. Madara ya no se veía feliz sino preocupado. No parecía tener miedo, pero tampoco no se veía tan rudo como siempre.

¡Espera Obito! ¡Ya lo tenemos! ¡Él pagará por todo lo que hizo!... - hablaba mientras Obito insistía

...El fin... De tu reino de terror. - Obito haló del gatillo.

¡No! - me alarmé yo.

*clash*

La recamara de la escopeta estaba vacía y el martillo sonó al aire. No tenía cartucho adentro. Madara por un segundi creyó que le iba a volar la cabeza. Honestamente, Obito si lo hizo, pero gracias a mí logré que no cargara el arma hasta que Madara cooperara para que nos siguiera y llevarlo tras las rejas sin oponer resistencia.

Pero hoy no seré tu verdugo. - Obito responde y a escena aparece Shion desde un oscuro caminando hacia Madara. Ella se detiene a mi lado mirando fijamente a los ojos del hombre que mandó a asesinar a su padre. Uchiha la miró también; ambas miradas chocaron y se notaban tantos sentimientos enfrentados: odio, resentimiento, ira, dolor, desprecio, una sed de venganza oculta... ¡Justicia!

Shion agarra el arma que yo traía y con ella apunta a Madara a la cabeza y luego de varios segundos le dice:

No me explico... Hasta hace unos segundos solo quería dispararte en la cabeza, y matarte, así como mataron a mi padre. Me causaste un daño irreparable. Todo terminaría aquí si solo halo de este gatillo. Ya nunca más volverás a destruir la vida de ninguna persona. -

¿Por qué no cierras la boca y me matas de una vez? ¿O debo provocarte para que tú o alguno de ellos dos lo haga por tí? - le dijo Madara en un tono muy molesto.

¡Shion! - contestamos Obito y yo al mismo tiempo.

Y la repuesta que da Shion:

Porque si acabo con un monstruo, movida por el odio y el rencor, será cuestión de tiempo en convertirme en uno peor. - en esa frase descargó todo su dolor y pudo actuar con sensatez.

Madara merecía morir por mano de cualquiera de nosotros, pero por fortuna aún existe la justicia. Aún queda esperanza y no todas las instancias son corruptas por el dinero y el poder. Uchiha pagará por todos sus crimenes y fechorías. Su vida, como la sombra que solía ser ante todo el mundo y mandar en ella como si fuera un dios, habían terminado.

Naruto - interviene Obito - esto no exime al otro por lo que le hizo a Ryüzetsu. Así que tú llevate a Madara, pero Kabuto es mío. -

Has lo que quieras. - le respondo.

De ahí salimos separados en dos equipos: Salgo primero con Madara a escabullidas hasta alcanzar los coches; más atrás vienen Obito y Shion, para hacer de contención y darnos ventaja.

Abordamos y empezamos con la huida. La meta era llegar hasta el retén militar de la frontera; es un suicidio considerando que casi nadie pasa por ahí y menos entre tanta nieve y a bordo de autoa de carreras. Las llantas se vuelven lisas debido al hielo y el metal de los chasis se hacen maleables a altas velocidades. Un descuido y sales patinando y es seguro que chocas. Lo que más hace dificil la gesta es que era de tarde noche; el sol ya se había ocultado y todo en el área se notaba oscuro.

Me preguntaba justo ahora, si teniendo en cuenta todas esas variables, cómo seguíamos nuestro camino sin interrupciones.

Oye tú, Madara, para ser un jefe mundial de una organización criminal, te han dejado solo a tu merced. ¿En donde está la caballería, eh? -

Enseguida de haber dicho eso, un auto me embiste por la derecha y detrás de él, una caravana de coches de todos los suborninados de Madara aparecieron en escena; con modificaciones para transitar en la nieve y neumaticos anti- deslizantes, trataban de rescatar a su patrón secuestrado. Mientras que él, con una sonrisa de satiafacción me grita:

¡Ten mucho más cuidado con lo que pides! ¡Jajajajajajaja! -

Una estampida de veinte coches me vienen siguiendo; y con la unica misión de recuperar a Uchiha Madara, estos tipos estaban dejandome con una presión de lo más hijueputa.

Apenas puedo sortear el camino sin resbalar y perder el control, lo cual solo empeoraba las cosas, la caravana seguía acercándose más y más; y para colmo tenía que soportar a ese maldito pretendiendo bajarme la moral.

Será mejor que pares. Porque sino quisiste matarme antes menos lo harás ahora. -

No si quiero bajarte del auto ahora. -

Contesto furioso.

Habrías pasado por todo esto para nada. - decía Madara en burla.

Hostigaban más los coches y ahora eran dos los autos que me golpeaban de los costados. Luchaba contra ellos pero me era imposible desplazarlos y mantener el control del coche al mismo tiempo. Ya eran tanto los golpes que recibía, que hasta el mismo Madara se aburrió de ser estremecido por sus propios hombres.

¡Dejen de golpear el auto, me están pegando a mí tambien, DISPÁRENLE A ESE IDIOTA! - Gritó El desgraciado dando la orden de matarme sin ver porque el coche no se saliera del camino volcándose.

Y de inmediato los tipos que iban en los autos sacaron unas pistolas Automáticas y comenzaron a disparar. Esta situación no podía ser peor. Los vidrios del coche empezaban a romperse uno por uno y se sentían las balas impactar en la carrocería. Solo podía agachar la cabeza y preocuparme de que algún tiro me hubiera impactado en el cuerpo.

Todo pasaba muy rápido que apenas si tenía reflejos para reaccionar. Si esquivar las balas no podía, tratar de bloquearlas en el coche era la única opción. El problema era que no duraría mucho y alguna me daría causandome la muerte. En medio de una curva, un auto se acerca por la derecha y uno de los tipos me tira a disparar; pero las balas le dan al capó del coche, y en un bache que había en la carretera, en auto salta abruptamente, tropezando conmigo y el que venía disparando soltó la ráfaga cerca de Madara que por poco lo mata. El implicado grita furioso:

¡Idiota! ¡Casi me matas! ¡Disparale a él, No a mí! -

Al seguir el lacayo de Uchiha con su hostigamiento y no ver ninguna otra alternativa, giro el volante rudamente hacia la derecha y golpeo al auto zarandeando A Madara de paso; el auto seguía disparando pero al hacerlo no se percató de un montículo de nieve que tenía al frente y el auto pegó un salto en el aire, haciendo que se volcara y chocando él y el piloto contra el suelo cubierto de nieve. ¡Era uno menos! Pensé que las cosas bajarían de tensión en ese momento; por desgracia, aquello no fué así. Antes tendió a empeorar, cuando ahora, eran dos los coches que venían de atrás, para sumar tres que trataban sin descansar de matarme; y ahora, estando apresado de ambos costados y de la parte de atrás, será más sencillo para esos infelices alinearme a matar. Y cuando estaba al borde, soportando los golpes de los coches y los gritos de Madara diciendo: ¡Dispara ya!, aparece Obito con Shion a bordo sacando del camino a mis acosadores. Golpeandolos de los costados y disparandoles a los neumáticos, Obito se deshacía uno por uno de los perseguidores de Madara, poniendome a salvo de al menos ser disparado de cerca. Dijo Madara en ese momento.

No creas que eso te salvará. ¿En serio piensas que tienes oportunidad de salir vivo de aquí? Jajajajajajajajajaja. -

Y eso fué la tapa. El desgraciado hartó mi paciencia y tenía que hacer algo para mantener el orden o ahí mismo iba a reventar a Uchiha dentro del auto.

* _ **puñetazo***_

Madara se lleva la mano izquierda a su mentón quejándose del dolor por el puñetazo que le dí. Realmente se lo merecía, y hasta creo que eso me hizo sentir muy bien, pues estaba más calmado y menos presionado por la situación. Ya quedaban 12 coches de 20 que nos venían siguiendo gracias a Obito, pero en ese momento..

Aparece en medio del viento fuerte y de la nieve el Pontiac Firebird en escena; lo cual sólo significaba una cosa: Kabuto Yakushi estaba aquí.

Madara comienza a reírse entre dientes.

¿Qué es tan gracioso, EH? - pregunto molesto.

Esto ahora se va a poner interesante. - contesta el villano.

Llegábamos mientras esto sucedía al paraje plano donde se encontraba el túnel oculto debajo del hielo muy cerca del puesto de frontera militarizado. Madara no se veía asustado, sabía que éste podría ser su fin así que trataba de darse sus últimas ínfulas de gloria. Me miró a medida que nos acercábamos al muro de hielo y me dice irónicamente:

¿Sabes bien en donde está el túnel? Porque no creo poder ayudarte a abrir la compuerta. - se sobaba el labio que tenía un sangrado leve producto de mi golpe.

Mi mente estaba concentrada en atinar con la entrada al túnel mientras resistía la presión y los nervios. Pos aunque odiaba admitirlo, estaba muy preocupado y también algo muerto del miedo. Entretanto, Kabuto me seguía pisandome los talones; inclusive, se había deshecho de dos coches aliados suyos para abrirse paso hacia mí. Miraba cada vez más cerca, buscaba, buscaba más, y más... Y antes de estrellarme, aceleré el coche para finalmente, romper la compuerta y así entrar al túnel subterráneo.

De pronto, un sonido de radio se prende de la pretina del pantalón de Madara y salió la voz de Kabuto.

Ahora si que estás en problemas maldito estúpido. ¡Porque estás en mi territorio papá! -

Y tiene razón. Ninguno conocía mejor el túnel como Kabuto. Lleva mucho tiempo usando esta ruta para pasar el dinero y la mercancía de Uchiha Madara. El hecho que recuerde el camino no me exime de que el desgraciado no me acose desde atrás, intentando varias veces el querer hacerme perder el control. Toda mi pericia y concentración estaban puestas en conducir. Yo no quería morir de ningún modo en ese lugar. A cada momento luchaba contra Kabuto en aquel túnel, y era tanto, que hasta el mismo Madara admitió:

Pues vaya que sí sabes conducir, muchacho. -

Y ahí seguido prosiguió la lucha. Kabuto hacía de toda maniobra peligrosa posible para hacer que perdiera estabilidad, pero todos sus esfuerzos salían frustrados; hasta el punto, que Madara se hartó y falto de paciencia, tomó el radio y le gritó molesto a Kabuto:

¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Ya fué suficiente! ¡Embistelo de una vez! -

¿Señor? - Kabuto preguntó sorprendido. Igualmente yo, que abrí alarmado mis ojos y voltié a mirar hacia Madara, quien dijo.

¡Embistenos ahora! - gritó con furia

El Pontiac retrocedió un poco después de eso colocándose detrás de mi coche y en un tiempo aceleró y se acercó por la izquierda, como queriendo sobrepasarme; cuando de repente, el coche de Kabuto se avienta contra mí golpeándome del costado izquierdo de la rueda trasera, haciendo que el coche donde vamos Madara y yo comience a girar como trompo, y debido a lo liso del camino debido al hielo, pierda el control del vehículo; a lo cual, el Pontiac acelera al máximo y somos chocados por él llegando ya al final del túnel, atravesando la capa de hielo con nosotros, destrozando él coche suyo y en el que íbamos nosotros, que damos vueltas por el suelo, lastimandome severamente.

Un cristal fragmentado del parabrisas se desprendió con el choque incrustándose en el costado

Derecho de mi abdomen provocando que empiece una hemorragia; además, al volcarse el coche, éste quedó de cabeza con las ruedas hacia arriba. Kabuto destrozó la parte delantera de su Pontiac pero aún podía rodar. El maldito salió ileso del choque, pero también resulta aturdido y tarda unos segundos en salir del auto y chequear lo sucedido. Madara y yo estamos de cabeza y ambos estábamos golpeados y aturdidos tras el accidente; mas éste es el primero en responder desde ahí:

¡Kabuto! ¡Ven, ayúdame! -

Este sale a caminar hacia el lado del pasajero a sacar a su jefe de entre las latas retorcidas del coche. Lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y lo sostiene para que pueda caminar unos metros; pero en ese momento, tras recobrar el conocimiento y percatarme de mi situación, me hago de lado y con ambos pies golpeo con fuerza la puerta de mi lado del conductor, abriéndola con violencia buscando salir del coche.

Me empujaba con mis brazos saliendo poco a poco del coche volcado; y para mi desgracia, Kabuto estaba justo enfrente, afuera del auto esperándome con su arma y listo para disparar. ¿Había llegado mi fin en ese frío y desolado lugar? ¿Moriría aquí y ahora? ¿Todo... Todo terminó?

Me acomodaba para al menos quedar recostado, mirando a los ojos a ese asesino que se preparaba sólo para tirar del gatillo. En ese momento el tipo me dice a mí:

Es bastante curioso; la chica que vino antes de tí estaba exactamente igual como estás tú: rendida y a mi merced. La única diferencia, es que ahora me tomaré el placer de ensuciarme con tu sangre después de que te vuele la cabeza. -

Ella... Era mi amiga. Y vas a pagar... Por asesinarla... Infeliz. - Le respondí.

¡Ja! El choque debió afectarte la cabeza. Pero descuida, muy pronto te reunirás con ella. Si es que la encuentras. No podrás cumplir tu promesa. - dijo Kabuto.

¿Quien dijo que yo te asesinaría? - le dije irónico.

Kabuto no comprendió lo que dije a lo último. Sólo hasta cuando se sintió el estruendo de un auto chocar. Un coche tipo Camper atravesó la capa de hielo de aquella muralla y se dirijía hacia Kabuto a toda velocidad. Al mirarlo bien, Yakushi se dió cuenta de quien era: de Obito Dairenji, su verdugo. Kabuto veía al hermano de su última víctima, su peor enemigo, acercarse a toda marcha contra él; entonces cambió de blanco y ahora apuntaba directamente hacia Obito, descargando todo el proveedor en él, y sin tener éxito en atinarle, éste lo arrasa y estrella contra su propio Póntiac, quedando aprisionado de las piernas para abajo y la otra mitad de su cuerpo tirado sobre el capó dejándolo muerto instantáneamente. Obito resultó ileso de milagro, ya que se agachó tras los disparos, aunque estaba algo aturdido. Y para mi asombro, Shion también está a bordo del vehículo. Se veía asustada, pero estaba bien y no tenía ninguna herida. Ambos bajan del auto y se dirijen hacia mí.

Obito se queda primero observando el cuerpo de Kabuto con una mirada de ira y algo de consuelo por lo que su muerte significaba:

Al fin está hecho, Ryüzetsu. Descansa en paz, hermanita. - dijo mirando al cielo.

Obito vengó la muerte de su hermana; Shion lo observaba con cierta tristeza, pero no iba cargada de odio o rechazo. Parecía que ella entendía lo que sucede y lo que para Obito significa ese momento en especial. No podía juzgarlo o al menos hablar mal de él. No luego de las cosas que hemos pasado juntos. Inmediatamente Shion es la primera en llegar hasta mí a mirar mi estado.

¡Naruto! ¡¿Naruto, estás bien?! - Shion mira la herida de mi costado y prosigue con tono de mucha preocupación:

¡Naruto descuida! ¡Te atenderé esa herida de inmediato! ¡Estarás bien! -

Obito se acercó detrás de ella y se arrodilla para valorarme:

Tranquilizante un poco, ¿ok? Vas a estar bien, lo juro. - afirma Obito.

Me estaba desangrando lentamente; el mayor temor era que fuese a entrar en shock y/o perdiera el conocimiento, ya que en las condiciones en la que nos hallábamos, podría morir sin remedio alguno. Obito hacia lo que podía para mantenerme consciente, a la vez que se aseguraba que Madara no intentara escapar y Shion me atendía la hemorragia usando una tela de prenda haciendo presión para detener el sangrado. Yo luchaba por mi vida en ese momento, pero no podía dejar de pensar en tres cosas:

1) Logramos cumplir la misión de atrapar con vida a Uchiha Madara y de desmantelar su organización criminal.

2) Hice que un ex bandido prófugo de la justicia y hermano de una agente de policía, ayudara de manera indirecta ( o mejor dicho, de forma inconsciente) a el éxito de ésta misión, redimiendo así, lo ocurrido con su hermana, terminando incluso lo que ella inició.

3) Finalmente pude vencer un temor oculto de varios años, que me impedía volver a entregar mi corazón, al cariño de una buena mujer.

Tras ayudar a rescatar a Shion de una terrible experiencia de secuestro, en la cuál perdió a su padre, tendríamos con su testimonio una prueba viviente y clave para vincular a Madara a todos los delitos que se adjudicaban a él por sus acciones; durante el desarrollo de la misión, pude darme cuenta de algo: Quería proteger a Shion a como dé lugar, no importaba lo que sucediese. Me preocupaba su bienestar y no solo porque fuese en el acto del deber. Al principio solo lo ví como parte de mi trabajo; pretendía no involucrar mi vida profesional con la personal. Mi pasado con Hinata y con Ryüzetsu habían creado un trauma en mi corazón, que no deseaba acercarme a ninguna mujer, en las circunstancias que pasé al conocerlas. Me daba miedo que si me involucraba con una chica, ella resultara lastimada. En mi caso, había conocido a dos chicas en un principio en condiciones normales: ambas perdieron la vida luego de involucrarse conmigo. No quería volver a sufrir y menos que a alguna saliera herida por mi culpa. Realmente, no tenía culpa alguna de lo que sucediera, pero no evitaba que sintiese esa agonía en el pecho, de que si alguien que conociese resultase lastimado, tendría alguna responsabilidad en ello.

Pero eso, luego de todo lo que pasó, había pasado a un segundo plano. Podía volver a creer, a soñar, a amar.

Pensaba en todo esto, cuando sentimos las patrullas del ejercito fronterizo aproximarse a lo lejos. Por Shion y por mí no había problema; pero Obito no era legal, y encima el hecho de que estabamos en Rusia, si llegan descubrirlo aquí, será su fin anticipado. Ambos cruzamos las miradas. Era obvio que debía tomar una decisión: Yo le dije a Obito.

Tienes que irte... No puedes dejarte atrapar aquí. Tú lo sabes... -

No quiero seguir huyendo más, Naruto. Quiero cumplir la ultima voluntad de mi hermana. - dijo Obito.

Pero no de este modo. -

Debo pagar por mis culpas, Naruto. Ya conseguí lo que quería. Ahora ya no me queda nada. -

Claro que sí. Ahora nos tienes a nosotros. Puedes empezar de nuevo. Hacer nuevos recuerdos. Ryüzetsu no querría verte destruido en una prisión rusa. Vamos Obito... Tienes que irte. - le dije.

En ese momento un auto llega al lugar cerca de donde estamos: Era Rin. Se notaba muy desesperada. Y desde abordo del auto ella grita afanosa:

¡Ey! ¡Vamos! ¡No tenenos mucho tiempo! ¡Debes subir al auto, ahora! -

Obito volteó la cabeza sorprendido cuando esa chica llegó y por un segundo, se quedó en estado de shock después que ella le gritó esas palabras. Y entonces yo le dije...

Sube a ese auto. No tienes mucho tiempo. Debes irte... ahora. Cuidate. Espero verte pronto, libre. O al menos, verte en paz. - Le dije sonriendo.

Obito sólo asintió con la cabeza; no entendía muy bien su actitud, pues era extraño notarlo con un deje de nostalgia en su semblante: Era casi como si viera de nuevo a su hermana y escucharla hablar. Las palabras que dije llegaron a él y se incorporó de su puesto, se dió la vuelta y caminó hasta el coche donde Rin lo estaba esperándo. Pero antes de llegar y subirse al coche le llamo yo a él:

¡Obito! -

Se gira para verme.

Oye, en aquella carrera... Tú sabes que te gané. ¿No es cierto? - le dije con ironía.

Creo que estás delirando, Naruto. - responde Obito con una risa en su boca.

¿Ah sí? Pues espero... Que tengamos la revancha... ¡No vas a volver a hacerme trampa de nuevo, Obito! - dije yo.

La tendrás pronto entonces... La tendrás pronto. - dicho esto, Obito se da la vuelta, se embarca en el auto y ambos se marchan del sitio justo antes de que las patrullas lleguen a custodiarlo.

Fin del capítulo.

Anuncio:

El próximo es el último capítulo de la novela. He estado demorado por mi deber como soldado, pero mi pasión y las ganas pueden más que todo eso y ellas no descansan. Pronto terminaré el final de esta historia. Siganla hasta el final. No se la pierdan.

By Menma - kun.


	15. A veces

Nuevo Destino

By Menma - kun

 **Capitulo Final: A veces.**

 _Aclaro que gran parte de los personajes a los que yo haga mención NO me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Esta historia es un mundo alternativo donde están involucrados varios personajes de la serie._

Después de lo sucedido en Rusia, pasaron varias cosas. El ejército detuvo e incautó todo el cargamento que Madara pretendía llevar al otro continente: el más grande realizado en esa parte del planeta. Lógicamente, Uchiha Madara fué arrestado y espera ser condenado; Kabuto Yakushi fué sepultado en aquel mismo paraje desolado y frío a la mañana siguiente por los soldados de la frontera en una tumba sin nombre: su única compensación; gracias a la gestión del capitán Yamato y la embajada de Japón, Shion y yo regresamos a Tokyo, no sin antes pasar primero por el hospital. Solo hasta que me recuperé de mis heridas graves me dejaron ir al aeropuerto; Shion volvió a reencontrarse con su familia luego de casi dos semanas de desaparecida y posteriormente secuestrada. Estuve presente en ese momento: fué emotivo ver a sus parientes más cercanos y amigos recibir sana y salva a quien la tortura del plagio no le dió otra cosa más que el dolor. Tanto, que ni siquiera le permitió hacer duelo por su fallecido padre. Pero ahora, podría darle la última despedida tal y como es debido. Era su momento de vida personal, en la cuál yo no debo interferir. Aunque su familia me agradeció profundamente el haberle devuelto con vida y en una pieza a su ser querido y tras de eso el recibir la invitación para el funeral del padre de Shion, no asistí y preferí darle su espacio para que ella pudiera asimilar todo lo que le sucedió; de la misma manera que a nosotros, el cuerpo de la jefe del Departamento de Policía de Tokyo, Tsunade Senju, fué repatriado a Japón, donde en un acto ceremonial multitudinario, que incluso fué sintonizado por televisión, con toda la cúpula de Policia y altos mandos militares y todo el cuerpo del Departamento de Policía de Tokyo, después de un desfile por las avenidas principales de la ciudad, fué homenajeada y sepultada bajo altos honores civiles y militares, resaltando por los medios de comunicación, el extraordinario heroísmo en acción demostrado y por el cuál todos iremos a recordarla. Y allí estaba yo, despidiéndose de la abuela por última vez.

Ya no podré hacerte cabrear más con mis tonterías, abuela. Perdoname. Ya que ni tampoco puedo decirte más así. Gracias, por ir a ayudarnos. Descansa en paz... ¡Oh! Bueno, su es que mi padrino te quiera dejar que descanses, porque desde ahora él te va a hacer compañía. (Risas) Adiós jefa. -

Dejé un ramo de rosas blancas frente a su lápida, que quedó junto a la tumba de su antiguo compañero de la Academia, el detective pervertido del Departamento, Hisuji Raiya. Pues Tsunade, y mi padrino, Hisuji, fueron compañeros desde que estaban como reclutas cuando ambos ingresaron a la Policía. Y ahora, ella y él, eran sepultados el uno al lado del otro. Vaya Dios a saber el por qué de tal coincidencia. Yo que sepa, ese par solo eran muy buenos amigos. Una sola vez escuché un antiguo rumor de un romance entre los dos que nunca llegó a esclarecerse y que ni siquiera ambos salieron a desmentirlo. Lo máximo que se escuchó por debajo, fué acerca de un amor, un amor que jamás pudo ser correspondido y que ambos jurarlo mantenerlo en silencio hasta cuando los llevaran a la tumba, lo cuál se cumplió. Eso me generó nostalgia al saberlo.

Y así los días se iban pasando poco a poco. Ya teníamos un equipo de seguridad que cubriera entonces puesto de critico de hostilidad que creo que yo conocía muy bien. Estaba nuevamente en las calles de la ciudad continuando con el trabajo como agente policial en un puesto de control. Faltaban siete días para completar dos meses desde que ocurrieron estas cosas. A veces me pregunto en el caso de que las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo, cual sería el final de todo aquello para las personas que se han ido, de que tuvieran una segunda oportunidad.

 _..._

 _..._

 _Ryüzetsu dormía. Acabábamos de hacer nuestra patrulla nocturna de ese mismo día en donde Danzou nos mandó a llamar aa su oficina . Pero mientras conducía de vuelta al Departamento para entregar el relevo a la siguiente patrulla, encontré que ella se quedó rendida en el asiento del acompañante del conductor. Era la primera vez desde que es mi compañera que se quedaba dormida. Normalmente estaba con energía y se mostraba activa, aún después de un día agotador de trabajo; pero Hoy se veía muy distinta y no entendía el motivo de cuál fuera ello. Desde que salimos de hablar con el capitán Shimura ha estado actuando de forma un poco extraña y su mirada y su semblante han estado un tanto decaídos. Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando aquí: Ryüzetsu no era así. Y yo me encargaré de resolver ese asunto; pero primero, debo llevar a Ryüzetsu hasta su casa. Ya faltando dos calles para llegar, ella por inercia se levanta como despavorida y no entender que sucedió._

 _¡Ah! -_

 _Por fin despiertas. Ya te iba a levantar. - le dije yo._

 _¡Ay no! Me quedé dormida. Espera, ¿No me metí en problemas por eso? - me preguntó nerviosa._

 _No, tranquila. No pasa nada. Yo te dejé dormir. Creo que has trabajado duro. Estás exhausta. Debes tomar un descanso. - le dije yo._

 _Bueno... Ya que lo dice... Me siento cansada. Siento que no voy a poder con esta presión. También creo que mi cabeza va a estallar. - me dice ella en tono de pesar._

 _Oye, ya. Todo bien. Tranquilizate. Cualquiera que te oyera hablar así diría que estás aburrida de la vida. - le contesté animadamente._

 _Pero en vez de causarle una risa de buen humor, Ryüzetsu pareció haberse deprimido aún más con lo que acababa de decir. De cualquier manera, trataría de animarla como fuera; O tal vez ella sólo estaba cansada y quería ir a la cama sola a descansar. Mañana entonces, sería otro día._

 _Bueno, creo que hemos llegado. -_

 _Me aparco frente al edificio de apartamentos donde vive Dairenji._

 _Bien, espero que puedas descansar lo suficiente. Deseo que estés bien. Cuidate mucho y nos vemos mañana. - le dije yo._

 _Sí, igual yo. -_

 _Ryüzetsu tras decir aquello, se bajó rápidamente del coche patrulla que teníamos asignado y se dirigió casi corriendo hacia el edificio donde vive._

 _Ahora sí pienso que a ella le ocurre algo que aún no lo puedo entender. Me gustaría poder ayudarla para hacerla sentirse mejor._

 _Al arrancar el coche y partir de vuelta a casa, una idea brillante se pasa por mi cabeza y en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa._

 _Creo que ya lo tengo - digo para mis adentros._

 _A la mañana siguiente, ocurrió un suceso nada usual: Ryüzetsu no se presentó a trabajar. Había llegado a la misma hora a presentarme al servicio. A veces era el primero en llegar, a veces era ella quien llegaba antes y me esperaba en el lobby del primer piso, al frente de la entrada principal de la Estación. Ahí siempre la veía de espaldas apoyada en el estante de la recepción para luego darse la vuelta al sentirme llegar. Era una sensación bastante agradable, ver esa sonrisa en su rostro cuando entraba, que llegué a convertir ese momento en una parte necesaria de mi vida diaria. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero, pedía desde el fondo de mi corazón, que nunca dejara de ver esa sonrisa; porque sentía que aquello, me llenaba el alma. Pero ese día, todo cambió cuando por fin llegué a la Estación, pero a ella no la encontré._

 _Llamo a su celular, pero éste se va a buzón. Trataba de buscar cómo comunicarme con ella, cuando en eso aparece la directora Tsunade caminando por el lobby y se dirige hacia mí cuando me ve._

 _Naruto. -_

 _Buenos días, directora Tsunade. - respondo._

 _¿Como te va? ¿Listo para iniciar tu jornada? - me pregunta._

 _No... Es que mi compañera no se ha presentado aún. La estoy esperando. Apenas acabo de llegar. (Mentí: llevaba 40 minutos de haber llegado y estaba andando de aquí para allá indagando por ella)._

 _Naruto... - me dice la vieja alzando un ceja con sus brazos cruzados._

 _Yo la observo y puedo enterarme que se ha dado cuenta de que mentía. Al resignarme de mi tetra fallida, la directora prosigue:_

 _...Ryüzetsu me llamó ésta mañana a avisar que se sentía indispuesta y que por el día de hoy la excusara del servicio. -_

 _Oh, ya veo. Jejeje, y yo preocupado porque no respondía las llamadas. - le dije tomándome la cabeza de atrás con una mano._

 _Dime qué ocurre, Naruto. ¿Pasa algo con la agente Dairenji? ¿Hay algún problema entre ustedes? - pregunta con severidad._

 _No, no. Para nada. Incluso yo la llevo hasta su casa, como siempre desde que somos compañeros y... - Tsunade me interrumpe._

 _¿La llevas a su casa desde ese tiempo? - me pregunta curiosa._

 _Ehhh... - me sonrojo de vergüenza - no es nada. E-Es sólo por cortesía. Yo... Ehhh... Bueno, la verdad es que ha estado un poco extraña desde que el capitán Shimura nos citó en su oficina. Ryüzetsu es pro activa y se ha portado diferente desde entonces. - le digo en confesión._

 _Hablando de eso, fuiste muy retador al hablarle al capitán Shimura del modo en que lo hiciste. - me dice muy seria._

 _EH, ¿Cómo lo supo? -_

 _Soy la directora. Yo lo sé todo en éste Departamento. - era cierto, pero sobre ese asunto, ella estaba mintiendo. Sus ojos la delataban._

 _El detective fué a decírselo, ¿no es así? - le dije en tono de complicidad._

 _¡Eso a tí qué te importa! - me alzó la voz regañando._

 _Hice un deje de asustado por su expresión de molestia._

 _En cualquier caso, vino a pasarme un informe, detallando tu mal proceder como agente de policía a su parecer y pidiendo se considere tu exclusión del Departamento. - me relata ella._

 _¡¿Qué!? - exclamé alarmado._

 _No debes retar a Danzou de ese modo. El tiene mucha injerencia en la fuerza tanto como yo. Lo único que lo separa de mí es que yo soy la directora y el un peldaño pequeño más abajo. No significa que no pueda hacer nada. - me dijo Tsunade_

 _¿Y qué le dijo usted, jefa? - pregunto yo._

 _¿Qué crees que le dije yo? Que tu caso era un asunto mio. Que tú eres mi problema y que yo vería cómo me encargaría de tí. Por supuesto eso no le agradó ni cinco y se marchó molesto, pero su informe sigue puesto sobre mi escritorio. - me dice ella._

 _Muchas gracias, jefa Tsunade. - le respondo aliviado._

 _No me lo agradezcas, agente Uzumaki - se oyó un poco disgustada - No voy a poder salvarte el cuello siempre que te pongas el arrogante contra un superior. Recuerda en donde estás y aunque seas el ahijado de mi mejor amigo, si vuelves a cometer otra falta así, no tendré más remedio que acatarme a las normas y entonces sí sacarte del Departamento. ¿Me entiendes? - pregunta muy seria._

 _Claro. - contesto sumisamente._

 _Al menos puedo saber por qué fué el alboroto. Lo digo porque el capitán tenía muchas ganas de verte fuera de este edificio. - me dice ella._

 _Es algo absurdo. Pero, todo tiene relación con Ryüzetsu. - le respondo._

 _¿Y qué tiene que ver Dairenji en esto? - pregunta la jefa._

 _Directora... Eso ya no importa pero, es preciso de ella quien le vengo a hablar. - le digo acordandome de la idea que tuve ayer._

 _¿Cómo? No entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo. -_

 _Pues verá... (...) - y comienzo a relatarle el plan que armé en mi cabeza. Por supuesto no se lo puse de ese modo, sino de manera formal, a lo militar y como manda la norma. Al desvelarle el plan, la directora me responde._

 _No puedo darte una respuesta inmediata. Ésta tarde me reuniré con un equipo de evaluadores que está examinando el desempeño de las unidades del Departamento. Si puedes para entonces presentarme un reporte completo, puedo ayudarte con exponerlo ante ellos y entonces podré darte un respuesta. Ya que debe tener soporte solido, es necesario que estés tu también presente en la reunión. - me dijo la directora positivamente._

 _¿En serio? ¿Y que hay del capitán Shimura? - le pregunto preocupado._

 _Ya me ocupé de eso. No estará presente en esa reunión para que no tenga ninguna objeción. Pero eso sí, no puedo prometer que tenga éxito. Lo que dictaminen ellos, eso es. Si es sí, sí. Si no, no. ¿Comprendes? - me dijo Tsunade._

 _Sí, señor. - respondo formalmente._

 _Bien, puede seguir, agente Uzumaki. - y dicho eso, la directora se marcha._

 _Ya tenía la oportunidad, ahora faltaba el milagro. Ojalá tenga suerte y pueda hacer algo bueno por Ryüzetsu. A veces... Quisiera tener el control de algunas cosas... No pido mucho. Pero, si me encantaría no guardar tanto incertidumbre._

 _En una gesta titánica y en tiempo récord, elaboré el reporte aquel y lo presenté a la oficina de la directora Tsunade y por ende, llegada la tarde, me presenté a aquella reunión con la jefa y el equipo evaluador. Todo al final, resultó un éxito. Estaba muy contento y ahora si podría continuar con mi plan. Sólo un detalle hizo que me diera un brinco el corazón: Cuando salí de la reunión, venía haciendo gestos de triunfo y de victoria por los pasillos de la Estación. En eso me ve un colega y me dice:_

 _¿Oye Uzumaki, acaso te volviste loco? -_

 _No, no. No estoy loco. Estoy muy contento. Todo me ha salido hoy de maravilla. (Risas) - respondí efusivo destellando alegría._

 _Bueno, pero no dejes que Ryüzetsu te vea así si pasa de nuevo por acá o de seguro se reirá d... - le interrumpí._

 _Espera, ¿Que dijiste? -_

 _Que no te dejes ver de tu compañera o se burlará de tí. - me responde el hombre._

 _¿Cómo así? ¿Acaso ella está aquí? - pregunto asombrado._

 _Sí, pasó por aquí hace un minuto. -responde él._

 _¿Nani? - exclamé._

 _Oye, oye, ¿que pasa? - me pregunta el colega sin entender mi reacción._

 _¡Muchas gracias amigo! - le respondí._

 _Pero luego de buscarla por toda la Estación, no la hallé por ningún lado. Mas confirmé por algunos colegas de ahí, que Ryüzetsu había estado allí. Me pregunté en ese momento que pasó que vino a la Estación y no me dijo nada. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde._

 _A las 19:00 de ese mismo día..._

 _(Sonido de celular llamando)_

 _¿Aló? -_

 _¡Ryüzetsu! -_

 _¿Naruto? -_

 _¡Ryüzetsu, soy yo! Debes volver a la Estación. - le digo con un tono serio._

 _Naruto, yo... No me siento muy bien. Creo que me enfermé... -_

 _Algo pasó en el edificio. Hay un agente herido con un arma. - le dije mentira._

 _¿Qué pasó? - se notaba seria tras lo que dije._

 _Al parecer el agente Akamaru fué herido en un brazo. Intentan esclarecer el hecho. Están llamando a interrogar a todos los policías. Debes venir pronto. - le aseveré para sonar más dramático._

 _Ryüzetsu se quedó en silencio unos segundos pero tras eso no tuvo más opción que contestar._

 _Iré enseguida. -_

 _Vale. Nos estamos reuniendo todos en el salón de eventos. No tardes. - y luego cuelgo la llamada._

 _Tenten, que estaba al lado mío me pregunta:_

 _¿Y bien, cayó en la trampa? -_

 _Sí. La conozco y sé que vendrá. Estén todos listos. -_

 _A la media hora de haber llamado, El coche de Ryüzetsu llega al frente de la Estación._

 _Preparense. - dije yo._

 _Las luces del salón de eventos estaban apagadas y eso se podía notar desde el exterior. Ryüzetsu se dió cuenta y se extrañó de eso mientras ingresaba al edificio. Y solo después de que ella entró al salón a oscuras, caminando con tanteo, y llamando a mi nombre, apareció el asalto:_

 _¡Sorpresa! - todos._

 _¡Qué! - Ryüzetsu se espantó._

 _Todos los agentes de la Estación estaban reunidos en el salón de eventos y rodeabamos a Ryüzetsu dando fanfarrias y aplausos de felicitación. Habíamos decorado con globos, tirantas y hasta trajimos un pastel para la ocasión._

 _¿P-Pero Q-Qué e-es todo esto? - hablaba sorprendida y nerviosa._

 _Estamos celebrando. Esta sorpresa es por tí. ¡Un brindis por nuestra compañera! - dijo uno._

 _¡Salud! - decimos todos._

 _P-Pero no estoy celebrando. N-No es mi cumpleaños. -_

 _Esta moción es por otra cosa. Has sido promovida, Ryüzetsu. - dijo Tenten._

 _¿Promovida? - preguntó ella._

 _Sí. Ryüzetsu, los altos mandos te recomendaron, y a partir de ahora eres una agente encubierto. Trabajarás en la Unidad de Fuerzas Especiales de la Policía. - le reveló Tenten._

 _¿Queeeeeeeeee? - Ryüzetsu no cabía del asombro ante la noticia. Realmente no se había esperado esa sorpresa._

 _Y bien, ¿como te sientes? - pregunta Tenten._

 _Y-Yo... N-No S-Se que qué decir. Feliz. ¡Estoy feliz... Y sorprendida! - entonces se detuvo un instante y recordó - ¡Hey! ¿Y el agente Akamaru? - pregunta Ryüzetsu._

 _¿Akamaru? - se preguntó Tenten._

 _Sí. Me llamó Naruto para decirme que estaban todos aquí porque un agente resultó herido de un brazo. - pregunta ella ingenuamente._

 _¿El agente Akamaru? ¿Herido de un brazo? Jajajajajajajajaja. ¡P-Pero aquí no existe ningún agente Akamaru! - le desmiente Tenten._

 _¿Ehhhh? - reaccionó desentendida._

 _El único que tiene ese nombre, es nuestra mascota del Departamento. El perro de Narcóticos, Akamaru. Miralo, ahí está. - le señala Tenten y el perro de pelo blanco y de raza labrador se muestra y ladra._

 _¡Guau! - ladró Akamaru._

 _Ryüzetsu sólo pudo ponerse roja de la vergüenza al caer en cuenta de la pena que acababa de pasar. Tenten le lanzó una sonrisa y dijo:_

 _Creo que alguien te debe una explicación. -_

 _Me señala ahora con la mirada y todos mis colegas que estaban a mi lado se apartan para ponerme al descubierto. Ryüzetsu me observa en medio de la gente con cara de disgusto infantil haciendo un puchero. Yo sólo pude sudar una gota bajar por mi nuca. Al acercarse ella a mí me dijo:_

 _¿Con que el "agente" Akamaru, no? - me dijo tras descubrir el engaño._

 _Jejejejejeje. (Risa nerviosa), bueno, es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa para que vinieras. - le confesé. Oye, a todas éstas... ¿A qué habías venido primero a la Estación? Supe que llegaste aquí._

 _Ryüzetsu se sintió descubierta y no pudo disimular más la mentira._

 _Es complicado. No quería venir hoy pero la jefa Tsunade me mandó a llamar. -_

 _¿Y a qué? - le pregunto._

 _A avisarme de que me habías recomendado para el puesto. Y también a preguntarme de otras cosas. - me revela._

 _¿otras cosas? ¿cuales? - pregunté. Pero en ese momento, prosiguió Tenten a hablar._

 _Naruto planeó toda esta reunión. Nos llamó a todos y nos contó de tu ascenso, que quería celebrarlo y ver si podíamos acompañarle y a una dijimos que sí. - le confirma Tenten._

 _¿Eso... Es cierto? - me pregunta Ryüzetsu ahora con un rubor en sus mejillas._

 _Ehhh, supongo, yo... Sí, creo que sí lo hice. - le dije._

 _Al oír decir eso, Ryüzetsu apartó la mirada al piso con ternura y aún sonrojada de felicidad, alza la vista hacia mí y me responde:_

 _Gracias, Naruto. - dándome una bella sonrisa._

 _No fué nada. - le respondo._

 _No, claro que lo es. Fué perfecto. - me dijo Ryüzetsu._

 _Y cuando el momento no podía prestarse para algo más bello que un beso en frente de todos, la abuela Tsunade hace aparición en el lugar._

 _Vaya, vaya. Cómo es que hacen una celebración todos y ninguno me invita a asistir. -_

 _¡Directora Tsunade! - decimos todos al unisono._

 _Junto a ella venía la teniente Shisune a la sorpresa que hicimos para Ryüzetsu. Todos estaban atentos a la jefe del Departamento. Allí se acercó hacia donde estábamos ella y yo, y entonces prosigue._

 _Disculpenme por no venir antes, estaba encargándome de unos asuntos importantes._

 _ **(Media hora antes...**_

 _ **¡Ahhhhh! ¡Nooooo! ¡Por quéeeeee! -**_

 _ **Señora Tsunade, vamos. Llegaremos tarde a la sorpresa. - decía Shisune.**_

 _ **¡Nooooooo! ¡No es posible! ¡Oiga! Cómo me viene a decir a mí que el Real Madrid perdió contra el París Saint Germain. ¡En una Liga de campeones! ¿Sabe cuanto aposté en ese equipo para que usted me diga que acabo de perder? ¡Fueron 250.000 mil yenes! - decía una muy frustrada y alterada Tsunade a un muy aterrado empleado de una casa de apuestas en Tokyo.**_

 _ **Señora Tsunade, ¡por favor! Caballero, disculpela por favor. La señora no puede soportar nunca cuando pierde una buena apuesta y se coloca siempre en ese estado. Jajajajaja. - decía Shisune muy nerviosa y avergonzada - Muchas gracias por su tiempo, ya nos vamos. -**_

 _ **¡Noooooooooo! - dijo Tsunade casi chillando y tratando de aferrarse a la barra donde se encontraba sentada bebiendo cócteles de frutas ya que era ella quien conducía, haciendo asustar aún más al empleado, que por poco y se lleva la barra.**_

 _ **Señora, ¡vámonos por favor! -**_

 _ **¡Quiero otra Anemoraaaaaaa! - Tsunade hablaba lastímeramente, como niña pequeña.**_

 _ **Bueno señora, puede beber después todas las anemoras que quiera luego que hayamos ido a la sorpresa. - le dijo Shisune mientras lograba safar a Tsunade de la barra para halarla hasta la puerta.**_

 _ **¡Quiero un sake! ¡Quiero beber una botella de sakeeeeee! - daba vergüenza verla ya en ese estado. Y eso queno estaba ebria. Los cocteles de frutas no contenían ni una sola gota de alcohol.**_

 _ **¡No! Usted sabe que no puede tomar alcohol, y sí que menos ahora que usted es la que conduce. - decía Shisune**_

 _ **¡Noooooooo, quiero un sale! - reclamaba Tsunade.**_

 _ **¡Ya vámonos señora! - respondía una Shisune ya cabreada y avergonzada llevándose a la fuerza a una malísima perdedora de apuestas.**_

 _ **¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo! -)**_

 _La teniente Shisune solo veía a la directora Tsunade con el rabillo del ojo haciendo un gesto de "Sí, claro. Asuntos importantes. ¡Cómo no!"_

 _Me alegro de que haya venido, directora Tsunade. - dije yo._

 _Bien. Creo que aprovecharé la ocasión para darle otra noticia a la agente Dairenji. - contesta la abuela._

 _¿a mí, directora? - preguntó Ryüzetsu._

 _Así es. Y temo que no podrá quedarse mucho tiempo con sus colegas acá reunidos. Y tampoco quiero volver triste ésta celebración. El caso es, Agente Dairenji, ha sido asignada a una operación encubierta contra un criminal internacional. Usted cumple con los requisitos suficientes para ingresar a esta Unidad. Luego de revisar su curriculum junto a un equipo evaluador, vimos y estuvimos de acuerdo de que es la indicada para el cargo. -_

 _¿eh, yo? - decía asombrada Ryüzetsu._

 _Sí. El agente Uzumaki también formó parte del equipo que evaluó tu expediente. De hecho, él te recomendó para el puesto. Empezará mañana mismo. Reportese a servicio a las 06:00 en la sala de operaciones con el Teniente Yamato. -_

 _Ya es capitán señora Tsunade. - le corrige Shisune._

 _¡Ya lo se, Shisune! - dijo Tsunade alzando su puño al aire._

 _¿Q-Quéeeeee? ¿U-Una misión? ¿Y-Yo? ¿A-Ahora, M-Mañana? - decía una tartamuda Ryüzetsu que no superaba la emoción de una sorpresa._

 _Increíble. ¡Otro brindis por nuestra compañera! - dijo un colega oficial en voz alta._

 _¡Salud! - brindaron todos. Entonces se acercaron para abrazar y felicitar a Ryüzetsu._

 _Muy bien. Debo marcharme. El tiempo es de las pocas cosas que no puedo perder. Mañana hay mucho que hacer. ¡Y eso va para todos!- dijo Tsunade con propiedad._

 _¡Sí, directora! - respondieron todos._

 _Iré a adelantar trabajo a mi casa. Buenas noches a todos - se despedía._

 _(En realidad se la va a pasar chillando como magdalena toda la noche por perder su dinero en esa casa de apuestas. - pensó Shisune para sus adentros)_

 _En ese momento, al ver que todos se reían y alegraban por Ryüzetsu, me escabullí y me alejé de la reunión para irme discretamente del lugar. Era muy bueno lo que le estaba pasando. Dejaría que ella sola disfrutara de su momento. Pero cuando caminaba por el pasillo de afuera del salón, oigo su voz llamar:_

 _¡Naruto! -_

 _Era Ryüzetsu._

 _¿Ya te vas tan pronto? - pregunta ella._

 _Es mejor así. Creo que desde mañana dejaremos de ser compañeros. - le dije yo._

 _¿Hiciste todo esto por mí? - pregunta ella._

 _Nadie mejor que tú merece ésta oportunidad. Yo sólo ayudé un poco. Los demás hicieron el resto. Deseo que triunfes y salgas adelante. -_

 _Pero Naruto... - se ponía triste - ¿Y que hay de tí?_

 _Yo estaré bien. No te preocupes. Aún sigo siendo policía. - le respondí._

 _Quise darme la vuelta para irme cuando ella vuelve a llamarme la segunda vez:_

 _¡Naruto! -_

 _Entonces volteo la mirada, con un bulto puesto en el corazón, que yo no entendía._

 _Por favor... Quedate. -_

 _No puedo. - le dije._

 _Por favor... - decía ella con más ruego en su voz._

 _No - respondía sin darle razón de mi negativa._

 _¿Organizas una fiesta para mí y no te quedas? - me pregunta a modo de juicio._

 _No le respondo ésta vez._

 _Naruto... - me suplica ella. Y yo sabía el por qué. Por eso quería irme de ahí. Porque no quería decirle mi respuesta. No quería romperle el corazón._

 _No - le decía._

 _Naruto... -Se acercaba más a mí casi que llorando con sus ojos aguados._

 _Ryüzetsu... -_

 _Quiero hablar contigo. - dijo de golpe._

 _Pues eso hacemos ahora. - le dije._

 _Pero... A solas... Tu y yo. - me respondía desviando la mirada._

 _Entonces Ryüzetsu y yo dejamos a todo el mundo en la reunión y subimos a la azotea de la Estación. Ya en más privacidad, con la luna y las luces de la ciudad iluminando la noche comenzamos a hablar._

 _Por qué... Dime por qué estamos aquí. - le pregunto yo a Ryüzetsu._

 _Estabamos cerca el uno del otro viéndonos de frente. Ella actuaba extraña y mantenía la cabeza a gacha y no decía una sola palabra. Entonces yo intervine y le dije._

 _¿Que ocurre, Ryüzetsu? -_

 _Y después de varios zigzagueos de parte de ella, me responde:_

 _Naruto... Lo que pasa es... Es que yo... - se acercaba más -_

 _Yo... - rompía el espacio personal. Hablaba y se le entrecortaba la voz y casi que la respiración.. Estaba a centímetros de mí -_

 _Yo... - Hasta que no pudo contenerse más._

 _* beso *_

 _Ryüzetsu se acercó delicadamente a mí, apoyando su mano derecha sobre mi pecho y con la otra tomando mi cabeza suavemente, robándome un beso largo y lleno de afecto en la boca. Solo hasta que a ambos nos faltó el aire ella pudo y se despegó de mi cuerpo. Y ahí prosiguió:_

 _Naruto... Yo... Te diré esto como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. -_

 _La miraba yo a ella desorbitado por el beso que me dió._

 _Naruto, yo... Estoy enamorada de tí. Y creo... Creo que te amo. - estaba tan ruborizada que apenas si podía hablar._

 _Ryüzetsu yo... - traté de hablar pero ella siguió._

 _Hay algo que debo confesarte también. Pienso que es lo correcto y es necesario que lo haga, o voy a sentirme como miserable si no lo digo. No deben haber mentiras entre los dos... -_

 _Oye, que estás... - pero ella siguió y dijo._

 _Yo si ayudé a mi hermano a escapar esa vez. - revela ella._

 _¿Qué? - exclamo indignado._

 _No había venido antes porque amara pasarme los días corriendo detrás de los delincuentes. Esperaba escalar peldaños y ganar la confianza de algunos. Al principio, quise llegar aquí, para encontrar a mi hermano... Y huir con él. - dice Ryüzetsu._

 _Mi mente se nubla por el disgusto que me causaron esas palabras. Ryüzetsu me había engañado. Olvido por un momento lo que tenía para decirle, no lo puedo recordar, pues ella me iba a escuchar, de veras._

 _¿Pero qué has dicho? ¿Por Obito? ¿Todo fué por tu hermano? ¿Todo se trataba de él desde el comienzo? ¿Sabes que yo te defendí cuando todos sólo te juzgaban y señalaban? - le Alcé mi voz con mucha molestia._

 _Naruto hay una explicación para todo eso. Yo antes sólo pensaba en mí, en mi egoísmo y... - le tomé la palabra._

 _En cómo salirte con la tuya. ¿No era eso lo que ibas a decir? - le completo su frase._

 _Ryüzetsu me miraba con culpa y con resignación. Pero yo estaba enojado y no medía nada cuando se trataba de guardarme las cosas. Era un asunto simple: No me guardaba nada._

 _Necesitabas al menos a una persona, que creyera en tu esfuerzo y valor para que hubiera una nota positiva que te ayudara a pasar en limpio sobre todo lo que se argumentaba de tu persona. Y ahí me encontraste, Ryüzetsu. Ahí aparecí yo. Aparecí, y hallaste al tonto perfecto para conseguir tus planes. - le hablaba con amargura._

 _Naruto... No... No es así... ¡Ya no lo es! - Dijo Ryüzetsu. Se podía ver como se le hacía pedazos el corazón con cada palabra que le lanzaba. En cualquier momento estará llorando de culpa. Pero eso no me iba a detener._

 _Pero igual qué, Ryüzetsu. ¡Igual qué! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Y Me has visto la cara de idiota! ¿¡Esperas acaso que te diga que siento mucho lo que tuviste que hacer, que no tenías otra opción y que comprendo que hayas tenido que verte en la obligación de Mentirme como a un marica!? -_

 _Ryüzetsu rompió a llorar a voz alta. Se veía fatal. Nunca antes había tratado tan mal a una mujer en mi vida. Y aunque tuve razón de hacerlo, algo en el fondo me decía que ya era suficiente._

 _Ya pasé una vez por un engaño similar a este, Ryüzetsu. ¡No pienso dejarlo pasar dos veces! ¡Ya no! Incluso podría tomar acción en contra tuya si quisiera, ¿lo sabes? - le digo de manera fría._

 _Snif... Sí... Lo se Naruto... Snif... Snif... - dijo Ryüzetsu aún llorando._

 _¡Entonces dime por qué estar conmigo luego de pasar por todo esto! ¡Que sigues haciendo aquí pudiendo perderlo todo justo ahora! ¡Por qué ser tan estupida de aceptar el desprecio! ¡Por qué decir amarme y hablar de la verdad cuando has mentido y engañado desde el principio! Dime, ¡Por qué! - le hablé desde mi rencor. Ahora mi conciencia me decía: "Te pasaste"._

 _Ryüzetsu estaba destruida. Pero aún así no se movió. Siguió de pie de frente a mí vuelta en llanto. Incluso verla así, pudiendo salir corriendo y evitar pasar por el desprecio, prefirió quedarse y escuchar todo lo que tenía para decirle, de alguna manera, me hizo sentir un poco menos hombre._

 _Luego que sus lágrimas cesaron un poco, entonces ella logra responderme:_

 _Porque te amo... Te amo Naruto,... En serio... No te miento... O no estaría dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos... No estaría aquí... Revelándote todo esto... Snif... No estaría aquí soportando tu desprecio... Sentir como acabas con mis sentimientos y destruyes mi corazón. - dijo Ryüzetsu volviendo a llorar de nuevo._

 _Lo siento mucho, Ryüzetsu. De veras. - le dije yo al tratar de moverme de lugar. Y entonces ella reacciona de repente._

 _¿Entonces me dejas? ¿Sólo te vas y ya? Entiendo si me odias pero... ¿Al menos puedo guardar alguna esperanza, de que algún día me perdones? - me dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto._

 _No lo sé. No quiero pensar en eso. - le dije._

 _Me había imaginado esto de otra manera. - dijo mirándome a los ojos - No quería que me sucediera esto. No contigo. Esperaba que hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de suerte correspondida. - hablaba con pesar._

 _Lo se. Pero sería un mentiroso si te digo que sí, que puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos cuando la verdad es... ...que yo no siento lo mismo que tú. - le respondo._

 _Pero al decirle aquello el corazón de Ryüzetsu se rompió de manera irreparable cuando ya no podría romperse más de lo que ya estaba antes. Y vino su reacción, pero no una reacción de dolor, sino de rechazo y de ira._

 _¿¡Por qué!? ¿Que acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para tí, ese es el caso, ah?_

 _Espera... - pero Ryüzetsu no me dejó hablar._

 _¡Estás muy equivocado si piensas que seguiré actuando como una mansa paloma porque no lo soy! -_

 _Oye. - intentaba hablarle, pero era inútil._

 _¡Si no quieres estar conmigo, perfecto! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡No es necesario que lo repitas! ¡Naruto Uzumaki NO me ama! ¡Y qué! ¡Este no va a ser el fin del mundo! Ahora puedes señalarme y decir todo lo que quieras de lo mala que soy como persona. ¡Ya no importa! Pero lo unico que no voy a permitirte, es que digas que no sentiste un poquito tan siquiera, de ese amor... Del mismo amor... Que aún profeso por tí. Si hubieses sido indiferente jamás me habrías apoyado desde el principio y todas esas son cosas que ninguna persona hace por cualquiera, No por alguna razón inocente. Es por amor. Y sé que tú, lo llegaste a sentir por mí, ¿O me equivoco? - dijo Ryüzetsu desahogada y tajante._

 _Y ante su cara a cara yo no pude ocultar mi cara de complice. Entonces ella sentencia:_

 _Lo sabía. Tú también me amas. O al menos lo hiciste. -_

 _Y dicho eso, ella fué la que se marchó del lugar dejandome ahí, y creo que también dejándome su corazón vuelto pedazos tirado en el suelo junto a mis pies._

 _Quien sabría, si esa puede ser la última vez que la vea en toda mi vida. A veces, quisiera que todo no fuese así_

 _..._

 _..._

Llego a mi casa después de un largo día de trabajo. Divagaba mucho, no tenía idea del tiempo que ya me había sobrepasado de la hora. Los agentes regulares con los que me asignaron trabajar me recordaron la realidad: pensar en tantas cosas me distraía y además me había olvidado de que debía levantar el puesto de control. Habíamos iniciado a las 18:00 para terminar a las 22:00. Miré en mi reloj y ya eran las 02:46. Mis subalternos estaban muertos de sueño y de cansancio y esa misma mañana debían levantarse para iniciar servicio. Debía hablar por ellos en la mañana para que les permitan descansar un poco.

Pero desde que inició la mañana y durante toda la jornada de trabajo, estuve totalmente distraído. No lograba concentrarme en nada de lo que estuviera haciendo. Los jóvenes reclutas me miraban asombrados como a un héroe por conseguir la hazaña de capturar al más imposible de los criminales. Sin embargo, mi cabeza estaba pérdida, fuera de éste mundo; no sabía qué estaba pasando conmigo. Mis colegas me veían muy extrañados. Era como ver a otro Naruto: Uno torpe, descuidado e infantil. Supongo que aún estaban maravillados por conseguir aquella gesta y me habrán pasado por alto mis torpezas de ese día. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que esto no podría seguir así; de otro modo solo me quedaban dos opciones: o ir a terapia psiquiátrica o pedir el retiro de la fuerza. No permitirían tenrr a un agente con un muy mal rendimiento; también sería costoso y una perdida de tiempo tener indispuesto a un policía por motivos personales. No sabrían cuanto tiempo tardaría eso y tampoco tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo a esperar que me sienta recuperado del todo. En cualquier caso, tengo poco tiempo para volver a la normalidad.

Salí antes de las 18:00 del Departamento. Una hora muy temprana a comparación con las horas en las que salgo de trabajar.

Me subo en Gama - chan y me dirijo a casa. A medida que conducía, me convencía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, la cordura no la tenía conmigo. Pasaba por las calles, entre semáforos y señalizaciones de transito y parecía que estoy viendo alucinaciones. Y al fijarme en ellas, no podía creer lo que veía: era una chica, y era Shion.

Pasaba por el centro de la ciudad, las luces que apenas se encendían en la noche me encandilaban y me desconcentraban.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? -

En una calle chica, me metí para evadir el tráfico de la autopista. Pero ni así dejaba de ver a Shion. Me estaba volviendo loco; me sonreía con mucha felicidad. Solo estaba de pie, observándome con sus ojos púrpura aperlados. En ese momento, su reflejo se desvanece y yo pestañeo, y al darme vuelta frente al camino, un auto venia de la otra calle sonando el clacso, pasando a alta velocidad, que apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar, frenando en seco y obligado a arrastrar a Gama - chan por el pavimento para evitar ser arrollado

. El auto sigue su camino y los transeúntes de alrededor se quedan asombrados tras la escena. Yo estaba lleno de adrenalida y miedo; estaba delirando, aquí un auto podría matarme. Me doy cuenta que no fué culpa del conductor, pues la luz del semáforo de mi carril estaba en rojo y en cambio la de la otra calle estaba en verde. De cualquier forma unos samaritanos se me acercan luego a ver si no me ocurrió nada a los cuales yo tranquilizo; y después de eso, sigo mi camino con Gama - chan rayado de un costado de vuelta a casa.

Llegué de milagro. Lo dije porque fué un milagro conducir el resto del camino a casa sin chocar. Ya en mi habitación, me tiro derrotado sobre el colchón y mi mente, comienza a entrar en un estado de delirio.

Imaginaba cosas. Estaría drogado o no sé que cosa pero veía ángeles en mi cabeza. Y mientras eso pasaba, recordaba a Shion. No salía de mi mente, así que rendido a ella, comienzo a pensarla. Imaginaba que estaba conmigo y que no la había dejado ir. Pensaba que la tenía a mi lado, que ella regresaba del pasillo del aeropuerto después de reencontrarse con su familia y llegaba hacia mí a darme un abrazo, me daba un beso y me decía con ternura:

" _Está bien Naruto. Ya estoy aquí, no estés triste"_. -

Quería imaginar que esa realidad que estaba viviendo, no fuese cierta y todo aquello no era más que una broma, una muy mala y pesada broma de mal gusto. También quería pensar, que de la misma manera que yo la anhelaba, ella también deseara en su corazón el estar conmigo. Shion ya me gustaba demasiado para ese entonces; quería que de igual modo, ella también le gustara en la misma medida.

¡Ahhhhh! - grité desesperado.

Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que me volviera más loco de lo que estaba. Subí al segundo piso de mi casa y me asome al balcón. Ya era de noche. Se empezaban a ver las estrellas en el cielo, en medio de nubes, que por ratos borraban el brillo de algunas y descubrían el encanto de otras. Formaban figuras como de muñecos de felpa que uno compra en una tienda de regalos. Allí, se me fué la mirada y un largo tiempo de la noche. Luego, siento sueño y me acuesto de nuevo en la cama; pero nuevamente, el recuerdo de Shion aparece y vuelvo a pensar en ella. Al rato pasaba una estrella fugaz por el umbral de mi ventana. En ese momento, le pedí al que está sentado en los Cielos, que el recuerdo de su sonrisa, de su pelo, de sus ojos y el recuerdo de sus labios no se fueran de mi memoria.

Desperté. Eran las 06:37 a.m. Me levanto despavorido de la cama, asustado de que me haya quedado dormido. Pero entonces recuerdo un detalle: Hoy es domingo. No tenía que presentarme temprano a la Estación. Tomo asiento sobre el colchón y me tomo la cara con las manos. No estaba muy atento aún. Tal vez una buena ducha me haría reaccionar.

Después de atalajarme bien, estar ahora bien vestido y de tomar el desayuno, estaba listo para empezar bien el día... O al menos eso creía, cuando sonó el timbre de mi puerta. Solté el pan tostado que iba a llevarme a la boca, el yogurt en caja lo derramé y me manché el codo izquierdo de mi camisa purpura de mangas largas, pero lo ignoré porque en mi mente tenía grabada la imagen de esa persona, que estaría a punto de volver a verla solo con abrir esa puerta...

*abriendo puerta*

Buenos días, vecino. -

Era mi vecino coreano, Lee Sung Young, el nuevo ayudante del puesto de ramen de Ichiraku's.

Ah... Ehhh... Buenos días, Lee. ¿Qué necesitas? - pregunté dándole una sonrisa forzosa y fingida.

Señor Uzumaki. Disculpe que lo moleste tan temprano, pero quería ver si por favor puede prestarme un molde para hacer chocolate. - dijo el joven.

Yo sólo pude pensar: _"Para eso corrí hacia la puerta como un idiota, para prestarle un molde de hacer chocolate y estropeando todo en el camino"_. Pero para ocultar mi cólera y no desquitarme injustamente con el chico, accedo a su petición sin problema alguno; ya que negarle el favor después de atenderlo a la puerta tan enérgicamente sería una falta de educación.

Sí, claro. Dame un momento hijo. -

Fui y busqué el molde y se lo entregué sin más. El joven muy alegre me dice:

Muchas gracias, señor. Lo devolveré enseguida termine de usarlo. - me dijo emocionado.

No, tranquilo. No te molestes en venir tan pronto. Toma el tiempo que necesites - le dije yo. Y en serio que no se molestara en venir a tocar a mi puerta tan pronto. No estaría quizás tan "emocionado" la próxima vez que abriera la puerta.

Gracias vecino. No lo lamentará. Adiós. - se despidió el muchacho.

Me lo quedé mirando y grabado su última línea, repitiéndose en mi cabeza una y otra vez:

" _(...) No lo lamentara (...) " -_

¿Qué carajos quiso decir con eso? - me dije a mí mismo. La verdad no quise pensar más en eso. Oh no... Mierda! Si lo pensé.

¿Para qué carajos necesita un ayudante de cocina de ramen un molde para hacer chocolates? ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

¡Ahhhhhh! - grité de rabia. No sabía que ocurría conmigo.

Pasó el día de domingo y vuelve la noche. Todo era normal hasta ese momento. Me voy a la cama a dormir...

¡Y despierto!

Son las 05:27 a.m. No me percato hasta 10 segundos después, cuando recuerdo que tenía que ir a trabajar. Había olvidado colocar la alarma.

¡Diablos! - me dije rabioso.

Me aliste deprisa para no llegar tarde a la Estación. Pero mientas me preparaba, algo en mi mente hizo estremecerme de la cabeza hasta los pies: el recuerdo de un sueño que tuve esa misma noche. No hacía falta preguntar de quién era.

Shion. - me dije.

Era otra vez Shion, y en esta ocasión aparecía en mi sueño. Estaba soñando que estábamos en un parque sentados en una banca el uno al lado del otro y hablábamos de nuestras vidas. Y yo le contaba los secretos de todas las cosas que hice a lo largo de mi niñez. Y entonces ella me sonreía, alegre y cálida; feliz, de que el destino la hubiese puesto en ese tiempo, fecha, hora y lugar. Y además, de todas las personas, la vida la hubiese puesto a mi lado. Era mi mayor alegría, hasta que de pronto, un despabilo me haló y desperté.

Y así se habían convertido mis días a partir de ese momento.

Distracciones, errores minúsculos, descuidos simples, olvidos esporádicos y espejismos de una bella ángel vestida de verde y gris, cabello rubio pálido, de tés blanca y ojos perla purpura; y en las noches, los sueños eran su lugar de visita favorito. En uno de mis sueños incluso, soñé con ella, y al frente, un señor de edad recogía un auto de juguete de la calle color rosa y lo traía hasta el andén en manos de una niña. Era muy hermosa la pequeña de cabello rubio rizado y ojos perla azul profundo. Lo que más me impactó de eso, es que Shion y yo, al ver lo que hizo ese hombre, le dijimos a esa niña:

 _Hija, dile "Gracias" al señor. - Dijo Shion_

 _Sí. Dale las gracias, mi amor. - le respaldo_.

Y aquella pequeña le contestó a ese hombre de la manera más bella y amable posible:

" _Gracias, señor". -_

Y después de eso, despierto del sueño. Me senté en la cama u me tomé la cabeza con mucho asombro. Aquel sueño, lo sentí muy real, tan real como ahora, mucho más que los demás que había tenido. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el sepelio de la directora Tsunade. Casualmente ese mismo día realizaron una ceremonia póstuma en memoria del papá de Shion. Ella estaba secuestrada cuando lo sepultaron así que quería despedirse de su padre por última vez y desahogar las lágrimas que ese horrible y amargo trago del plagio no le permitió derramar por su progenitor.

Hasta que esa noche, después del trabajo, al llegar a mi casa, tomé la determinación de colocarle un punto final a esa situación. Ya me estaba hartando de pensar en las noches antes de dormir, que quizá, solamente quizás, Shion no estuviera pensando: " _¿Cómo estará Naruto? Ó ¿Qué será de la vida de Naruto, el policía?"_. O a veces, pensaba que era una decisión del destino el que ella y yo, no estaríamos juntos. Que yo no había sido traído a este mundo para amar a una mujer como ella. Podía ser, que esa sea la realidad de todo, pero yo me negaba, me rehusaba a creer, a aceptar el hecho de que Shion no fuese a ser para mí. Quería luchar, a tratar, al menos decir que si no logré conseguir su amor, que la gente que me vea diga: Este hombre lo intentó. Y si había otra persona en su corazón, que la gente diga: Su amor no fué correspondido, pero aún herido, les deseó ser felices. Me moría por estar con ella. A tal punto, que si lograba quedarme con ella, al despertar la próxima vez de la cama, darme vuelta y verla a ella dormir junto a mi lado yo le diga al Cielo:

" _Dios, gracias. Porque no solo me hiciste el milagro... De estar con ella, sino también de dejarme amanecer al lado de ese milagro". -_

También había algo más:

Antes de salir del hospital en Rusia, Shion me obsequió el cascabel que conservaba desde niña. Mientras luchaba por recuperarme de las heridas que sufrí, ella lo puso en mi mano derecha y me dijo:

" _Mouriou era un demonio que llegaba para destruir los pueblos y aldeas de toda la tierra. Y también traía la muerte de quienes nos era más amado. Este cascabel, mientras la persona lo tenga consigo, el demonio no podrá tocarlo y no se llevará su alma. Y a las personas que lo rodean, siempre estarán cubiertas bajo su protección. Por favor, recibelo." -_

Desde aquel día cargo el cascabel que ella me dió y lo llevo puesto en mi uniforme todos los días. Inclusive durante las noches antes de dormir lo traigo puesto. Pensaba que esa sería la causa de mis delirios; pero luego mandaba a callar a mi mente, respondiendome a mi mismo: " _Ese cascabel es mi mayor tesoro, y nadie me convencerá de lo contrario"._

Y así era. No dejaba de tenerlo conmigo, lo cuidaba como al objeto más valioso de todas mis posesiones. Y al mismo tiempo, no entendía bien el por qué, pero sentía, que cada día estaba más y más enamorado de Shion, mas yo lo ignoraba. En todo caso, sea cual fuese el resultado, al siguiente día, iría a buscar a Shion y le diría lo mucho que la amo y lo mucho que quiero estar con ella; que quiero ser su protector, su guardián y la persona que la haga feliz por el resto de su vida, ese además, que también hace erizarle la piel. Eso es seguro. Es sábado, y el domingo no tengo ocupaciones en el Departamento, es la mejor oportunidad. A la mañana que despierte, será el momento definitivo.

07:00 a.m. (día domingo).

¡Por fin ha llegado el día! Era mi momento de decirle a esa chica todo lo que estoy sintiendo por ella. Me arreglé esta vez mejor que todas las veces y me puse la ropa más limpia y elegante de mi armario. En el espejo, me miraba al arreglarme el cabello y hacía gestos en mi cara, como si Shion me estuviese mirando, imaginando... Que no había en el lugar alguna otra cosa, que llenara lo más profundo de sus pupilas. Ese momento tenía que ser perfecto, debía de ser perfecto; no podía arruinarlo. No podía decirle a Shion lo mucho que he estado sufriendo por su ausencia y contarle de mis noches de soledad en la cama sintiendo el frío por la falta de su compañía; y que además, su ausencia había creado un vacío que jamás había estado ahí y ahora se notaba con fuerza; pues en serio que yo la quiero, y esperaba también que ella me quisiera; es lo que ansío con todas mis fuerzas, y esperaba que ella también a mí; es a quien yo amo y...

 _ **(Tocando la puerta de mi casa en ese momento).**_

...también esperaba que ella me amase y me buscase a mí. - termino mi frase.

Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Esperaba con ansias este día. Ojalá, solo ojalá, deseaba que tras quitar el seguro y abrir la puerta, la imagen de ella apareciese, pero entonces...

¡Señor Uzumaki! -

Una voz ya conocida me produce un corrientazo por toda mi columna vertebral que me hace estremecer y perturbar. Ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero mientras sigo hacia la entrada, pensaba y me daba cuenta que hacia varios días que no venía y eso que tenía mi molde aún en su poder. Debía ser lógico que viniera a entregarmelo pero... ¿Llamando fuerte de la puerta? O es que era en lo sumo insoportable ó algo malo estaba pasando. Rogaba a Dios ahora que no fuera a ser lo primero.

 _ **Abriendo la puerta.**_

¡Señor Uzumaki! - hablaba Lee de forma muy ansiosa.

¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué llamas así? ¿Pasó algo? - contesto intrigado por su llamado tan fuera de lo normal.

Disculpe que lo moleste tan temprano en la mañana Sr. Uzumaki, pero es que está sucediendo un incidente en el restaurante Ichiraku's y es necesario que vaya. No sea que vaya a ser para problemas. - me dijo ansioso.

Era un alivio que fuese lo segundo que pensaba. Sin embargo, era extraño que lo dijera. En primer lugar, porque jamás habían abierto el restaurante tan temprano un domingo. Y segundo, si aunque pudiese ser que tan pronto abrieran ya tuviera concurrencia de comensales, era raro que se presentaran inpases. Esta zona es un vecindario tranquilo. No cabía que alguien tan hijo de su madre viniera a ese lugar con el único fin de causar problemas. Pero de todos modos no se podía dejar de tener en cuenta esa opción. Esta vez Lee se ha ganado mi atención. Sin embargo, le interrogo:

Oye y bueno, pero, ¿Como así? Ven acá. Dime bien de nuevo qué es lo que está pasando. -

Bueno es que hoy en la mañana cuando abrimos, empezamos a atender a los clientes como todas las veces y... - ahí le interrumpo.

Espera. ¿Ichiraku's ramen ya está abierto? Según sé yo, en los domingos no abren el restaurante hasta después de las 10:00. Explicame bien. - le dije.

Pues verá, es que hoy es el aniversario de abierto del restaurante; y el señor Ichiraku ha hecho una celebración por haber levantado su restaurante de ramen abriendo desde las 8:a.m. con descuento en las órdenes de comida hasta que cerremos en la noche. ¡Hoy estaremos activos todo el día cocinando y sirviendo el mejor ramen del país a su paladar! - eso último lo dijo Lee con una emoción a gritos que parecía versele fuego en los ojos.

Sudé una gota gota en la nuca, pero le creía. Era un muchacho joven con toda su vida por delante. No creo que me mintiera. ¿o para qué tomarse la molestia? Entonces le dije:

Vale, ya. Hoy están de aniversario. Pero luego, ¿Qué pasó? - le pregunto.

Verá, estábamos atendiendo a la gente que llegaba normal como de costumbre; pero entonces apareció un desconocido, uno gordo y grande como un cerdo con otro acompañante y se sentaron en la barra. Cuando de pronto un cliente recibe su órden de ramen, el sujeto gordo se le fué encima al cliente y le arrebató su ramen. El cliente indignado reclamó pero el sujeto gordo, un tal Tonton dijo llamarse, se puso agresivo y está causando un escandalo dentro del restaurante. Necesitamos que venga o tal vez esa situación se preste para un problema más grave. - volvía a decir Lee con ansiedad.

Hay Dios. No creí que empezaría así el día mas importante de mi vida sentimental. Sin embargo, esa situación quizás ametiraba una intervención policial; y por ser su vecino, Lee habrá visto adecuado haber venido a pedir ayuda. Supongo que tiene la razón. No sería bueno si un percance menor se vuelve un problema más grande de no atenderse a tiempo. Ya lo había decidido.

Bien, iré para allá. Esperame un minuto. - le dije a Lee.

Busqué mi arnés y tomé mi arma de dotación colocándole el seguro y me puse un saco color naranja pálido encima. Después regreso hacia la entrada donde estaba Lee esperando y cierro la puerta.

Bien, vámonos. - le dije.

Lee y yo caminamos dos calles más abajo de donde vivía en una calle que iba de bajada, después dimos vuelta a la izquierda y luego a la otra calle girar a la derecha, donde se veía en toda la esquina el restaurante Ichiraku's ramen. Pero al entrar por la puerta del restaurante, me encuentro con la situación más inesperada que jamás haya pasado en mi vida.

¡Sorpresa! - dijeron todos.

Habían muchas personas vecinos mios y entre ellos varios colegas mios del Departamento, en los que estaban, el patrullero Kiba Masai, la suboficial Tenten, la teniente Shisune y hasta el capitán Tenzou Yamato entre otros. Mejor dicho, la cúpula de mando de la Estación y una parte de ella. Pero en realidad, aquella sorpresa tan repentina e inesperada no fué tan realmente sorpresa, cuando entre el medio de la gente que estaba adentro, vi a Shion mirándome con sus ojos perlas purpuras que brillaban con fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba observándome, con sus manos juntas de dedos entrelazados y un sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacían notar que estaba nerviosa. Su madre también estaba presente en el lugar, y ella miraba a su hija y se daba cuenta de su actitud, y eso me daba la razón: Shion estaba nerviosa por lo que pasaría en este sitio. Y no se equivocaba. Para mí, esta es la sorpresa que más me ha sorprendido de todas.

Naruto, tus amigos y vecinos te hemos traído hasta aquí para felicitarte por tu gran heroísmo al atrapar a ese maleante de Madara. - dijo Kiba, el patrullero colega mio.

Estamos muy contentos por tí, Naruto. Aunque yo no lo exprese casi, eres un buen compañero. - dijo Shino Matsui, el compañero de Kiba.

Pero Naruto... - intervino el Capitán Yamato - esta sorpresa no se hubiera montado sin la moción de la familia Asakawa. Ellos fueron los que realmente organizaron hacerte ésta fiesta sorpresa, valiéndose del aniversario del restaurante para poder darte un reconocimiento. Estamos muy orgullosos por tu labor en la Policía. Y la familia de Shion, la chica que rescataste, están en total agradecimiento contigo, que quiso hacer este detalle especial en tu nombre. Alguien supo que éste es tu restaurante favorito y nos dió la idea a su familia y a nosotros, luego todos hicimos el resto. Sé que has podido estar un poco triste por lo sucedido con la directora y todo lo demás respecto a la misión, pero nosotros en general, hemos tomado el coraje de sobre ponernos al dolor y tomar un nuevo horizonte hacia adelante. Queremos decirte de parte de todos nosotros...

¡ARIGATO GOSAIMAS, NARUTO - KUN! - dijeron todos en voz alta dejando caer del techo del restaurante una pancarta blanca con la frase escrita en grande.

 _ **(Traducción: ¡Muchas gracias, Naruto).**_

Al ver todo lo que pasó, mis ojos se aguaron y una lágrima de emoción se corrió por mi mejilla. Diganme que soy una mujercita por demostrar mis sentimientos, pero aquello me llenó de mucha felicidad, que estaba sin reaccionar y me hacía sentir el hombre más contento de todos.

Capitán... Muchachos... Señora Asakawa... ¡Me siento muy feliz! - dije muy conmovido.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y empezaron la celebración. Eso me recordaba aquella misma sorpresa que le hicimos a Ryüzetsu cuando vivía. Pero en esa ocasión, nadie se acercó, sino que siguieron manteniendo distancia; solo Shion acompañada de su madre se acercaron a donde mí. Y es la señora quien inicia la conversación.

Señor Uzumaki. - se presenta con cortesía.

Señora Asakawa. Es un placer. Lamento profundamente lo de su esposo. - le dije presentándome y dándole mis condolencias.

Lo sé y se lo agradezco de todo corazón. Fué un sufrimiento muy grande para mí cuando me enteré. Me sentía que el mundo se me había venido encima; y además el que mi hija había sido secuestrada, sentía que iba a morir del dolor y Dr la angustia. Pero gracias a Dios que puso un ángel guardián para salvar a mi hija y traerla de vuelta hasta aquí. Estoy segura, que Él lo bendijo a usted para que cumpliera los ruegos de esta madre que sufría y de esposa al mismo tiempo, que se moría de dolor por dentro, al perder al hombre que compartió tantos años de la vida a mi lado. Estaba desecha, y solo pedía que por lo menos, pudiera recuperar a mi hija con vida. Junto a mi otro hijo rezábamos para que esto fuera posible, pero hoy, esto ya es una realidad. Y por eso quiero darle las gracias en persona, de la manera que se merece, a la persona que hizo realidad mi petición. - me dijo la señora Asakawa muy serena.

Gracias, señora. Es muy bello de su parte lo que me ha dicho. Era mi deber cumplir con mi trabajo. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. - le respondo.

No, usted hizo mucho más que eso. Pero eso se encargará de decírselo esta persona que tengo aquí a mi lado. ¿No es así, Shion? - me dijo mirando a su hija con alguna complicidad.

Sí, mamá. - respondió Shion un tanto avergonzada por aquel último comentario de su madre.

Bien. Pueden hablar tranquilos. Nadie los molestará, se los aseguro. No se preocupen en decir lo que quieran. Estaré allí en la mesa por si me necesitan. Debo estar pendiente o Tonton podría comerse otro tazón de ramen sin darme cuenta. Con permiso. - dijo la señora Asakawa despidiéndose hacia la mesa.

Entonces enseguida recordé lo que me había dicho Lee hace rato en mi casa. Y al ver que el tal Tonton, no era más que un cerdito pequeño que trajo como mascota, lo comprendí todo: me habían devuelto el engaño de la vez anterior.

¿Con que ese es el famoso Tonton? - le pregunté a Shion con mirada de sospecha.

Ella avergonzada me admite:

Pues verás, me acordé de aquella anécdota que me comentaste de esa chica. Pensé que sería... paradójico quizás... El asunto era que vinieras aquí. -

Ah, ya entiendo. - dije riendo un poco.

Shion hizo lo mismo. Y así duramos unos minutos en esa posición.

Por mucho que hubiera dicho su madre, que no habría problema en hablar tranquilamente, la gente a nuestro alrededor nos causaba tanta pena a Shion y a mí, que duramos titubeabdo sin decirnos nada en concreto por un buen rato. Hasta que ambos, ya rojos de la vergüenza por nuestro alrededor, nos dijimos con algo de esfuerzo, que saliéramos a la terraza del restaurante para estar una miga más "cómodos". Y solamente así, pudimos hablar con mucha más y mejor libertad. Aunque nerviosos y con algo de pena.

Y Qué tal. ¿Como te va, Naruto? - me pregunta Shion.

Bien. Ahí andándola. Tu sabes. - le respondí.

Y ambos soltamos una leve risa que solo nos hizo que nos pudiéramos un poco más nerviosos. Shion inclina la cabeza mientras yo, tratando de recordar lo que tengo para decirle, intento decirle:

Bueno Shion, yo... Había querido ir a verte para ver... - pero ella interviene en ese momento.

¿Por qué no habías ido a buscarme? - dijo ella en un tono de voz apenas audible.

Me quedé de piedra cuando me dijo esa frase. ¿Si han visto alguna vez el meme de "No ahora por favor"? Esos ojos que pone ese simio de felpa que entre otras cosas nunca recuerdo haberlo visto en mi niñez, pues... Bueno... Así me puse yo cuando la oí.

¿C-Co-Como has... Dicho...? ¿Q-Que A-Acabas de... decir? No... Entiendo... Que... - le dije aún con asombro.

¿No es obvio acaso? ¿Creíste que pasarían todos estos días sin que te pensara al menos una sola vez? - dijo Shion con un rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba todavía nerviosa, pero venía firme y decidida. Notaba seguridad en sus ojos; luchaba con su yo interno para sostener esta conversación. Debía ser por un motivo bastante fuerte, y ese motivo, era yo.

¿Como puedo estar tan seguro de eso, Shion? No he interferido en tu vida ni nada. He evitado hacerlo para no ser una molestia. - le replico.

¿Y por qué no lo habías hecho desde un principio? - me responde de la misma manera. De manera extraña, nuestro diálogo se convirtió en una discusión. No sabía el por qué; pero por la pinta que tomaba, se veía como una discusión de novios enamorados.

¡¿Acaso no escuchaste que yo no quería meterme en tu vida, Shion?! -

¡Cómo no te ibas a meter en ella! ¡Me rescataste del secuestro y te involucrarse en muchas cosas solo para salvarme! ¡No puedo serle indiferente a eso! - replicaba ella.

¡Oh, vamos, Shion! ¡Eso no cuenta para nada! - replico yo más.

¡Sí cuenta! - replicaba más ella.

¡No! - yo mucho más.

¡Que sí! - ella aún mucho más.

¡Ni siquiera eso cuenta como una cita! - a ese punto los nos dejamos llevar por el furor de la discusión.

¡¿Quéeeeee?! ¡¿Cómo has... Dicho?! - se indigna.

No puedes decir que es como si fuese planeado, crear todo ese pandemonio sólo para salir contigo! - le dije yo.

¡Un minuto, Naruto! ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a insinuar que todo esto lo hiciste porque era tu trabajo porque...! - no la dejé que terminara de decir eso.

Tú no me conoces de nada. Ni siquiera sabes bien de mi vida para que vengas a afirmar todo eso que dices. -

¿Pero cómo no lo voy a afirmar, si es claro que ninguno de los dos queríamos llegar a tanto y aun así...? - la interrumpida otra vez.

¿Qué? ¿Que nos enamoramos, eso es lo que ibas a decir? - al decir esto, Shion se resintió.

Ella baja la cabeza un poco furiosa pero dolida por la respuesta que acababa de decirle. Sin embargo, y antes que pudiera seguir hablando, ella responde:

¿Pues entonces para qué veniste aquí? ¿Te arreglas de esa manera por el amor al "proteger y servir"? - dijo ella.

Espera un momento, ehhh... - ahora es ella quien no me dejó hablar.

¡Mírame a los ojos! Y dime que es mentira lo que te estoy diciendo. Sólo así sabré que me dices la verdad; y que de veras es cierto... Que tú no me amas. - dijo Shion a manera de desafío.

No quería que ella cantara victoria tan fácilmente. Trataba de porfiar con ella para hablarle todo lo contrario. Respondí en mi defensa.

¡Esto no se trata de que si tu me amas o que yo te amé! Y, y... - pero por ahí la agarró y siguió ella.

¡¿Ah, lo ves?! Y espera... ¡¿Cómo está eso que me amaste?! ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?! ¡Dime! - respondía ella ya perturbada. Tenía que parar esto y revelarlo todo. Se nos estaba saliendo de las manos; y yo es que no pueda decir que no es verdad. El asunto es... Que no debo. Porque la verdad es... Que Shion tiene la razón. Y sí estoy enamorado de ella y esa era la razón por la que había venido hasta aquí. La cuestión en realidad, era por otra cosa. O mejor dicho... Por alguien más.

Shion... - intento hablar a la primera.

¡Cómo me dices a mí que no has sentido nada después de todo lo que hiciste para que yo volviera a casa! ¿eh? ¡No es difícil hacerse el rudo e indiferente y sólo cumplir con tu misión si realmente no querías nada conmigo!... -

Shion. - llamo la segunda vez.

¡No he terminado aún, Naruto! - me dijo eso acercándome su rostro hacia mí. Hacía un gran puchero en su rostro de forma muy infantil y graciosa. Parecía toda una Tsundere con ese sonrojo en su cara. Siempre estuviste conmigo cuando más me sentía sola. Incluso cuando no era tu obligación hacerlo. No tenías ningún compromiso conmigo y sin importarte eso... Te metiste y te portaste como el hombre más bello y todo caballero que he conocido en mi vida. Algo que ni mi novio había portádose conmigo en todo el tiempo... -

* _ **beso en la boca***_

 **(Honestamente, no me dejó otra opción para que se callase la boca. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, ese beso fué muy apasionado y uno muy lleno de cariño.)**

Solo hasta que nos faltó el aliento fué que dejamos de besarnos.

¿Eh? - dijo ella atontada.

Vaya. Al fin despiestas. - le respondo con sorna y una sonrisa zorruna.

¡Eso no es justo, Naruto! Eres malo y tramposo. - dijo Shion con un rubor grande en el rostro, haciendo un puchero y muy avergonzada.

Jejeje. Ya ahí me vas conociendo cómo soy en realidad. - le digo yo.

¡Ahhh! - gritó de la vergüenza y se abalanza hacia mí golpeando mi pecho con sus puños cerrados de forma muy graciosa. Duró así varios segundos, hasta que de pronto, sus manos se aferraron a mi traje y ella encorvó su cabeza junto a mi pecho en un acto tierno y sentimental. Luego de unos segundos de estar así y de sostener sus brazos por un rato, ella me dice:

¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado? ¿Sabes la falta que me has hecho todos estos días? - decía en un tono de voz débil y delicada.

Habían pasado muchas cosas. Lo de tu padre aún es muy reciente. Creí que debía darte tu espacio para que hicieras tu duelo. - le respondo.

Sí. Hiciste bien. Pero no era necesario que te pusieras tan al margen. Al final del día, la única persona a la que quería ver, eras tú, Naruto. Y me sentía sola. Y lloraba porque tu no me dijeras palabras para consolarme. No quería pensar, en el dolor que me causa haber perdido a mi papá así de esa manera. Y sólo podía pensar en tí, en que me dijeras palabras que me dieran el valor para afrontar ese dolor. Quería escuchar tu voz; pero no la podía oír. Se que sueno egoísta, pero también es cierto que mentiría si digo que esto no es así. - me responde Shion.

Pero Shion... -

La sujeté de los hombros y la moví hacia atrás haciendo un poco de distancia, apenas de centímetros. La observé a los ojos. Shion tenía un brillo sin igual en sus pupilas. ¿Cómo se era posible que unos ojos perla de color purpura brillaran con tanta intensidad? Es casi como si tuviesen luz propia. Debo decirlo por si acaso, que en esto me refiero en un sentido figurado. Sin embargo, no le quitaba en nada, que en su mirada, ella llevada una sensación sin ninguna comparación. De cualquier manera, yo proseguí, diciendo:

¿Es que acaso tú...? -

Sabía a que me estaba, o más bien, a "quién" me estaba refiriendo. A lo que entonces, comienza a decir:

No es como si no lo supiera. Pero la verdad es... Que ya no soy su novia. - me confiesa.

Tuve una reacción de sorpresa tremenda. ¡No era posible! No podía ser que... ¿Acaso... Shion fué capaz de, dejar a su novio por quedarse conmigo? ¿Ella acaso era de "esas" personas? ¡No puede ser!

¡Oye! - le dije en exaltación.

¡No es lo que estás pensando, Naruto! - me responde enseguida.

Oye, pero como no... - ella me interrumpe.

Es una larga historia. - me dice ella.

¡Pues, dimela! - le pido en un apuro.

Todo en realidad viene de mucho más atrás. Mucho antes de que entrara a la universidad. Mi padre trabajaba antes en una tienda de auto partes. Nada comparado al empleo que tenía antes que todo esto sucediera. No éramos de la alta sociedad; para ser franca, he sido más una chica de vecindario, como todos los demás. Eso para mi me llena de más orgullo; Nada de muchos lujos o posesiones muy valiosas. Todo lo que tenía y conocía antes de esto eran las carreras en bicicleta, las noches de tele con leche y galletas, los campamentos dentro de la casa, incluso los ataques con globos de agua por parte de los chicos y las vacaciones de verano. Amaba con todas mis fuerzas esas vacaciones. Mi padre nos llevaba a America. Ajuntaba durante todo el año y aunque solo fuera por cuatro dias y tres noches, conocimos un parque hermoso junto al mar. El mar y la montaña juntos en un mismo lugar. ¿Cuando se había visto eso? En Colombia, la gente de la región llama a ese lugar Tayrona. Porque fueron unos indios Tayrona quienes habitaron primeramente esas tierras. Sólo, por ese momento estando en medio de la naturaleza, siendo yo misma y sin presiones de ninguna clase como ahora, yo era feliz. - me relata Shion con nostalgia.

¿Y qué sucedió después? - pregunto curioso.

Bien pues,... ¿Has escuchado aquel dicho, que dice que: "El pasado no perdona"? Pues, eso es lo que le sucedió a mi padre luego de unos años más tarde. Verás, mi ahora ex novio, Menma, viene de una familia rica de San Diego, en California. Su padre es asiático así que tiene raíces de esta parte del mundo. Por desgracia, el pasado de su familia es algo oscuro y sombrío. El padre de Menma había hecho varios negocios ilegales en algunas empresas. No se exactamente de qué eran, pero en esos negocios, se movían fuertes cantidades de dinero. Y además, tenían contactos con la mafia y el bajo mundo. No me sorprendería si entre ellos hubiese figurado el nombre de Madara Uchiha; nunca me dijo nada ni jamás llegué a saber algo. El caso es, que hasta sus oídos había llegado, del buen trabajo de mi padre en el Lavado de dinero entre otros torcidos como llevar una doble contabilidad. No supe tampoco ahora si lo presionó o llegó a amenazar o a intimidar. El caso es que le había propuesto que, si trabajaba para él, le ayudaría económicamente y podría vivir con comodidad sin ningún tipo de presiones. No se en bajo qué condiciones, pero mi papá resultó aceptando su oferta. Así fué como cambió mi vida en ese momento. Dejé de viajar a Colombia, dejé de ver el mar y la montaña juntos, dejé a mis amigos, para ahora entrar en un mundo de privilegios y pocas consideraciones. Cambié de escuela y entré a un instituto privado. Y allí estudiaba el hijo de aquel sujeto. Fué de ese modo como conocí a Menma. - me dijo Shion.

Conque así fué todo. - le dije yo.

Shion asiente con la cabeza. Y después prosigue:

Tiene cara de matón de preparatoria, pero en realidad es amable y un buen chico. Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Y Después de unos años, se convirtió en mi novio. Ambos terminamos la escuela y entramos juntos a la universidad. Llegué incluso a acostumbrarme a esa vida. Pensaba que así debía ser. Que ese era mi destino. Ser la novia de Menma y vivir en un ambiente de comodidades. Casarme con él y tener un hogar y una familia al lado de él. Creía que eso era lo correcto. Pero, últimamente, Menma se estaba volviendo más distante y esquivo conmigo. No era el mismo de cuando empezamos la relación. Yo no lo entendía, ni tampoco supe hasta que un día él y yo conversamos seriamente como pareja. Ahí me dijo toda la verdad. - me relata Shion con detalle.

¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? - le pregunto yo.

Menma me confesó hace meses, que se había enamorado de otra chica que había llegado nueva a la universidad. Una tal Naruko. Me dijo en sus propias palabras que era tal y como la había soñado. Dijo que era parecida a mí, pero esta era ruda, extrovertida, muy abierta y no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas. Como si fuese mi antítesis. Esa chica amaba los deportes y era una excelente repostera de dulces. Y Menma era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de la universidad y un gran desastre en la cocina. Pero y así compaginaron perfectamente. Descubrieron que eran el uno para el otro. - dijo eso ultimo con algo de gracia.

¿En serio lo dices? - pregunto.

Sí. Era malísimo. A Menma se le quemaba hasta el agua. Una vez quiso impresionarme entrando a la clase de cocina en la escuela. Y el primer día de clase fué excluido de ella de por vida. No te imaginas el desastre que causó. Todos estaban avergonzados de él. A mi en cambio me provocó muchísima risa. Me dió pena por él pero no desvaloré lo que hizo por mi esa vez. - dijo la pelirubia.

Y al final, ¿Cómo quedaron las cosas entre ustedes? - le dije.

Menma fué y se asinceró conmigo. Me dijo que no sería bueno decir que me amaba cuando él estaba enamorado de otra persona; dijo que yo era una buena chica y que no merecía que me mintiera y que además me deseaba que yo algún día... - hizo una pausa, poniéndose de nuevo colorada de la pena - encontraría al hombre que me amase con todo su corazón y se convertiría en el guardián de mi vida. -

Al decir eso último, me sonroje asombrado y apenado por su indirecta.

No pude enojarme con él. Antes le agradecí que me dijese la verdad de todo. Pensaba que estaba conmigo sólo porque nuestros padres tenían acuerdos y negocios bajos. Llegué inclusive a pensar que lo nuestro era sólo un arreglo. Una fachada para ocultar las apariencias. Sin embargo, por temor a que eso provocara alguna discordia y se prestase para problemas, el y yo seguimos fingiendo sostener esa relación. Pero ya sabía que él estaba saliendo desde hace meses con Naruko. Hoy en día Naruto y yo hasta somos muy buenas amigas. Los fines de semana me invita a su casa junto con Menma a pasar las tardes allá. Menma trae los víveres y Naruko se encarga de la cocina. De veras que es excelente y hace unos postres exquisitos; hasta ayuda a Menma y le está enseñando a cocinar. Aunque al pobre le cuesta mucho retener las lecciones. - ambos reímos con ese comentario. - Y mientras yo, pasaba más tiempo con mi familia y dedicaba también a hacer amistades. Así conocí a mis nuevas amigas. - me puntualiza Shion.

Oh. Ya veo. Entonces para eso fué el molde y... -

¡Sí, ajá! Naruko se ofreció y aportó en preparar los postres. Y Lee se emocionó con el plan que hasta le pidió a Naruko que le ayudara a aprender a hacerlos. Es un muchacho muy apasionado en lo que hace. - decía ella asombrada.

Sí. Claro que lo es. - le dije llevándome la mano a la cabeza.

Es lindo. - dijo ella dando una sonrisa mirando hacia dentro del restaurante.

Oye. - le dije sobresaltado.

Mmm. ¿No estarás celoso de él, no es así, Naruto? - pregunta Shion viéndome con malicia.

¡¿Qué, yo, celoso de Lee?! ¡Qué loco! - le respondo totalmente avergonzado. Ahora yo estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

Shion se rió. Reía con burla al principio, pero luego su risa se volvió de felicidad. La tomo de las manos y ella ahora me observa con el brillo de sus ojos en su máximo esplendor.

Naruto. -

Shion. -

Te amo, Naruto. ¿Aceptas ser mi novio? - me dijo ella completamente feliz.

Oye, se suponía que yo debía proponerte eso. - le dije más tranquilo, aunque todavía sonrojado.

Bueno pues, tal vez el destino haya cambiado las cosas. - me dijo Shion.

¿Tu crees? - pregunto yo.

Sí. Estoy convencida. Deseo estar contigo, Naruto. -

Shion... Yo te amo. - Y si acepto ser tu novio. -

Y con eso, sellamos el momento dándonos un beso, felices de lograr ser correspondidos por encima de las barreras y las dificultades. Este amor... Era el inicio, de un nuevo rumbo... En nuestras vidas.

.

 _..._

 _..._

 _Cinco años después._

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

Amor, ¿Donde están las llaves? -

El tercer cajón de la derecha. -

¿Tengo que decir lo que pasó después? Pues bien, Shion y yo nos casamos. Llevamos tres años de noviazgo y hace dos que contrajimos matrimonio.

Naruto, date prisa. Llegaremos tarde. Las niñas están ansiosas. - e interrumpe para hablarles.

¡Kimico! Deja la mantita de tu hermana. -

Mami pon... Pon... -

Shion y yo tuvimos dos hijas. La mayor, Kimico, era una muñequita de porcelana de tez blanca, ojos azúl profundo aperlados, de cabello rubio pálido rizado y con dos marquillas en cada mejilla a manera de bigotes del mismo color de su cabello; y la menor, Ryüzetsu. Le pusimos así en memoria de la hermana de Obito. Pero esta salió completamente idéntica a Hinata, excepto en el detalle de su cabello, tan rubio como el mío, liso, de tez blanca y ojos color lila. Ella no sacó las marquillas de las mejillas. Solo tiene un mes de nacida y con un peso al nacer de tres kilos y seiscientos gramos, se convirtió en el pechiche de nosotros. Hasta Kimico, que apenas gagea las primeras palabras y con tambaleos sí se sortea para caminar, adora estar junto a su hermana. Incluso ya le extiende sus brazos a su madre para que la deje cargar. No lo hace por razones obvias, pero si las acuesta juntas en nuestra cama y ahí, ella la abraza y se queda acariciándola hasta que se queda dormida. ¿Quieren que les mencione lo hermoso de ver esa escena? ¡Pues se van a quedar con las ganas porque no lo haré!

Y allí estaba yo, en nuestra habitación matrimonial, buscando las llaves del coche para salir a las afueras de la ciudad. Iríamos a la cabaña de la familia de Shion, donde cerca quedaba un templo. Iremos allá por la tradición de los Asakawa y sus votos para el amparo y protección en contra de Mouriou, el demonio. Conmigo traigo en mi camisa abrochado, el cascabel que Shion me entregó en aquel hospital siberiano.

¡Aquí estabas, EH! - dije en señal de victoria. Había encontrado las llaves del coche.

Las tomé y mientras me disponía a salir de la habitación, observo hacia la ventana, y veo un resplandor de mañana, que me deja exorbitado de lo fenomenal y hasta puedo decir, de lo bello que se veía. Me acerqué hacia la ventana de la habitación que está en un segundo piso, y al colocarme junto al umbral, abro la ventana de par en par y una brisa cálida y celestial entra a la habitación, la cual me hace perder por un segundo, la idea de qué estaba haciendo ahí en el umbral de la ventana.

De repente, un rayo de luz se abre en el cielo de esa mañana nublada y algo fría en Tokyo, iluminando el lugar donde estaba puesto en pié. Ahí, sentí como quien te acaricia con tanta suavidad, que me quede paralizado. Y entonces, oí una voz, la cual, me asombró hasta darme un vuelco el corazón:

 _«_ _Sé muy feliz Naruto - kun. Muchas gracias, mi amado»_

Conocía su voz; podrían pasar los años, que siempre la reconocería y jamás, la podría olvidar.

 _Hinata_ \- dije.

Y en ese momento aquella brisa junto con aquel rayo de luz que iluminó esa parte de mi habitación, desaparecieron y todo volvió a como era hace un minuto atrás. Y luego de eso vuelvo a escuchar decir desde la puerta.

¡Narutooooooo! ¡Depriiiiiisa que llegaremos taaaaaaaarde! - llamaba Shion con angustia por estar esperándome y lidiar a la vez con las niñas.

¡Ya voy, Shion! - le respondí desde arriba.

Ahora mismo bajaba por las escaleras y me encontraba con la escena de las niñas poniendo en apuros a su madre. Pero no me burlaba de eso. Antes, me llenó de un sentimiento de felicidad, que me hizo pensar mientras las contemplaba a las tres, si podría haber sido más privilegiado, en que en medio de todo el dolor, encontré el amor y lo que siempre quería.

 _Fin._

Mi obra está completada. Logré darle el final que quería y me ha gustado. Me siento muy satisfecho por haber terminado de escribir ésta novela. A ustedes, amigos y lectores, les doy las gracias por el haber seguido esta historia desde el inicio. O quienes lo hicieron pues. Gracias nuevamente de todas formas.

Y ya que al fin se acabó la novela...

( _Nota del autor: para un mayor efecto de presentación, diriganse a Youtube y reproduzcan la canción llamada: "El serrucho" de "Mr. Black" mientras continuan leyendo más abajo. Se me hace más divertido. No es necesario ver el vídeo. Solo escuchen el audio mientras leen)._

¿Por qué no entramos a la sección "prohibida"? A la sección candente, a la sección suculenta, a la sección, que por más mórbida, atrevida y libinidosa que parezca, nunca ha dejado, ni deja y jamás dejará de gustarnos. Señoras, señores y chic s pervers s...

EL MOMENTO LEMMON DE LA HISTORIA.

*ojalá escuchara una algarrabía a mi alrededor, así que me toca imaginarla*

El ova especial de Nuevo Destino, saldrá en breve como un capitulo especial. Un bonus track para aquellos que piensan que he olvidado mi naturaleza pecaminosa. No se me hincha el pecho de orgullo en admitir que soy un lujurioso y un pervertido con mesura; pero traicionaría a mis propios principios e identidad como escritor y como ser humano, si no escribiera sobre este tema. A veces es bueno salir de los esquemas y la falsa castidad de nuestra sociedad y entender de una vez, que el respeto y la pulcritud no se pierden con leer sobre sexo. Es más, me atrevo a decir, que no es más indecente aquel quien no se protege en las relaciones o quien le abra las piernas a un hombre, que el que con su ignorancia niega y cohibe explorar acerca de este derecho que tenemos por naturaleza.

Bien, no siendo más parla, nos veremos hasta la proxima.

PD. Del autor: dejen reviews por favor si les gustó mi obra.

Atentamente: el número π pi.

By Menma - kun


	16. Ova Especial - El mar y la montaña

**OVA Especial: Nuevo Destino.**

 **Por Menma Action - kun...**

" _... El mar y la montaña."_

Shion y yo cumplimos en Junio tres años de novios. La relación ha sido muy solida y estable. Para ser francos, ha sido hasta la fecha, de las relaciones más tranquilas que yo haya visto. ¿Extraña, cómo así? Bueno, pues es tranquila en "todo" el sentido de la palabra. Verán, son pocas las parejas que en esta era llevan una vida estable y sana... Es decir y me explico:

Shion viene de una buena familia de principios y valores; yo, aunque con algo de privilegio, fui bien criado, chapado a la antigua. Sorprendentemente, la persona que me educó en ese tema, fué la personificación misma de la perversión: hablo de mi padrino, Hisuji Raiya, el detective del Departamento. Si mi padrino hubiera nacido en el tiempo que se escribió el "Kama-Sutra", yo estoy casi seguro, en un 99,98%, que de haberla leído habría hecho un gesto de inconformidad y superioridad absoluta, se iría en camino a una habitación, alistaría pergamino y tinta y reinventaría el más famoso libro sobre sexo que se haya escrito en todos los tiempos. No se aún cómo carajos él haya sacado el gen "Ero", ese espíritu de lujuria y depravación que a veces, aún ahora me sigue estremeciendo con varios años de estar fallecido; y para ser una persona que jamás tuvo una pareja en toda su vida ni dejó hijos, me asombraba demasiado cómo sabía tanto sobre sexualidad.

Recibir educación de parte de la persona más inmoral de Japón no es de mis anécdotas que más orgullo me llena de contar, antes bien, me causa cierta vergüenza, pero no lo desapruebo. Mientras los niños jugaban y se divertían en la calle, el parque y hasta en el patio de la escuela en el recreo, yo tenía que sentarme en la sala de la casa con una mesita de madera frente a un "loco" con rayas rojas en sus ojos bajando por las mejillas y escucharlo por un promedio de dos a tres horas al día entre semanas sobre: historias, revelaciones, secretos, practicas, mitos, verdades, biografías de personalidades del cine para adultos, anatomía corporal masculina y femenina (valga decirlo, que toda esa ilustración era "al natural"), imágenes y vídeos de acciones, posiciones, posturas, espacios, ambientes propicios e inadecuados, tiempos en el día para practicarlo, métodos seguros para planificación, riesgos de la salud relacionados, el aborto, la circuncisión, los castigos que se daban en la antiguedad y en tiempo presente a los depravados (as), cuidados prévios al acto sexual, conversaciones, señales e indirectas de comportamiento femenino, las formas correctas para entablar una conversación con alguien del sexo opuesto y llevarla a la cama; cuadros de trastornos de la mente en relación al sexo, el placer, la excitación y sus patologías; acebedario completo de todas las enfermedades de ese tipo de transmisión y sus distintas clases, tratamientos, riesgos al hacer caso omiso a las advertencias, preservativos, juguetes, lencería, herramientas, accesorios y sus formas de uso, antes, durante y después de una relación sexual.

Podría resumir que, mi infancia la viví más al lado del "señor X" y la señora "Y" y sus teorías, que de los Power Rangers, los Rugrats, de Seiya y los Caballeros del Sobaco... Digo, del Zodiaco, de Goku y los guerreros zeta, de Ash Kétchup y su picachu y de Tai con su Agomon esperando a digievolucionar.

A la edad de 8 años, ya sabia lo que era el coitus interrumpus y un cummunilingus; mientras en cambio los demás chicos solo hablaban de la lamina de edición especial del album Panini que salió y de la presunción del chico más rico de la escuela que tenía un amigo de su papá que trabajaba en la litografía donde sacaban las figuritas y que se las conseguía de forma clandestina, entre otros temas propios de un niño de mi edad. Me sentía como un bicho raro, y tal vez quizás por eso sufrí por un tiempo de abusos y matoneos escolares; me alejaba de la gente a sabiendas de las cosas que sabía. Prefería ser tomado por tonto que ser mirado como un degenerado mental y un futuro violador en serie en una sociedad tan tradicional y timida como la Japonesa.

Pero a la larga, y por bizarro que suene, agradecí haber sabido tanto de estas cosas. Estaba en secundaria y tenía 16 años para entonces. La profesora que nos iba a dar nuestra primera clase de Educación sexual, se quedó con la boca abierta, al escuchar a ese chico rubio de bigotes y ojos azules dominar tan bien esos temas tan exclusivos y podría decir que hasta prohibidos en nuestra ideosincrácia, que a la semana siguiente, en la siguiente clase, ella se volvió otra estudiante más y yo, frente a todos mis compañeros de salón, esos que alguna vez se burlaron de mí, no podían creer ni salir del asombro al oir como el tonto de la clase resultó ser todo un amo y señor del sexo y de la lujuria. Les fascinaba a todos oir las historias que mi padrino Hisuji me había enseñado. Fué a tal punto que hasta de otros cursos y salones, se metían en mi salón todos los miércoles, para recibir la doctrina del ermitaño de lo prohibido. Qué nombre tan ridiculo me dieron, pero así me hacían llamar. Llegó a ser insuficiente el espacio dentro del salón, que el rector tuvo que prestar el auditorio escolar los miercoles después de receso, y toda la escuela, llegaba al auditorio y hasta la hora de salida, hablaba de solo, puro y por poco casi una vez físico sexo. En loa pasillos y alrededores no había nadie; ni siquiera pasaba un alma. Todos eran concentrados en ese lugar cada miércoles y yo era el centro de toda su atención. Los que en un principio se burlaban de mí ahora me respetaban; las chicas, que antes me huían al sólo verme ahora no dejaban que respirase sin antes llegar a la escuela. Todas, o en un buen grupo, me tomaban y me halaban hacia un lado y me pedían que les contara de esas emocionantes historias de romance juveniles entre chicos del mismo genero, conocido mejor en el asqueroso y muy perturbador bajo mundo (lo es para mí y para casi todos los que de verdad somos hombres) como YAOI. Llamado en la sociedad como Homosexualismo. Y yo que pensaba que los hombres eramos los más pervertidos. (Dios tenga piedad de las Fujoshins).

Los chicos no eran tan fanboys en ese sentido, pero si se sentían muy emocionados con mis platicas sobre las chicas y los verdaderos usos que ellas pueden hacer con cada parte de su anatomía corporal durante una relación sexual; algunos al oírlas se les sangraba la nariz, y entre esos estaban los que una vez me hacían matoneo y ahora eran básicamente mis guardias personales. Mis dos últimos años de preparatoria los pasé siendo un ídolo escolar. Las personas y profesores me adoraban. Todos venían a mí a pedirme un consejo, a solicitar mi ayuda, hasta una vez llegó a la escuela una pareja de 15 años de casados, padres de un chico de la escuela, a contratar mis servicios como terapeuta de pareja y hasta con un adelanto en efectivo con tal de que empezara a ayudarles a salvar su matrimonio. Me quedé de piedra ante tal suceso. ¿Pero qué carajos...? ¡Cómo y quién les dijo a esos que yo hacía trabajos maritales! ¿¡WTF!? ¿Hasta donde había llegado todo esto de la popularidad escolar? Creo que me sentía más tranquilo cuando nadie me hacía caso y era solo un marginado, un cero a la izquierda al que nadie le importaba. Al menos estaba en paz; ahora era el centro de atención junto con otras celebridades de la escuela, entre ellas Haruno Sakura, la ídolo suprema, la chica más hermosa, bella y encantadora de toda la preparatoria. Curiosamente cuando empecé a ser famoso entre las aulas ella me buscó a mí y sin consultarme ni nada me integró a su círculo social y era tenido en cuenta por ella en todas las fiestas y celebraciones más geniales de la ciudad, llamando incluso la atención de varias revistas de moda, chismes, medios de comunicación y sociedad no menos importantes. De pronto y luego de andar un tiempo inclusive luego de terminar la preparatoria, Sakura siguió siendo mi amiga, hasta que de repente, se hizo mi novia. Yo era muy nuevo en todo eso, y dejándome llevar por tantas cosas, fuí inocente y confiado, hasta que acepté su propuesta y me convertí en la pareja de la chica más popular, para ese momento, en las pasarelas que realizaban varias agencias de modelos buscando la mejor chica para la temporada anual de marcas reconocidas de ropa y bisutería.

De todo lo que mi padrino me enseñó, nada en ese momento podía recordar; mi mente estaba cegada por el brillo de la fama y la popularidad a la que Sakura me llevaba. Creía que eso era la felicidad. Sólo recordaba una estúpida frase que mencionó alguna vez de niño, en medio de su perversión mientras espiaba a la vecina de mi casa una tarde mientras ésta se bañaba:

« _Naruto, recuerda éste consejo que te voy a dar siempre:_

 _Ante la duda... ...la más tetuda._

 _Nunca lo olvides. (Risa depravada enfermiza) »_

Maduré después de cierto tiempo, cuando me enteré que Sakura me estaba engañando con otro tipo que había conocido recientemente en un viaje qr realizó hacia Milán, la capital mundial de la moda. Allá conoció un coterráneo que también era modelo; y fué eso lo que más me dolió de su traición. Engañado por alguien de mi propia nación. El nombre de ese tipo era un tal, Uchiha Sasuke.

Por cierto, Hoy en día, escuché y ví por medios cibernéticos y alguna que otra revista y canal de chismes, que la modelo Haruno Sakura estaba en líos con su agencia de modelaje y que podría perder su empleo debido a rumores de que probablemente estaba embarazada y que éste ya llevaba un par de meses o tres. No le di importancia a la noticia hasta que una amiga suya de la escuela, Ino Matsumoto, me llamó recordándome como el chico de las historias Ero, a decirme que lo de Sakura era cierto, y que además el padre de la criatura que venía en camino era coincidencialmente, su antiguo novio y verdadero amor de toda su vida (en palabras de Ino), el tal Sasuke Uchiha; y que luego de un mes, el la abandonó de nuevo y Sakura se había vuelto a quedar sola. Para cuando eso sucedió, ya había conocido y tenido mi primera vez con mi primer amor; ahí recordé bien y comprendí por qué aquella frase que me dijo mi padrino jamás se me había olvidado, luego me reí de eso, ya que ahora que lo pensaba, los pechos de ella eran blandos y al mismo tiempo firmes y grandes. De ahí siguió lo que fué de la historia hasta ese punto. Habían pasado 6 meses de lo de Hinata y el incidente en aquel parqueadero.

Volví a ser el hombre maduro que fuí aún desde que estaba de la escuela. Ya estando de policía, recordaba en las noches antes de dormir, las veces que muchos venían a mí para que recibieran mis consejos. Y gracias a eso, salvé a muchos chicos de cometer errores en su juventud, de embarazos no deseados, de contraer alguna enfermedad venérea inclusive, salvé a una chica de cometer suicidio porque su novio la había dejado luego de que le prometiera casarse con ella si le daba su virginidad. La mina aceptó y se lo dió (error fatal). El problema surgió que ella salió embarazada y el tipo se fué de la ciudad y ella quedó desamparada y con un hijo a bordo, pues no sabía que hacer ya que sus papás no sabían de que ella estaba encinta. Todo salió bien al final y la chica esta saliendo adelante; no sin antes aguantarse la regañina de campeones que se ganó por bruta (lamento decirlo así tan áspero. Pero se lo ganó y con honores). El chicharrón para mi realmente de ese caso, ocurrió a las semanas después; pues por estar pendiente de su estado y preguntar por ella y verla como estaba, la chica lo interpretó de otra forma y casi termina enredándose conmigo (ya saben a qué me refiero).

Volviendo a la realidad, me encuentro en estos momentos en una agencia de viajes reclamando unos tiquetes de avión. La chica que me atendía, una tal Moegi, lo veía en su parche a manera de broche de aluminio cromado de fondo rojo y letras doradas.

\- Las reservaciones ya están hechas en el hotel al que ha contactado. - dice la agente de viajes.

\- Que bueno. - le respondo.

\- Y aquí están sus tiquetes. Ese es su destino. ¡Ha escogido un excelente lugar para vacacionar! El vuelo sale el martes a las 10:pm. Que disfrute su viaje, señor Uzumaki. - dijo la tal Moegi con mucha cortesía.

Muchas gracias. - le dije contento. Tomé los tiquetes y salí de la agencia.

 _(Cuando Naruto sale y cierra la puerta del lugar, Moegi lo observa marcharse a través del vidrio grande de la entrada, se lleva una mano empuñada a la mejilla derecha y con un gesto de resignación expresa para ella sola:_

 _\- Quién fuese la afortunada para ir con ese papasito a ese lugar al que va. Envidio a la que lo tenga de pareja.)_

...

\- Estoy en casa. -dijo Naruto-

\- Hola cariño. -le respondo.

Noto un aire de alegría y satisfacción en la actitud de Naruto; por la forma en que me saludó, estoy segura de que viene de hacer algo. Lo que no sospecho es de qué.

\- ¿Qué haces?. -me pregunta-

\- Estoy preparando la cena. El pollo está casi listo. -le contesto-

\- Mmm, que rico. Pollo. -

Se saborea mientras se acerca a mí y de manera sensual y posesiva me toma de la cintura y me roba un beso en la boca y sigue con mi cuello. Me retuerzo un poco del corrientazo que eso me produce y volviendo a la compostura le digo:

\- Sí. Pero mi retraso está en el acompañante. Estoy tratando de usar tu licuadora para hacer un jugo de naranja; pero me ha quedado difícil hacer que funcione bien. ¡Tiene muchos botones! Creo que ya la bloqueé.-

\- Amor, no olvides decir "nuestra". Es NUESTRA licuadora. Tienes que decir "nuestro" cada vez que te expreses de alguna cosa que encuentres en esta casa, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo sin dejar de abrazarme de atrás-

\- Bueno, ya, ok. Es NUESTRA. Ya entendí. Cielo, ¿En dónde estabas? -dije ruborizada aún por sus cariños-

¿Había olvidado decir que estaba viviendo ahora en casa de Naru... Digo... En nuestra nueva casa, la que antes era sólo de Naruto? Rl insistió en querer comprar una nueva para vivir los dos; pero yo le sugerí que con ese dinero puede usarlo e invertirlo en otras cosas importantes que puedan surgir en el camino. Además, me gusta mucho esta casa. Nuestra casa.

\- Oh, bueno. Es algo emocionante. No te imaginas lo que acaba de pasar. -dijo muy alegre dejando de tomar mi cintura para tenerme de frente.-

\- No me imagino. Temo que me tendrás que contar qué pasó. - respondo.

\- Pues... Adivina. -me dijo Naruto en tono de misterio.-

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Sabes que soy muy mala para las adivinanzas! -le respondo con un disgusto infantil.

\- ¡Vamos! Intentalo ésta vez. Quizás tengas suerte. -me dice él-

\- Naruto, ¿Por qué me haces esto? Tú ahí poniéndome en estos trotes. -le hablo como niña-

\- Intentalo. -vuelve a decir-

Está bien. ¿Emocionante dices? ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Una salida? -

\- ¡Sí! -me exclama de alegria-

¡¿En serio?! ¡No puede ser! Jamás he adivinado nada! ¡Qué emoción! Muy bien, una salida de qué. ¿Qué puede ser? Mmm... ¿Un parque temático? - pregunto.

\- No. -me responde él.

\- ¡Jo! ¿Ya viste? Ya empezaste otra vez... -le dije desanimada-

\- Vamos Shion. ¿Apenas has empezado y ya te piensas rendir? -me pregunta él-

\- Es que contigo nunca gano. ¡Pero está bien! -dije disgustada- A ver, un parque de diversiones.

\- No.

\- Argh, una feria.

\- Tampoco.

\- Tsk. Una salida a cine.

\- Eso ya lo hicimos la semana pasada y no es una sorpresa.

\- ¡Diablos! ¡Una pista de karts!

\- Next. (Siguiente).

\- Un viaje.

\- Sí.

\- ¿En el teleférico? -emocionada-

\- No.

\- ¡Maldición!

(Risas de Naruto).

\- ¡Un viaje en tren por Japón!

\- Fallaste.

\- ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡No puedo ganar una sola adivinanza contigo! -ya le dije molesta-

\- Jajajajajaja. Te rindes muy rápido. ¡Estás casi cerca! Has dicho que vamos a hacer una salida, que es un viaje y lo haremos por... -hace una pausa para yo contestar-

\- ¿Por barco?

\- Te gusta ser masoquista. -me dice con profunda ironía-

\- ¡Pero qué demonios, Naruto! Uichhh. -enojada- ¡Muy bien, un viaje por avión! -contesto aún enojada-

\- ¡Bingo! -celebra él-

\- ¿Qué? -asombrada. No lo podía creer- ¿Gané? ¿Adiviné? -

\- ¡Sí! -responde efusivo-

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Kyaaaaaaa! -grito como fangirl y me tiro en los brazos de Naruto, emocionada por ganarle en las adivinanzas.

\- ¿Ves que no era tan difícil? -me dice con toda tranquilidad. Yo no podía decir lo mismo; estaba sobre exaltada.

\- ¡Ah, claro! Como si no tuvieses que ser tú el que te toca hacer de complejo de Walter Mercado. -le dije-

Naruto solo se echó a reír.

\- Y a todas éstas, ¿A donde piensas llevarnos? -pregunto curiosa-

\- Miralo tu misma. -me enseña un sobre de manila-

\- ¿Qué es? -insisto-

\- Compruébalo. -mirando al sobre-

\- De acuerdo. -tomaba el sobre-

Pero noté que mientras lo abría Naruto ponía un semblante muy especial. No se colocaba así al menos que fuera por algo muy especial. Algo que fuese maravilloso. Algo que a él lo conmoviera con tanta fuerza. Miro el contenido y son dos tiquetes de avión ida y regreso.

\- Son tiquetes de avión. -le dije-

\- Sí. -afirma-

\- Ehhh... No puede ser. -me quedo impactada-

\- Sí.

\- No.

\- Sí. -me afirma-

\- ¡No! -llevaba mi mano suelta a la boca. Estaba muy asombrada.

\- ¡Sí! -vuelve a afirmar-

\- ¡Noooo! -gritaba incrédula. Una lágrima se me corrió por la mejilla de felicidad.-

\- ¡Síiiiiii! -gritó también de jubilo-

\- ¡Naruto! ¿S-San... S-San... Ta... S-Santa Marta? -conmovida y feliz-

Naruto reservó unas vacaciones de 4 días y 3 noches en un hotel en Santa Marta, Colombia, para visitar el Parque Nacional Natural Tayrona. Mi anhelo y emoción más grande. Lo que tanto adoraba, la tierra de mis sueños, el mar y la montaña juntos, después de mucho tiempo, volvía a visitar.

\- Es en cuatro días. Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto desde la mañana. Además que nos toca hacer escalas y llegaremos cansados por el viaje. Debes empezar a empacar...

Pero no dejé que Naruto continuara con su frase, sino que me abalanzo a sus brazos dichosa y feliz dándole un beso en la boca.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó la sorpresa? -me pregunta-

\- ¡Me encanta! -grito emocionada-

\- Me alegro mucho. -me dijo él-

\- ¡Voy a preparar las maletas! ¡No tengo suficientes cosas de uso personal! -hablo en voz alta mientras subo las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestra habitación- ¡Tengo que ir al supermercado a comprar lo que nos hace falta! ¿Naruto, en donde quedó mi sombrero de playa? -

\- ¿Shion?

\- ¿Qué ocurre amor? -grito aún desde la habitación. Estaba haciendo un desorden en el closet-

\- El pollo se quema. -dijo con profunda paciencia-

¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee...! -el estrépito de una montaña de ropa y objetos cayeron encima de mí tirandome al piso.-

 _(Naruto colocó cara de que "Esto no me sorprende", entrecerrando los ojos esperando a que volviera a la cocina toda afanda, ansiosa, muy muy emocionada y sumamente feliz por la noticia del viaje)._

Como zombi saliendo de la tierra, escapo de la sepultura de ropa regada, saliendo de estar presa del cable del secador de pelo enredado en mi cabello junto a los accesorios de la máquina de cortar cabello. Corro hacia las escaleras y ya abajo, camino como toda una dama decente, manteniendo la compostura y arreglando disimuladamente mi cabello ante mi prometido; haciendo de cuenta como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. ¡#YOLO!

\- ¿El pollo se estaba quemando, amorcito? -pregunto con un toque de cinismo-

\- Podemos comprar lo que nos haga falta al llegar allá. No te preocupes por eso ahora. Y lo de hacer las maletas, te ayudaré cuando regrese de la Estación. Será una larga noche, así qué... -Shion me interrumpe-

\- Prepararé café entonces. - dije anonadada-

\- Bien. ¿Estás segura que quieres...? -nuevamente me interrumpe-

\- Sí. Me quedaré despierta. Te voy a estar esperando para... -ahora él me interrumpe-

\- No, no es necesario. -me dice él-

\- No, sí. Me voy a desvelar contigo. Quiero hacerlo. Esto es necesario y voy a esperar a que llegues de tu trabajo para hacer las maletas. -le dije decidida-

\- Ah, de acuerdo. Tu ganas. ¿Qué piensas hacer? -pregunta resignado-

\- Leeré unos fics mientras te espero. -le revelo-

\- Te envidio. -me dice él-

\- En Santa Marta podremos leer fics juntos. -le digo toda romantica-

\- Dudo mucho que sea lo único que hagamos cuando estemos allá. -me responde de la misma forma-

\- ¡Naruto - kun! Qué cosas dices... -contesto toda avergonzada y sonrojada por su comentario. Sabía lo que quiso decir. Pero el punto es que me sonroje porque yo lo aprobaba.

\- Sabes que es así. Es más, me temo que tal vez no alcancemos a leer ni uno. -dijo con picardía y malicia-

\- No. Yo tengo una mejor idea: Qué tal si lo leemos después de hacerlo. -le digo con lujuria-

\- Pues yo te tengo una mejor: Qué tal leer mientras lo hacemos. -rebosaba de lujuria-

Y luego me beso en el cuello. Sentí un calor en mi parte baja. Debía parar. No por no querer, esperaba mi oportunidad.

\- De acuerdo. Estaré esperando. - lo aparté por lo comprometido de la situación.

\- Bien, nos vemos. -se despedía-

\- Cuidate mucho. - respondí-

\- Chao.

Pero cuando Naruto cerró la puerta, quedé varios segundos viendo hacia la entrada como en un trance hasta que recordé por qué volví a la cocina.

\- ¡El pollo!

Llegado el día del viaje y 18 horas de vuelo después; luego de mirar emocionada por la ventana del avión, asombrada por la belleza de la bahía más hermosa de América, ya ahora en el hotel...

\- Ufff... Estoy cansada. -dije sin fuerzas tirándome sin más en la cama.-

\- (Bostezando) Te dije que el viaje sería agotador. -responde Naruto-

\- Sí, pero no creí que tanto. Estoy exhausta y tengo mucho sueño. -dije a medio dormir-

\- También te dije en el avión que trataras de descansar un poco. -me dijo en reclamo-

\- Sí cerré los ojos y quise dormir... (Bostezo) pero no tenía sueño. -me daba vuelta para acostarme boca arriba sobre la cama.-

\- Seguro estabas emocionada. -Naruto dió en el clavo.-

\- Y cómo no había de estarlo... (Llevándome las manos a la cara) cumpliste de nuevo mi más grande sueño... Quería volver aquí a esta tierra tan hermosa y acá estoy. Me siento tan feliz... No quería perderme de nada. -dije a medio dormirme.-

\- No te has perdido de nada. Han cambiado un poco las cosas aquí, pero ya verás que vas a disfrutar estas vacaciones. -me dijo Mi prometido-

\- Muchas gracias mi amor. Eres un encanto... Mi vida... -(quedo dormida).

\- Hmmm. -gesto de orgullo-

 _Naruto, al caer en cuenta de que Shion se ha quedado dormida, se acerca a ella apoyándose en la cama, toma la cobija de una punta y luego con ella cubre hasta la altura de los hombros a su amada. Después se aleja y la observa de lejos y dice:_

 _\- Ella es muy hermosa._

 _Y con ello cierra el día hasta que Shion vuelva a despertar._

 _(Abriendo los ojos)_

 _-_ Buenas noches. -dijo Naruto-

\- Hola cariño. -le contesto. Tenía algo de flojera.-

\- ¿Quieres comer? La cena está lista. ¿Vienes? -me convida-

-Mmm, nah. Mejor traémelo acá. -dije cínica-

\- ¡Oye, oye! Deja de ser floja. -contesta asombrado de mi comentario.-

\- Ok. Voy a bajar. Pero me llevas a cine.

\- Estamos en Colombia, Shion. Es lengua hispana. Aquí no hay subtítulos en japonés. No es una serie anime. -contesta como sin ganas.-

\- No importa. Solo quiero salir contigo. -digo romantica-

\- No vas a entender nada de la película. -me dice-

\- ¿Y quien habló de prestar atención a la película? -pregunto alzando una ceja con malicia.-

\- Hmph, How you doing. -dijo Naruto en un tono depravado y precioso.-

Me reí con su gesto al hacerlo.

\- Eres malvada, ¿lo sabías? -me dijo todo pícaro.-

\- Pues, eso lo aprendí de tí. A ser maliciosa con lo que quiero. -le digo entrecerrando mis ojos con sensualidad.-

\- Oye, no recuerdo haberte enseñado las lecciones de mi padrino. -me dice con picardía.-

\- Lo sé. Por eso leí el libro que él publicó. -confieso.-

\- ¡S-Shion! -se ruboriza sorprendido-

\- Oye, tranquilo. Era mi día libre como practicante de la universidad. Estaba aburrida y buscaba qué hacer en la casa. Y para suerte franca, en tu casa no pasa absolutamente nada. -le digo-

\- ¡Nuestra! Dije que es nuestra casa. -se exalta-

\- ¡Eso! Bueno, el caso es que requisé entre tus cosas y encontré un libro. Al ver que era escrito por tu padrino pensé que se trataría de Filosofía o alguna clase de novela o crónicas policiales pero... -poniendo cara de perversa- ...en realidad ese libro es la verdad, en lo que a ese tema se refiere. -confieso-

\- Oye, Shion... -responde un poco intimidado-

\- Pero fuera del sexo, es una gran obra literaria. Es una pena que allá en Japón no fuese popular. Y con lo mucho que les gustan los libros, realmente estoy sorprendida. -

\- Va, va. De acuerdo. Iremos a salir donde tú quieras; pero no sigas mencionando ese libro. Aún ahí tics nerviosos que debo controlar. Aprender de esos temas a tan temprana edad me causaron traumas de por vida. -me dice Naruto.

\- ¿Qué traumas? -pregunto ingenua-

Naruto se acercó perversamente sexy hacia la cama, colocándose sobre mi y acercando sus labios a mi oído me dijo con una voz jodidamente seductora:

\- La respuesta está en tú corazón. -se incorpora- Te espero abajo. -dijo marchándose.-

Y aún enbobada por su actitud salvaje que casi me hace cambiar de ropa interior le contesto...

\- Ok... -suspiro-

Salimos después de la cena a dar un paseo al centro comercial. Naruto sabía lo básico de inglés así que no era mucho lo que entendía; por eso yo tomé el papel de interprete. En esa labor, logré pedir indicaciones para llegar al Buenavista: un centro comercial con muchas tiendas de marca, artículos en general y... Salas de cine. Me quedé embobada; en verdad amaba salir a cine a ver una película. Siempre le insisto a Naruto para que salgamos a ver una nueva película al cinema. Tenía varios pases para entrar a varios teatros con los cuales tiene acceso a obtener créditos, bonos y descuentos. Naruto tenia razón con aquello de los subtítulos; casi todas las cintas estaban al español. Las únicas en audio en inglés se emitían después de las 9:30 p.m. Decidimos esperar y hacer vitrina por todo en centro comercial. A la larga resultaba muy divertido tan sólo ver el lugar. Una que otra cosa se compró, algún otro helado y hasta un delicioso capuchino Juan Valdez. Quedé full luego de beber dos vasos grandes. Yo estaba embelesada mientras Naruto se sentía apenado. Él notaba que las personas locales nos quedaban viendo como si fuéramos seres de otro planeta. ¿Chinos será? Me causaba risa.

En realidad yo no estaba incomoda con esa atención; pero en cambio Naruto sí se sentía intimidado y hasta creo que algo avergonzado al ver a las personas quedándonos viendo mientras pasaban por el lado y se reían de mi forma de hablar. Había oído que a la gente de esta parte del mundo les atraía ver y oír hablar a un "chino" en su territorio. Era algo que no se ve a menudo. No creía en esa teoría, pues tengo entendido que la ciudad de Santa Marta es turística por excelencia; el ver extranjeros en su tierra es algo que ya no les sorprende porque lo han vivido a lo largo de su historia. (No me culpen por sabelotodo. Yo sí leí el folleto del viaje a excepción de cierto prometido mío). Así que en venganza por torturarme con las adivinanzas, le buscaba conversación a Naruto delante de la gente que nos veía al pasar, hablando en idioma japonés y saludando con mi mano a todo el que nos viera. La gente, unos se volteaban siguiendo de largo mientras otros también hacían lo mismo pero estos rompían a carcajadas y sólo reían por lo bajito siguiendo su camino. Hasta que unos jóvenes que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron al verme. Creo que uno me quedó viendo embelesado y sus amigos al notarlo comenzaron a molestarlo. Naruto me hacía muecas y gestos de que no siguiera haciendo eso, pero lejos de hacerle caso, llamé a los muchachos sacando mi cámara digital haciendo señas de que nos tomaran una foto a mi novio y a mí. Ellos con un poco de pena se vieron las caras hasta que sacaron a empujones a un osado a que tomara la fotografía. Yo estaba gozando aquel momento, mirando a mi novio y dándole picos en la mejilla con cada foto; mientras Naruto, detrás de la sonrisa que daba esperando el flash de la cámara, tenía un gesto de: "Shion, me estás avergonzando." Y para echarle más leña al fuego, invité a que me tomaran unas fotos con ellos. Nunca me había reído tanto en una salida; y además verle la cara a mi novio deseando que se lo tragase la tierra de la vergüenza, no tenía precio.

Agradecí muy amablemente su atención con un:

\- Minas, arigato gosaimas.

 _ **(Traducción:**_ _Chicos, muchísimas gracias.)_

Ellos en su castellano se despidieron dándonos las gracias. Y luego de eso tener que irnos de regreso al hotel. No porque Naruto estuviese molesto y fuera un aguafiestas sino que mañana saldríamos temprano a conocer los sitios de visita más populares de la ciudad. Oí que ese lugar al que llaman aquí El Rodadero es fantástico; veríamos el museo acuático, en la tarde un paseo en bote a Playa Blanca y alrededores. Por la noche, una espectacular rumba en una discoteca. Por cuestiones de seguridad, nos daban como opción un sitio de rumba en un sector conocido como Taganga, pero era ya bajo nuestra responsabilidad; era un bar - disco para extranjeros que venían a visitar Santa Marta; el asunto es que esa es zona de tolerancia. Por eso no nos garantizaban la seguridad. Por si acaso teníamos los telefonos de la Policía Nacional ante cualquier eventualidad. Naruto es policía así que sabía tomar medidas. Aún en tierra ajena, andamos como si estuviéramos por las calles de Tokyo. Y en el peor de los casos, traía un Teaser en mi mochila por si acaso. Tomamos un taxi de vuelta al hotel, pero durante todo el camino y hasta la hora de dormir, tuve que soportar a Naruto quejarse por hacerlo avergonzar en frente de tanta gente. Un pequeño sacrificio de paciencia que valió la pena.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano y después de desayunar, recorrimos toda la ciudad de Santa Marta en unos camiones que aquí lo conocen como "chivas". Con musica a bordo, Naruto y yo nos gozamos ese día desde el comienzo. Miramos la plaza de la Alcaldía, el malecón, el muelle de la Bahía Internacional, a lo lejos el puerto de Santa Marta, monumentos, pasamos por sus principales calles, el Barrio Pescaito y mirar a los niños jugar futbol a pié descalzo sobre la tierra; abordamos un bote y así conocimos el museo marino, vimos las criaturas marinas de arrecife y mar abierto que tenían e incluso nadé con los delfines en una piscina. Fué sensacional. Naruto disfrutaba de la vista y algo de la comida local. Las fotos eran infaltables en cada momento; por allá almorzamos y en la tarde conocimos Playa Blanca. La pasamos increíble. Y finalmente en la noche, la rumba. Bien, al final no fuimos a ese bar, pero Naruto me llevó a un lugar, un bar discoteca también, llamado "Gaira". El sitio es muy concurrido. Al indagar el por qué me enteré que ese lugar es propiedad de un famoso cantante internacional y además orgullo y oriundo de esa ciudad. Hasta tiene su propia estatua: el nombre es un tal Carlos Vives. El bar estaba adornado con fotografías de ese sujeto con varias personalidades y en el lugar se escuchaba mucho varios temas interpretados por él. Me gustaba mucho su música; ya quería tener al menos un disco suyo para llevarlo a Tokyo y escucharlo en mis ratos libres. En medio de eso una presentación en vivo de un grupo musical, que el mismo Carlos Vives conformó, comenzaba a crear el ambiente en el lugar y todos empezamos a disfrutar. En eso Naruto saca una bolsa y una caja de cartón de otra bolsa más grande. Eran unas cosas que él compró durante el día y que ha venido cargando en toda la tarde y noche. Ya me estaba estresando verlo con eso en sus manos, pero cuando le quería preguntar, el sólo me decía que me diría que era cuando llegara el momento. Ahora él me los pasaba y Me dice:

\- Abrelo.

Abrí primero la bolsa y era una mochila arhuaca auténtica tejida a mano por los nativos de la Sierra Nevada de Santa Marta.

\- ¡Está preciosa Naruto! -dije muy emocionada con brillo en los ojos!

\- Me alegro que te haya gustado. Me sorprendió lo mucho que costó. Son carísimas. Mucho más que tu siguiente obsequio. -ahora me pasaba la caja de cartón.-

\- Supongo que no me dirás lo que es. -le digo al recibirle la caja.-

\- Lógico. Abrelo ya. -me insiste-

Abrí la caja y eran un par de botas de montaña.

\- ¿Y esto para qué es? -sin entender qué hacía con unas botas en un bar nocturno-

\- Irás a caminar conmigo por la Sierra de Santa Marta. Vamos a rehacer tu sueño... Viajaremos a la Tierra del Olvido... Nabusimake... Y el Parque Tay... -le tapo la boca impactada-

Lo observé abriendo bien mis ojos sin podermelo creer. ¿El Parque Tayrona? No quería llorar de nuevo de la dicha. Arruinaría el momento y la ocasión no se prestaba para eso. Tenía que controlarme.

\- ¿En serio? ¡¿El Parque?! -muy emocionada-

\- Ya empaqué todo el equipo de campaña tanto tuyo como el mío: agua, raciones de comida, soga, arnés, sobrecarpa, lonas para cada uno, cobija, un repelente, linternas, baterías, ropa de algodón en camisas manga larga, pantalonetas y kit de primeros auxilios. Será una odisea y habrá que sudar, pero la experiencia es única. Espero que estés lista. Porque mañana usarás mucho tus pies. -me dice Naruto-

De la emoción que tengo no puedo hablar por unos segundos, sino que me lo quedo observando y enseguida me acerco hacia el para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Te amo, Naruto. -lo único que salió de mis labios, desde el fondo de mi corazón.-

\- También yo, Shion. -me contesta-

Y acto seguido, el y yo nos besamos, delante de toda la gente que estaba en el bar. Al vernos en esa escena, unos comenzaron a hacer algarabía por nosotros y luego toda la gente al vernos chifló y aplaudió nuestro momento como si celebraran por nuestro amor. Fué algo vergonzoso, pero también fué muy hermoso. Al final una luz reflector nos iluminó y la banda que estaba tocando dijo unas palabras que no entendimos por no ser de idioma hispanos pero después comenzaron a tocar y toda la gente salió a la pista con sus parejas los que trajeron y comenzaron a bailar con muestras de afecto y de cariño. Naruto y yo lo entendimos así que vino la pregunta:

\- Shion, ¿me concedes el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo? -me dijo muy romántico tomándome la mano.-

\- Yo, encantada. -respondo de igual forma-

Y así salimos y bailamos aquella canción de Carlos Vives que interpretaba aquel grupo musical. Pero sin entender la letra, algo nos decía que no hacía falta reconocer el idioma. El amor no necesitaba de eso para hacer que ese momento, fuera totalmente mágico entre los Dos; porque Naruto y yo, eramos todo lo que queríamos encontrar al final de nuestro destino.

Despertamos al siguiente día muy temprano. Salimos desde las 04:40 de la mañana. Desayunamos en l calle mientras esperábamos el transporte para salir. Un pasaboca grande de harina de maíz con queso, que aqui lo conocen como "arepas". Naruto pidió un ¿"dedito"? Bueno... Y también comió una "empanada". No tenía ni cinco de idea por qué los llaman así, pero en serio que estaba rico para ser un alimento con mucha grasa. No me preocupa comerlos, pero tampoco quiero ser obesa después de los 40. Aunque algo me decía que no me tendría que preocupar por eso; y acompañado de un rico café con leche, calientito y a esa hora que aún se sentía algo de frío, ajustamos el estomago y quedamos listos para salir.

Tomamos el transporte y llegamos a una primera escala; un sitio conocido como Taganga. Desde éste punto, salen los transportes que van hacia la Sierra Nevada. El lugar es muy frecuentado y desde aquí se ve la gente en trajes de buzo, equipos de natación y buceo y canoas, entre otros. Incluso ya notamos acentos extranjeros, gente de otras partes del mundo al verlos y escucharlos pasar. Recordaba en aquel instante que aquí era donde estaba el bar del que nos habían hablado. Pero a juzgar por la cierta basura en la calle, entre cajas y colillas de cigarrillos tiradas, deducía qué se hacía en ese lugar. Definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo y Naruto mucho menos. El transporte llegó y abordamos el automóvil. Iríamos a un lugar, al que los nativos que habitaron estas tierras, llamaron en su lengua, Teyuna, La Ciudad Perdida y corazón de la civilización Tayrona. Estaba tan emocionada que parecía hiperactiva. Me había informado y conocido de todo, absolutamente de todo lo que es La Sierra y su historia; los indígenas de la región y sus asombrosas obras de ingeniería, en la construcción de complejos caminos enlozados y el levantamiento de la ciudad hecho en piedra; que luego de muchos años de abandonada luego de la colonización, fué restaurada y limpiada en una labor ardua para devolverle a Teyuna, un vestigio de su antigua gloria; que tras muchos años, aún conserva un atractivo y belleza sin igual.

Naruto solo se limitaba a escuharme hablar. Y en una de esas me dice a modo de chiste:

\- Creo que contigo no hará falta el contratar a un guía turístico.

Solo me pude sonrojar y colocarme algo avergonzada por su comentario, pero creo que tenía razón. Con tanta información, quizás no hacía falta que alguien más nos dijera lo que ya sabíamos. Me reí por eso.

El transporte nos dejó a donde terminaba el camino motorizado y empezaba las estribaciones de La Sierra Nevada como tal. Senderos ecológicos que conducían a distintas partes dependiendo a donde uno quería ir. En el caso de mi prometido y yo, tomaríamos la ruta hacia Ciudad Perdida; por normas del parque, escuchamos una charla ambiental por intermedio de media hora y varias indicaciones previas sobre cuidar, preservar y no contaminar el ecosistema, la flora y la fauna del lugar. Finalizado aquello, y sin más preámbulos, Naruto y yo iniciamos el recorrido hasta Teyuna; disfrutar del camino, viendo la belleza de sus paisajes, el bosque alrededor, la panorámica y uno que otro detalle curioso que los encargados del recorrido nos hacían saber en dos o tres paradas que hicimos en el camino, no estuvieron de más. Al pie de la montaña, encontrábamos a los indígenas nativos pasar por el lugar. Los adultos traian mochilas similares a la que yo llevaba, la que Naruto me había regalado. Leí algo sobre eso: las artesanías en el tejido de estas mochilas así como el diseño de cada una, está directamente relacionado con el estilo de vida de los nativos en la región. El asocio de la relación entre los indígenas, el desempeño de tales labores y el conocimiento y apego a la naturaleza, hacen de ellos como una especie de guardianes y defensores de su territorio. Lo cual, me asombraba y hasta me parecía genial. Se ven tan sencillos y humildes, pero son personas que merecen respeto y admiración: al fin y al cabo, estamos aquí como invasores en su tierra. Aprender de ellos, respetar su hogar, su hábitat y sus costumbres hace posible seguir viniendo aquí. No se oía tan mal; es como entrar a una casa ajena: si respetas la casa, respetas al que la habita. ¡Es simple!

\- ¡Mira Naruto! ¡Son Koguis! -señalaba efusiva-

Hablaba en inglés, así que alguien que estaba presente y me oyó decir la palabra Kogui, me corrigió al decirme:

\- Oh, no. No son koguis, son kankuamos. -

\- ¿En serio? Pero son iguales. -

Entonces aquella persona me explicó, que los indígenas están emparentados entre sí, pero sus comunidades eran distintas; eran 4 en realidad: los arhuacos o ikas, los wiwas, kankuamos y los koguis. La diferencia entre ellos estaba en el lugar donde deambulan. Los kankuamos los hallan en las estribaciones de la Sierra al pie de las montañas; los wiwas dentro de las ciudadelas adentrándose más arriba en la Sierra; los arhuacos son como nómadas pero tienen asentamientos por toda la Sierra. Son más dedicados en las labores agrícolas y de ganadería, también en las artesanías y los tejidos manuales; y finalmente los koguis, estaban en los pueblos arriba en la Sierra y su labor era más en el tema espiritual y el contacto entre el hombre, la naturaleza y los ancestros de ellos, los tayronas. Un tal... Javier Pozos y su acompañante Vanesa Lumbreras, una pareja que venía de México pero vivían en los EE. UU. Vinieron con un grupo de amigos: Zary Henao, Luna, Cindy, Laura Azucena, Noé, Maria, Eva, Rafael, Joe Morales y Madeleine. Invitados por un colombiano que estaba en ese como, un tal Andrés Espinosa.

\- Cada vez aprendo algo nuevo. -respondo de manera casual-

Y así, luego de una larga caminata entre la humedad y el calor, llegamos a nuestro destino principal, Teyuna, La Ciudad Perdida. ¿Habían visto antes una armonía singular entre el hombre con la naturaleza reflejada en una obra de arquitectura hecha por nativos incluso antes de la época de La Conquista? Creo que no en cualquier parte del mundo pueden decir con mucho orgullo que por aquí lograron hacerla y que después de siglos aún se conserva intacta. Era simplemente hermoso. Quisiera que ese momento que pasamos aquí fuera eterno y que trayera toda mi vida para acá. Me gustaría y si pudiera, tener mi casa, al lado de éste mágico lugar. Aunque no estoy acostumbrada a ser el banquete de los mosquitos, yo creo que podría vivir con eso. Puntos rojos adornando mi litro de leche que tengo por piel, eran el adorno ideal para ser una enamorada más de estas tierras; mas nada que unas vacunas contra las enfermedades tropicales y un buen repelente no resuelvan ese problema, del resto, no cambiaba éste lugar por ninguno.

Así llegó el mediodía y todos tomamos el almuerzo en ese lugar y de paso poder descansar. Supimos mientras la comida que entre el Parque Tayrona y el sitio donde estábamos no quedaba tan lejos de a pie; a buen paso llegaba uno y todavía podría disfrutar del Parque antes que recogieran a la gente por el cierre.

Naruto planeaba que viéramos el Parque y Ciudad Perdida el mismo día y que de hacerse muy tarde, poder pasar la noche en un hotel cercano. A pesar de estar como oí que dicen acá, estar "mamada" del cansancio, mi emoción por estar aquí y verlo todo era más que suficiente para exigirle a mis piernas; que entre una que otra ampolla, me estaba dando fastidio. Naruto lo resolvió pronto con el kit de primeros auxilios. Ya me sentía más cómoda al meter los pies en las botas. No soportaba dar un paso más con las ampollas que me estaban saliendo. Estuve de acuerdo con mi prometido, pero antes consulté con uno de los encargados quien me dijo que debía consultar el servicio metereológico para cerciorarse de que el senderismo fuera seguro en el resto del día. Pero llevaba más de media hora ausente y nosotros esperándolo con la respuesta que Naruto empezó a desesperarse. Y me dijo:

\- El guía está tardando demasiado. ¿A qué esperamos tanto? -me dice mi prometido-

\- Dijo que iría a consultar el tiempo para ésta tarde y si era adecuado caminar hasta allá. -respondo-

\- Oh, que perdida de tiempo. El sol está que arde y no se ven nubes cerca. No creo que caiga un diluvio de repente. Si nos vamos ahora, tal vez lleguemos antes que cierren el Parque y podemos alojarnos allá. -me dijo Naruto-

\- Cariño, ¿Estás seguro? ¿No será arriesgado irnos los dos solos a convicción por allá? -le pregunto un poco preocupada-

\- Nah, no pasa nada. La inseguridad es muy excasa durante el día. Además, el camino tiene indicaciones y está despejado. Podemos llegar a tiempo si nos vamos ya. De igual manera, avisamos con el resto del grupo que iríamos a tomar ese camino y que tenemos como destino llegar hasta el Parque. Estaremos bien, estoy seguro. -me afirma con una seguridad absoluta-

\- De acuerdo. Te creo. Mejor vamos pronto entonces. -le respondo-

Y así salimos Naruto y yo en senderismo por el camino que lleva hasta el Parque Tayrona.

 _(15 minutos después de haber salido, llegaba el encargado y de una vez pidiendo a todos que se reuniesen y prestasen atención._

 _\- Escuchen con atención. Nos acaban de informar el servicio metereológico, que habrá una tormenta muy pronto. Noten como a pesar del sol, no se siente la temperatura. Es porque la presión ha bajado y el mar ha superado los 26°C. Lloverá con fuerza en menos de una hora. Por favor vengan con nosotros y regresen al punto de inicio para refugiarnos hasta que cese la lluvia. Si nos sorprende el agua antes de llegar, tengan listos sus impermeables y no se salgan del eje de avance. Dense prisa y salgamos por favor. -dijo uno de los encargados-_

 _Todos comenzaron a recoger y en tres minutos ya estaban listos para salir. Pero el grupo de jóvenes notó que faltaban la pareja de asiáticos y el encargado estaba como buscando a alguien. Andrés y Javier llamaron al encargado y preguntaron que pasaba._

 _\- Estoy buscando a los japoneses que estaban con ustedes. No los he visto salir desde que di el aviso._

 _\- Nosotros tampoco sabemos en dónde están. -_

 _\- ¿Están perdidos? No puede ser. Eso es un problema. -dijo severamente serio el encargado-_

 _\- Ay no. -contestó Andrés-_

 _\- ¿Qué? -Javier y el encargado preguntaron-_

 _\- ¿No sería que ellos se fueron por el camino que va pal Parque sin esperar? -_

 _\- ¡Uy sí! Y ellos nos habían dicho que querían llegar allá primero antes que el Parque lo cerraran. -confirma Javier-_

 _El encargado al oír esto se alarmó y de inmediato, y tras avisar a sus colegas de la situación, reportaron por radio que una pareja de extranjeros estaba corriendo peligro por tormenta. El encargado se acerca a Javier y a Andrés y dice la mala noticia:_

 _\- Tenemos que encontrarlos rápido antes que empiece la tormenta. Están en un riesgo por posible deslizamientos en la zona. ¿Hace cuanto se fueron? - preguntó-_

 _\- Como hace 15 o 20 minutos. -dijo Javier-_

 _\- ¿Ellos no les dijeron alguna otra cosa? -el encargado-_

 _Javier ya estaba preocupado. No respondió palabra ante el problema que está sucediendo._

 _\- ¿Qué hacemos nosotros? ¿Podemos ayudar a buscarlos? - pregunta Andrés.-_

 _\- No. No se puede poner en riesgo la integridad de los visitantes. Ustedes regresen abajo. Nosotros iremos a buscarlos. - dijo el encargado-_

 _Andrés, Javier y el resto del grupo, se marcharon entonces junto con los demás de vuelta al punto de partida mientras los trabajadores del sitio empezaron la búsqueda de la arriesgada pareja)._

Caminábamos a buen paso. Me estaba exigiendo al máximo, sudaba a chorros y ya casi no tenía agua en la cantimplora. El peso del equipo de campaña me está matando y me preguntaba si de verdad fué necesario llevar tanto. Naruto seguía normal como si nada; pero yo era mujer y nunca había hecho senderismo.

\- ¿Naruto, cuánto falta? -pregunto con cansancio-

\- Según el GPS's como a una hora más de camino. -contesta-

\- ¿Seguro? -ilusionada-

\- Sí, en línea recta. -me troleó-

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh, Naruto! -dije enfadada y exhausta-

\- Jajajajajajaja. ¿Lo ves? Eso es por lo del centro comercial. -

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¿Te estás vengando de mí, no es cierto? -comenzaba a enojarme de verdad-

\- Vamos, Shion. Has un esfuerzo. Falta poco comparado cuando empezamos. El calor te va a agotar más rápido si te quedas ahí parada. Descansaremos cada media hora por cinco minutos. Llegaremos antes de las 4:pm. Vamos. Además yo estoy llevando más peso y tengo más calor que tú. -responde Naruto-

\- ¡Eso no tiene que ver...! Un momento, ahora que lo mencionas, no hemos sentido el calor del sol desde que salimos de Teyuna. -dije curiosa-

\- Sí, que extraño. El sol está en furor pero no calienta. Este clima es nuevo para mí. -me confirma-

\- Mejor avancemos entonces. Ya quiero llegar al hotel y darme una buena ducha. Estoy curtida. -dije con una mueca de mala presentación-

\- Curtida y además sucia. -dice gracioso-

\- ¡Tú también estás sucio! Y además hueles mal. -modo tsundere activado-

\- Jejejejejeje. Vamos. -dice siguiendo el camino-

\- Espera, no me dejes hablando sola, ¡Naruto! -tsundere al infinito-

Seguimos caminando y llegamos por un sector de ladera de montaña, donde los árboles estaban a un lado del camino y del otro jolones y precipicios de roca. Por ratos el sendero se metía entre la maleza y nos cubría de sombra, hasta que dejamos de recibir la luz del sol, se sentía que la temperatura bajaba, ya no hacía calor y la brisa comienza a soplar. De pronto salimos de entre la maleza y nos encontramos que el cielo estaba totalmente gris y las nubes cubrían toda la faz con serias amenazas de llover.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Cómo es que oscureció tan de repente! -se sorprendió Naruto!

\- Esto no me da buena espina. -dije yo-

De repente el primer centellaso cae a lo lejos y el primer trueno comienza a retumbar con ímpetu por todo el paisaje.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Qué fuerte sonó eso! Y pensar que eso cayó tan lejos. ¿Qué tal si cayera aquí cerca? -alarmado-

\- Naruto me estoy preocupando en serio. No es broma. Y estamos en zona de ladera. ¡Es peligroso! -dije ya preocupada!

\- Vamos a darnos prisa y salgamos pronto de aquí. Si logramos llegar a lo llano antes que empiece a llover, evitaremos quedar atrapados por el agua. -dijo mi prometido-

Asiento con la cabeza.

Así que Naruto y yo continuamos caminando en medio de la brisa que soplaba con fuerza para entonces, la cual estremecía los árboles y las ramas que crujían se caían al suelo muy cerca de nosotros.

\- ¡Ah! -grito de susto-

Una rama casi me cae haciendo un leve raspón en mi pierna izquierda.

\- ¿Shion Estás bien? -Naruto preocupado-

\- Sí, estoy bien. No fué nada grave-

\- Vamos cariño. Demonos prisa. Está a punto de llover. -dijo Naruto-

Y tras caminar por alrededor de 10 minutos, el cielo, comenzó a caer sobre nosotros con mucha intensidad.

\- ¡No! ¡Empezó a llover! -enojado por la mala suerte-

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -le pregunto por ayuda-

\- No podremos avanzar más si continua lloviendo así. En ese caso busquemos ponernos cubiertos sobre alguna roca entre los árboles más robustos. Tocará esperar hasta que cese la lluvia y luego podremos seguir. Trataremos de avisar por celular apenas deje de caer rayos. -me indica-

\- De acuerdo. -yo respondo-

Pero entonces, pasados solo cinco minutos más o menos...

 _(Ruidos de agua bajar)_

Un pedazo del cerro que ladeabamos, estando cerca de descender a la parte plana, se desprende trayendo tierra y piedras bajando con fuerza _._ En una reacción felina, Naruto y yo corremos hacia los arboles y nos sujetamos fuertemente a ellos mientras el lodo, escombros y piedras bajaban por en medio de nosotros arrastrando hacia abajo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. A Naruto no le dió tiempo de terciarse bien su equipo y el agua que bajaba se lo llevó arrastrado entre ramas y piedras hacia el abismo. Yo me sujetaba a un árbol viejo de totumo; y éste, por la fuerza del agua que bajaba, comenzó a desprenderse.

\- ¡Shion! -gritó Naruto-

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Auxilio! -asustada pidiendo ayuda-

\- ¡Sujetate fuerte! ¡Resiste! ¡Ya voy por tí! -dijo alarmado-

\- ¡Naruto, esto no va a resistir por más tiempo! -le advertía preocupada-

\- ¡Shion, aguanta! -desesperado-

Y entonces, el árbol se desarraiga.

\- ¡Naruto - kun!

\- ¡Shion!

Comienzo a ser arrastrada por la corriente hasta verme a punto de caer de la ladera, cuando de repente Naruto salta hacia mi, hala con desespero la soga que tenía atalajada encima de mi equipo y en cuestión de dos segundos, lanzó fuertemente la soga con un gancho hacia otro árbol que no estaba siendo empujado por el agua, quedando anclado en una rama y cuando la corriente nos tumbó, la soga hizo un péndulo con nosotros sacándonos de en medio del deslizamiento poniéndonos a salvo. Habíamos escapado de una tragedia.

\- ¡Shion! ¡Escúchame! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Naruto con mucha intriga-

Pero yo estaba cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y aferrada a Naruto como a un gato y casi enterrando mis uñas en su cuerpo. Estaba muy asustada y aterrada por lo que acaba de pasar. Estuve a punto de morir y fuí salvada milagrosamente por el hombre que amo, al que también casi pierde la vida haciendo un acto tan riesgos o y peligroso. ¿Alguna otro motivo para no estar muerta de miedo?

\- ¿Shion? -

Estaba llorando en ese momento. Aún seguía aferrada a él con mi cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

\- ¿Shion? Oye, Shion, tranquilizate, ya pasó. ¿Ok? Vé, mira, abre los ojos. Despierta, pasó el peligro. Ya. -me hablaba Naruto con un tono tranquilizador-

Y al cabo de unos segundos, abro mis ojos ante la tranquilidad que me producía las palabras de Naruto. Veo y miro aun aterrada como colgabamos de la soga que nos mantenía con vida. Miro a Naruto y tiene sus ojos azules clavados sobre mí con tanta intensidad, y me dice.

\- Tranquila Shion, ya estás a salvo. No pasa nada. Ya todo está bien. -

Quien oyera a Naruto - kun hablar así diría que se trató de cualquier cosa chiquita. Me quedo embelesada de ver su encantador rostro; pero después de recordar que estuve asustada hace 10 segundos atrás, entonces, algo alterada le respondo.

\- ¡C-Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que acaba de pasar, EH! ¡Naruto yo estuve... Estuvimos a punto de... -soy interrumpida-

\- Ya estamos bien. ¡De veras! Sí estuvimos, pero ya pasó; eso ya queda atrás, ¿De acuerdo? -me dice para bajarle a los sumos-

\- Naruto - kun... -anonadada-

\- Oye, Shion... -

\- ¿Sí? -

\- Ya puedes sacarme las uñas de la espalda. -me dice sin animos-

\- ¡Ah! -sacando mis uñas-

\- Auch. -quejido-

\- ¡Lo siento mucho, Naruto - kun!

\- Está bien. -contesta más aliviado-

\- Disculpame. -digo apenada-

\- Bueno, al menos tenemos una vista increíble de la ladera. -se reía-

\- ¡N-Naruto - kun! -no salía del asombro y le reclamaba.-

Apenas si escapamos de la muerte y mi futuro esposo está muriendo de la risa. ¡Qué maravilla!

Luego de subir por la soga y colocarnos en tierra firme examinamos la situación. Perdimos un equipo de campaña, el alud de tierra, aunque había cesado, no ha parado de llover y podría seguir viniéndose abajo. Estábamos atascados e incomunicados en el camino, faltando menos de un kilómetro para llegar a predios del Parque Tayrona. No tuvimos más opción que esperar a que cese de llover.

Y al mirar nuestro estado, nos encontrabamos bien; sin embargo, tenía las rodillas raspadas y me dolían un poco. Pero Naruto de entrada tenía puntos de manchas de sangre en su espalda que eran por culpa mía; enterré demasiado fuerte mis uñas contra él por lo asustada que estuve y le causé esas heridas.

Pero eso no era todo. Tenía golpes por piedras al lanzarse al alud para rescatarme. Verlo con su cuerpo amoratado me ocasionó una tristeza honda en mi corazón que hizo que decayera mi semblante. Y entonces al notarlo, mi prometido pregunta.

\- Shion, ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Por qué... Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto...? -deprimida-

\- Yo... No, no sé que decir... No tengo ni una excusa para esto. Estaba muy ansioso por llegar que no tuve en cuenta nada ni pense yo... Quiero decir, este... -pero le interrumpo-

\- Yo jamás puedo cuidarme sola. -sollozando-

\- ¿Shion? ¿Por que estás llorando? -se extrañaba-

\- ¿Preguntas por qué? Te contestaré con ésta otra pregunta. ¿Cuando fué la última vez que te llamé pidiendo ayuda en casa? -hablaba con enojo, pero no era en contra de Naruto-

\- Y eso a qué viene ahora, Shion. ¿Qué tiene que ver con que estés así? -responde él-

\- ¡Solo contesta a mi pregunta! -le grité-

\- Umph, bueno, si no estoy mal... Creo que por ahí hace una semana antes de darte la noticia del viaje. Me pediste que te sacara de un apuro con la tarjeta de crédito porque olvidé recargarla de fondos y no tenías como pagar la cuenta. -dijo apenado-

\- ¡¿Te das cuenta?! ¡Soy una estúpida y una inútil que no sirve para nada! ¡No soy capaz de resolver ni un hijo de puta problema tan simple y cotidiano! ¡Y mucho menos puedo ser capaz de valerme por mi misma! ¡Soy un asco y una zángana de persona! -gritaba en medio del llanto-

\- ¡Oye! No digas esas cosas. No fué tu culpa. Esto no lo podías prever ni menos impedirlo. Es inevitable. No es que pudieras hacer algo, es que era imposible... -calmaba él-

\- ¿Imposible? ¿¡Imposible dices!? ¡Pero es que no te das cuenta lo que hiciste! ¡Casi mueres por salvarme la vida! ¡Te tiraste a un deslizamiento de tierra, por Dios! ¡Quién coños se atreve a hacer eso! ¡En qué mente le cabe a uno en la cabeza hacer una locura de esas por otra persona! ¿Eh? -hablaba muy intrigada-

\- Alguien que ama lo hace, aunque se quede en el intento. -contesta él. ¡La respuesta que más me tocaba las fibras!-

\- ¡Ese es exactamente el hijo de puta problema Naruto - kun! ¡No más mira lo que te pasó! ¡No me dió tanto terror de morir como verte a tí arriesgar tu vida para salvarme la vida! ¡Creí que ibas a morir conmigo! ¡Mira cómo saliste lastimado, Naruto - kun! ¿¡Tienes idea del horror que siento cada vez que te veo así!? -realmente estoy aterrada; y mientras tanto la lluvia no para de caer.-

\- Shion, calmate. -intenta calmarme-

\- ¡No me voy a calmar! -grité aún llorando- ¡Cuantas veces debo lidiar conmigo misma! ¡Dime tú! ¿¡Cuántas veces debo tener que resistir en mi orgullo que tu debas solucionar todos mis problemas y sentirme como una inútil que no sabe absolutamente nada, EH!? ¡Ya no quiero seguir siendo un estorbo para tí! ¿¡Cuándo podré hacer algo por mí misma sin tener que chillar como una niña y esperar a que tú me salves siempre de todos mis problemas!? ¿¡Cuántas veces debo contar con que tú, te expongas y salgas herido o a punto de morir para que puedas salvarme del peligro!? -dolida e impotente, grito en mi desesperación-

Pero Naruto no se aguantó más la tan subterránea autoestima que me atacó y decide responder enojado y a gritos:

\- ¡Ya no quiero seguirte escuchando hablar más así, Shion! ¡Ya, estoy harto! ¡Detente ya! -su furia al hablar calló todo hasta mis lágrimas-

No brotó ni una. Estoy tan espantada de verlo así tan enojado que incluso me olvidé de respirar por un momento.

\- ¿Acaso te escuchaste lo que acabas de decir? ¿¡Eres una loca, una retrasada mental o qué!? ¡Cómo puedes pensar en unas cosas como esas! ¿No te quieres acaso ni un poquito? -me reclama-

\- ¡Es que es cierto!

\- ¡Qué cierto ni que nada! ¡Deja de llorar y amate un poquito más, que la vida es una sola y no puedes vivir quejandote de ella, ¿Quieres?! -pregunta rabioso-

Pero esas palabras solo hicieron que me echara a llorar otra vez. Estaba en shock; y mi dolida dignidad está por el abismo. Me sentía la mujer más acomplejada, tonta e inútil de todas. Y eso lo dije alterada porque Naruto era el que siempre me sacaba de apuros, el que siempre solucionaba mis problemas, era el que siempre me defendía, el que siempre... Salvaba mi vida. Me sentía tan en deuda con él, Él, mi futuro marido y prometido, que no sabía ni siquiera cómo mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Has hecho demasiado por mi Naruto... Has arriesgado tanto... Te has metido en problemas tanto... Tantas veces... Yo ya no se cómo mirarte a los ojos... ¡No es suficiente! ¡No es suficiente lo que he hecho por tí hasta ahora para agradecerte! ¡Porque siento que cada vez que trato de hacer algo bueno para ti, siempre ocurre alguna maldita cosa y lo arruina todo! Entonces tú apareces y realizas algo mejor que todo y rescatas el día y de paso mi propia vida. ¡Cómo esperas que no me sienta acomplejada si siempre eres tú quien me salva y me rescata de todos mis problemas! No sé cómo... No sé que hacer... No sé qué decirte... Yo no sé cómo agradecerte... Yo... No sé cómo conpensarte por tan... -

 _(Naruto me da un sorpresivo y apasionado beso en la boca y... ¿¡de lengua!?)_

¡¿Ah?! ¡Y eso por qué fué! -estaba roja como un tomate-

\- Solo quiero que te calmes. -me dijo muy amoroso-

\- Naruto... Tú eres mi súper héroe. Eres el hombre con el que siempre yo he soñado. ¡Eres perfecto! Eres exactamente todo lo que yo busco en un hombre; y en cambio yo...-

Naruto me observó extraño.

\- ...yo solo te doy problemas. -termino mi frase-

A lo que Naruto me responde:

\- ¿Entonces ahora soy un súper héroe? Shion, mi vida contigo ha tenido muchos obstáculos y tropiezos. Han pasado tantísimas cosas que han intentado separarnos, que he tenido que esforzarme al máximo para que tú, me vieras y sintieras, que siempre cuentas con una persona que no te dejará sola en ningún momento. Me prometí a mí mismo ser tu guardián. Y haré siempre todo lo que puedapara que estés bien. Por tí Shion. No dejaré que nada nos separe, jamás. -me dijo determinado-

\- Pero Naruto... -toma mi rostro y me calla con un dedo-

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste esa vez en Ichiraku's Ramen? -

Ahí levante mi vista, que hasta ese momento, la tenía al piso por no querer mirar a Naruto de la vergüenza que tenía con él.

\- Tú me dijiste... Que jamás te dejara sola. Bien, eso es lo que he estado haciendo todos estos casi tres años que llevamos de relación. No sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo; pero desde que estoy contigo, he tratado a mi modo, de cumplir con esa petición que me hiciste ese día que me abrazaste con tanto añoro. ¿Lo olvidas? -

Me da un sonrojo en mis mejillas cuando me menciona eso, que no puedo ocultarlo.

Estabas tan necesitada que me dolió mucho, ver en tus ojos como quien no tenía una esperanza con la cual contar; para hacer que tu vida tuviera un brillo de luz. Así que fué por ese motivo, que he hecho tantas cosas tontas, locas, arriesgadas y otras que casi me cuestan la vida hasta Hoy, sólo para decirle a tu corazón: "¡Shion! No te sientas sola. Ahora yo estoy contigo". -dijo Naruto con tanto sentimiento-

Y al acabarlo de escuchar, mi alma sintió el impulso y mi carne completó el deseo. Estoy lista. Había llegado la hora. Sin ver en qué lugar estaba, ni el hecho de que la lluvia aún cayera sobre nosotros, yo... No puedo, y ya no quiero; no voy a contenerme más. Si Naruto con eso me decía que él estaba para mí, era el momento para demostrarle que yo también estaba para él. Si él es mío, entonces también yo soy de él. Él es mío... Y yo... Soy suya. Sorpresivamente me abalanzo hacia él posesivamente, y tras enrollar mis brazos en su cuello, le arrebato sin darle tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, un gran y profundo beso, cargado de amor, de placer y lujuria. Fué tan intenso aquel suceso tan repentino, que Naruto no aguantó todo aquel voltaje, que tuvo que separarme lo suficiente de mí para al menos intentar recobrar el aliento, respirando con tanta dificultad como jamás lo había visto.

Yo solo podía mirarlo un poco sorprendida y extrañada por esa reacción; sin embargo, después pensé, que lo de habérmele tirado encima y además de eso besarlo de la manera en que lo hice, debo admitir, que ni yo misma me conocía ser capaz de atreverme a tales arrebatos. En serio; no imaginaba los alcances a los que mi carne podría llevarme y mucho menos sabía el enorme poder que como mujer, podía tomar en cualquier hombre. Naruto era más sabido que yo en esos asuntos; él ya no era virgen, en cambio yo sí. Pero los papeles se veían distintos en aquel instante; pues Naruto estaba muy agitado y completamente en apuros. ¿De verdad yo tengo ese poder?

\- Shion, que... ¿Qué haces? -nervioso-

\- Shhhh. Calla por favor. Solo dejame. Te lo ruego. Estoy fuera de sí y no tengo la intención de detenerme. -hablaba con lujuria absoluta-

\- ¿Qué estás...? Shion... Tú... -

Naruto vió como en un movimiento sutil, metía mi mano en su pantalón y ya había abierto su corredera y estaba por bajarlo. Y mientras su cerebro aún no procesaba lo primero, con mi otra mano aferraba su camisa y acercándolo a mí, miraba sus ojos con obsesiva posesión al mismo tiempo que mordía mis labios para él. Y entonces le digo:

\- Por favor, Naruto. Quiero hacerlo contigo ahora. No me quites ese deseo. Dejame hacer lo que mi cuerpo y mi carne me reclaman, o voy a sentirme como una estúpida por no cumplir con lo que ellos mas desean: ¡Hacer el amor con el hombre que amo! Mi piel me lo pide a gritos. Todos estos días no he podido dejar de pensar en hacer indecencias contigo. Me he aguantado el no tirarme a la cama y clamar porque me devores y hagas conmigo todo lo que te plazca hasta que no quede una sola parte de mi cuerpo sin tocarla. ¡Me he contenido en no hacer tantas cosas que anteriormente veía vergonzosas y hoy me provocan placer! ¡Qué es lo que se siente que no puedo dejar de sentir tanto calor en mi intimidad! Debo tocarme allá abajo y hacerme ahí hasta venirme sintiendo cosas tan raras que me han nublado la cabeza... ¡Todo por dejar de sentirme tan caliente allá abajo! Pero es inútil... Porque siento que cada vez que te veo... El calor vuelve y regresa allá abajo. -relato con vergüenza-

No me explicaba cómo, pero al decirle estas cosas, un bulto algo extraño empieza a crecer gradualmente en medio del pubis de Naruto. En su interior bóxer, algo se engrosaba mientras el escuchaba mis palabras, que al notarlo, no pude verlo de otra manera que no fuera perversa.

\- Shion. -la voz de Naruto se engruesa de placer-

\- Naruto - kun. -había llegado a mi limite-

Cruzamos la línea de la moral y la decencia. Naruto comienza a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo y a atacar con besos suaves y provocativos a mi cuello, mi boca y el resto de mi rostro. El calor de mi intimidad se encendió de nuevo, pero ésta vez, el fuego estaba que quemaba por completo. No podía aguantar y delante de Naruto, llevo una mano a mi parte y comienzo a tocarme y a acariciar toda mi intimidad a la vista lujuriosa de mi novio. Y al estar así, masturbándome delante de Naruto, aún con mis pantys puestos y sintiendo como una fuente que empapaba mis dedos, Naruto se excitó y no pudo contener más su pasión.

Con un movimiento, se incorpora y con sus brazos me carga y me lleva a un lado del camino, donde dejé mi equipo; saca el carpajil y lo extiende en el suelo, sobre la sobrecarpa que momentos antes habiamos extendido para cubrirnos de la lluvia. Después, con arrebato me despoja de toda mi ropa empapada arrojándola sobre una roca. Luego intentó quitarse la camisa, pero intervine y se la quito sin dejarlo de tener con pasión ya tipo pecaminosa. Que fuera un pecado no me iba a detener; y Naruto no tenía intención alguna de oponerse ni siquiera. Lentamente quitaba mi ropa al tiempo que besaba, tocaba y acariciaba cada parte de mi piel. Mi mente estaba en blanco; no podía pensar más que en que Naruto me hacía suya en aquel mismo momento. Se siente tan rico; disfrutar de cada toque, cada beso, cada caricia, cada apretón y lamida; el golpe de sus palmas dándome en los glúteos, en mis hombros, sentir su lengua pasar por mi yugular hacía que gimiera de tanta excitación. Descontrol; Deseo; Desenfreno. Naruto no dejaba ninguna parte de mi cuerpo sin recorrer con su boca; con sus manos, dejando un rastro de saliva con su atrevida lengua que me tiene al borde de la locura. ¡Qué poder tenía esa pequeña parte de su anatomía que no dejaba de erizarme la piel! Tan pequeña pero producía demasiadas emociones juntas; no paraba de hacer sonidos que solo hacían que Naruto continuara torturándome de placer con más intensidad.

\- Naruto - kun... Umph... Ahhh... -no conjugaba bien las palabras-

\- Shion... -siguiendo en lo suyo-

Naruto me deja completamente desnuda ante sus ojos y me acuesta sobre el carpajil. Estaba ahora expuesta, frágil y vulnerable ante él. Lo cuál me intimidó a lo sumo, pero no tenía miedo. Estaba ya decidida y completamente segura de lo que estoy haciendo. En eso, Naruto empieza a retirarse el pantalón quedando sólo en sus boxers. Lo cual hizo que se me soltara un quejido casi indecible. Un sonido con mi boca, como queriendo decir: "Pero quitate también el interior."

Naruto lo entendió. Pero así igual como lo hice con su camisa, esta vez lo volví a hacer, pero ahora para descubrir la masculinidad suya. Lo veo y me quedo anonadada. Perdí el juicio; por unos segundos mi mente se desconectó del mundo real. O me había pasado algo, me habría vuelto loca o el éxtasis al mirar su pene me hizo nublar de placer.

Y cuando vuelvo a recobrar la razón, estoy boca arriba sobre el carpajil y Naruto está entre mis piernas, también desnudo y haciendo algo que no entendí en el instante; pero al dejar caer su saliva en ese lugar y pasar su lengua en el, provocó que gritara de delirio y lujuria, cayendo entonces en cuenta, lo que Naruto me estaba haciendo en ese momento.

\- ¡Naruto - kun! ¡Espera... Ahhhhhh...! E-Espera... Na-Naru... N-Naruto - kun... Ahhhhhh... -excitada de placer le contesto-

Pero Naruto, lejos de detenerse, lamió con más intensidad mi intimidad, retorciendo y estremeciendo mi cuerpo y mi ser a cada minuto. Esos eran los minutos más torturantes y placenteros de toda mi vida. En serio. Para hacerlo más claro, mencionar las palabras Placer, Excitación, Deseo, Gusto, Lujuria incluso, quebaban pequeñas ante las sensaciones que tener un cunnilinguos me causaban. No se puede describir con palabras lo que en el acto como tal se siente. ¡Es lógica matemática! Mi intimidad está vuelta un océano, tal y como el que rodea éste lado del continente. Y no siendo suficiente con lo que hacia, Naruto introdujo sus dedos adentro de mí, haciendo que estalle en un grito de excitación y aturdimiento.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh, Naruto - kun! ¡No, espera...! ¡Naruto... kun...! ¡N-No... Espera... Qué haces...! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh...! -grito excitada-

El siguió y no paró de penetrar con sus dedos el interior de mi intimidad haciéndome sacudir con más violencia que cuando solo me lamía. Me está volviendo loca. Y entonces el calor de allá abajo comenzó a hacerse más y más grande cada vez que me estocaba. Era tan grande, demasiado grande ya, que no podía controlar. Tanto que intenté retirarme. Del mismo placer no podía seguir adelante o no sé que pasaría conmigo. Pero un hombre salvaje, dominante y posesivo, me sujetó con fuerza de mis manos y penetró con mucha más intensidad, viéndome a los ojos mientras me revolcaba en en carpajil, gritaba y pataleaba para librarme de lo que me venía encima sin ningún exito.

\- ¡Naruto - kun! ¡Para ya! ¡Para por favor! ¡No sigas! ¡Noooo! Por favor, siento algo extraño allí adentro que me está poniendo mal. ¡Dejame papi! -dije casi muriendo de la locura-

A lo que él me respondió.

\- Pues con más motivo debo seguirlo haciendo amor. Si te hace sentir mal, entonces habrá que sacarlo. Tienes que liberarlo pronto, o entonces se pondrá peor y ahí sí que no resistirás más. Solo cierra los ojos... Y sientelo. Dejalo salir. Más. ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Dale más! -me incita con voz oscura y pecadora-

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Uuummmppphhh...! ¡Naru... To...! ¡Naru... Tooo...! ¡Uummpphh, Naruto! ¡N-No... No puedo... Umph, No puedo más...! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Naruto...! ¡Narutoooo...! -hasta que llego a mi clímax- ¡Me vengo, Naruto - kun!

Y una fuente de fluido vaginal sale disparada de mi intimidad mojando el cuerpo de Naruto - kun. Ése fué mi primer orgasmo. Y lo que sentí con él, solo es comparable con estar en el Paraíso. ¡Sin palabras!

Apenas estaba comenzando todo. Y para ese momento, estoy tan caliente, tan nublada y tan demasiado iniciada, que lo que sigue a continuación, no tiene caso de plasmarlo en algún texto. Sin embargo, toca hacer lo que se puede.

Me lanzo hacia Naruto con fuerza, empujándolo a él ahora boca arriba; no fué difícil calentarlo en esa posición. Pero lo que siguió pues... Pues... Oigan, ¿En serio les tengo qué decir que pasó después? La imaginación vuela para ese entonces. Todos deberían ya saberlo. No hace falta ser una gran experta para hacer feliz a un hombre complaciéndolo en el sexo. Con ojos de lujuria, maldad y placer en fuego encendido, le regalo a mi prometido una rica mamada que... ¡Ah, ya las cagué! ¡¿Ven lo que me hacen decir?! Imaginarme yo, relatando mi primera vez con Naruto no me está dando el resultado que espero. Se supone no debo, pero quiero describir en mi mente lo que estoy viviendo en este momento.

Estoy concentrada en lo que hago. Y mientras lo hago, averiguo que aquello no es tan malo y tan machista como muchos piensan. El hombre no es sólo el único quien disfruta de una buena práctica de sexo oral; una como mujer también se amaña y puede gozar el momento si se lo propone. No es hacer lo que el diga que haga ni menos hacerlo por salir del paso para que él no insista y hacerlo correrse lo más rápido que se pueda; consiste en hacerlo un hábito, un trabajo de tiempo, apreciación, cariño y por qué no decirlo... De respeto hacia la virilidad masculina. Darle una buena mamada al hombre que amas es no solo llevarlo a la gloria; debes sentirte que aquella parte de su anatomía te encanta, te enreda y quieras disfrutarla el mayor tiempo que se pueda antes que esta retorne por sí sola a su mínima expresión, en lo que en términos matemáticos se refiere. Con cada lamida, beso, caricia y chupada, haces que él pierda la cabeza y esté a punto de apartarte de él porque se sienta a punto de que no puede más. Y cuando continuas haciéndolo y el suelta un sonido casi gutural...:

\- ¡Shion, me corro!

Y sientes como su esperma te riega y cubre con su espesor y su olor, ahí puedes deducir, que lograste llevarlo hasta más allá del cielo, la luna y las estrellas. Pero si eres de aquellas que no te importa arder en el infierno con tal de explorar y llegar más allá de los limites del gusto y la depravación, puedes sin ninguna preocupación seguir mamandole el miembro a tu pareja aun después de que se haya corrido; para que en mi caso... Te desquites a tu antojo cuando él te haya hecho lo mismo.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh...! ¡Shion, qué rico! -un Naruto excitado-

Pero ya ambos no podíamos aguantarnos más las ganas que nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y sin más allá... Naruto me pone de espaldas a el y me coloca en cuatro. Luego tomó su miembro lo sobó en mi intimidad. Pero antes de hacerlo, Naruto me dijo:

\- Ya verás, Shion. Te haré esto incluso cuando regresemos a casa. Ésta vez no solo se te quemará el pollo, también arderá la cocina entera. -dijo perveso-

\- ¿Ah, sí? Adelante... Aún me sigues dando suficiente venganza de solo recordar ver tu cara en el centro comercial. -respondo malvada-

\- ¡Eres una cínica y una malvada sabes! -dijo alzando su voz-

\- (Risas) Sí, igual que tú mi amor. -contesto-

Naruto no dijo nada más y acercó su miembro a mi trasero, para acabar llevarlo adentro de mí.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...! -siento que vuelo-

¡Ya no describo más! ¡Casi me cuesta parar mi relato con lo anterior! Esto ya es otro nivel al que no se puede llegar con sólo escribir. ¡Barbaro! Los escritores, que tratan de imprimir en la tinta el estado de psicodelia, placentero y alucinante que trae el coito, el acto como tal de la penetración del pene del hombre al interior de la vagina de una mujer, una relación sexual, el maravilloso acto de hacer el amor con quien más amas, tienen ellos el trabajo más imposible sobre la Tierra. Jamás llegarán a elevar hasta el Nirvana a una persona y darle un estado de plena satisfacción tal igual como el que sí lo siente aquella que lo alcanza, al lado de otra del sexo opuesto mediante una relación sexual; sin embargo, aún así lo intentan y aunque sus obras no sean perfectas, logran así despertar el interés de quienes lo leen (Como ahora ustedes me leen) de explorar su sexualidades como ahora.

\- Shion, te amo.

\- También te amo, Naruto - kun.

Ambos jadeabamos de placer. Luego de tomarnos en cuatro, de pie, cargándome, de lado y yo encima de él, Naruto y yo estamos a punto de acabar, ahora siendo él el que está encima de mí. Estamos muertos del cansancio por todo lo anterior y aquello era el último golpe de energía que nos quedaba; pero a la vez estamos más encendidos que nunca y sentíamos que estábamos a punto de llegar.

\- ¡Naruto! -agitada, casi hiperventilaba. Le hablo ya loca de placer-

\- ¡Shion! -Naruto no estaba mejor. Definitivamente él acabaría en aquel mismo instante; al igual que yo.-

Naruto se me pega más al cuerpo y me embiste con mucha más fuerza; mientras que yo me arqueo y me aferro a su cuerpo buscando chocarme con él con más fuerza.

\- ¡Shion, mami!

\- ¡Ay papi...! ¡Umph...! ¡Naruto!

Mucho más fuerte.

\- ¡Mi amor, Shion!

\- ¡Ahhhh... Narutoooo!

Hasta que el clímax, hizo explosión.

\- ¡Me corro! -gritamos al unísono-

Naruto se vino adentro de mi y yo volví a correrme en fluido vaginal en el miembro de Naruto. Habíamos llegado a la gloria; pero ahora hemos quedado sin fuerzas para más. Y entonces, Naruto cae sobre mí molido y sin energías para moverse; y yo, postrada en el suelo, estoy muerta de agotamiento y sin fuerzas para mover un dedo, sólo siento el pesado cuerpo de mi prometido caer encima de mí sin poder al menos moverlo un poco para tenerlo más cómodo cerquita de mí. Sólo por inercia su cuerpo se corre hasta quedar el uno en frente del otro. Arrastrados, sucios de barro, mojados y con algo de frío, Naruto y yo, consumamos nuestro amor, en medio de la naturaleza con el paisaje de La Sierra Nevada como testigos de honor de nuestra relación.

Así como estábamos, duramos unos minutos así, abrazados el uno con el otro. Parecíamos animalitos; mas creo que eso es lo que eramos en aquel instante. Pero no nos importó. Estábamos en nuestro idilio de amor ; y ese placer, no nos lo quitarían por nada ni por nadie en el mundo. Solo hasta que recobramos el aliento, nos incorporamos sin dejar de estar abrazados. Era por el frío que hacía, pero igual si no lo hiciera aquello no hubiera cambiado en nada. Estábamos sucios y paradójicamente la lluvia había acabado de cesar. Y casi que de inmediato, el sol salió e iluminó con sus últimos rayos la belleza inigualable de las sabanas montañosas al horizonte.

\- Naruto. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Ha parado de llover pero estamos vueltos un asco. -le dije-

\- Descuida cielo. Hay una muda de ropa que empaqué en tu equipo. -responde-

\- Que útil. Siempre piensas en todo. -contesto agradecida-

\- Jejeje. ¿Pero quién decía hace poco que no era necesario cargar con tanto peso en el equipo, EH? -presumía orgulloso-

\- Ja-ja. Chistoso. -contesto con sarcasmo-

Pero al sacar la ropa, ésta estaba mojada. Era lógico tratándose de que le cayó un aguacero encima. Pero lo que no contaba era que eran solo dos camisones blancos y grandísimos. Al parecer a "alguien" debo enseñarle a comprar mejor la ropa y grabarle en la cabeza la talla de mi ropa. Lo observo incrédula ante eso y Naruto, apenado, se lleva una mano a la cabeza y dice:

\- Bueno, creo que en realidad pensé en casi todo. -

Pero demasiado lejos de enojarme, contesto amable y digo:

\- Bueno pues... Están muy humedas, pero se pueden vestir. El único problema es quitarnos el barro de encima. -lo último si lo dije con un deje de preocupada-

Naruto ve y observa alrededor. Luego sin apartar la vista de un punto dijo:

Pues, creo que eso también está solucionado. -dijo señalando un lugar con el dedo.-

Observé hacia donde él estaba mirando, y he aquí, la sobrecarpa que nos cubría, se había empozado mucho de agua de lluvia. Y era la suficiente para poder lavarnos la tierra pegada encima y vestirnos después. Escurrir un poco el agua de las medias y limpiar todo lo que habíamos de ponernos encima, Naruto y yo nos aseamos y vestimos para finalmente, continuar con el camino hasta el Parque. Recordamos luego de caminar un poco que no había más rayos y el cielo se estaba despejando, pero cuando íbamos a llamar por celular, del lado del Parque venía un grupo de trabajadores del lugar en misión de búsqueda por el equipamiento que traían. Ahí dedujimos Naruto y yo, que nos estaban buscando y que debido a la tormenta había sido imposible iniciar. Sin decirnos más que con la mirada, no les dijimos lo que pasó del deslizamiento, pero sí que teníamos algunos moretones por piedras y ramas que no eran graves, pero que estábamos bien y que al momento de la tormenta buscamos refugio debajo de una cueva y allí esperamos hasta que paró de llover.

Después de eso, los encargados nos creyeron y se aseguraron de llevarnos hasta el Parque y brindarnos atención por nuestro estado. Sin embargo y al mismo tiempo nos iban regañando por haber sido imprudentes en salir sin aviso y exponernos a un riesgo natural que pudo haber sido tragedia. Luego de reportar por radio que nos habian encontrado, nos contaron que durante la tormenta habían caído varios árboles y ramas secas que obstruyeron el paso e impidieron mover los mecanismos de reacción. Eso y lo muy preocupados que estaban ellos por nosotros y el problema que habría sido si a unos extranjeros les hubiera pasado algo malo en ese lugar, era lo que Naruto y yo tuvimos que oír en todo el camino hasta llegar a un hotel que quedaba dentro del Parque. Hasta ahí había llegado incluso una ambulancia con unos paramédicos dispuestos para prestarnos los primeros auxilios. No tuvimos queja alguna de ellos y tampoco opinamos nada al respecto. Acatamos recibir la atención y así miraron los moretones de Naruto y las leves heridas que yo tenía y recibimos curaciones. Finalmente agradecimos, no sin antes didculparnos de la forma en que todos conocían como lo hacíamos nosotros los japoneses:

\- Sunimase.

(Traducido es: Disculpenos. En un tono sincero y arrepentido.)

Siempre caían con eso. Y las cosas quedaron de ese tamaño, puesto que el incidente no había pasado a mayores. Y que por parte mía y la de Naruto, jamás pasará.

Seguimos pues, y luego de todo aquello, después de haber llegado casi oscureciendo al Parque, nos hospedamos por esa noche en el hotel Jasayma Tayrona. Ya ahí, y con mucha más calma, después de una ducha, estar secos y tener ropa limpia puesta, él y yo nos acostamos a placer en la cama. Fué muy afortunado el que el dinero y nuestros documentos hayan estado en mi equipo y no en el de Naruto cuando el alud. O tendríamos problemas desde el inicio. Solo cosas de campaña se perdieron ahí y...

\- ¡La cámara! -grita Naruto-

\- No me digas que... -menciono con asombro-

\- ...Estaba dentro de mi equipo. - completa la frase- No puede ser. Y después de haber tomado tantas fotos. -replicó frustado-

Apenada por él le consuelo diciendo:

\- Descuida mi amor. Si ese fué el precio por habernos rescatado con vida, estoy dispuesta a pagarlo con gusto. No te reprimas por eso. -le contesto amable-

\- Bien, supongo que tienes razón en eso. Aunque también se fueron otras más cosas... -suspira- pero ya qué. Lo más importante es que estamos bien y seguimos teniéndonos el uno al otro. -dice con amor-

\- Te amo tanto mi Naruto. -le digo feliz-

\- Y yo a ti, Shion. -contesta-

Y ambos nos unimos en un abrazo al que luego conjuramos con un beso; convirtiendo así aquel día, en uno que quedará para siempre en nuestra memoria.

Fin.

 **Bonus track: Epílogo de OVA.**

\- Mmm... Ahhhh... Ohhh... -gemidos de placer-

\- Hmph... -(sonidos de boca practicando una felación).

Ok. Antes de seguir con esto demos un rebobinado enérgico por todo lo que ocurrió antes de llegar a esa escena comprometedora.

Esa noche en el hotel solo nos besamos Naruto y yo sin tener sexo.

Luego de aquel momento de romance comimos, nos relajamos viendo televisión hasta que recordamos que nuestros móviles estaban mojados. El mío desafortunadamente no era resistente al agua en cambio el de mi prometido sí.

Volví a chillar como niña a la que le roban su muñeca tras saber que no serviría por un tiempo.

Naruto me dió el mismo discurso tranquilizador de momentos antes para consolarme por quedar sin teléfono.

Solo el teléfono de mi novio sirvió y con él fué a pedir la contraseña del WiFi a la recepción del hotel.

Con el internet puesto en su móvil, desde él nos engomamos mirando vídeos de risa, cosas de interés y a leer fics tal y como nos lo prometimos antes de haber hecho éste viaje.

Naruto fué atento conmigo leyendo fics hasta casi la media noche, pero luego despertó su espíritu Ero y tocó mi intimidad de forma perversa, suave y muy sexy, dificultando mi concentración para seguir leyendo mientras era ahora él quien me masturbaba.

Por poco perdí el hilo de l lectura tras hacerme llegar, luego de tenerme torturando así por un rato.

Teníamos sueño ambos y creyó que aquello se iba a quedar así. Pero entonces lo tomé por sorpresa y de forma posesiva tomé su miembro con mi mano. Ante los ojos exorbitados de mi novio, veía como se derretía ante mí siendo masturbado hasta hacerlo venirse en su ropa interior.

Ni él ni yo nos limpiamos esa noche y sólo al amanecer fué que nos lavamos; ya que habíamos dormido con las pruebas del delito puestas.

Nos bañamos juntos. Desnudos... ¡Eh, allá tampoco tuvimos relaciones! Mmm... Bueno... En realidad sí... Un poco. ¡No me juzguen!

Salimos del hotel después de desayunar y visitamos la playa para relajarnos y disfrutar de la belleza de las aguas frente a las estribaciones de la Sierra.

Inconscientemente y luego de notarnos solos en esa parte de la playa, Naruto y yo nos retiramos aparte hacia unas piedras que nos daba la cubierta y protección ideal frente a mirones o algún chismoso casual.

El resto... Es el relato tal y como va ahora. No tengo que volverlo a repetir.

Pero mientras felaba la masculinidad de Naruto en medio del mar y la arena, con la vista de la montaña frente a nosotros y el peligro latente de ser descubiertos, vivimos la emoción del peligro ante el placer. Todo iba bien en lo nuestro. O eso creímos nosotros.

 _(Caras encontrándose con inocencia y ojos abiertos impactados_ ).

Un niño indígena, wiwa, nos vió de lejos (pensamos), se acercó y sin darnos cuenta, llegó y nos observó en el pleno acto de la felación sin entender lo que pasaba. Era como de tres o cuatro años de edad. Pero lo peor de todo, era que sus padres y demás niños indígenas wiwa estaban a unos metros de nosotros. Sin embargo, solamente el niño fué el que se acercó y de milagro, los otros no se percataron de lo que pasa pues las piedras nos tapaban; así que solo era cuestión, de tramar a aquel infante nativo de ésta tierra procediendo a disimular la mamada.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hola, que tal! - tapaba con mis brazos el miembro de Naruto-

\- ¡Hola chico! -saludaba con la mano con notoria vergüenza y sonrojo-

Valga decir, que yo estoy igual que él y que insistir en el teatro que estamos montando, podría sacarnos de este apuro. Porque en ese momento, sentimos que estábamos en el lugar equivocado. Cuando de la nada y de repente...

\- Uuuh. -sonido traqueal-

Al instante el niño alzó en su manita una cámara digital que llevaba sujeta del cordón. Y al verla bien...

\- ¡Oye, es mi cámara! -dijo Naruto asombrado-

\- ¿¡Qué!? -sorprendida-

Ambos nos arreglamos y salimos de entre las piedras. Naruto recibió del niño wiwa la cámara digital y delante de él y de sus padres y demás familia que nos veían de lejos, dijimos gracias sin saber si nos entendían o no. El caso es que, de manera muy agradecida, hicimos una reverencia a aquel pequeño y a su familia por aquel gesto de solidaridad. La teoría más razonal podría ser, que hayan encontrado la cámara después de la lluvia pasando por el lugar donde cayó, alguien vió nuestras fotos y ahora que pasaban por la playa nos habrán reconocido. ¡Qué afortunados!

Finalmente, el niño wiwa nos observa, nos sonríe a ambos y luego se marcha de vuelta con sus padres y ellos continuaron su camino. Al estar de nuevo solos, Naruto y yo nos miramos las caras y rompemos en carcajadas tras la situación que acababa de ocurrir. Terminado nuestro momento cómico, Naruto se incorpora y me dice:

\- Bien, al menos apareció la cámara. -dijo contento por recuperar su artículo electrónico-

\- Sí, que afortunado eres cariño. -le contesto también igual de contenta-

\- Pues miremos cómo está. A ver... ¡Está intacta! No le pasó nada. -encendía la pantalla-

\- ¡Qué bien! -contenta al verlo-

\- Solo tiene unos rayones, pero el display y el lente están enteros. -dijo emocionado-

\- Estoy contenta por ti mi amor. -le dije-

\- También yo, cariño. -

Y ahí mismo nos besamos.

\- Bueno, miremos las fotos. Quizás los indios habrán sacado una que otra foto, ¿no crees? -me pregunta curioso-

\- Claro, tienes razón -le apruebo-

\- De acuerdo, miremoslas. -

Y al decir eso, y tras entrar a la galería, efectivamente y para impacto digno de los dioses del Olimpo, si habían sacado fotografías mientras no teníamos la cámara. Solo habían tomado una foto... De hoy... Exactamente hace minutos atrás...

\- ¡Qué carajos...! -Naruto no salió del asombro-

Y entretanto yo, que estaba mucho peor, quedamos plenamente impactados cuando vimos una foto en la cámara digital, de Naruto y de mí en plena felación. Él salía con la cabeza hacia atrás cómodo de placer y mientras que yo salgo con los ojos cerrados, suave y tranquila, felando apasionadamente el miembro de Naruto.

\- El niño... Tomó la foto... -sin poder hablar más por la vergüenza-

A lo que Naruto contesta

\- Con razón nos sonrió el muy pillo.

Y entonces ambos, con nuestros rostros avergonzados, nos miramos las caras, ante tal situacion.

...

 _En alguna parte de Centro América... 8:15 p.m..._

 _\- Señor. -llama un niño desde la puerta._

 _Dejo un momento de arreglar un coche que tengo en el garaje y me asomo hacia la ventana. Al llrgar , el niño dice:_

 _\- Señor, hay un sujeto grande y alto que está preguntando por usted. -me dijo el niño señalando hacia aquel hombre-_

 _Era un agente del FBI. Pero no entendía por qué había llegado tan lejos y de saber que estoy aquí, ¿por qué no ha venido a arrestarle? Yo solo me quedé observando mientras el niño siguió diciendo._

 _\- Le mandó a decir que es un asunto urgente y que usted necesita saber. -_

 _Y al decirme eso, la sospecha se empoderó de mí y decido ir. Cuando me acerco al tipo le veo y le digo:_

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? -_

 _\- Es un buen sitio el que escojiste para esconderte, Dairenji. Pero uno muy malo para empezar una nueva vida -respondió el agente del FBI-_

 _\- No me escondía. Además me gusta estar cerca del mar. Es muy tranquilo. -le contesto-_

 _\- Permíteme presentarme... -le interrumpo-_

 _\- Ya se quién eres. Eres "El castigo de Dios". Cuando el FBI quiere de verdad atrapar a una persona, eres al que envían a buscarlo. ¿Creiste que no te reconocería, Bee? -le pregunto-_

 _\- Oh, vaya. Sí que sabes bien para ser un ex criminal, Obito. O debo decir... Que tienes a Nohara Rin de tu lado para enterarte de todo. - contesta el hombre-_

 _\- Basta de presentaciones. ¿Qué quieres, policía? -le hablo rudo-_

 _Bien. Iré al grano entonces. Hace menos de 36 horas un convoy militar alemán fué atacado. Robaron un material radioactivo y es altamente letal. Desconocemos para que lo querrán; el mayor problema es la persona que lo atacó. Su nombre es Toneri Martineli. Un contrabandista italiano que trafica con todo. Es buscado en más de 30 países pero siempre logra salir sin dejar un rastro. Es un fantasma. -relata el policía-_

 _\- Yo no estoy involucrado. -respondo con recelo-_

 _\- No vine a inculparte, Dairenji. Vine a pedirte ayuda. -admite-_

 _\- ¿El FBI viene a pedirme ayuda? -pregunto incrédulo y escamado. Sospecho que es una trampa-_

 _\- No estoy bromeando. Si quisiera atraparte lo habría hecho mientras estuviste en Siberia buscando a Madara. La cuestión es que no podemos intervenir directamente y las naciones y sus autoridades temen por entrar en un conflicto internacional si van detrás de este tipo. Debemos resolver esto desde las sombras. -relata el fortachón-_

 _\- Buscan quién haga el trabajo sucio para no ensuciarse las manos. -digo sacándolo en cara- ¿A costa de qué? ¿De tener otra anotación más para seguirme? -_

 _\- Si aceptas este trabajo... Serás un hombre libre. Dirás adiós a tu expediente para siempre. Jamás volverán a molestarte. -dijo Bee-_

 _\- Mmm, suenas convincente para ser un agente del FBI. ¿Dime por qué me conviene ayudar? -preguntó aún un poco incrédulo-_

 _\- Martineli tiene un equipo de corredores experimentados con equipamiento y modificaciones. Es un peligro a otro nivel. No podemos enfrentarlo solo a la manera tradicional. Tu eres el experto ex criminal y conoces ese estilo de trabajo. Ya lo habías hecho antes y necesito que uses de tu experiencia para poner a este tipo tras las rejas. - dijo el tipo-_

 _Al momento, el arroja un sobre con unas fotografías dentro. Y entonces al hacerlo él dice:_

 _Tiene a un equipo élite que trabaja para él. Esos son sus integrantes. -_

 _Pero al ver en las fotos, una imagen hace que se me salte el corazón y mi semblante se transformó en aquel instante. De incrédulo y confiado a muy serio e intrigado._

 _\- ¡No puede ser! -dije absorto ante la persona que estaba mirando en la fotografía-_

 _La fotografía fué tomada... Hace menos de 12 horas. Ella está con Toneri ahora. ¿No es difícil adivinar quién es, cierto? -dijo irónico-_

 _La persona que creí haber perdido, ahora estaba ante mis ojos dando evidencia de seguir en este mundo. Una persona... A la que yo quiero mucho..._

 _\- ¡Ryüzetsu! -dije exaltado-_

 _\- Entonces qué dices, Obito. ¿Ayudaras? -pregunta Bee-_

 _Y mi vida entera, se fue hacia mis ojos, viendo la fotografía de mi hermana en alguna parte del planeta a la manera de un criminal. Y con firmeza y decisión, asumo el coraje, la fiereza y el valor para afrontar a este nuevo reto, que ahora la vida me impone. Pero esta vez... Siendo ella la descarriada... Y yo como el que ha de devolverla hacia la luz._

 _A Ryüzetsu... Mi hermana._

»_«


End file.
